Encantador de serpientes
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: AU. SLASH. HET. OOC. TRHP. RWHGDM. El sueño del pequeño Harry Potter es gobernar el mundo. Y ni siquiera sus amigos podrán detenerlo, aunque no es como si quisieran hacerlo, después de todo para ellos el lema de "si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él", funciona. Y muy bien.
1. Seis grados de separación

**Notas:** no sé de dónde salió esto. Pero meh. Es nada más para entretenerme, nada serio, la trama puede ser algo sosa pero… qué más da, es fanfiction.

 **Advertencias: ¡OOC!,** AU (Universo Alterno), muerte de personajes, tortura física y psicológica, SLASH (YAOI, BL, MxM), posibles errores de sintaxis, la clasificación puede cambiar en un futuro, lemon (smut, NSFW) en capítulos posteriores.

 **Pareja:** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter. También hay, en menor cantidad, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy.

 **Capítulo I**

 **Seis grados de separación**

 _{O de cómo el mundo es un pañuelo.}_

Albus Dumbledore contempló con desazón el edificio que se vio obligado a visitar. De repente el cansancio se asentó en sus huesos y la idea de que podía esperar ver a un segundo Tom Riddle no lo dejó. El letrero negro y simple asentado en la entrada rezaba: Strawberry Field. Un orfanato. Un _maldito_ orfanato.

Harry Potter no había crecido con sus tíos como fue el plan inicial. A cambio, paso la mayor parte de sus años en una inclusa. Al parecer los Dursley aprovecharon la primera oportunidad que tuvieron para deshacerse de su sobrino; incluso se tomaron la molestia de llevarlo a una residencia bastante alejada de Surrey, pues Strawberry Field se asentaba en medio de Liverpool.

Camino con cuidado, con lentitud, como si no deseara enfrentarse a lo que el tiempo y las circunstancias hicieron de Harry Potter. Tocó la puerta principal y esperó que alguien apareciera. Una mujer de cabellos más blancos que negros, que vestía una blusa de manga larga y una falda que cubría sus rodillas le abrió.

—¿Qué desea? —inquirió la señora con un deje de cortesía, hubo algo de desconfianza en su mirada.

—Me gustaría ver a Harry Potter, si no es problema. Soy Albus Dumbledore y vengo de parte del Internado Hogwarts, el niño ha sido aceptado en él para que curse su educación secundaria —respondió Dumbledore.

—¡Oh!, ¿y es también otra escuela para niños genios? Dios santo, esto es un milagro, aquí entre nos, hace unos minutos, las muchachas que me ayudan estaban hablando conmigo sobre lo que sería de Harry después de que terminara su educación primaria, después de todo nosotros no podemos permitirnos mandarlo a un colegio privado tal y como él lo requiere. —La mujer adquirió de repente una actitud conversadora—. Sus gastos hasta ahora fueron cubiertos por una fundación.

Albus mantuvo una expresión apacible y de comprensión. Aunque no estaba siguiendo de forma precisa la plática a causa de su falta de información de la educación de Harry Potter hasta ese momento.

—Sí, somos un colegio especializado en jóvenes que muestran capacidades diferentes a la media. Todo lo que el señor Potter necesite será proporcionado por la escuela.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! Pase por favor. Lo llevaré hasta donde está el pequeño. Soy Katherine Watts, directora de este precioso sitio, un placer.

Dumbledore asintió y dio las gracias por la cortesía. Recorrió los pasillos con menos ansiedad. La matrona no parecía tan infeliz con la presencia de Harry en el orfanato, ni actuó como lo hizo la señora Cole años atrás ante la mención de Tom Riddle. Por otro lado, el edificio lucía mucho mejor que el lugar en donde el Señor Oscuro creció.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña sala en donde se hallaban varios niños pequeños sentados en círculo, en silencio, escuchando a uno de mayor edad. Era Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore no tuvo que ver dos veces al muchacho que estaba de pie en medio de dicha congregación leyendo en voz alta un libro para reconocerlo.

—¿Harry, querido? Tienes una visita, lamento interrumpir.

El aludido hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Dejó su lectura y enseguida contempló a la mujer que lo llamaba. No pasó por alto al anciano que estaba al lado de la matrona. Frunció su ceño en desconcierto y enseguida miró a su público.

—Err… creo que tendremos que seguir esto más tarde. ¿Por qué no van a jugar al jardín y después regresan? Prometo que leeré dos capítulos en lugar de uno en compensación —negoció Harry.

Los niños soltaron quejas pero no se opusieron al trato. Se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Instantes después sólo quedaron los dos adultos y Harry.

—¿Estoy en problemas? No recuerdo haber hecho una travesura en los últimos meses, lo juro —dijo el pequeño Potter con una sonrisa.

La mujer se rió ante las palabras del muchacho.

—No, este hombre me ha dicho que viene de un colegio para niños superdotados. —La matrona señaló con educación a Dumbledore.

—Eh… ¿eso significa que tengo una nueva beca? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—¡Al parecer! Los dejo para que conversen. Señor Dumbledore, vuelvo dentro de veinte minutos para que hablemos en privado de los pormenores —dijo la mujer.

Albus asintió y enseguida dirigió su atención a Harry. No le cupo duda de que el niño era un Potter; las gafas y el cabello oscuro y revuelto lo identificaban como uno. Los ojos, por otro lado, eran idénticos a los de su difunta madre. Su complexión era más bien suave, diferente a la que lució su padre a su edad; era delgado y un tanto bajo para su edad. Concluyó que de seguro se debía a las comidas escasas que solían servirse en un orfanato.

—¿Harry? Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela a la que asistirás por siete años, se llama Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —comentó el anciano con cuidado, esperando la reacción del niño. Hasta ahora la situación era buena, no parecía que un segundo mago oscuro se hubiera forjado pero no quería esperanzarse.

Hubo silencio y estupor.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Oí mal? ¿Dijo magia y hechicería? —Harry alzó una de sus cejas. Está bien, que él pudiera aparecer flores a su antojo entre sus manos y un montón de monerías más era una singularidad pero dudaba que aquello fuera magia—. ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?

—No, no hijo. Estoy siendo serio. ¿Nunca han ocurrido cosas extrañas a tu alrededor, cosas que no se pueden explicar con la simple lógica?

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado, en un gesto especulativo.

—¿Puede ser más especifico?

—¿Objetos explotando ante tu ira?, ¿libros o juguetes volando hacia ti cuando los deseas?, ¿heridas sanándose en cuestión de segundos? ¿Nada de ese estilo?

—Pues mi cabello es una cosa rebelde, debería de ver lo malhumorada que se pone la señora Katherine cuando intenta despuntarlo o peinarlo. ¡Ah! Y también una vez volví azul el cabello de mi profesor. Además, miré esto —pidió Harry emocionado, dejo el libro en el suelo y juntó ambas manos, cuando las separo una pequeña flor apareció entre ellas, después sostuvo el capullo entre sus dedos—. Una vez vi a un hombre dando un espectáculo callejero e hizo lo mismo, ¡fue genial! Así que desee poder reproducir su acto para que los demás niños pudieran apreciarlo. Desde entonces las flores brotan de mis manos.

Albus escuchó el parloteó animado de Harry. Se sintió más tranquilo de que el niño exhibiera un comportamiento sociable y alegre. La imagen del pequeño Potter era distante a la que proyecto Tom Riddle a sus once años.

—… y entonces, ¿esto es magia?

—Sí, Harry, es magia.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué puede hacer usted? —preguntó el niño con ojos brillantes.

—Muchas cosas, varias de ellas las aprenderás en Hogwarts. —Dumbledore sacó su varita, apunto al libro que Harry había dejado en el suelo, lo levito y segundos después lo transfiguro en un gato.

—¡Oh! ¡Es jodidamente impresionante!... ¡No le diga a la señora Katherine que dije una mala palabra! —gritó Harry. Alzó ambos brazos en un gesto de euforia—. ¿Podré hacer lo mismo si voy a esa dichosa escuela?

—En efecto, hijo. Tal vez logres cosas más maravillosas.

—¿Dónde firmo? —cuestionó el niño.

Albus sonrió amable.

.

 **(Seis grados de separación)**

.

Harry soltó un ruidillo de sorpresa al ver el tren que se izaba en toda su belleza y reposaba en medio de las vías. Dumbledore le había dicho que era el expreso que iba a Hogwarts. Examinó sus alrededores, reparó en las familias que despedían a sus hijos, en los niños más pequeños que corrían a lo largo de los andenes y en la ropa tan particular que vestían cada uno de los individuos.

"Geek, los magos tienen un sentido raro de la moda", pensó Harry. Jaló sus cosas para ir en busca de un vagón. Estaba cansando, su búsqueda del andén 9 y ¾ lo había dejado un tanto agotado pues tardó al menos quince minutos en darse cuenta de cómo ingresar al corredor. Ni qué decir de lo incómodo que resultó tener que vagar con un baúl y una lechuza en medio de la gente, incluso se arrepintió de haber negado la ayuda que la señora Katherine le ofreció en primera instancia.

—Yo y mi orgullo —murmuró malhumorado.

Fue por los pasillos del tren empujando sus cosas. Su vista periférica capto a un cabello esponjado color chocolate. Se detuvo de golpe, giró su cabeza, se acercó hasta la puerta del vagón y rio malévolo. Ahí, en medio de la soledad encontró a Hermione Granger. La niña se removía incómoda y sostenía un enorme libro que tenía por título _Hogwarts: una historia_.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Hermione! —gritó feliz.

La niña abrió los ojos, dejo caer su libro e intentó decir algo pero de su boca sólo salieron balbuceos.

—¡Esto es destino, te lo digo yo, siempre supe que teníamos un futuro juntos!

—¡Harry! —gritó después de unos momentos Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, es obvio lo que haces, pero tú, digo… no sé qué decir… ¡eres el niño que vivió!

—¡No digas nada por ahora! Haz un espacio para mí, por favor. Voy a meter mis cosas… —Harry se dio la media vuelta. Tomó sus pertenencias y las llevó al interior. Con ayuda de Hermione logró acomodar su baúl y jaula con todo y lechuza.

—Oh Harry, no sabes lo sorprendida que estoy.

—Me siento de la misma manera. Creí que no te volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, por eso lloré cuando terminó el colegio para niños superdotados —comentó Harry—. ¡Aún podemos dominar el mundo agarrados de la mano!

Hermione suspiró, recogió su libro y lo dejo sobre el asiento. Al parecer su amigo aún no se quitaba de la cabeza su plan de gobernar a los humanos. Rememoró con cierta diversión el día que lo conoció, se presentó ante ella como: "Harry Potter, seis años, futuro anti-héroe y amo del mundo". Una meta bastante ambiciosa, si se lo preguntaban.

—¿Harry… eres consciente de que estamos entrando a una sociedad diferente?

—Por supuesto, pero asumo que nuestro gran cerebro aún nos será de ayuda para cumplir los objetivos. Estuve leyendo en las vacaciones y ya tengo planes. Tú podrías ser la futura cabeza del Ministerio de Magia. Yo pretendo llegar a ser jefe del departamento de aurores —comentó el pequeño Potter—. Tomaremos las riendas por el camino de la política.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Es un plan desquiciado.

—Funcionara, ya lo verás. Regresando al tema inicial y por el título con el que me llamaste, ¿supongo bien que leíste sobre "mi asombrosa hazaña"? Deberías de haber visto la cantidad de gente que quiso saludarme cuando visite Diagon Alley. Unos incluso desearon tocar mi cicatriz. Fue horrible, me sentí acosado. Por suerte el director, un anciano que viste ropa brillante, logró alejar a toda la gente —dijo Harry—. Él me visitó en el orfanato, me explicó cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico en general y me acompañó en la compra de los útiles escolares.

—Lo hice. Tu nombre está en _Historia de la magia moderna_ , _Ascensión y caída de las artes oscuras_ , _Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo veinte_ y otros tantos libros. Al principio pensé que el Harry Potter que mencionaban los autores no podía ser el Harry Potter que yo conocía. Pero cuando te vi aquí, todo pareció cobrar sentido y tú lo confirmaste.

—Creo que podemos usar mi influencia para forjar el camino hacia la dominación mundial. Mira, noté que toda la gente parecía interesada en lo que tenía que decir y estaban muy agradecidos conmigo por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo. Si juego bien esa carta, venceremos. —Harry sonrió—. También descubrí que pertenezco a la noble y ancestral familia Potter. No sé qué significa eso _, por ahora_ , pero si mi apellido tiene peso gubernamental, tal y como los sospecho, habrá otro punto a nuestro favor.

Hermione intentó no suspirar de nuevo pero el airé se le escapó sin querer. Harry no iba a ceder a olvidar su sueño de ser amo y señor de todo. Para un niño que tenía un CI de 150 y había acudido a una escuela de genios, tenía un objetivo poco convencional. Potter era el hazmerreír de la clase cuando le contaba a las personas su meta de vida; el no deseaba ser un astronauta para la NASA, un admirable abogado, un médico o un investigador destacado. No, Harry Potter hablaba enserio cuando decía que su anhelo era gobernar a otros cual villano (o anti-héroe, como prefería llamarse a sí mismo).

Al parecer su anhelo ahora abarcaba al mundo mágico. Al menos quedaba el consuelo de que no quería hacer las cosas por medio de una guerra sino de forma pacífica y política.

—Sabes, es increíble que ambos seamos mágicos, y que tú seas un héroe para la comunidad —dijo Hermione.

—Ah, el mundo es tan pequeño. Seis grados de separación, ¿has escuchado sobre esa teoría? Todos nos hallamos conectados mediante una cadena de seis personas. A propósito de las conexiones, ¿crees que pueda reunir más gente que se quiera unir a la causa?

Hermione hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Considero que… —no llegó a terminar su oración. Un muchacho de cabello rojizo abrió la puerta y la sacó de su estado de confort.

—¿Puedo unirme? Los otros vagones están llenos.

—Claro —respondió Harry—. Pero tengo que advertirte que una vez que entres formaras parte del lado gris.

La chica riñó a su amigo pronunciado su nombre con molestia.

—¿Qué? Necesitamos adeptos y qué mejor que ganarlos desde ahora.

Ron miró el intercambio con desconcierto pero asintió ante la sentencia del niño. Metió sus cosas y las acomodo ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y Harry.

—Soy Ron Weasley —se presentó.

—Hermione Granger.

—Harry.

—¿Sólo Harry? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Puedes llamarme El Gran Harry…

—¡Harry! —regañó de nuevo Hermione.

—Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para ser fabuloso.

Ron abrió la boca por el asombro, ¡su familia no le iba a creer que había conocido a Harry Potter en el expreso a Hogwarts!

—¿En serio eres tú?

—Sí, tengo la cicatriz y todo —respondió Potter, alzó su fleco para que el nuevo miembro de su sequito viera la marca que lo identificaba como el individuo responsable de la caída del último mago oscuro que atacó Gran Bretaña.

—Es verdad, eres Harry Potter.

—Pero no hablemos de mí, es irrelevante, hablemos de ti, dime cuáles son tus objetivos en la vida y tus pasatiempos.

Hermione contempló a Ron, él no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Harry estaba loco. Lo peor de todo es que no era un loco común y corriente: era un loco con una capacidad cognitiva superior a la mayoría.

—Nunca… nunca me he planteado mis objetivos en la vida —respondió Ron, desconcertado—. Puedo decir que me gusta el quidditch y todo lo relacionado con ello.

—No es tarde para plantearte tus objetivos. Yo quiero ser auror, tienen una gran reputación, ¿qué te parece esa perspectiva? O podrías ser jugador profesional de quidditch. Cuando uno tiene una meta obtiene un mejor desempeño escolar.

Ron se quedó desconcertado, no entendía porque el niño que vivió le estaba dando una conferencia sobre lo que podía hacer con su vida.

—Es muy pronto para que pensemos en ello, ¿no?

—No. El mundo es salvaje, sólo aquellos con grandes calificaciones llegan lejos, por eso hay que estudiar. El día en que decidamos qué hacer, tendremos números respaldándonos —respondió Harry, apretó ambos puños e hizo un gesto de pelea—. O eso nos decía nuestra profesora de matemáticas, ¿verdad Hermione?

Hermione asintió.

—¿Se conocen de antes? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, Harry y yo íbamos a la misma escuela primaria.

—¿Una escuela con _muggles_?

Harry miró a Hermione.

—Si te refieres a una escuela con gente sin magia, la respuesta es sí. —Hermione le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Y cómo es? Me refiero al ambiente y todo eso. Mi familia está llena de magos…

—Bueno, no puedo hablar de la experiencia normal… verás, Harry y yo estábamos en una escuela que tenía un programa para niños genios… —Hermione parecía avergonzada de usar la palabra genios—. Es más exigente y los temas que no enseñaban eran un poco más complejos.

—¿Genios?

—Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que tenemos capacidades de aprendizaje diferentes. Para nosotros es más sencillo resolver problemas o retener información, esta pequeña —Harry pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione—, tiene memoria eidética, recuerda todo lo que lee o ve. ¡Si yo soy un genio ella es lo que le sigue!

—¿O sea que son muy inteligentes? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Sí, tienes el punto! —alabó Harry—. Pero que eso no te preocupe. De ahí en fuera somos niños comunes y corrientes. Ah, y se supone que yo derrote a un Señor Oscuro pero tampoco te fíes mucho de eso.

—Entonces van a estar en Ravenclaw —dijo Ron desanimado, él hubiera esperado ir a Gryffindor junto con Harry Potter.

—Ew no. Ew. Ya tuve suficiente del ambiente intelectual. Además el azul Ravenclaw no resalta mis ojos —comentó Harry con diversión—. ¡Quiero ir a Slytherin, el verde me queda! Me veré genial con las túnicas de esa casa.

—¡Pero a Slytherin van los magos oscuros! —exclamó Ron preocupado por la decisión del niño que vivió.

—Y los magos que gustan del color verde. No quiero ir a Gryffindor, el rojo me hace ver extraño… ¿aunque Hufflepuff? Hermione, ¿piensas que el amarillo combina con mi color de ojos y cabello? ¿Y tú Ron?

Granger estaba, con franqueza, asustada de que su amigo estuviera deseando ir a una casa en particular debido al color de los uniformes.

—Bueno… el verde te queda bien —dijo Weasley al cabo de unos momentos. Harry no tenía nada de Slytherin por lo que había visto así que dudaba que terminara ahí, sin embargo, lo mejor que podía hacer era no romper sus ilusiones…

—¡Tú me entiendes! Siento que podríamos ser grandes amigos si seguimos así.

—Harry, no creo que puedas escoger tu casa con base en qué túnicas lucen mejor en ti. Hay una selección por una razón —argumentó Hermione.

—Todo es posible, Mione. Todo es posible. Prométeme que intentarás ir a Slytherin, creo que el verde también te hace lucir impresionante. —Potter tomó las manos de su amiga e hizo un gesto de suplica.

—Muy bien, lo intentaré.

—¡No puedes ir a Slytherin, te van a comer! —gritó Ron a Hermione—. Los Slytherin odian a los hijos de muggles y mestizos, querrán hacerte la vida miserable.

—No lo harán, de eso me encargo yo —intervino Harry con voz suave. _Demasiado_ suave.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a su amigo, bastante segura de que su oración era más bien un presagio de que el caos se iba a desatar si alguien intentaba tocarla. En el pasado más de uno de sus violentos compañeros de escuela terminó con crisis emocionales a causa de la vena vengativa de Harry. Potter era un niño muy agradable y dulce la mayor parte del tiempo pero era implacable ante las injusticias, no toleraba el daño a los más débiles. Puede que ese rasgo de su personalidad fuera desarrollado a causa de su estancia en el orfanato, sabía que él hacía el papel de hermano mayor de muchos.

—¿A qué casa quieres ir? —preguntó Hermione a Ron.

—Estaba pensando en Gryffindor… mis padres y hermanos han ido a ella. No recuerdo que algún Weasley haya sido clasificado en otra casa —respondió Ron.

—Tiene sentido, el uniforme de Gryffindor te queda.

—¡Harry, lo importante no es el uniforme, son los rasgos de personalidad! A Gryffindor van los valientes.

—Yo soy muy valiente, muchas gracias. Es sólo, ¿por qué limitarte? Ten en cuenta que puedes ser una persona astuta y valiente. Los corredores de bolsas todos los días toman decisiones basadas en la forma en la que fluye el mercado pero, asimismo, hacen uso de su coraje para apostar sus acciones en un negocio que puede ir mal si sus predicciones resultan erróneas —dijo Harry—. ¿Y qué me dices de los médicos? Son leales a su juramento de resguardar gente, son inteligentes como para resolver problemas en cuestión de segundos y tienen la fortaleza para hacer frente a situaciones de alta presión. Es patético sopesar que puedes definirte por unas pocas características.

Ron se quedó en silencio, sorprendido por la perspectiva de Harry. No comprendía muy bien la parte de corredores o médicos (sólo Merlín sabía qué hacían esas personas) pero entendía el punto de que uno podía ser todo lo que quisiera ser.

—Umh… oh Harry, siento haberte subestimado, de verdad has meditado el asunto de las casas. Yo me fui por encima, ya sabes que tengo la mala costumbre. Vamos juntos a Slytherin —dijo Hermione con calma.

Los ojos del pequeño Potter se iluminaron.

—Yo también quiero ir a Slytherin —comentó Ron, un fuerte sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas—. Aunque de seguro mis padres me van a matar… sino lo hacen mis hermanos primero.

—Ron —gimió Harry feliz—. Ya siento que te quiero y sólo llevamos unos minutos hablando.

El expreso a Hogwarts arrancó.

.

 **(Seis grados de separación)**

.

Harry, para placer de Ron y disgusto de Hermione, compró todo el carrito de dulces en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. El tiempo transcurrió entre debates ocasionales sobre el plan de estudios de Hogwarts y sonidos de gusto por parte de Weasley que devoraba los diferentes caramelos.

El tranquilo ambiente fue roto por la entrada de un chico rubio con pose arrogante. Dos niños enormes con cara estúpida lo resguardaban.

—He escuchado que Harry Potter está aquí.

—Sólo conozco a un tal Henry Petter —respondió Harry—. ¿Sabes de Harry Potter, Hermione?

—Me temo que no, pero he escuchado de un tal Harrison Pottorff.

—¿Y tú Ron?

—Emh… ¿quién es Harry Potter? —dijo Weasley.

—No sabemos nada —concluyó Harry.

—Vaya… —el niño rubio miró hacia atrás. Luego le dedicó un gesto de repugnancia a Ron y Ron no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—¿Un Weasley?

—¿Un Malfoy?

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionó Harry interesado en la interacción.

—Pelirrojo y ropa de segunda. No lo conozco pero sé identificar a los traidores de sangre por la mísera forma en la que lucen —respondió el rubio.

—Alto ahí rubito, no estás siendo agradable. Por favor, has uso de tu educación y sal de aquí. No sabemos del Harry Potter que buscas con ahínco —defendió Harry.

Hermione se quedó en silencio pero miró a Malfoy como si fuera basura.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, no lo olviden, tendré los grados más altos de los primeros años.

—Entendido, ahora vete. —Harry empezaba a sentirse irritado.

Draco alzó la barbilla, orgulloso y después dio la media vuelta.

—"Tendré los grados más altos de los primeros años" —imitó Potter—. Puff, pesado.

Ron se rió a carcajadas. Harry en definitiva no tenía nada de Slytherin, iba a ser divertido verlo en la casa de las serpientes... si lograba infiltrarse, claro.

.

 **(Seis grados de separación)**

.

Harry estaba encantado con el viaje en barco hasta el castillo y estuvo aún más emocionado una vez que llegaron al comedor. Su humor sólo se vio menguado cuando Hermione tuvo que separarse de él para ir más adelante y formar parte de una fila que pretendía establecer orden.

—Mis hermanos me dijeron que hay que luchar contra un troll —susurró Ron en el oído de Harry.

—Encuentro absurda la idea… no creo que sean tan duros con nosotros —respondió Potter. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Weasley para tranquilizarlo.

Instantes después un sombrero viejo y raído fue mostrado.

—Acaban de presentarnos a nuestro clasificador —dijo Harry.

El sombrero entonó con mucho sentimiento una canción acerca de las casas y lo que se esperaba de cada uno de los miembros de ellas. Hubo aplausos y enseguida la mujer que los recibió y acomodó en la entrada del salón sacó una lista. Empezó a nombrar a los alumnos en orden alfabético. La primera en pasar fue Hannah Abbott que clasificó en Hufflepuff.

Más alumnos fueron ordenados, Harry no hizo caso, a cambio fijó su mirada en la espalda de Hermione. Ella le dijo que irían juntos a Slytherin, sin embargo, ¿el sombrero los mandaría ahí de acuerdo a sus deseos? Escuchó el nombre de Draco Malfoy y rodó los ojos ante la actitud arrogante del niño. Fue seleccionado de inmediato el Slytherin.

"Es una pena, tendré que tolerarlo", pensó Harry.

Hermione fue llamada después de otros seis alumnos.

—Har-rrr-rry —llamó Ron con nerviosismo—. ¿Crees que vaya a Slytherin?

Harry resopló. No respondió porque estaba seguro de que iba a decir que no sabía. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que Hermione fuera clasificada en la casa de las serpientes. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el sombrero gritara fuerte y claro: ¡SLYTHERIN!

El menor de los Potter alzó los brazos y retuvo el joder sí que quiso emitir. Tomó a Ron entre sus brazos y dio vueltas con él. Los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor los miraron como si fueran un par de raros. La túnica y corbata de Hermione se volvieron verdes.

Para cuando fue el turno de Harry, Ron estaba a punto de desmayarse por las ansias.

El salón se quedó en silencio en el instante que el nombre del niño que vivió fue pronunciado. Harry se mostró ajeno a la conmoción y fue hasta el taburete. El sombrero cubrió sus ojos y empezó a murmurar.

" _Pero qué tenemos aquí_ ", dijo el viejo objeto.

" _Al niño que vivió para ser impresionante_ ", pensó Harry.

Escuchó unas suaves risas. Potter meditó que era raro escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

" _¿Entonces quiere gobernar al mundo? ¡Ah! Pero no posee malas intenciones. Es benevolente, sí, muy amable_ ".

" _Me sonrojaré de tanto halago_ ", murmuró Harry.

" _Haría un trabajo extraordinario en Ravenclaw, está acostumbrado a la obtención de conocimiento. Ni qué decir de Gryffindor. Incluso estaría bien en Hufflepuff, y déjeme decirle, Señor Potter, que el amarillo combinaría con sus ojos así que no tiene de que preocuparse_ ", comentó el sombrero.

" _Gracias por aliviar mis temores_ ".

Los minutos siguieron pasando y los susurros sobre el tiempo que estaba tomando la clasificación de Harry aumentaron. Ron intentó calmarse, rogó que Potter terminara en Slytherin o Hermione iba a sufrir. Hermione por su parte, estaba tranquila, sabía que su amigo siempre hacía lo posible por cumplir sus promesas.

" _Yo digo que debería de mandarme a Slytherin, el verde me favorece mucho_ ", reflexionó Harry.

Hubo más risas de parte del sombrero.

" _Es ambicioso, sí, y puede que adquiera, en el ambiente correcto, las ganas de probarse a sí mismo cuán grande es sin necesidad de ser amo del mundo. Por supuesto, tiene razón joven, el verde es definitivamente su color_ ".

Esta vez fue turno de Harry para reír.

Un fuerte ¡SLYTHERIN!, resonó en la sala. Minerva McGonagall quitó el sombrero de la cabeza de Harry. Estaba anonada por el veredicto. Se armo un revuelo por la situación y Potter sólo aplaudió encantado por el hecho de que sus túnicas se habían vuelto verdes. Corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione y le pidió que chocaran las manos.

Ron suspiró.

Dumbledore miraba perplejo al burbujeante niño. Cuando lo acompañó a Diagon Alley estuvo casi seguro de que no era para nada Slytherin, ¿tenía que replantearse su opinión? Los gritos de sorpresa fueron tantos que tuvo que intervenir para que los alumnos se callaran.

La clasificación siguió, pero nadie podía dejar de pensar en que el héroe del mundo mágico acababa de ser sorteado en el lugar menos esperando.

Para el momento en que Ron fue llamado, el ambiente era más tranquilo. En su camino volteó a ver a Harry. El chico le estaba enviando señas de que todo iría bien. Tomó lugar y espero a que el sombrero cubriera su cabeza. Deseó ser mandado a la casa de las serpientes, no podía dejar a Potter solo en aquel nido de víboras ¡y menos a Hermione!

El bullicio se hizo de nuevo cuando un Weasley fue sorteado en Slytherin por primera vez en la historia.

Los hermanos de Ron gritaron a los lejos que el sombrero estaba equivocado y que no existía manera de que el más pequeño del clan Weasley fuera material de mago oscuro. Los profesores tuvieron que intervenir para calmar a la familia de pelirrojos.

Ron fue hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione. Potter lo obligó a sentarse a su lado y arrulló su audacia de ser todo un pionero y descubrir territorios nunca antes vistos por los Weasley. Hermione sonrió y murmuró una bienvenida.

Albus Dumbledore tuvo que admitir que deseaba revisar el sombrero seleccionador, ¿quizá se había dañado?


	2. Matar un ruiseñor

**Notas:** ¿El plural de galleon es galleones? Admito de buena gana que en los últimos años he leído casi todo lo referente al mundo de Harry Potter en inglés y ya no estoy muy segura de la traducción de muchos términos. Respecto al tema de herbolaría que se aborda en un párrafo, yo lo vi a los catorce años en mis clases de química orgánica. Asumo que a sus doce años y con un cerebro prodigioso Harry entiende de ella con facilidad, también quiero creer que es algo que se enseña en general en las escuelas (¿?) desde que los principios activos que conforman los medicamentos son extractos de plantas o fueron sintetizados con base a los componentes de éstas.

Antes de que se me olvide lol, alguien me pregunto respecto a la relación Ron-Hermione-Draco… eso vendría a funcionar como un trío raro (¿?), o sea que verán Ron-Hermione, Draco-Hermione, Draco-Ron y a los tres juntos a lo largo de la historia.

 **(*).** En inglés _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , libro clásico de la literatura moderna estadounidense, escrito por Harper Lee, uno de los temas abordados en él es la desigualdad.

 **Agradecimientos:** A todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo, dieron favorito o seguir a esta historia y en especial a mi Midas de lo Homo: Ale, que sigue dándome ánimos a lo largo de los días para continuar con el fanfic.

 **Capítulo II**

 **Matar un ruiseñor (*)**

 _{O de cómo la gente es rápida para emitir un juicio.}_

Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy eran como el fuego y el agua, como el día y la noche… como perros y gatos... en pocas palabras, eran lo opuesto.

Harry estuvo más que seguro de que era capaz de encontrar un montón de metáforas basura para describir la relación que, al parecer, tenían ambos niños. Los vio pelear a punta de palabras y casi a golpes; era un espectáculo penoso y por ende divertido. Draco emanaba amargura por cada poro de su piel y Ron no se quedaba atrás. Adjetivos tales como pobre, perdedor, traidor de sangre, estirado, hijo de papá, muerto de hambre y futuro mortífago dominaron la riña.

—¿No deberíamos de detenerlos? —preguntó Blaise Zabini, el otro alumno asignado al dormitorio que Harry compartía con el par explosivo.

—Supongo, sí —respondió Potter.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

—¡Oh! Oh… oh. Hablabas de detenerlos justo ahora. Pensé que íbamos a resistir un poco más, ya sabes, entrometernos cuando nos aburriéramos de los mismos argumentos que pretenden ser un insulto. —Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Blaise soltó un ruido de sorpresa por las palabras emitidas por el héroe del mundo mágico, eran inesperadas. Si hubieran venido de otra persona resultarían graciosas, pero no se suponía que Harry Potter dijera ese tipo de cosas, lo correcto era que el niño que vivió fuera un ejemplo de rectitud.

—No me mires así —reprochó Harry—, no se están haciendo daño. Será bueno para ellos liberar todo su estrés por la situación ahora y no durante todo el curso, si los alejamos en este instante sufriremos a lo largo del año porque no pueden llevarse bien.

Zabini asintió. Prestó atención a la pelea Weasley versus Draco y tuvo que ahogar en más de una ocasión una risa. Si Lucius Malfoy pudiera ver las formas patéticas de su hijo en un altercado sufriría un infarto. Ron tampoco se quedaba atrás, a veces, cuando no hallaba un nuevo insulto llamaba araña fea a Draco.

Después de diez minutos, Harry decidió que era suficiente, le dio la instrucción a Blaise para que se cubriera los oídos y enseguida proliferó un grito:

—¡BASTA!

Weasley y Malfoy saltaron del susto. Voltearon a ver a Potter con desagrado y horror mezclados.

—¿Harry? —cuestionó Ron con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué fue eso, Potter?

Harry suspiró. Por el rabillo de ojo notó que Zabini liberaba sus oídos.

—Fue una señal, están siendo irracionales —regaño Potter, con el mismo tono que usaba con los más pequeños del orfanato que eran capturados por él haciendo fechorías—. Parece que les dijeron que tenían que dormir en la misma cama y compartir cada segundo de su vida.

—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó Draco, molesto.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo —pidió Harry.

—Weasley es un traidor de sangre, es inferior, ni siquiera merece estar en Slytherin. —Draco empezó a ponerse rojo por la furia.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para juzgar lo que merece o no Ron? ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de decidir que mi joven amigo es inferior? —preguntó Potter con genuina curiosidad.

—¡Yo soy un sangre pura!

—Interesante. Por tanto ¿me estás diciendo que sólo porque tu sangre es "pura" tienes el derecho a degradar a otros y comportarte como un pendejo? Es el mejor razonamiento que he visto en mi vida, ¡podrías ser un político por tu elocuencia!

Zabini se carcajeó.

—Un mestizo como tú no lo comprendería.

—Oh, sabio Malfoy ilumíname. Créeme que soy rápido aprendiendo, mis profesores siempre alabaron mi capacidad para cultivarme —dijo Harry con reverencia.

Blaise se agarró el estómago y siguió riendo, todo era tan absurdo.

—Yo… bueno, yo. —Draco se puso más rojo, esta vez por la vergüenza—. ¡En el vagón me dijiste que no conocías a Harry Potter y tú eres Harry Potter, me engañaste! —desvió el tema.

—¡Pero es verdad, yo no conozco a Harry Potter! Conozco al Gran Harry Potter. Hay un _gran_ de diferencia, ¿puedes notarlo, cariño?

Zabini estaba que lloraba, se retorció y evitó por todos los medios tirarse al suelo para seguir carcajeándose. Ron sintió que las esquinas de sus labios se elevaban, Harry estaba obteniendo entretenimiento a costa de la dignidad de Draco Malfoy y era placentero de ver, dudaba que muchos tuvieran la valentía de humillar al hijo de un influyente miembro del ministerio de magia.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —gruño Draco.

—No, no, no, no. No. Te lo juro, estoy siendo serio. Regresando a lo que nos incumbe, ¿por qué no haces un pacto de paz con _monsieur_ Weasley? Estaría vigente dentro de la escuela, sin embargo, fuera de ella pueden seguir intentado matarse. El objetivo es que nadie salga dañado y propiciar un ambiente sano en los dormitorios —propuso Harry—. No quiero sufrir dolores de cabeza porque no pueden ser civilizados y se apegan a conductas discriminatorias.

Blaise ya no estaba riendo y Ron lucía sorprendido por escuchar el término de discriminación.

—Pero yo no estoy discriminando —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Lo haces, en menor medida, pero lo haces. Reflexiona sobre tus pensamientos sobre la casa de Slytherin y la pelea que tuviste con Draco hace unos segundos, entonces hallarás tu respuesta.

Draco negó con la cabeza. El curso de la situación se estaba tornando serio y difícil de manejar. Casi prefería volver al momento en que Harry lo molestaba.

—Potter tiene un punto, yo tampoco quiero despertar todas las mañanas escuchando sus gritos, ni quiero dormirme tarde porque no pueden verse sin enojarse —intervino Zabini, dejando su mutismo atrás—. Draco, sabes que me agradas y tomaría tu lado sin dudar… pero en esta ocasión no puedo apoyarte. Sería conveniente que ustedes llegaran a un acuerdo, estaremos un largo tiempo juntos, queramos o no.

Harry asintió, feliz de que Blaise fuera un sujeto pensante, hasta podría incluirlo en su movimiento orientado a la dominación mundial si seguía siendo así de agradable.

Ron y Draco se miraron con asco por varios minutos. Ninguno mostraba signos de querer ceder.

—Amado Draco Montesco, yo, Ron Capuleto quiero extenderte una invitación para que seamos amigos durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts —declamó Harry, aleteó sus pestañas y puso una mirada soñadora—. Y cuando salgamos de la escuela podemos tener nuestra tragedia, matarnos porque somos muy estúpidos.

Zabini volvió a reír, si Harry seguía jodiendo a sus compañeros de habitación de esa manera iba a terminar con un dolor de estómago por tantas risotadas. Draco comprendió de inmediato la referencia hecha por Potter y se mostró abochornado. Ron hizo un gesto de confusión.

 **.**

 **(Matar un ruiseñor)**

 **.**

Hermione no estaba sorprendida cuando Harry terminó de relatar lo complicado que fue hacer que Ron y Draco se comprometieran a no iniciar la tercera guerra mundial en la escuela. Ni tampoco encontraba impresionante de que su amigo hubiera sido el culpable de dicho acuerdo. Potter nunca fue el alumno más brillante de la escuela de genios, por supuesto que tenía grados sobre la media porque deseaba mantener su beca pero su nombre nunca ocupo los primeros lugares en las listas. Mas, Hermione sabía que lo que hizo a Harry alguien sobrecogedor era su capacidad de persuasión: su discurso resultaba conmovedor y su lógica se desplegaba con una extraordinaria precisión.

—Espero que actúen a la altura y respeten el tratado —dijo Hermione al cabo de unos momentos—. Ambos parecen tener un carácter irascible.

—Yo espero lo mismo. Sólo quiero calma, no creo que se vayan a hacer amigos de la noche a la mañana, se agarren de las manos y corran por los campos con música cursi de fondo… pero estaría bien si dejan de insultarse sin razón aparente.

Hermione concordó.

—En fin, veremos qué pasa con el tiempo. Cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas que durante la ceremonia de bienvenida el director dijo que el tercer piso estaba prohibido para transitar? Me pregunto por qué. Es algo misterioso.

—A lo mejor sólo está en mantenimiento. Prométeme que no cometerás la tontería de visitarlo sin compañía —pidió Hermione seria.

Harry desvió la mirada.

—¡Harry! No quiero empezar el año regañándote. Seriamente, eres un idiota en varias ocasiones.

—Hermione, me ofendes. Soy una persona muy inteligente, escuela de superdotados, ¿te suena? Me parece que formamos parte del mismo grupo por seis años.

—También me parece que tenías un récord de regaños y castigos por tu inquietud, "Harry Potter, el niño más problemático que he tenido en doce años", a palabras del profesor de ciencias, ¿te suena? —argumentó Hermione en reprimienda.

—Insignificancias —replicó Harry.

Granger negó con la cabeza y resopló.

—Muy bien, si te pondrás a investigar sobre el dichoso pasillo quiero que por lo menos me mantengas informada. Me dirás sobre lo que has descubierto y sobre lo que planeas hacer con el conocimiento obtenido y ¡no corras ningún riesgo! Eres una criatura irracional cuando te hallas emocionado.

—¡Sí mamá! Lo que usted ordene y mande.

Hermione le dio un golpecillo a Harry en la frente.

—Ahora dime porque me citaste tan temprano en la sala común. La mayor parte de los alumnos siguen durmiendo y el desayuno comienza dentro de una hora. Dudo que haya sido sólo porque esperabas comunicarme los resultados de la interacción de Malfoy y Weasley.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, mi estimable Hermione. ¿Estás segura de que no eres pariente de Sherlock Holmes? —Harry se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Harry, deja de molestar.

Potter sonrió travieso.

—Tienes razón. Te pedí que estuvieras lista antes de tiempo porque quiero probar algo.

—¿Ese algo me incumbe?

—Por supuesto. Y si resulta bien, todos seremos felices —respondió Harry con tono meloso.

—Suéltalo —pidió Hermione.

—Quiero intentar acicalar tu cabello. Siento ansiedad cada que veo lo esponjado y suelto. No pienses que creo que tienes una melena fea, al contrario, considero que el color chocolate que posee es precioso pero… ugh, debes que entender que durante tres años he peinado a la mitad de las niñas del orfanato antes de que se fueran a la escuela y…

—Ya entendí, Harry, te da nervios verme despeinada y quieres remediarlo. —Hermione lanzó un ruidillo divertido.

—Sí, en esencia… es así, ¿te parece bien? —cuestionó esperanzado Harry.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Mi cabello es rebelde.

—Nada como el mío —dijo Harry—. Ahora siéntate en aquel sillón, voy por un cepillo y algunas ligas… y prendedores. Cuando fui a Diagon Alley compré los broches pensando en lo bien que lucirían en ti.

Hermione sintió vergüenza. Sólo Harry podía considerar que ella era capaz de verse bonita o exhibir de forma adecuada un accesorio. Tomó lugar en donde se le indició y espero. Unos instantes después su amigo regreso un peine, unos frascos con quién sabe qué, ligas y pasadores. Acomodó todo sobre la cima del respaldo del sofá y enseguida acunó su cabello castaño entre sus manos.

—Aún está húmedo —dijo Harry.

—Me bañe hace poco y todavía no entiendo mucho sobre los hechizos que funcionan como secador.

—Eso es bueno, me permitirá manejarlo mejor. —Harry tomó el cepillo y empezó a desenredar las hebras chocolate, cuando termino alisó la parte superior, enseguida separó con destreza el fleco de Hermione y lo demás lo amarró en una coleta. Abrió uno de los frascos y hundió sus dedos en la extraña masa trasparente.

—¿Gel? —preguntó la chica.

—No, un ungüento raro que obtuve del mismo lugar en el que conseguí los prendedores. La persona que me atendió asumió que estaba comprando un regalo para mi novia y alegó que no podía irme sin crema alisadora, crema para definir risos, crema para evitar que el cabello se esponje por la humedad… básicamente me vi obligado a tomar un montón de cosas para que me dejara ir. Suerte que llevaba dinero de sobra —respondió Harry—. Las etiquetas aseguran que el producto no daña el cuero cabelludo.

—No quiero volver a regañarte, enserio, pero me preocupa que hayas sido tan descuidado con el dinero. Sé que Hogwarts tiene un fondo para los huérfanos, sin embargo, dudo que sea muy holgado y tengas fondos de sobra.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—No me hagas gestos, Harry Potter.

—Perdón, mamá. Olvide mencionarte la parte en que como miembro de la distinguida familia Potter y presunto héroe del mundo mágico tengo algo de dinero. Estaba muy sorprendido cuando visite Gringotts con el director Dumbledore y me llevaron una bóveda que contenía una pequeña fortuna dejada atrás por mis amables padres. El duende incluso bromeo diciendo que con el dinero acumulado por mis ancestros podía pasar un tiempo sin trabajar. —Harry pasos sus dedos por los risos de Hermione, dotándolos de la crema para risos definidos—. Se me permitió tomar suficientes galleones para comprar el material escolar y un extra para otros objetos que me llamaran la atención en medio de las compras.

—Me alegra mucho tu nueva situación financiera —dijo Hermione—. El dinero no lo es todo pero es indispensable para obtener una educación adecuada. —Sus labios se tensaron en una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie, la directora del orfanato y las ayudantes estaban angustiadas por mí antes de que llegara mi carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Las escuché hablar en más de un ocasión sobre lo que sería de mi pobre ser una vez que la beca expirará puesto que cubría sólo la educación primaria.

—Tengo la certeza de que aunque no hubieras venido a Hogwarts de seguro habrías tenido a otra fundación patrocinándote. Eres brillante, Harry.

—Gracias —respondió el aludido. Terminó de peinar los risos de Hermione y sonrió al verlos tan acomodados y resplandecientes. Agarró uno de los prendedores, uno compuesto por un listón verde en forma de moño con una esmeralda en el centro y lo sujeto sobre la coleta que lucía Hermione—. Listo. Espera, no. Date la media vuelta, necesito peinar tu fleco.

Hermione se puso de pie, rodeó el sillón y se colocó frente a Harry. El niño cerró un frasco y abrió otro, el que prometía mantener el cabello siempre liso. Puso algo de la crema en los mechones de su amiga y luego paso el cepillo.

—Aw, luces tan bien, ahora sé cómo se sintió Miguel Ángel cuando concluyó cada una de sus esculturas —arrulló Harry.

—Eres un experto en hacer drama —dijo Hermione.

—Me siento ofendido, lastimas mi corazón.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes uno frágil? —preguntó Granger con una sonrisa.

Harry se carcajeo.

 **.**

 **(Matar un ruiseñor)**

 **.**

Ron frunció el ceño y Malfoy siguió su ejemplo. Por azares del destino llamados Harry, se vieron obligados a compartir asiento durante la clase de pociones. Blaise Zabini había celebrado la idea porque disfrutaba de ver miserables a otros y la mayor parte del alumnado se mostró curioso respecto al arreglo acordado por el grupo compuesto de peculiares Slytherin.

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados detrás de Ron y Draco para vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Potter medito que el cabello de Ron resaltaba en medio de todo el color verde y el de Draco se mimetizaba, incluso en ese aspecto antagonizaban. Hizo un recordatorio mental para preguntarle después a alguno de los dos las razones por las que los Weasley eran considerados traidores de sangre; asumió en primera instancia que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que Ron presentaba cierta "tolerancia" puesto que a pesar de que era un sangre pura, no dio signos de hostilidad cuando se entero de que Hermione era una nacida de muggles o él era un mestizo.

Gemidos de sorpresa y miedo inundaron el ambiente en el instante que la puerta se abrió de forma violenta y Severus Snape entró imponente.

Harry parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, ¿no había buenos días para nadie? ¿Un hola? ¿Un espero que disfruten de mi ponencia? Escuchó con atención todas las cosas que podrían llegar a hacer en la clase y decidió que más tarde haría uso de la gran memoria de Hermione, le pediría a la niña le repitiera cada una de las palabras del temible hombre para apuntarlas en su cuaderno destinado a la materia.

Snape examinó con intransigencia a Harry y éste se tenso. ¡No había hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué el profesor lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de basura? Su primer impulso fue desviar la mirada pero recordó a la señora Johnson, su vieja profesora de literatura, que en más de una ocasión lo castigo por reaccionar con tan _grosero_ ademán. Prefirió mantener la calma aunque estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

—Señor Potter, una nueva celebridad.

Harry retuvo al aire. Se quejo por dentro, ¿Severus Snape odiaba a la gente famosa y por eso estaba siendo receptor de su molestia?

—¿Qué obtendré si colocó esencia de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Hermione alzó la mano.

—Err… —Potter cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo leído en su tiempo libre sobre pociones—. ¿Filtro de los muertos? Aunque el filtro también requiere de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

—¿Me está preguntando?

—No, ¡no! Estoy afirmando —dijo Harry. Le echó un vistazo a Hermione para buscar la pena en su rostro pero no hallo nada. Se sintió más seguro, ella era tan transparente que con sus gestos solía darle pistas acerca de que tan bien lo había hecho.

—Potter, ¿de dónde conseguirías un bezoar?

Harry sintió que iba a obtener una úlcera a causa del estrés provocado por Severus Snape en menos de cinco minutos.

—En el estómago de una cabra.

Hermione asintió con suavidad y satisfacción. Bajo su mano, esperando que él profesor ya hubiera terminado de hostigar a su amigo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Ah, esa la sabía sin necesidad de rememorar el libro de pociones, el _Aconitum_ era un género bien conocido en la herbolaria y en la neurología, su profesor de ciencias les hablo de ello.

—Ninguna. Luparia es el nombre común para _Aconitum vulparia_.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, percibía le excitación de Harry al responder a esa última pregunta, él adoraba las plantas y todo lo relacionado con ellas. Aunque aún quedaba por verse si éste gusto se extendía a las que eran mágicas.

Snape se veía decepcionado y molesto. Potter hizo caso omiso al humor del hombre, estaba en las nubes por su victoria escolar, temió durante varios días que su inteligencia fuera inútil en un mundo que acababa de conocer. Se felicito a sí mismo por ponerse a leer los libros asignados a los cursos cada que pudo.

La clase siguió con su curso. Cuando finalizó la felicidad pareció volver a cada uno de los alumnos. Ron guardo sus cosas y huyó de la cercanía que presentaba con Draco Malfoy.

—¡Harry! Eso fue fantástico, pudiste responderle a Snape. Los gemelos, unos de mis hermanos, me han dicho que es difícil complacerlo —dijo Weasley una vez que se aseguro que su profesor estaba a varios metros del aula.

—Fue horrible. Creí que iba a lanzarme al noveno nivel del infierno si no respondía de forma adecuada. ¿Viste cómo me miro? Parecía que deseaba cortarme en pedazos pequeñitos para luego dárselos de comer a los perros y…

—Estas exagerando —intervino Draco—. Mi padrino no es tan malo.

Ron, Hermione y Harry voltearon a ver al rubio.

—¡¿Es tu padrino?! —gritó Weasley.

Draco asintió.

—Eso es inesperado, pero tiene sentido. Los pájaros de una pluma vuelan juntos —dijo Harry.

Hermione se rió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pidió Malfoy.

—La ironía de que las personas que comparten temperamento se atraen, dicho muggle. Pero no importa, vamos a descansar un poco, tenemos una hora libre antes de que tengamos que ir a herbología. ¿Dónde está Zabini…? —Harry buscó por todos lados dispuesto a invitarlo a que se uniera a ellos pero el chico ya estaba saliendo del aula junto a otro Slytherin.

Draco se acercó a Harry y en voz baja recomendó:

—No le pidas que se acerque a ti cuando tienes a Granger cerca, es más prejuicioso que yo respecto a los muggles y los hijos de éstos.

Harry asintió, asombrado por el consejo de Malfoy.

 **.**

 **(Matar un ruiseñor)**

 **.**

La persona encargada de dar las clases de herbología era una mujer rechoncha, de apariencia amable. Se dirigió a los alumnos con toda dulzura y suavidad. Madame Sprout era la antítesis de Severus Snape, según Harry. Atendió a cada uno de los alumnos con la misma paciencia y explicó con lujo de detalle las bases del manejo de plantas mágicas para los alumnos que nunca antes tuvieron contacto con dicho tipo de vegetación.

Ron y Draco siguieron trabajando juntos por venturas llamadas Harry.

Los chicos salieron relajados de la dichosa clase y partieron a la que sería su última materia por el día.

 **.**

 **(Matar un ruiseñor)**

 **.**

—¿Será una costumbre mágica temblar como una gelatina al dar la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras? —le preguntó en un murmullo Harry a Hermione.

—Lo dudo —respondió la chica—. Me parece que tenemos un profesor muy tímido… y muy malo. No estoy entendiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que ha dicho.

Harry asintió. Él tampoco comprendía las palabras de Quirinus Quirrell, su tartamudeo era tan marcado que tenía que poner mucho empeño para discernir lo que el hombre pretendía enseñar. Además el aula tenía un horrible olor a ajo. Según los chismes que transitaban Hogwarts, Quirrell regreso de un viaje con miedo a los vampiros.

Hermione siguió luchando a lo largo de la hora para aprender algo de Quirrell pero Harry se rindió. Decidió que después sacaría algunos libros de la biblioteca y estudiaría por su cuenta. Se llevó una mano a la frente, no supo si fue por el olor que desprendía el salón o por lo aburrido que resultaba escuchar al intento de profesor, pero la cabeza le estaba punzando. ¡Tenía una maldita migraña! Su frente se iba a partir en dos y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. ¿Quizá una aspirina sería de ayuda? ¿Los magos ingerían aspirinas?

Draco se puso a dibujar dragones en su cuaderno y Ron escobas.

Granger intentó que sus amigos volvieran a prestar atención pero no lo logró. Decidió que ya los regañaría por la noche.

 **.**

 **(Matar un ruiseñor)**

 **.**

Harry estaba caminando en dirección a la oficina del director. Por alguna supramágica razón Severus Snape le ordeno que lo acompañara a ver a Dumbledore en cuanto la cena diera fin, sus amigos lo miraron con aprehensión pero él desestimo sus preocupaciones con un gesto. A Hermione incluso le dio unos golpes en la espalda para que alejará de su mente todas las teorías de origen conspiratorio que con seguridad ocupaban su mente.

Suspiro. Le dio una mirada discreta al profesor de pociones e hizo una mueca. Snape inspiraba miedo por montones, al parecer nunca se le veía alegre, vestía de negro y trataba a todos de forma grosera. Harry decidió que el tipo le gustaba a pesar de todo. Era como un súper villano, la oda a todo lo malvado, el canon del misterio y la amargura. ¿En el fondo tenía un gran corazón? ¿Acaso poseía un triste pasado que lo obligó a volverse de hierro? Las posibilidades eran tantas y tan cliché.

Dejo de lado su ensimismamiento en el instante que una gárgola apareció en su panorama. Snape murmuró "ranas de chocolate" y un pasadizo se dejo ver, escaleras se extendieron ante ellos.

—Suba —pidió Severus a Harry.

El pequeño hizo lo que se le ordeno. Observó sus alrededores con sorpresa, el castillo de verdad era hermoso, cada parte de él le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago por los estímulos visuales. Llegaron a una puerta y Snape dio un paso adelante, después tocó. El permiso vino detrás de ella.

Albus Dumbledore ya esperaba la llegada de Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall estaba parada en medio de la oficina con un gesto de lisura.

—Muchacho, bienvenido, lamento mucho haberte citado después de tu primer y cansado día pero me temo que deseo platicar contigo respecto a la casa en la que has sido clasificado. ¿Te molestaría tomar un poco de té conmigo y dos de tus profesores? —empezó Dumbledore.

Harry hizo que no con la cabeza. Buscó algún lugar para sentarse y pidió permiso antes de ocuparlo, espero hasta que recibió autorización.

—¿Cómo te está yendo en Slytherin, Harry?

El niño hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Supongo que bien. Sólo he estado allí un día y no puedo emitir un juicio completo.

Minerva frunció sus labios.

—Tengo que decir que no esperaba que fueras sorteado en la casa de las serpientes. —Albus le ofreció un dulce de limón a Potter pero éste negó con un gesto.

Snape bufó. No sólo fue el viejo director quien se sorprendió por la decisión del sombrero.

—¿Por qué no? El verde me queda bien, para mí fue lógico que me mandaran a Slytherin —dijo Harry. Se quitó los lentes y sobó sus ojos. Peinó su cabello con su mano para dejar su frente descubierta. Empezaba a sospechar de qué iba el asunto disfrazado de inocente conversación—. ¿Es algo malo?

—Señor Potter —comenzó McGonagall—, la casa de Slytherin se ha caracterizado a lo largo de los años por albergar a magos de sangre pura que han usado su astucia y ambición para hacer el mal. No me es grato admitir que los miembros de dicha casa también tienen un pensamiento cruel y despiadado y por si fuera poco, muchos de los integrantes son intolerantes.

—¿Y qué han hecho ustedes para combatir la situación? —preguntó Harry mientras jugueteaba con sus gafas.

—¿Harry? —cuestionó Dumbledore.

—¿Qué han hecho ustedes para combatir la situación? —preguntó de nuevo Harry con un tono de voz más elevado—. No sé mucho sobre la educación mágica pero en el mundo muggle se espera que la escuela sirva para formar alumnos con un buen juicio moral. Los maestros tienen la obligación de enseñar y los padres de formar. Lo que se enseña en casa es reforzado por los profesores. ¿Lo que se está reforzando en Hogwarts es la intolerancia? ¿Seguirán permitiendo aquello porque es "lo natural"? ¿Tienen algún plan para enseñar ética?

El silencio reino en el lugar.

—No pretendo presumir, pero diré con mucho orgullo que fui a una escuela para niños con inteligencia sobre la media. Nos llamaban genios puesto que aprender es un juego para nosotros. Nos llamaban genios porque somos creativos. Tuve una profesora que me enseñó complejas ecuaciones, un profesor que me reveló parte de los secretos del universo, una señora se tomó la molestia de contarnos viejas historias y pedirnos que escribiéramos las nuestras: corrigió cada una de nuestras faltas de ortografía y, por si fuera poco, nos embellecieron el corazón mostrándonos como pintar y dibujar —platicó Harry.

—No estoy entendiendo el punto, Potter —dijo Snape.

—No sólo fuimos llamados genios —siguió Harry—, también fuimos llamados seres increíbles. Seres capaces de usar nuestras habilidades para engrandecer a la humanidad y ayudarla… pero también seres capaces de destruir. Llevábamos clases de filosofía y ahondamos en el estudio de la moral. La señora Rodin decía con frecuencia que por lo general enseñaba a muchachos mayores de dieciséis años y le resultaba divertido que nosotros le prestáramos más atención. Lo atribuía al hecho de que éramos jóvenes y todavía podíamos absorber todo lo bueno que los adultos nos mostraban. La gente de Hogwarts con más experiencia debe de dar el ejemplo, eso hará un cambio.

Albus miró con cansancio a Harry.

—La profesora McGonagall acaba de decir que muchos de los miembros de Slytherin son propensos a mostrar conductas inadecuadas. Su conclusión es que debido a que yo fui clasificado en dicho lugar podría verme influenciado y en un futuro unirme a todos aquellos que le hacen mala fama a dicho sector social.

—En efecto —declaró Dumbledore.

—Bueno, es… disculpen la palabra, estúpido. Más que seguidor soy líder. Es más probable que yo cause impacto en otros y tengo la esperanza de que mi influencia sea positiva. —Harry rodó los ojos. Desde que descubrió que era llamado El niño que vivió comenzó a agregarle palabras al dichoso sobrenombre. El niño que vivió para ser genial, El niño que vivió para ser increíble, El niño que vivió para ser fabuloso, El niño que vivió para ser amo del mundo. Era una cosa buena que Hermione mantuviera su ego en un nivel adecuado.

—¿Nos hemos preocupado por nada? —preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa.

—Le pedí al sombrero que me mandara a Slytherin porque me gusta el verde —respondió Harry—. Mis ojos resaltarían con las túnicas de dicha casa. También consideré Hufflepuff pero al final el amable clasificador concordó conmigo sobre el hecho de que el verde era mi color.

Snape gruño. La exhibición de madurez de Harry Potter acababa de ser aplastada por su estúpida declaración de sus preferencias para vestir.

—No es que haya ido a Slytherin porque quiero dominar el mundo —agregó Harry mientras se reía.

 **.**

 **(Matar un ruiseñor)**

 **.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la escuela empezó y Harry sentía que ya necesitaba hablar con un adulto o con alguien mayor a él. Antes solía acudir con el consejero pero en Hogwarts no existía tal cosa como una persona que tenía la obligación de escucharlo porque para eso le pagaban.

Lo más cercano a ello era…

—¡Profesor Snape! —sollozó Harry—. Recíbame, necesito hablar con usted, mis problemas adolescentes me superan y debo de desahogarme… ¡Profesor!

La puerta se abrió. Harry se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. El profesor de pociones tenía una cara de pocos amigos, le dedicó miradas venenosas al hijo de James Potter y decidió que no valía la pena regañarlo, era un gasto de saliva y energía.

—Señor Potter, largo. No tengo porque escuchar sus angustias.

—Pero los prefectos me dijeron que acudiera a usted cuando tuviera problemas —gimoteó Harry—. Tengo problemas ahora. Mi cerebro está siendo bombardeado por las hormonas, la idea de que el mundo gira a mí alrededor y la noción de que todos deben de escuchar mis insignificantes quejas no me deja.

"Al menos es consciente de la situación", pensó Snape. Oyó pasos a lo lejos y buscó la fuente de ellos. Hermione Granger se acercaba, sostenía más de un pesado libro en brazos y presumía de una mirada decidida.

—Harry, qué sorpresa verte aquí —comentó la chica—. Profesor Snape, ¿me otorga algo de su tiempo? Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle respecto al ensayo que debemos de entregar la próxima semana. Sé que ya he venido antes a incordiarlo pero me surgieron más dudas.

Severus, si era posible, se puso más pálido. Vio a los dos mocosos que para su desgracia pertenecían a su casa y tomó una decisión, la que le iba a traer menos sufrimiento.

—No puedo atenderla, señorita Granger. —Snape arrastró las palabras—. Me temo que el señor Potter llegó primero a incordiar.

—Ah… ya veo. Puedo volver después.

—No… estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo con su ensayo, no necesita estar interrogándome cada tres días —dijo el profesor de pociones con calma. No quería gastar varias horas de su vida respondiendo a los dilemas de la niña. Suficiente tenía con los paranoicos Ravenclaw que se la pasaban la mitad del día tocando su puerta para que respondiera a sus dudas.

—Gracias por sus amables palabras, profesor Snape —comentó Hermione. Con un rostro relajado se despidió provisionalmente de Harry y enseguida partió.

—Potter, pase a mi oficina, escucharé sus berridos en privado.

—Profesor Snape, es usted un alma tan bondadosa —dijo Harry—. Las grandes recompensas por tanta amabilidad serán para usted.

Severus contuvo sus ganas de extender su varita y hechizar al muchacho. Lo único que lo detenía era que estaba seguro de que el mocoso no se estaba burlando de él, sino que hablaba enserio… aunque su elección de palabras y gestos fueran risibles. ¿Además del cabello cual nido de pájaros y los lentes, los Potter también les heredaban a sus descendientes la tendencia al melodrama?


	3. Entropía

**Agradecimientos:** ¡A todos por su lectura! En especial a aquellos que dejan sus preciosos comentarios para animarme a continuar, le dan fav o follow a la historia, ¡gracias!

 **Capítulo III**

 **Entropía**

 _{O de cómo el universo tiende al desorden.}_

—Verá… he estado pensando con ahínco en el hecho de que la profesora McGonagall puede transformarse en gato puesto que eso viola todas las leyes físicas y químicas establecidas. Lo he meditado tanto que incluso tuve una pesadilla en donde mi pobre maestra terminaba siendo presa de unos científicos locos que la obligaban a ser sujeto de horribles experimentos. Pero dejando de lado mis extraños sueños, debo de decir que debido a que la transformación desafía todo lo que conozco me encuentro fascinado con ella. ¿Cree que sea buena idea que vaya con la profesora, le expresé muchas de mis dudas y le pida que me recomiende algunos libros? También tengo otro dilema que no me deja en paz… ¿nuestra amada McGonagall gustara de la comida para gatos cuanto está en su forma de animago? Además…

Snape comenzaba a pensar que quizá hubiera sido mejor idea enfrentarse a Hermione Granger, los problemas adolescentes de Harry Potter eran una rareza en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—… tengo la sensación de que entre Draco y Ron hay tensión del tipo indecente, si usted entiende. He leído sobre ella en libros de educación sexual. No me alarma pero no estoy seguro de cómo lidiar con el hecho. ¿Y qué dirá la sociedad mágica si los hijos de familias rivales terminan en una relación "inmoral"? Hace unos días los llamé Draco Montesco y Ron Capuleto en broma pero ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo tener voz de profeta. ¿O acaso este mundo es más tolerante? Mire que a mí no me afecta que mis amigos terminen amándose porque estoy a favor de todo tipo de relaciones…

Severus en definitiva no tenía por qué haberse enterado de eso, él podía haber seguido viviendo sin saber que Harry pensaba que la rivalidad de Draco y Ron era tensión sexual.

—Y luego recogí una serpiente que estaba a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, sé que no está permitido ir a él, duh, el nombre lo dice todo, pero tiene mi palabra de pequeño caballero que no pretendía adentrarme. Estaba paseando por los alrededores y escuché un llamado de auxilio, debería de haber visto mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que el ruego que captaban mis oídos provenía de una víbora. No tuve el corazón para dejarla ahí así que la llevé a los dormitorios, la alimente con ratas que invoqué con un _accio_ y la tape. La llame Veratrum en honor a un género de flores venenosas porque me dijo que podía producir toxinas, ¡pero no es peligrosa! También me platicó que sólo muerde si se siente amenazada, es una _Vipera berus_ , una serpiente común europea —siguió charlando Harry sin cesar.

—Señor Potter.

—La dejaré ir cuando esté sana y controlaré que no dañe a nadie, no me regañe…

—Señor Potter…

—… lo hice porque no podía dejar que muriera, entienda. Todos merecen ser auxiliados en los momentos complicados.

—¡Señor Potter!

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry precavido. Lo iban a regañar. ¡No tenía que haber contando lo de la serpiente! Pero no tenía opción, la había mantenido lejos de sus demás compañeros de habitación pero la posibilidad de que alguien provocara a Veratrum era enorme, los accidentes ocurrían cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

—¿Platicó con una serpiente?

—Oh sí. —Harry alzó ambas cejas, no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse respecto al hecho de que su profesor estaba más interesado en la parte en la que él conversó con Vera—. Ella es tan parlanchina, siento que tenemos eso en común. Le gusta llamarme bebé humano o bebé esmeralda.

Severus iba a pedir un aumento. No le pagaban para esto, estaba siendo explotado. Él no tenía porque pasar por angustiosos momentos a causa de sus alumnos.

—Usted es un pársel.

—Ohhh, ¿oh? —Harry seguía sin entender de qué iba el asunto.

—Para su información y por si no se ha dado cuenta, muchacho tonto, la gente no va por ahí hablando con serpientes.

—¿La habilidad no viene incluida en el paquete de "eres un mago"? —preguntó Harry.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una habilidad heredada y casi extinta. La última persona que fue conocida como un pársel fue el Señor Oscuro. Por lo tanto, espero que use su cerebro y entienda que hablar con las serpientes no es visto con buenos ojos.

—¿Tengo que angustiarme? ¿Les dirá a otros sobre esto? —cuestionó Harry. Se quitó los lentes y echó su cabello hacía atrás, era un gesto nervioso que había desarrollado con el paso de los años.

—No lo haré. No estoy a favor de ir ventilando secretos ajenos.

—¿Ni siquiera al buen director?

Snape tomó aire. Vio los brillantes y suplicantes ojos verdes, Lily vino a su memoria sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Repito, no lo haré.

—Gracias. —Harry sonrió afectuoso—. Significa mucho para mí.

Severus notó que Harry Potter, además de tener los ojos de madre, también poseía su sonrisa.

—Por cierto, tiene detención conmigo el sábado a las siete por romper las reglas e introducir una serpiente a los dormitorios. Deberá traer al animal con usted para que sea examinado. Me encantaría arrebatarle puntos pero desde que es un Slytherin me veo en la necesidad de ser creativo.

Harry se rió.

—Es bueno saber que no quiere quitarle puntos a su casa, profesor.

 **.**

 **(Entropía)**

 **.**

Ron soltó un suspiro cuando sus padres aprobaron su decisión de ir a Slytherin por el bien de Harry y Hermione. Había tenido días duros, sus hermanos, en especial Percy, fueron tan molestos a causa de su clasificación. Los gemelos se burlaban de él cada que lo veían y alegaban que parecía una rosa: ¡con los cabellos rojos como pétalos y las túnicas verdes como ramas, oh Ronkins, cautivas nuestro corazón!

Leyó el resto de la carta, eran consejos de Molly Weasley sobre etiqueta. Arthur Weasley se conformó con desearle suerte y decirle que estaba orgulloso de que desde el fondo de su corazón hubiera actuado como un valiente y protector Gryffindor.

Sonrió feliz, su mamá incluso mandó chocolate casero para él y sus nuevos amigos. Guardó la carta en una de las bolsas de su túnica, enseguida se sentó en uno de los suaves sillones de la sala común para poder empezar a comer la parte que le correspondía del dulce.

Contempló la estancia con curiosidad: la caoba que se izaba con elegancia, las ventanas que permitían observar a los peces que habitaban en el Lago Negro y las diferentes piezas ornamentales en verde le daban una apariencia elegante, pulcra y algo sombría. El silencio reinaba en el lugar pues pocos alumnos se hallaban ahí, Ron descubrió pronto que los Slytherin preferían pasar el tiempo en sus habitaciones, en la biblioteca o en los jardines. Reunirse con sus congéneres no era una prioridad para las serpientes.

Fue reconfortante. Weasley nunca estuvo mucho tiempo para estar solo en su casa, con seis hermanos y una madre sobreprotectora, la tranquilidad era un bien despreciado.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él. Giro su cabeza y vio a Harry recargarse sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— _Bonjour monsieur_ Weasley.

—Hola, ¿dónde estabas?

—En la biblioteca, quería obtener unos cuantos tomos sobre transfiguración y encantos. Además Hermione quería que hiciéramos la tarea juntos. Draco se nos unió. Admito que el algún momento me aburrí y me fui. Decidí regresar a la sala con la esperanza de encontrarte aquí, ¿qué estuviste haciendo tú? —Harry se deshizo de su mochila y la botó a un lado de sofá.

—Recibí una carta de mis padres, quería leerla en privado. ¿Quieres chocolate? Mi madre lo mando.

—Encantadora mujer —murmuró Harry. Rodeó el sillón y se dejó caer junto a Ron. Dio las gracias por el trozo del dulce.

—¿Harry?

—Dime —pidió el aludido mientras saboreaba la golosina.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden pasar tanto tiempo estudiando? Yo agarro un libro y me duermo —dijo Ron.

—En el caso de Hermione, creo que es porque ama el conocimiento. Deberías de haberla visto cuanto tenía seis años, leía enciclopedias más grandes que ella, la bibliotecaria se reía mucho cuando la veía cargando los libros para llevarlos hasta una mesa de lectura. —Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Encuentra placer en entender el mundo que la rodea.

Weasley asintió.

—¿La situación de Draco? —siguió Harry—, si te soy sincero, no la entiendo del todo. Pero me gusta pensar que es debido a que su padre es estricto. Por lo que nos ha dicho de Lucius Malfoy… tengo la sensación de que en su hogar no toleran el fracaso, todo lo que se espera del hijo de la infame familia es perfección. Diría que su inteligencia es producto de su trabajo duro.

—¿Es tan brillante como tú y Hermione?

Harry se río.

—Quizá. Te diré que para ser un genio se pueden seguir dos caminos. El primero es nacer versado en la obtención y retención de conocimiento.

—¿Y el segundo?

—El segundo es nacer normal pero ser terco, perseverante. Aquellos que se hagan de hábitos, estudien día con día, busquen maneras de aprender a su manera, lean, practiquen ejercicios y se maravillen con el conocimiento pueden volverse talentosos. La travesía es más dura pero las recompensas son más deliciosas.

—Ya veo. —Ron hizo una mueca.

—Draco es un genio del esfuerzo. No dudo que algún día pueda estar al nivel de Hermione.

—¿Y al tuyo?

Harry se alzó de hombros.

—Tú también puedes ser esplendido, Ron. ¿Quieres que pensemos en algo para que seas capaz de estudiar una cierta cantidad al día?

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro. —Harry se puso de pie de un salto—. Considero que te iría bien un sistema de recompensas. Dime algo que te gustaría obtener.

Ron hizo un ruidillo pensativo.

—Una escoba para quidditch, algo de ropa nueva porque tengo que usar la que dejaron mis hermanos, dulces de Honeydukes… ¿otro libro de quidditch?

—Muy bien. —Harry fue hasta donde estaba su mochila, sacó uno de los libros de encantos, un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Dejo todo sobre la mesa que estaba delante de sillón—. Haré lo siguiente: dibujaré un calendario con los días que sobran de septiembre y los primeros de octubre, después lo voy a encantar.

—¿Cómo funciona el encanto?

—Vas a firmar detrás del pergamino, una vez que lo hagas significa que te comprometes a estudiar treinta minutos al día y a completar tus tareas. Si cumples con tu trabajo un símbolo aparece de forma automática en la casilla del día. Completar todas las casillas te hace acreedor de un premio.

—¡Eso suena genial, compañero!

—Yo seré quien lo provea, así que también firmaré. Será ropa, de tu lista de cosas que deseas me parece que esa es la más importante.

—¿No es ningún problema para ti… el dinero? —Ron recordó de repente que Harry era huérfano. A diferencia de Hermione o Draco, no tenía padres que lo mimaran con presentes cada semana.

—No, no te preocupes por ello, tengo mis medios. A Mione le doy broches para el cabello todo el tiempo. No sé en el mundo mágico, pero los muggles suelen regalarse ropa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es muy común —respondió Harry con naturalidad. Su mentira era inofensiva. Abrió su tintero, sumergió la punta de la pluma y empezó a dibujar líneas a lo largo del papel, primero horizontales, luego verticales, también colocó números pertenecientes a los días del mes—. Esperemos a que se seque. Mientras tanto voy a releer el encanto para no cometer errores.

Ron asintió.

El pequeño Potter práctico las palabras en latín y el movimiento de muñeca. La enseñanza del profesor Flitwick en su primera clase de encantamientos rezumbaba en sus oídos: cualquier mala pronunciación podía arruinar el hechizo.

—Creo que estoy listo —declaró Harry. Sacó su varita, apuntó al pergamino, con voz clara pronuncio las palabras escritas en el libro y movió su mano tal y como indicaban las ilustraciones. El papel soltó un brillo blanco que desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

—¿Funcionó?

—Sí —respondió Potter. Le dio la vuelta al pergamino. Con letra suave y redonda escribió en una de las esquinas "Harry Potter, solicitante"—. Escribe aquí tu nombre junto a la palabra acreedor.

Ron siguió las instrucciones.

—Muy bien, entonces empiezas desde mañana. Yo me quedaré con esto. Recuerda que debes de realizar tus tareas con un tiempo prudente y estudiar treinta minutos por día.

—¡Gracias compañero! De alguna manera esto es emocionante, es como un juego.

 **.**

 **(Entropía)**

 **.**

Cuando Harry se vio arrastrado en medio de la noche por Ron hacia una habitación con muchos objetos y un espejo con los bordes color oro que vio tiempos mejores pensó que la vida era muy dura. Si al día siguiente despertaba con ojeras iba a reclamarle a su pelirrojo amigo por arruinarle su descanso y el récord de despertar durante toda su vida luciendo un rostro hermoso.

—¡Te digo que es un espejo genial!

—¿Cómo terminaste encontrándote con él? —preguntó Harry adormilado.

—Esta tarde, después de clases, decidí ir la biblioteca en el último minuto porque me hacía falta información para mi ensayo de herbología, ya sabes, me está yendo bien en el juego de las tareas y no quería perder a estas alturas. Madame Prince me miró con enojo durante todo el tiempo que examine los libros. Debe de haber sido porque ya casi era hora de que cerrara y yo estaba retrasando su salida. Bueno, después de que saqué dos enciclopedias decidí que iba a regresar a la sala común pero me encontré con Malfoy y nos pusimos a pelear…

—Como siempre.

—La verdad es que ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque nos enojamos, hablamos por cinco minutos como personas civilizadas. Después de varios insultos decidimos ir por caminos separados para evitar romper el tratado de paz.

—Buenos chicos —agregó Harry.

—Me puse a buscar un lugar para gritar sin que nadie me viera, necesitaba liberar mi coraje, ¡es que maldito Malfoy! Es tan odioso. Se me ocurrió abrir puertas de forma aleatoria, pensé que podría hallar alguna que diera a un cuarto que sirviera para mis propósitos.

—Ya entiendo. Terminaste abriendo la que daba a una sala con varios objetos desgastados y un espejo que muestra… ¿qué dices que muestra…? —Harry hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto, su voz sonaba nasal.

—Puedo verme como jugador profesional de quidditch.

—Ah, eso suena maravilloso —dijo Harry. Se dejo llevar por Ron hasta donde estaba el dichoso objeto. Cuando se puso frente al espejo no vio a Ron y su futuro brillante. A cambio se encontró con su difunta familia saludándolo. Frunció sus cejas en confusión. Despabilado, caminó de un lado a otro, esperando que la imagen cambiara.

—¿Lo ves? —cuestionó Ron emocionado.

—Umh, sí. Debo de decir que te convertirás en una persona muy guapa —respondió Harry. Contempló a la bella mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, después al hombre que lucía como una versión mayor de él mismo. ¿James y Lily Potter? Detrás de sus padres estaban los demás miembros del clan Potter.

Ron se sonrojo por el cumplido.

—¿Me pregunto si es un espejo que predice el futuro?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —Harry se acerco al espejo para obsérvalo mejor. Notó letras talladas en la parte superior del marco:

" _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"._

Leyó la oración una y otra vez intentando encontrarle sentido. Se dio cuenta de que Oesed era deseo al revés así que busco un patrón:

 _"Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"._

—Si no predice el futuro, ¿qué hace?

—Mostrarnos los sueños más maravillosos o dolorosos que tenemos —respondió Harry.

—¿Uno de tus sueños es verme como profesional de quidditch? —inquirió Weasley con incredulidad.

Harry se carcajeo por lo bajo.

—Más que un sueño mío, yo diría que es un objetivo. Estaría bien ser uno de los mejores amigos de un famoso jugador. Pero bueno, tenemos que volver a la sala común antes de que ese horrible conserje, Argus Filch, dé con nosotros y nos lleve ante el profesor Snape. Ya tengo una detención con él, no quiero otra.

—Claro…

—Podemos volver luego, incluso traer a Hermione y a Draco con nosotros, sin embargo, considero que lo más sano por ahora enfocarnos en los estudios. Te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo viendo una imagen, es mejor que trabajes en volver realidad tus anhelos.

—A veces hablas como mi papá —dijo Ron—. Con muchas palabras bonitas.

—Es un honor ser comparado con tu buen padre. Vamos.

Weasley se acercó a Harry, juntos caminaron a la salida. Fueron por los pasillos con sigilo, cuidándose de Filch y su gata. Para su suerte, no se encontraron con nadie en el camino y lograron llegar a salvo a la sala común.

 **.**

 **(Entropía)**

 **.**

—Profesor Snape —llamó Harry mientras tocaba la puerta—. Estoy aquí para mi castigo.

Severus abrió, le hizo una cara de pocos amigos al mocoso Potter pero éste no dio señas de miedo o disgusto, al contrario, parecía que su actitud sólo aumentaba su buen humor.

—Qué maravilloso es verlo en un precioso sábado. —Harry inclinó su mentón hacía abajo, empezó a silbar para llamar a Veratrum que estaba escondida entre sus túnicas, debido a la posición de su rostro no fue capaz de ver la incomodidad y tensión que apareció alrededor de Snape por varios minutos—. Traje a Vera.

La serpiente sacó su cabeza, todo su demás cuerpo se mantuvo protegido por las ropas de Harry.

—¿Es seguro que usted esté siendo usado como poste?

—Muy seguro. Vera nunca me haría daño, me dijo que sería impensable para ella dañar al bebé que la salvo. Ah, ¿recuerda que me ordeno que le preguntara si era mágica? Me dijo que sí. Aunque no comprendo que diferencia hace.

—Las serpientes mágicas tienen la capacidad de volverse familiares, de crear lazos con magos, también pueden tener un veneno más potente al inyectar sus trozos de magia en él. Es más sencillo hacerlas sujeto de estudio en transfiguración y encantos…

—Bastante impresionante —dijo Harry—. Vera es toda una señora serpiente.

—Entre, Potter.

Harry pasó a la oficina con actitud alegre, no le importaba que tuviera detención, siempre le resultaba divertido ver las cientos de caras diferentes que era capaz de hacer su profesor de pociones para expresar su fastidio, desprecio y molestia.

—Debería de ordenarle que se deshaga de la serpiente, hay una razón por la que está prohibido traer fauna exótica a la escuela, es peligroso.

—¿Me pedirá que eché a Vera al frío bosque prohibido? ¿Qué la deje morir? Profesor no puede hacerme eso, mi corazón se partirá en mil pedazos.

—Como si me importara el corazón de mis alumnos, Potter —replicó Snape—. Déjese de dramas, Veratrum podrá permanecer con usted siempre y cuando me dé parte de su veneno para que pueda hacer un antídoto en caso de que ocurra un inconveniente, pase por mi escrutinio y me demuestre que tienen pleno control sobre ella.

—¡Mi dios Snape! —gritó Harry.

Severus le soltó un golpe en la nuca al muchacho.

—Ay…

—No abuse de su fortuna, Potter. Vaya al escritorio y pídale a su serpiente que se instale sobre él.

Harry camino hasta el mueble, comenzó a silbarle a Veratrum. La víbora se deslizo por su cuello y brazo derecho hasta posarse sobre la cálida madera.

—¿Tiene un suéter? —pregunto Snape evitando boquear ante la vista del animal luciendo un tubo de estambre con una flor bordada.

—Oh sí, es que la pobre sufría por las temperaturas de las mazmorras. Le comenté que podía tejerle algo y estuvo encantada. Mire, la flor que tiene aquí es una _Veratrum nigrum_.

Severus se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo diablos el sombrero seleccionador consideró que Harry Potter podía ser un Slytherin? Los Slytherin no les ponían ropa a las serpientes ni las arrullaban, eso se lo dejaban a los Hufflepuff.

—Comuníquele a la criatura que voy a extraer parte de su veneno —dijo Snape.

Harry empezó a platicar con la víbora. Severus casi podría jurar que las vibraciones que emitía el cuerpo del animal eran a causa de un intento de risa.

—Vera dice que no le importa —comentó Harry—. Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que hace mágica a una serpiente?

—El entorno donde se desarrolla —respondió Snape. Tomó de la cabeza a la criatura y la obligó a mostrar los colmillos, a la par sacó un frasco de una de las bolsas de su túnica, colocó los caninos en una de las esquinas de la boca del recipiente y espero a que el veneno goteara—. Si hay magia alrededor del nido en donde son colocados los huevos eso influirá en su desarrollo.

—Fascinante. Es como la temperatura.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—En ciertos reptiles, como los cocodrilos, la temperatura determina si los huevos darán origen a machos o a hembras. Entre más calor haya, más machos se desarrollaran. Menor temperatura equivale a hembras —explicó Harry.

—Es una buena comparación. —Snape liberó a Veratrum cuando se vio proporcionado de una buena cantidad de veneno. La dejo sobre la mesa con cuidado y se dedico a tapar la muestra.

—¿Profesor Snape?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me va a permitir conservar a Vera? Ya me dijo los requisitos que debo de cumplir para quedarme con ella pero no la razón por la que está ignorando el protocolo —cuestionó Harry.

Severus miró al muchacho. Ahí estaban de nuevo los ojos brillantes de Lily contemplándolo. Ahí estaba lo poco que quedaba de su amada.

—Veratrum puede serle de ayuda en un futuro —respondió Snape sin dar detalles.

Potter no pidió más respuestas. Al parecer no iba a obtener más argumentos de parte de su maestro y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería tentar al destino. Se conformaba por ahora con el hecho de que la serpiente fuera aceptada en los dormitorios. Si todo salía bien al final de la noche, se la presentaría a sus amigos, incluso les revelaría su habilidad.

El profesor de pociones alzó su varita y apunto al animal. Harry vio una serie de letras desprenderse de Vera cuando un hechizo la alcanzó, intentó comprender a que se referían todas ellas pero no logró obtener una idea concreta.

—Ordénele a la serpiente que regrese a su túnica —dijo Snape.

Harry silbó las indicaciones a su amiga. Veratrum no tardó en deslizarse de nueva cuenta a su refugio humano.

—Bien, parece que es educada. Potter —el tono de voz de Severus destilo amenaza—, no dudaré en matar a su mascota si provoca caos, se lo advierto.

—No será causa de problemas, lo prometo —replicó Harry con una expresión de felicidad. Entrelazó sus manos frente a su estómago y jugueteó con ellas.

Snape cerró los ojos. El muchacho había crecido sin su madre, fuera de su influencia, sin embargo, sus gestos eran similares. Qué triste.

—Ahora, su castigo por desobedecer las reglas, va a fregar los calderos.

—¡Sí señor! —Potter se llevó una mano a su frente e hizo un saludo militar.

—Desaparezca de mi vista.

Harry dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a cumplir con lo ordenado.

 **.**

 **(Entropía)**

 **.**

—Qué sorpresa que sigan aquí —dijo Harry cuando entró a la sala común y se encontró con sus amigos sentados en uno de los mullidos sofás.

—Te estábamos esperando —aclaró Ron—. ¿Cómo te fue con Snape?

—Profesor Snape —corrigió Hermione.

—Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Uh… tengo algo que decirles. —Potter se removió incomodo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Granger con cuidado. Su amigo rara vez daba muestras de inquietud. Tenía que verse en medio de una situación que lo pusiera de mal humor o que lo preocupara en extremo.

El niño que vivió miró a su mejor amiga.

—El segundo día de clases me fui a pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts. Observé por un largo tiempo el campo de quidditch, la cabaña de Hagrid e incluso me instalé cerca del Lago Negro. También me di la oportunidad de visitar las orillas de bosque prohibido. No, Hermione, no pasó por mi cabeza la idea de introducirme a él. Di la media vuelta cuando me aburrí, iba a regresar al castillo pero un pedido de auxilio me detuvo. —Harry dejo de hablar.

—¿Qué paso después? —pidió Draco.

—Descubrí a una serpiente herida. Estaba muy sorprendido por el hecho de que podía comunicarme con un animal.

Draco dejo escapar un grito.

—Platique con ella y decidí ayudarla, así que la recogí.

—¡Potter hablas con serpientes!

El color abandono la cara de Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño, no comprendió porque los otros chicos estaban tan alarmados.

—La tomé bajo mi cuidado. En los últimos días ella ha estado en la habitación descansando, pero hoy la saqué para llevarla ante el profesor Snape. Le confesé el asunto y me permitió mantenerla debido a que me obedece y él ya tiene una muestra de su veneno.

—Hablas con serpientes —repitió Draco.

—Sí, soy un pársel. —Harry miró con preocupación a Malfoy.

—Es un talento oscuro —intervino Ron—. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo tenía.

—No me importa que tengas una serpiente como mascota o que puedas hablar con ella. — Hermione suspiro—. Nuestro profesor de ciencias tenía una boa constrictora, ¿te acuerdas? Aunque es raro tener gusto por los animales exóticos, tú siempre has sido una persona muy singular. Respecto a tu aparente don considerado maligno… sé que lo usarás para hacer cosas buenas, cosas que te beneficien.

Draco le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a la niña.

—No estoy feliz de decirlo pero, apoyo a Granger. Desde que estamos en Slytherin, lo normal es que veamos con buenos ojos tu talento. —Draco se talló la cara—. Lo que me preocupa es que esto llegué a oídos de miembros de las otras casas. Mira, Pansy Parkinson me ha contado varios rumores que circulan por Hogwarts, muchos especulan que tienes maldad en ti y quieres venganza por la muerte de tus padres, que por eso has sido seleccionado como una serpiente.

—Harry, a mí tampoco me importa que hables pársel, sólo… no es bueno, Quién-tú-sabes usaba el lenguaje para aterrorizar gente. —Ron tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué no usas el nombre del Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Harry—. Se llamaba a sí mismo Voldemort, ¿no?

Draco y Ron dieron un salto.

—No lo digas —murmuró entre dientes Draco.

—¿Es miedo? —inquirió Harry.

—Fue el hombre más temido del siglo, Potter. Hombres, mujeres, niños, cualquiera que se le opuso terminó muerto. Provocó que más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica se escondiera en sus casas y no viera la luz del día durante décadas. Hizo cosas tan horribles que ni siquiera pueden ser mencionadas.

—Mao Tse Tung mató a 78 millones de personas, Stalin mató a 23 millones, Hitler mató a 13 millones… la lista sigue, hay más nombres en la historia muggle que han sido sinónimo de muerte y todos ellos han sido traídos al presente una y otra vez. Poner un tabú sobre un hombre sólo provocará la ignorancia —dijo Harry—. Marie Curie decía que no hay que temer a nada en la vida, solo hay que comprender.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante en reconocimiento.

—Harry está en lo correcto. El miedo no trae nada bueno. Hablar del pasado es ideal si lo que queremos es aprender de él para no cometer los mismos errores. ¿Tienes a la serpiente contigo? —preguntó Granger.

—Sí —respondió Harry. Silbó con suavidad para que su amiga saliera.

Veratrum asomó su pequeña cabeza y dirigió su atención a los niños que estaban delante de ella.

—Se llama Veratrum en honor a una planta venenosa. Le digo Vera de cariño, es inofensiva, solamente ataca cuando se siente amenaza.

La serpiente fue por el cuello y dorso de Harry para llegar hasta el suelo.

—¿Tiene un suéter? —preguntó Draco. La pieza de estambre rosa con un bordado le quitaba lo imponente a la serpiente.

—Sí —lamentó Harry—. No le gusta el frío, así que le tejí ropa para evitar que la pasara mal.

—Ella luce encantadora —dijo Hermione.

—Tengo que admitir que esperaba algo más aterrador pero tu serpiente parece adorable con su suéter y todo —agregó Ron.

Harry se rió.

—Tiene más suéteres, todo un guardarropa, uno para cada día de la semana.

Draco se carcajeó.


	4. Vino de diente de león

**Notas:** alguien me hizo la desconcertante observación de que el IQ de un genio debe de ser de 300… hasta donde sé Terence Tao tiene uno de 230 y es el registro más alto. Stephen Hawking (el físico más famoso de los últimos tiempos) cuenta un IQ de 160. En conclusión, el IQ es una buena guía para conocer el potencial de una persona pero no lo mide.

Otra cosa, este fanfic irá lento, repito LENTO, es de múltiples capítulos. Me preguntaron por los momentos homos con Harry… casi me echó a reír pero me contuve (mentira, me reí alto y bonito). Harry tiene once años, dios, no pondré nada explicito con él (por ahora), no insistan, para mí es un bebé. Hell, mi hermano tiene doce y todavía lo tomo de la mano cuando lo llevo a la escuela porque se me hace harto pequeño. Todo será platónico en estos capítulos que están sirviendo de mera introducción.

(*) En inglés _Dandelion Wine_ , novela de Ray Bradbury.

 **Agradecimientos:** como siempre, a las personas que leen, comentan, siguen o le dan fav esta humilde historia.

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Vino de diente de león (*)**

 _{O de cómo hacer de lo cotidiano algo fantástico.}_

Hermione miró a Harry con interés, el niño estaba rodeado de al menos cuatro pilas de once libros cada una. Los temas oscilaban entre transformaciones, encantos, física, química y biología, los que pertenecían a estas últimas tres áreas desconcertaron de sobremanera a la niña, en especial porque no tenía ni idea de donde provenían, era más que obvio que no de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione.

—¿Sí? —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Por qué estás leyendo ciencia? —cuestionó Granger—, ¿y de dónde sacaste los libros?

—Porque intento comprender la magia. Todo mundo aquí da por hecho que es un regalo de la naturaleza y que la cantidad de ella varía por persona y linaje. Nadie se ha preguntado el por qué sólo unos cuantos humanos la poseen, lo que la conforma o cuál es su origen, es decir, hay un montón de explicaciones pero ninguna prueba que las respalde. —Harry tomó aire—. Los libros los pedí por lechuza, Flourish y Blotts ofrece el servicio, al principio sólo requerí de ejemplares que explicaran con más detalle la transformación o los encantos pero con el tiempo empecé a pensar que necesitaba de publicaciones que explicarán la forma en la que funciona el mundo.

—Y sólo los muggles se han tomado el tiempo para estudiarlo —concordó Hermione—. Los magos y brujas tienen libros y libros sobre hechizos, pociones, maldiciones, antiguas tradiciones y "teoría de la magia"…

—Sin embargo, teoría de la magia explica cómo funciona ésta, no de qué está hecha, ni cuándo o cómo apareció.

—Aunque dudo que la ciencia te ayude a entender la magia. Toda ella va en contra de las leyes naturales.

—Lo sé. —Harry sonrió—. Pero estoy haciendo comparaciones. El primer principio de la termodinámica establece que la energía no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma. Partiendo de ése hecho en particular y aplicándolo a la magia estoy estableciendo un flujo de ideas. ¿La magia es un tipo de energía? Puede ser. La profesora McGonagall ha dicho que la transformación no es para siempre, dura cierto tiempo y ese tiempo depende de la fuerza con la que el mago ha lanzado el hechizo. Por lo tanto, considero que la magia sufre degradación, se está transformando en un tipo de energía más simple. Lo mismo pasa con las salas de protección, he leído que tienen que ser recargadas cada cierto tiempo.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse porque sintió que sus piernas pronto le fallarían. Al final se acomodó enfrente de su amigo.

—Ahora bien, si la magia es un tipo de energía, ¿proviene de nosotros? ¿Nosotros la creamos? Si la respuesta es sí, la siguiente pregunta es cómo. Tengo la hipótesis de que es posible que sea mediante un proceso similar al de la fotosíntesis. Oh, Hermione, eso me emociona tanto, siempre quise hacer fotosíntesis, qué bella es la idea de elaborar tu propio alimento y…

—Harry, basta —pidió Hermione—. Sólo me has contando una parte de tu… lo que sea que estás haciendo y ya me maree.

—¿Por qué? Si te estoy haciendo un resumen claro de todas mis ideas. Y no te estoy hablando de temas que desconoces. —Harry hizo bulla.

—Conozco por encima, sé de física general, no de termodinámica, y sé para qué sirve la fotosíntesis, no cómo se lleva a cabo.

—Y eso que todavía ni te contado de mis especulaciones sobre herencia de la magia. Estuve haciendo ejercicios de genética mendeliana y de poblaciones.

—Por favor, mantén tu conocimiento. No me estoy muriendo por entender… todavía. Puedes escribir tus resultados, pasármelos cuanto estén listos para ser difundidos. —Hermione hizo una mueca, dudaba sobrevivir a una conferencia de Harry. El niño solía irse por las ramas.

—¿Crees que Draco y Ron quieran oírme?

Hermione sonrió suave, como una madre que dirá algo hiriente pero verdadero a su hijo.

—Aún si quieren hacerlo, dudo que entiendan más que yo.

—¡Entonces iré con el profesor Snape!

Granger no pudo hacer nada para prevenir el sufrimiento de su maestro de pociones. Harry salió corriendo de la sala común.

 **.**

 **(Vino de diente de león)**

 **.**

Snape quería darse de topes en su escritorio. ¿Por qué el destino lo castigaba tanto? ¿Por qué el hijo de James Potter no podía haber sido seleccionado en Gryffindor? Así el niño no estaría incordiándolo con sus "problemas adolescentes".

—… después de que decidí que los principios de selección sexual y natural establecidos por Darwin aplicaban a las criaturas mágicas…

Que alguien tuviera piedad y lo matará o le arrancara los oídos, lo que fuera más fácil.

—… empecé a sopesar que tal vez los magos con mayor fuerza mágica…

—Señor Potter.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—Basta. No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice. No tengo ni idea de quién es ese Darwin del que tanto parlotea ni de los trabajos sobre la relatividad de Einstein, no sé cómo funciona el "espacio-tiempo". Deje de torturarme.

Harry tomó aire e hizo un puchero, enseguida sus ojos se empañaron, ¿por qué nadie quería oírlo? Jugueteó con su túnica y desvió su mirada al suelo.

—Dígame que no va a llorar —pidió Snape, lo último que quería era al muchacho más emocional.

—¡Si lo hiciera sería de frustración! —gritó Harry—. Nadie quiere escucharme, ni siquiera Hermione.

Severus suspiró. Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes para masajearlas.

—Es porque no lo comprendemos. Es como si yo le hablará sobre cursos avanzados de pociones. Le aseguro que se perdería por la mitad.

—Ahora que menciona pociones, ¿cómo sabe uno qué propiedades tiene cada ingrediente? ¿Quién realizó las descripciones? Por una de las preguntas que me hizo el primer día creo que los magos también están familiarizados con los nombres científicos de muchas plantas…

Snape tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Acababa de descubrir que Harry Potter hubiera hecho un trabajo magnifico en Ravenclaw.

 **.**

 **(Vino de diente de león)**

 **.**

McGonagall miró el bonito jarrón Ming transformado por Harry. El dragón azul brillante contrastaba a la perfección el blanco de la porcelana. La altura y el ancho bien proporcionado sólo le suministraban más belleza a la pieza.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin —comentó Minerva.

El niño sonrió y dio las gracias.

Hermione, que estaba a su lado, rechistó. Se recriminó a sí misma por estar enfurruñada. Entendía que Harry comprendía mejor que cualquier primer año las fórmulas que venían en los libros de la materia y estudiaba la rama con ahínco debido a su proyecto. "Transformación es la forma más científica de la magia", le dijo su amigo días atrás.

Lo irónico del asunto es que el pequeño Potter también manejaba encantamientos sin problema alguno. El rigor de un método y la imaginación dominaban su forma de trabajar. Era como… un… científico.

—Vaya… —murmuró Hermione con voz plana. Por primera vez entendió lo que Harry quería lograr con su investigación: hallar las raíces de la magia para comprenderla y llevarla a un nuevo nivel. Después de todo, ¿cómo mejorar algo que no se conoce a fondo? Hizo un gesto afable y le echó un vistazo al jarrón que tanto encantó a su profesora.

Por supuesto, Harry Potter era el niño que tenía el sueño de dominar al mundo, era de esperarse que su forma de pensar tuviera que ser igual de grandiosa que sus anhelos.

—¿Cómo has logrado que el florero tenga un patrón de dragón? —preguntó Hermione al cabo de unos minutos, dejando atrás su orgullo.

 **.**

 **(Vino de diente de león)**

 **.**

Ron miró el paquete que Harry le extendía. La emoción recorrió su cuerpo y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—¿Lo logré? —inquirió Weasley en un jadeo.

—Lo lograste —respondió Potter—. Ayer, para ser más precisos. Encargué la ropa hace unos días a Madame Malkin, porque confiaba en ti.

—¡Lo logre! —gritó el pelirrojo.

—¿Lograr qué? —cuestionó Draco desde la lejanía, bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y le prestó atención a los otros.

—Hice mis deberes y estudie durante media hora cada día durante un mes —dijo Ron feliz. Tomó el regalo que se le ofrecía, esperaría a que estuviera solo para abrirlo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, no le vio nada de especial a la situación, para él, estudiar y cumplir con las tareas era la obligación de cualquier persona que se hiciera llamar estudiante.

—¿Te parece si hacemos el nuevo calendario? Esta vez abarcará octubre, noviembre y diciembre. El reto será mayor, ¿crees estar listo?

—¡Estoy listo! —gritó Ron—. Puedo hacerlo.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —exclamó Harry.

—Dejen de gritar —pidió Draco.

—¡No! —respondieron los aludidos.

Hermione sólo contempló el espectáculo.

—¿No les vas a decir algo? —exigió el rubio.

Granger parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, como si no entendiera las palabras de Malfoy.

—¡Ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo la Huelga de las Gárgolas y pronto tenemos examen! —siguió gritando Ron

—¡No te preocupes, yo te explico! —Harry tampoco bajo el tono de voz.

—¡Gracias amigo!

Draco gruño. Sacó su varita para lanzar un hechizo al par de escandalosos, ambos lo esquivaron.

—¡Qué maleducado! —proliferó Ron.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se rió. Harry puso una expresión de emoción pura, era raro que la chica se riera. Por lo general estaba ocupada y sumergida en sus deberes, tanto que a menudo se le olvidaba disfrutar de las banalidades que ofrecía la infancia. No fue el único que lo notó, Ron y Draco también se quedaron viendo a la única mujer que formaba parte de su grupo de amigos. Malfoy frunció el ceño en resignación, la apacibilidad pronto se prolongó por su cara.

—Bueno, pasemos a la parte en la que muestro mis dotes como maestro —comentó Harry—. Vamos Ronkins, siéntate aquí. —Señaló uno de los sillones de la sala común.

—¡Harry, no me digas así! Suficiente tengo con los gemelos.

—No me niegues el placer, es un nombre adorable.

—Ronkins —murmuró Hermione audible—. Suena tierno.

—Ronkins —llamó Draco—. Te queda tan bien.

Weasley se deshizo en vergüenza. Los colores escarlata se difundieron en sus orejas y mejillas. El ambiente reconfortante desapareció en el instante que escucharon una charla externa. Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass habían entrado. Ambas chicas se detuvieron, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Nadie en Slytherin tenía ganas de hablar con el peculiar grupo conformado por un héroe culpable de la derrota de un prometedor señor oscuro, una sangre sucia, un traidor de sangre y el hijo del infame Lucius Malfoy.

Harry contempló primero a Pansy, luego a Daphne, su mirada se mantuvo más tiempo en la segunda.

—Tienes un bonito cabello —dijo al cabo de un tiempo Potter a Greengrass—. El tono rubio adecuado, además lacio y resplandeciente.

Daphne abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo último que hubiera esperado de la situación era que Potter la halagara.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Harry tenía una fijación entraña con el cabello de otras personas, ella era la viva prueba. El pequeño Potter había seguido peinándola día con día.

—Gracias —replicó Daphne cuando su shock la dejo hablar.

—De nada.

—Vámonos —exigió Pansy con enojo. No le gusto nada que su amiga se derritiera ante simples palabras de un sucio mestizo. Vio con desagrado a Draco, el heredero Malfoy se estaba encaminando a volverse un traidor de sangre, igual que Ron Weasley.

Daphne asintió ante la orden. Le dijo adiós con la mano a Harry y éste devolvió la despedida.

—Ah, ese cabello me llena de alegría.

—¿Coqueteaste con Greengrass? —preguntó asqueado Draco una vez que las niñas desaparecieron por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

—Harry ni siquiera entiende lo que significa la palabra coquetear —intervino Hermione—. Lo que pasa es que tiene debilidad por las cabelleras bonitas.

—Lo que dice Mione —concordó Potter—. Tú también tienes un hermoso cabello rubio, Draco. No te pongas celoso. Si por mi fuera podría pasar todo el día acariciando tus hebras de oro, ¡oh! Tal privilegio. —Harry se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente e hizo un gesto dramático.

—Ew, no digas cosas así ni de broma —dijo Malfoy.

Harry se carcajeó.

—¿Podemos volver a la parte en la que me enseñas historia? —solicitó Ron.

—Ah sí. Volvamos. Siéntate amigo, te llevaré al pasado —empezó Harry como si estuviera contando un cuento—. Erase una vez, en el reino de la magia, un par de gárgolas. No eran muy diferentes de otras, estaban construidas con piedra y habían sido encantadas por magos promedio…

Ron escuchó con atención. Draco alzó una ceja ante la forma tan digerible en la que Potter contaba los hechos históricos.

—… y entonces, decidieron que no podían seguir siendo tratadas así, ¡pobrecillas! ¿Te imaginas tener que vivir sin ser restaurado?

—¡Qué mal por ellas! —agregó Ron, soltó un suspiro lastimero.

Hermione cerró los ojos. A veces era demasiado agotador ser amiga de tres niños.

 **.**

 **(Vino de diente de león)**

 **.**

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado, miró a los gemelos Weasley con interés y diversión malsana. Draco se dio cuenta del gesto que auguraba días agitados para Hogwarts y resopló.

—¿Qué planeas, Potter?

El niño que vivió se quedó quieto, con expresión pensativa. Luego habló:

—¿Has escuchado de los intercambios escolares?

Malfoy asintió.

—¿Por qué no hacer uno en Hogwarts?

—Oh… —Draco se mostró interesado—. Cuéntame más.

Harry se acercó al rubio para poderle susurrar su perverso plan. La sonrisa del rubio fue en aumento conforme el otro avanzaba en sus explicaciones.

—Suena fascinante —dijo Malfoy cuando Potter terminó de murmurar.

—Admito de buena gana que es puro capricho. La escuela apenas ha representado un reto y comienzo a encontrarme aburrido con frecuencia.

Draco podía entender hasta cierto punto el fastidio de Harry. Hogwarts no era conocido precisamente como el colegio más exigente, su plan de estudios abarcaba lo básico de la magia, o al menos eso era lo que su padrino le había dicho hace un tiempo. Tampoco ayudaba que Potter aprendiera con facilidad.

—Yo le contaré a Weasley y Granger del plan —comentó Malfoy—. Tú puedes ir con los gemelos.

Harry asintió, se puso de pie y fue por el gran salón. Ignoró muchos de los saludos con toda cortesía. En el instante que llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor las conversaciones murieron. El niño que vivió se sentó frente a George y Fred Weasley y enseguida comenzó a hablar con ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida:

—Señores, estoy aquí para proponerles algo maravilloso, ¡algo radical!, algo que los sacara de la rutina y los divertirá.

Los gemelos parpadearon en repetidas ocasiones, ¿por qué la mini-serpiente, amigo de Ronkins había invadido el territorio de los leones para ofrecerles "algo maravilloso"?

—¿Es acaso que estoy viendo mal, mi querido Feorge? —empezó Fred.

—Si tú estás viendo mal, mi querido Gred, tengo que decir que yo también lo estoy haciendo —terminó George.

—¡Deberíamos de ir al oculista, necesitamos lentes! —dijeron ambos hermanos—. ¡Es irreal que la celebridad de Slytherin se haya acercado a nosotros!

El pequeño Potter tuvo que admitir que era una cosa surrealista que los gemelos hablaran al mismo tiempo y pudieran repetir oraciones enteras sin problemas, ¿aquello también era un don como su capacidad para hablar con las serpientes?

—Me alegra que unos simples mortales como ustedes entiendan que mi tiempo es oro y que mi presencia es una bendición. —Harry se rio—. Pero eso es irrelevante por ahora, ¿tienen interés en el trato que les ofrezco?

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí. Potter asumió que conversaban con la mirada.

—¿Nada

—… perjudicial? —preguntaron los muchachos.

—Nada —respondió Harry—. Como ya dije, lo único que pretendo es que se diviertan conmigo.

—Te escuchamos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los rostros de las tres mentes malévolas.

 **.**

 **(Vino de diente de león)**

 **.**

La segunda semana de octubre prometió volverse interesante desde que un grupo extravagante hizo su entrada al comedor para el desayuno.

Minerva McGonagall casi escupió su bebida cuando vio a los gemelos Weasley vestidos con las túnicas de Slytherin. Snape dejo caer el su cuchara en el instante que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy aparecieron detrás de los gemelos con las ropas de Gryffindor. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaban pensando los mocosos?

Los gemelos fueron a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron en ella, listos para empezar a desayunar.

—Hola, hola, hola compañeros serpientes, somos los alumnos de intercambio. Estamos aquí para aprender de ustedes —dijo George.

—Cuiden de nosotros —agregó Fred.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se acomodaron en la mesa de Gryffindor como si nada.

—Lamentamos interrumpir, con permiso, hola, buenos días, soy el Gran Harry Potter, estoy aquí con mis amigos por un intercambio escolar, pretendo ampliar mis horizontes, sí sé que me queda mejor el verde pero ¿no es inesperado que el rojo escarlata también me luzca? Sigan con su comida, gracias.

Los Gryffindor tenían la boca abierta. ¿Alumnos de intercambio? ¿Eso se podía hacer?

—Estaremos aquí por tres días, gracias por su comprensión —agregó Hermione de forma educada—, prometemos no hacer nada que los avergüence. —La chica estaba usando una diadema con un moño roja para contener su fleco y abundantes risos. Harry la había peinado, por supuesto.

—¡Hola hermanos! —gritó Ron desde su lugar.

Draco farfulló maldiciones. Tomó un pan decidido a ignorar el revuelo y aprovechar sabiamente su tiempo, la idea de ir a clases con el estómago vacío no le era grata.

—¿Albus? —llamó Snape.

—Dime, Severus.

—He estado pensando desde hace unos meses que necesito un aumento.

 **.**

 **(Vino de diente de león)**

 **.**

Para cuando los "alumnos" de intercambio fueron llamados a la oficina del director, Harry ya tenía una coartada y Hermione portaba varias tarjetas de presentación bien escondidas entre sus túnicas de Gryffindor. Ron, Fred, George y Draco se mantuvieron calmados, estaban al tanto de que Potter se haría cargo de la situación una vez que ésta se saliera de control.

—Señor Potter —murmuró Snape con disgusto cuando vio al muchacho entrar por la puerta que daba a la oficina de Dumbledore. No dejo de percibir que las similitudes que tenía el niño con su padre se acentuaban cuando vestía de rojo escarlata y oro.

—¡Profesor Snape, siempre es un placer verlo!

—No puedo decir lo mismo —agregó Severus.

—No me sorprende que ustedes estén metidos en este lio —dijo McGonagall al ver a los gemelos Weasley usando las túnicas de Slytherin.

—¿Qué pueden decir a su favor? —preguntó Snape.

Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar las tarjetas de presentación, le extendió una a cada adulto presente y enseguida se aclaró la voz:

—Yo seré quien explique la situación.

Dumbledore sonrió al ver lo escrito en la papeleta:

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Futura abogada personal del diablo (de Harry Potter)_

 _Despacho ubicado en una pequeña mesa de la sala común de Slytherin_

 _Especialista en sacar de problemas a muchachos idiotas_

—Pues bien, hace unos días Harry Potter decidió que quería aumentar sus buenos recuerdos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en el camino, se dio cuenta de que todas las memorias que podía hacer eran desde la perspectiva Slytherin. ¡Él nunca podría experimentar la vida como un Gryffindor! Así que se acercó a los gemelos Weasley para proponerles un "intercambio escolar", o mejor dicho, un intercambio de casas —explicó Hermione.

—¡Pero eso va contra las reglas! —dijo Minerva.

—No lo hace —interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Como dice uno de mis clientes, no lo hace. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y yo, Hermione Granger, fuimos a través de veinticinco libros que resguardan cada una de las reglas por las que se rige Hogwarts. En total se hizo revisión de 15, 432 artículos y ninguno de ellos prohíbe que un alumno cambie de casa por unos días. El artículo 130 del libro _Decretos de Hogwarts_ sólo hace alusión al hecho de que toda persona que cursa sus estudios en el colegio tiene la obligación de vestir apropiadamente el uniforme, cosa que hacemos.

McGonagall se quedó sin palabras. Ella ni siquiera sabía que el total de reglas era de 15, 432.

Snape no estaba en mejores condiciones. El hecho de que los mocosos hubieran revisado tal cantidad de libros sólo para cumplir con el capricho de Harry Potter era un signo de fatalidad. El fin del mundo estaba cerca. ¿Y si mejor se jubilaba?

—Supongo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto —dijo Dumbledore al fin de unos instantes—. Si los jóvenes están en lo correcto, su intercambio escolar no incumple las leyes.

—¡El viejo —empezó Fred.

—… sabe de lo que habla! —terminó George—. Todo es legal.

—¡Más respecto a su director! —regañó Minerva.

—¡Dumbles nuestro salvador! —dijeron ambos gemelos, haciendo caso omiso a la amonestación.

Harry se empezó a reír con discreción. Lo último que quería era que su jefe de casa los colgara de la torre más alta de la escuela por acabar con su paciencia.

—Sólo serán tres días —anunció Draco—, nada letal. Seguiremos pasando el tiempo fuera de clases en la sala de Slytherin, lo único que pretendemos es apoyar a Harry en su sueño de crear recuerdos desde todas las perspectivas posibles.

—Creo que es conveniente avisar que mi compañero quiere que el próximo mes seamos Hufflepuff… —comentó Ron—. Y en diciembre Ravenclaw.

Minerva boqueó. Snape se talló la cara con una mano. Dumbledore lucía divertido, las irreverencias de Harry lo calmaban, era como ver una versión más tranquila de James Potter y eso era bueno. Demasiado bueno. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a un segundo Tom Riddle forjado en las tristes paredes de un orfanato.

—Si todo está en orden, nos retiramos —dijo Hermione.

—Por supuesto, suerte con sus permutas —despidió Albus, una sonrisa paternal adornaba su cansado rostro.

Los niños salieron de la oficina. Ron felicitó a Hermione dándole palmaditas en la espalda y Draco no tardó en hacer lo mismo; los gemelos revolvieron el cabello chocolate y Harry simplemente le mostró una expresión satisfecha.

 **.**

 **(Vino de diente de león)**

 **.**

Mientras Harry se cambiaba las túnicas de Gryffindor por las de Slytherin al finalizar el día, no dejó de prestarle atención a la serpiente que dormía sobre su almohada. Vera lucía un suéter de color azul con un patrón de flores blancas.

— _ **¿Bebé esmeralda?**_

— _ **¿Ya estás despierta?**_ —preguntó Harry a modo de saludo.

— _ **El movimiento en la cama me alerto de tu regreso**_ —respondió Vera. Serpenteó por las sábanas para acercarse al niño.

— _ **Lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño.**_

— _ **No es problema, puedo dormir después**_ —dijo Vera.

Harry vio a la serpiente sumergirse entre sus capas de ropa. El animal ascendió hasta llegar a su pecho y cuello.

— _ **¿Podemos salir a pasear?**_

— _ **Ya es tarde, me parece que el toque de queda empieza en treinta minutos**_ —argumentó Harry—. _**Sería un paseo corto.**_

— _ **No importa**_ —siseó la serpiente.

Potter suspiró. Al parecer Vera sólo deseaba salir de la habitación.

Fue con sus compañeros para avisarles que iría a los jardines por unos minutos para que "su amiga" tomará un poco de aire fresco. Hermione le exigió que no tardara o se enfrentaría a las consecuencias. Draco y Ron poco caso hicieron puesto que estaban entretenidos con otra de sus discusiones sin sentido.

Harry salió de la sala común, fue por los pasillos con prisa, procurando evitar a los alumnos. Cuando estuvo en las puertas de la escuela le susurró a Vera que ya podía mostrar su cabeza. La serpiente hizo caso y sacó la parte superior de su cuerpo. Acomodó su mandíbula en el borde de la camisa de Harry y contempló con interés el paisaje.

— _ **¿Podemos ir al bosque prohibido? A las orillas. El olor de la tierra mojada me agrada.**_

El niño que vivió asintió ante la petición, no le vio ningún peligro, no desde que estarían en las partes circundantes. Fue los pastos hasta llegar a su destino, se mantuvo cerca de los árboles más externos y esperó a que su amiga estuviera satisfecha.

Poca luz quedaba, el sol casi desaparecía en el horizonte, los ruidos eran mínimos. El graznido de las aves nocturnas a lo lejos era lo único que Harry alcanzaba a escuchar. De pronto captó un brillo dorado.

— _ **¿Vera?**_

— _ **¿Dime?**_

— _ **He visto algo moverse cerca de aquí**_ —dijo Harry. Sintió el cosquilleó de la incomodidad en su estómago, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, con cautela. No tendría que estar haciendo _esto_ pero su incomodidad era superada por la curiosidad. Cuido cada uno de sus pasos para evitar provocar estruendos y alertar a lo que sea que estuviera moviéndose entre los arbustos de que él estaba en el lugar. Los tensos momentos pasaron, Harry estuvo a punto de rendirse y regresar por donde había venido pero el brillo dorado volvió.

Se movió con más rapidez, dispuesto a capturar a aquello que estuviera emitiendo la luz. En el proceso tropezó con una rama y se fue hacia adelante. Amortiguó la caída con sus manos y rodillas, escuchó a Vera quejarse y un relinchido. Abrió la boca para soltar un ruido de sorpresa pero éste se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Un pequeño unicornio estaba frente a él, era un potrillo que lo contemplaba con curiosidad y, Harry podría jurar que, también con diversión.

—Ohdiosohdiosohdios. —Potter no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Estaba seguro de que si se movía la bestia se iría, los unicornios eran bien conocidos por su poco interés en los hombres, ellos preferían a las mujeres y su virginal toque. Tragó saliva, se quedó en silencio y se empapó de la imagen tan etérea que le otorgaba el animal.

El potro se acercó, receloso pero osado, al humano. No pasó mucho antes de que estuvieran a unos cuantos centímetros. Harry, sin tener control total de su cuerpo, extendió una mano para poder tocar a la criatura. El unicornio dio un paso atrás, ofendido de que el niño pensará que podía agarrarlo con facilidad.

—Orgulloso —murmuró el niño que vivió con diversión. Bajo su mano, al parecer tendría que conformarse con la vista.

La interacción no duro mucho, una figura encapuchada apareció entre la sombras. Y Harry estuvo seguro de que la persona que estaba escondida entre tanta tela negra no tenía buenas intenciones.


	5. Inercia

**Notas:** no actualizo la siguiente semana, pasaré mi fin de semana lejos de la sociedad, en campo, recolectando muestras para mi proyecto de investigación. En compensación traigo un capítulo más largo de lo normal.

 **Agradecimientos:** como viene siendo costumbre, a todas las personas que leen, comentan, dan fav o follow a este humilde trabajo.

 **Capítulo V**

 **Inercia**

 _{O de cómo fuerzas externas inducen el cambio.}_

Harry estaba a punto de hiperventilar, el calmo terror se filtraba por cada uno de sus huesos sin que pudiera hacer nada para contenerlo. Respiró pesado, buscando la calma pero no la encontró. Sus instintos lo obligaron a que se mantuviera alerta, el hombre que estaba delante de él no se movió en primera instancia, esperó a que el niño actuara primero cual soldado experimentado.

El unicornio relinchó molesto. Potter frunció el ceño, el pensamiento de que no era momento de que el animal se pusiera todo valiente cruzó su mente.

—Huye —susurró Harry a la criatura. No podían quedarse juntos. El potrillo se quedó viendo al pequeño mago como si no entendiera sus palabras o la situación—. Huye, joder —repitió, esta vez más alto.

—Harry Potter, el niño que vivió —dijo el encapuchado con deleite—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

El aludido se quedó quieto, su parpadear se volvió menos constante y la duda de por qué el desconocido sabía su nombre vino a él. Por lo general las personas lo reconocían como el salvador del mundo mágico una vez que veían su cicatriz en la frente o lo escuchaban presentarse; los magos y brujas poco sabían de su apariencia.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó después de unos instantes Harry.

Recibió por respuesta una macabra risa.

—Tu peor pesadilla.

—¿Una imperfección en la nariz? He estado temiendo desde hace tiempo que me salga un grano ahí, en la adolescencia las hormonas provocan que las glándulas sudoríparas… —Harry no termino su frase, tuvo que levantarse de golpe y alejarse del lugar en el que estuvo tirado por largos e intolerables minutos debido a que una maldición fue lanzada en su dirección. Vio un brillo rojo golpear el suelo con fiereza. "Mierda", pensó el niño.

A la primera maldición le siguieron otras tres. Harry dio la media vuelta a prisa y empezó a correr, sintió a Veratrum tensarse a su alrededor para sostenerse mejor y no caer en medio de la huida.

— _ **¿Qué pasa?**_ —siseó la serpiente.

— _ **Después, Vera**_ —dijo Harry sin miramientos.

El unicornio que previamente se negó a escapar ahora corría a su lado.

—¡No me sigas! —gritó Harry en medio de la desesperación—, ¡¿acaso nunca has visto una película de terror?! ¡Los guapos siempre mueren primero, ambos somos hermosos y nuestras probabilidades de ser hechos papilla se multiplican!

El potrillo hizo caso omiso a la declaración de Harry y siguió trotando al lado de éste. El niño echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Las maldiciones seguían siendo lanzadas a su alrededor, su victimario también corría con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, esquivando con facilidad los obstáculos naturales.

El pequeño Potter se lamentó. Sólo a él le pasaban esta clase de cosas. ¿Qué diablos con el Bosque Prohibido? ¿De dónde había salido aquella persona que parecía haber decidido de buenas a primeras que tenía que ser eliminado a base de dolorosos hechizos?

—¡ _Imperio_! —rugió el hombre.

Harry logró esquivar por poco la maldición al agacharse. El unicornio también se movió para evitar ser golpeado.

—¡Nos vamos a morir, por eso te dije que no me siguieras! —se quejó Harry de nueva cuenta al unicornio.

Vera se mantuvo a la expectativa, más consciente de la situación, la cría que la cargaba desprendía miedo por cada poro de su ser.

La criatura giró hacía la derecha cuando se toparon con uno enorme árbol, Harry se movió a la izquierda. Buscó a prisa una zona con vegetación densa; necesitaba esconderse, descansar por un momento, sus piernas empezaban a doler por el esfuerzo. No podía soportar más tiempo la carrera, no cuando la serpiente ejercía presión en su torso.

Las luces rojas y verdes, las palabras en latín y los pasos pesados le indicaron a Harry que el hombre aún lo seguía y no pretendía rendirse pronto. Se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación, si paraba ahora sería maldecido hasta la saciedad. Joder, él no era rival para un adulto que al parecer conocía una buena cantidad de maldiciones. Por muy brillante que fuera, su conocimiento todavía era muy limitado, ¡ _era un primer año_!

"La próxima vez que pise una biblioteca juro que voy a sacar cientos de libros sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, es más, no me conformaré con eso, haré un pedido especial a Flourish y Blotts", meditó Harry en medio de su angustia. Casi gritó de la alegría en el momento que se topo con una zona densa de arbustos. Se tiró al piso al instante y Veratrum salió de entre sus ropas para permitirle moverse con más facilidad.

El hombre que lo perseguía se detuvo, volteó a todos lados, buscando la mínima señal de ruido emitido por Harry.

— _ **Voy a morderlo**_ —siseó quedo Vera—. _**Huye en cuanto puedas, bebé esmeralda**_.

— _ **No**_ —dijo Harry al instante—. _**Te matará. No puedes dejarme aquí y ponerte en peligro, hallaré la forma de salir de esto**_. —Las palabras salieron entrecortadas de su boca. Le dolía respirar, sus piernas punzaban, sostenerse en sus antebrazos y mantener su respiración calma estaba siendo una misión difícil de cumplir.

— _ **No moriré**_ —declaró Vera con seguridad.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de detener a la serpiente, ésta se deslizo sobre el suelo a una velocidad impresionante. Instantes después su perseguidor soltó un grito ensordecedor que sucedió a cientos de malas palabras e intentos de alejar a la víbora que con saña enterró sus colmillos en uno de sus tobillos. El niño se puso de cuclillas, sacó energías de dónde pudo y fue por la vegetación con tanto sigilo como su cuerpo le permitió. Reprimió sus ganas de gritar el nombre de su amiga, se tragó su preocupación y emprendió de nueva cuenta la huía, no iba a dejar tirada la oportunidad que Vera le dio para ponerse a salvo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del hombre, empezó a correr y emitir jadeos ruidosos. Debía salir del bosque. Su prioridad era esa, el problema era que no estaba seguro de cuál era el camino más corto. Sintió que su sangre se conglomeraba en sus mejillas y percibió el bombeo de la sangre en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Volteó a todos lados, necesitaba hallar el norte, la escuela estaba en esa dirección. El sol ya no era de ayuda y la luna tampoco lo guiaría. Cerró los ojos, buscó entre todas sus memorias algún dato útil.

 _Polaris._

Alzó la mirada al cielo. Agradeció que la contaminación fuera mínima en las zonas aledañas a Hogwarts, las estrellas se podían contemplar con claridad. Empezó a andar de nuevo, soñándose marinero. A la mitad de su trayecto el unicornio del que se había separado volvió. Harry frunció el ceño, angustiado.

—Eres todo un rebelde, ¿verdad?

La criatura no dijo nada, se acercó al niño y lo empujó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

La bestia volvió a empujar.

—Entiendo, te sigo —dijo Harry. Y sin reticencias fue detrás del unicornio que empezó a galopar a toda velocidad. El pequeño Potter tuvo la impresión de que el animal flotaba. Era difícil de creer que aquella criatura era real, que no era nada más que un producto de su imaginación. Pronto sus túnicas estuvieron empapadas en sudor y la adrenalina fue lo único que le permitió seguir adelante. La incertidumbre de lo sucedido con Vera nunca lo abandono, deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que ella estuviera bien.

Vio al cielo por segunda vez, buscando a Polaris, y se percató de que el unicornio lo estaba guiando por lo que, al parecer, era el camino más corto hacia la salida del bosque. Nunca dejo de prestar atención a sus alrededores, lo último que quería era ser derribado de forma inesperada por un hechizo.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, fue capaz de observar la salida y los terrenos que llevaban al castillo a lo lejos. Apresuró más el paso, olvidándose de que las pantorrillas le punzaban, que su abdomen se contraía dolorosamente y que su garganta suplicaba por agua. Se detuvo en el momento que el unicornio paró. La criatura lo contempló por varios instantes, luego dio la media vuelta y volvió a empujar a Harry, esta vez con el hocico.

—¿Aquí me dejas? —cuestionó Potter con la voz quebrada—. Gracias. Muchas gracias. —Harry no pudo contener las lágrimas de alivio.

El animal lamió una de las manos del niño con ternura. Dio la media vuelta cuando estuvo satisfecho de sus acciones y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Harry sonrió. Imitó las acciones de su salvador, tenía que ir hacia la escuela sin mirar atrás, debía de ponerse a salvo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de las puertas se dejo caer boca abajo. La suave tierra y el corto pasto lo recibieron. Agradeció que nadie estuviera cerca para ver lo patético que lucía. Necesitaba recuperar un poco de la energía perdida a causa de la persecución y esperar a que Vera apareciera sana y salva.

Rodó para poder quedar sobre su espalda. La noche ya había caído. Harry tendría que ir pensado en cómo iba a regresar a su sala común sin ser percibido, su estadía en el bosque fue todo menos corta. Dudaba que el horrible conserje o su jefe de casa fueran del tipo que se tentaban el corazón antes de poner un castigo. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿no era este el momento en el que corría en busca de Snape para contarle lo acontecido?

Se llevó una mano a la cara para apretar sus sienes y de paso sus parpados con la palma. Hablar de los hechos ocurridos en el bosque equivalía a mencionar que rompió la importante regla de nunca ingresar a él. Severus se pondría furioso, tal vez consideraría en quitarle a Vera porque, en primera instancia, fue por ella que se acercó al infame lugar.

Lo sucedido se quedaría en su memoria, decidió. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos se enterarían, en especial Hermione. Cuando llegará a la sala le diría a la niña que se quedó más tiempo del esperado fuera porque se puso a jugar con Veratrum y de paso le habló a la serpiente sobre cómo a través de los años cientos de hombres surcaron los mares con ayuda de las estrellas. Ahora sólo faltaba que su amiga escamosa apareciera. No quería ni pensar en la idea de que ella hubiera sido reducida a cenizas por el atacante, su estómago se revolvió.

Los segundos, los minutos, los cuartos de hora casi acabaron con los nervios de Harry. Sus piernas ya estaban listas para una nueva caminata y todos los dolores que lo atacaron durante su huida no existían más. Lo único que faltaba era la presencia de un reptil estrujando su caja torácica.

De repente un siseó lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Harry se topó con Veratrum. No pudo evitar sollozar de felicidad. El suéter de la serpiente estaba manchado de sangre y lodo pero parecía estar bien a grandes rasgos.

— _ **¿Necesitas curaciones?**_ —silbó Potter con preocupación.

— _ **No, puedo sola, lo único que requiero es descansar, la mordedura provoca cansancio y me pone en una situación de vulnerabilidad. ¿El bebé esmeralda está roto?**_

— _ **Tengo todo en su lugar**_. —Harry sonrió ante la elección de palabras de Vera.

La serpiente asintió, enseguida se deslizó por la cintura de Harry para ocupar su lugar usual.

— _ **Estás fría y tu suéter está húmedo. Necesitas un cambio y otro hechizo de calefacción**_ —dijo Potter perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

—¡Harry James Potter!

Harry lamentó su existencia. Hermione le pareció, en ese instante, mucho más aterradora que el hombre que le lanzó todo un repertorio de maldiciones.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Dijiste que sólo irías a dar un pequeño paseo. ¡Han pasado tres horas desde entonces! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! De otra manera no estarías ahí parado tan tranquilo. ¡¿Y por qué estás todo sucio?! ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haberte encontrado en el camino con los prefectos, Filch o el profesor Snape y recibir un castigo? —Granger señaló con disgusto—. ¡Eres tan inconsciente!

Draco y Ron se hicieron bolita en una esquina de los sillones de la sala común, en un inicio también habían querido regañar a Harry pero ahora estaban más que convencidos de que Hermione era capaz de manejar al niño que vivió. Malfoy y Weasley nunca admitirían que su amiga lucía en ese instante como sus madres cuando estaban muy enojadas.

—¡Quiero explicaciones, no te quedes en silencio!

—Ah… bueno…

—¡De prisa!

Harry buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Al hallarlos acurrucados, lejos y con un rostro de "no cuentes conmigo" hizo un puchero.

—Me quedé jugando con Vera en los pastizales —empezó Harry en voz baja, con miedo, esperando que su sumisión calmara los nervios de Hermione—. Luego le empecé a contar historias sobre cómo los marineros han usado a Polaris desde hace siglos para guiarse en las noches sin necesidad de una brújula. Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención preocuparte… preocuparlos —agregó al final.

Granger examinó el lenguaje corporal de Harry. Desde la forma en la que estaba parado hasta sus gestos, intentado dar con algún signo que advirtiera mentira.

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione al cabo de unos momentos de consideración—. No quiero que se repita.

Potter asintió ante el regaño. Ron y Draco se movieron una vez que se consideraron fuera de peligro o, mejor dicho, del rango de la ira de Hermione.

—Entonces —intervino Draco—, ¿cómo iba esa historia de marineros usando estrellas para guiarse?

Harry rió.

—¡Se las contaré, sólo dejen que Vera y yo nos pongamos la pijama!

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

Al día siguiente de su aventura en el Bosque Prohibido, Harry se sentía como si hubiera hecho demasiado ejercicio. Le dolía mover las piernas y estar mucho tiempo parado. Tuvo que evitar por todos los medios que sus amigos notaran su malestar, si se enteraban de él las preguntas no tardarían en llegar.

Se puso el uniforme de Gryffindor con prisa, el desayuno empezaría pronto por lo tanto su tiempo era limitado.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

El heredero Potter saludó a todos los miembros de la casa de los leones con afabilidad cuando tomó un lugar en la mesa. Recibió torpes replicas de la mayoría, sólo uno que otro se dio el lujo de ignorar a la "celebridad".

Hermione no tardó en llenar su plato con una balanceada mezcla de alimentos. La niña también se encargo de cuidar que Ron no comiera demasiado rápido y que Draco limitara sus porciones de carne.

Harry emitió una sonrisa ante la imagen mañanera, dejó de prestar atención en el instante que Quirrell entró al lugar con su usual nerviosismo. Lo curioso del asunto y lo que mantuvo al muchacho enfocado en su profesor de artes oscuras fue la forma en la que éste camino: como si tuviera un tobillo lastimado.

Vera no era letal, Harry lo sabía, la administración rápida del antídoto, sumado al hecho de que su veneno era más bien suave en comparación al de otras víboras, la hacía relativamente inofensiva, sin embargo, su mordida era muy dolorosa. _Y Veratrum era mágica_. Sanar las heridas dejadas por una criatura así era más difícil, requería de más tiempo.

Los hechos empezaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza. No se necesitaba ser muy imaginativo para sacar conclusiones. Harry decidió que, contrario a la creencia popular, Quirrell era de cuidado.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

Cuando halloween llegó, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse. Los años anteriores se dedicó, con toda felicidad, a improvisar disfraces para la mayor parte de los niños del orfanato para que pudieran salir a pedir dulces, no obstante, esta vez las circunstancias lo obligaban a replantearse su estado de ánimo. El descubrimiento de que sus padres fueron asesinados un 31 de octubre y que, al mismo tiempo, fue declarado héroe del mundo mágico era algo grande.

Se suponía que tendría que estar triste, pero la nostalgia no venía a él. Asumió que era debido a que no conoció como era debido a Lily o James Potter, así que nunca "los tuvo" y por lo tanto, nunca "los perdió"; no podía llorar su muerte al no haber tenido vínculo con ellos. Es verdad que a veces soñó con la idea de haber crecido con ellos, la imagen que el espejo de Oesed proyectó para él meses atrás fue una prueba, pero de ahí a soportar un profundo dolor… había un camino muy largo.

Tampoco ayudó que durante mucho tiempo tuvo la idea de que quizás fue un hijo no deseado. A lo largo de su estancia en el orfanato vio su parte justa de bebés abandonados en las puertas del lugar sin nada más que un nombre y, en el mejor de los casos, una manta. ¿Quién podría haberle dicho con certeza que en realidad sus padres lo habían querido tanto que dieron su vida por él?

Suspiró.

—Maldición.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar el día con tranquilidad: comer dulces, platicar con sus conocidos y al final del día reflexionar, dar las gracias a sus padres y honrar sus memorias.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

Hermione inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Harry, como acostumbraba, estaba usando una de las mesas de la sala común para estudiar y extender sus libros, todos ellos de ciencia, transformación, encantos y… ¿defensa contra las artes oscuras? Comprimió sus cejas. Algo raro pasaba, su hiperactivo compañero no presentó interés en la materia en un inicio al considerarla innecesaria por el momento.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Harry?

Potter dejo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo: _50 hechizos útiles para todo tipo de duelos_.

—Eh… no, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Tus elecciones de lectura. Por lo general no cambias tan rápido tu enfoque, tiendes a centrarte en algo hasta la saciedad, yo diría que tienes una vena obsesiva —respondió Hermione—. No obstante, puedo ver que has agregado un nuevo tema a tu repertorio, ¿puedo saber por qué?

—Encantamientos es considerada una materia ligera —empezó Harry, en su cabeza las excusas se arremolinaban a toda velocidad—, pero, entre más me adentro, me doy cuenta de que muchos de los campeones de torneos de duelo son o fueron en algún momento reconocidos por habilidad en encantos.

—Ajá…

—Hay minorías, pero otros tantos duelistas son maestros en transfiguración. Echándole un vistazo al plan de estudios de defensa contra las artes oscuras me doy cuenta de que varios de los hechizos que son usados en la clase son retomados de encantamientos o transformación —explicó Harry—. En pocas palabras, terminé metido en esto de la defensa porque estaba estudiando los diferentes usos que se le da al conocimiento que se puede obtener en la escuela.

Hermione se acercó hasta el escritorio tapizado de libros. Ojeó el título de los ejemplares agregados a la colección de consulta de Harry: _Defensa contra las artes oscuras: todo lo que necesita saber_ , _Teoría de las artes oscuras_ , _Cronología de la magia negra_ , _El lado desconocido de las artes oscuras_ y _Compendio de maldiciones_ , eran solamente unas de las pocas adquisiciones del muchacho, dudó que libros como esos pertenecieran a la biblioteca. Y si había copias de ellos en el lugar, estarían en la Sección Prohibida.

—Siento que un día de estos me dirás que has quedado en banca rota debido a tu impulso de comprar libros con mucha frecuencia —comentó Hermione.

Harry se rió.

—Siempre puedo revender.

Fue el turno de Hermione para reír.

—Por supuesto. Me veo en la obligación de advertirte que no deberías de tener expuestos tus ejemplares de… artes oscuras. Estamos en Slytherin pero eso no significa que todos aquí ven con buenos ojos ese tipo de lectura. Incluso yo misma me siento algo intimidada de que hayas puesto tu interés en algo así —dijo Granger con gentileza y preocupación.

—Tomaré tu consejo —comentó Harry. Se puso de pie para reordenar los libros—. Y no te preocupes, no pretendo organizar la tercera guerra mundial una vez que termine de estudiar _esto_.

—Lo sé. Tú no organizas guerras, prefieres echarle ánimos a quien las crea para luego intervenir, detenerlas y quedar como un héroe. Amas que crean que eres un alma pura y gentil.

—¡Soy un alma pura y gentil!

—Eres un alma gentil y cruel en igual proporción —aclaró Hermione con una sonrisa, se llevó las manos a la cintura como si estuviera preparándose para soltar una declaración de vital importancia—. Pero eso es lo precioso de ti. Ni tan benevolente, ni tan perverso, el ajuste correcto.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, se quedó viendo el techo y enseguida pasó su lengua por sus labios.

—Desearía verme a través de tus ojos —dijo el pequeño Potter—. Tengo la sensación de que por primera vez podría verme amado.

Se hizo el silencio.

Hermione dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a ocuparse con sus deberes y evitar pláticas incomodas.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

Harry anotó en su lista de prioridades comprar analgésicos. Sus dolores de cabeza iban en aumento cada vez que entraba al salón destinado a defensa. El olor a ajo tampoco ayudaba a su bienestar.

Quirrell seguía apestando como profesor; había aprendido más de sus libros que de las dichosas clases, la única que enserio prestaba atención al intento de cátedra era Hermione. Pero, ¿cuándo Hermione dio un mal ejemplo? Ella apuntaba incluso en las clases Binns, el aburrido fantasma que pretendía enseñarles historia de la magia.

—Me voy a morir de aburrimiento —se quejó Ron desde la mesa de adelante.

Draco asintió con reticencia, se sentía de la misma manera. Tenía que mandarle una carta a su padre para que se enterara, ¡no había manera de que estuviera soportando más tiempo las horribles clases de Quirrell!

Ron sacó un trozó de pergamino para ponerse a dibujar piernas de pollo, esperando con ansias el final de la clase y la llegada de la cena. Draco siguió el ejemplo del pelirrojo, empapó su pluma de tinta y empezó a pintar a su padrino con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione ni siquiera intentó que sus amigos volvieran a prestar atención, después de tres meses de lo mismo ya estaba resignada. Volteó a ver a Harry que tenía la frente sobre el escritorio y las manos entrecruzadas en el regazo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido… Cuando regresó su atención a su profesor notó que el nervioso hombre miraba al heredero Potter con interés.

Granger entrecerró los ojos.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

Los meses pasaron con pocos incidentes dignos de mención (aunque, si se le preguntaba a los Hufflepuff, ellos nunca olvidarían el día que Harry Potter apareció vestido de negro y amarillo y uno de los alumnos se desmayo de la impresión provocada por la imagen). Antes de que los alumnos se dieran cuenta, las vacaciones de navidad llegaron.

Y la verdad sea dicha, la navidad nunca fue una época muy esperada por Harry. No es que la odiara pero tampoco tenía interés en ella. No la despreciaba por el tema de los escasos regalos, sus hermanos, los niños del orfanato se esforzaban siempre por darle aunque sea un dibujo o una pulsera mal tejida. Más bien todo se reducía a que no era una persona muy adepta a los días en los que todo mundo "reflexionaba" sobre la importancia de la familia y los amigos. Se le antojaba un tanto hipócrita el asunto.

Miró las pilas de libros que todavía debía leer. Su primer impulso fue el de regresar a su "hogar" para visitar a los amigos que dejo atrás pero luego reconsidero el asunto. Si iba al hospicio se vería obligado a pasar mucho tiempo con los niños más pequeños para reducir la carga de la matrona y las otras muchachas, además de que tendría que ayudar con la limpieza. Eso lo dejaría con poco tiempo libre, no podría aprovechar sus días para estudiar a fondo las artes oscuras de las que tanto quería defenderse.

Vera estaba recuperada, no quedaba rastro de heridas en ella, mas Harry nunca olvidaría que la serpiente se vio en la necesidad de protegerlo porque él no tenía la fuerza para cuidar de sí mismo.

Hermione, Draco y Ron siguieron su ejemplo, no dudaron en apuntarse en la lista para permanecer en Hogwarts durante la temporada de descanso.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

 _Querida madre:_

 _Permíteme empezar esta carta preguntándote sobre tu salud y estado de ánimo en general. Me apetece saber cómo te encuentras._

 _Enseguida, déjame continuar con un esquema general sobre mis días en Hogwarts. Han ido bien. Tan bien como pueden ir, o eso quiero creer._

 _Como ya sabes, Harry Potter es ahora mi amigo; tengo que decir pertenece a la clase más extraña de persona que puedes encontrar. Posee una fuerte inclinación al melodrama y a sacar de quicio a quien lo rodea, mi pobre padrino ha sido su víctima en más de una ocasión. Potter habitualmente va con él para contarle sus "problemas existenciales". Severus está tan harto de ello que cada vez que ve a mi dramático compañero se pone más pálido que de costumbre._

 _Sin embargo, Harry (uso su nombre para evitar explotar su apellido y hacer tu lectura más pesada) es también brillante. He escuchado de su amada amiga sangre sucia que ambos fueron a un colegio para "genios" durante seis años, al parecer los muggles tienen un sistema en donde canalizan a los niños con mayor potencial en escuelas especiales. Hasta dónde sé y comprendo, la hiperactividad de Potter está relacionada con su capacidad para aprender rápido. Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, me ha informad que, por extensión, las personas que son muy inteligentes son excéntricas, no es una regla pero si una generalidad._

 _Por otro lado, he tenido contacto con el traidor de sangre, Ronald Weasley, es un acérrimo compañero de Harry, por lo que me veo obligado a tratar con él. Desde que es el único Weasley que ha sido sorteado en Slytherin quiero creer que puede llegar a ser un mago decente._

 _Admito a regañadientes que Granger, Weasley y Potter son la compañía más decente que hay en esta casa. ¡Todavía no te alarmes! Puedo imaginar que estás a punto de sentirte ofendida porque considero que un mestizo culpable de la caída del Señor Oscuro, una sangre sucia y un traidor son buenas influencias, pero créeme, querida madre, que soy consciente de que ellos son todo menos lo que mi padre querría para mí hablando de aliados. Lo que hace bueno al dichoso trío es que son gente pensante (a lo mejor Weasley no tanto)._

 _Granger, como ya has concluido, conoce a Potter desde hace un tiempo, fue a la misma escuela para genios y absorbe todo lo que es dicho en las clases como una esponja. Puede repetir palabra por palabra de lo dicho por los profesores, citar textos enteros y parafrasear largos discursos. También es reflexiva y educada. Si no fuera por su inmunda sangre, estoy seguro de que la considerarías una señorita decente._

 _Weasley es más tranquilo que sus ruidosos hermanos, me parece que Potter ha tenido un fuerte impacto en él, lo ha estimulado para que cumpla con sus deberes y se comporte mejor._

 _Harry mismo… ¿es encantador? Lo encuentro entrañable, a pesar de que no es lo que imaginaba, es difícil de odiar, siempre está ideando actividades nuevas, teorías extrañas y probando la paciencia de la gente._

 _Lo siguiente que estoy por escribir… ¿puedes mantenerlo en secreto? Dudo que Potter me haya revelado la información para que yo fuera y la esparciera. Mira, hace unos meses, iniciando el ciclo escolar, Harry se apareció ante nosotros acompañado de una serpiente (con suéter), te juro que estaba muriendo de miedo porque el animal fue traído del Bosque Prohibido. Lo que me calmo fue que el niño que vivió revelo instantes después que es un pársel._

 _Así como lo lees. El símbolo de la luz habla con serpientes. Quién lo diría. Y por lo que he visto, no está molesto por su capacidad, de hecho disfruta mucho de la compañía de la víbora. Lo que es más, Harry no lo sabe pero he revisado muchos de los libros que lee y yo diría que hay varios que infartarían a más de un adulto de esta escuela. Me parece que Granger también está al tanto de la situación pero no ha hecho nada al respecto a pesar de que odia romper reglas y posee un fuerte sentido del deber._

 _En fin, suficiente de hablar de mis "amigos". Pasaré a la parte en la que me siento muy ofendido por Quirrell y Binns, ambos son una deshonra, no puedo creer que se consideren aptos para ser profesores. ¡No sé cual es más patético entre ellos dos! Padre debería de hacer algo, te lo digo, odio la idea de que mi educación se está viendo atrofiada por ese par de inútiles. Yo ya he hecho mi parte, me puse a estudiar los temas que se supone que tienen que ser cubiertos a final de ciclo, también trabajo en las otras materias para obtener grados dignos de un Malfoy._

 _Por cierto, fui parte de un "intercambio escolar", o algo por el estilo. Si quieres detalles pídeselos a Severus, estoy seguro de que le encantará contarte la historia._

 _Seguiré comportándome a lo largo de los días y enorgulleciendo a la familia. Por favor disfruta de tu Yule._

 _Con amor,_

 _Draco._

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

Lucius Malfoy arrugó la carta que su hijo había escrito para Narcissa.

—¿Lucius? —llamó la mujer rubia con aprehensión.

—Creo que le mandaré un regalo a Harry Potter por ofrecerle su amistad a nuestro querido Draco —dijo el hombre. Le extendió la hoja estrujada a su mujer para que se pusiera al día con su pequeño y adorado retoño.

 **.**

 **(Inercia)**

 **.**

Harry se mordió el interior de las mejillas.

Ron, Draco y Hermione contemplaban al heredero Potter, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Veratrum también estaba cerca, observando el hacer de la cría.

—¿Ya casi? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Ya casi —respondió Harry sin dejar de tejer. Las pequeñas agujas dieron los últimos bordados antes de que un largo suéter sin mangas estuviera finalizado—. Listo —dijo con orgullo. Se acomodo las gafas y secó el sudor de su frente.

Ron analizó la prenda hecha por Harry, era de color verde y tenía bordada en la parte más alta una "V". Se llevó una mano al mentón, soltó un ruidillo pensativo y finalmente emitió su juicio:

—¡Es un suéter Weasley!

Hermione aplaudió y Harry alzó sus brazos ante la victoria.

—Ahora Vera también podrá usar uno —comentó Malfoy.

Los niños estaban usando jerséis tejidos por la señora Weasley, regalos de navidad. Harry había estado extasiado por la pieza de color verde esmeralda con una "H" en el centro. Hermione también agradeció el presente de color rojo y se lo puso al instante. Ron hizo una mueca, no estaba tan impresionado puesto que recibió uno similar cada año, el suyo también era rojo. Draco, por su parte, contempló jersey que se le mandó como si lo hubiera ofendido con tan sólo existir, si se lo puso fue porque Potter le insistió que se vería impresionante en él.

Harry deslizó el suéter a través del cuerpo de Vera. La serpiente lució orgullosa la "V" para luego acurrucarse.

—¡Ahora sigamos abriendo los regalos! —pidió Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ron le pareció una persona horrible en el instante que los despertó muy temprano para que fueran hasta el árbol de navidad. El primer presente abierto había sido el enviado por la señora Weasley. Todos tuvieron exactamente lo mismo: un jersey y caramelos, podrían haber seguido rompiendo envolturas pero el pequeño Potter los distrajo de su hacer cuando decidió que Veratrum también necesitaba una prenda marca Weasley. Así que, durante largos minutos vieron a Harry bordar para cumplir con su objetivo.

—Abramos los enviados por mi madre —dijo Draco mientras tomaba el que estaba etiquetado con su nombre.

Harry agarró el suyo con cuidado, rasgo el brillante papel y pronto se encontró con estuche. Alzó una de sus cejas, lo abrió y adentro hallo una dotación de dulces. No reconocía muchas de las marcas, removió su mano en busca de algo que le sonara pero nada.

—Son franceses —explicó Draco al ver las expresiones de sus amigos—. Contienen menos azúcar y son de alta calidad.

—Ohhh —exclamó Harry—. Mándale mis agradecimientos a tu madre. Desde que contienen menos azúcar Mione podrá comerlos sin sentir que está ingiriendo veneno.

Malfoy hizo una mueca, desconcertado.

—Mis padres son dentistas —aclaró Hermione—. Se dedican a cuidar de los dientes de las personas. No comemos muchas cosas dulces en casa así que no tolero muy bien cualquier tipo de postre.

Ron ni siquiera hizo caso a la escena que se estaba desarrollando, estaba perdido en su mundo de chocolate, devoraba una barra con una expresión de éxtasis.

—Ahora abran lo que yo pedí para ustedes —dijo Harry mientras aplaudía feliz y daba saltitos—. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para comprar algo útil.

Draco tomó la caja que le pertenecía, contenía un planeador de tareas, pociones para fijar y peinar el cabello y cremas para mantener suave la piel. Se sintió tan avergonzado de que Potter hubiera notado que amaba acicalarse. Dio las gracias tan bajo que sus palabras podrían haber pasado desapercibidas, sin embargo, Harry sonrió brillante.

Hermione obtuvo seis libros, uno de ellos era _Hogwarts: Una historia_ edición especial con notas del autor y apartados con aclaraciones, datos extras que ayudaban a comprender mejor los capítulos además de ilustraciones inéditas. Granger no se contuvo y abrazo hasta dejar sin aire a Harry.

Ron, por su parte, tuvo más dulces, ropa y _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_.

—¡Gracias compañero!

Harry rió feliz de que sus obsequios fuera un éxito.

—Aún quedan regalos —dijo Draco—. Creo que son para ti, Potter.

Harry parpadeó. Vio dos paquetes, uno más pequeño que el otro. Tomó primero el de menor tamaño con cuidado, ¿qué era que estaba tan ligero? Le quitó la envoltura al objeto: era un cuaderno forrado con cuero negro de horas amarillentas.

—¿Un diario? —cuestionó Ron—. Eso es un diario, ¿no?

—Pensé que era un cuaderno para apuntes —dijo Harry.

—Es un diario. Tiene la estructura de uno, también puede ser usado como agenda, mi padre tiene uno similar. —Draco examinó la pieza con desinterés.

—Me pregunto quién lo habrá mandado… —Harry se alzó de hombros. Dejo la libreta a un lado y paso al siguiente regalo, dejo el sobre que lo acompañaba en las manos de Hermione. Su desconcierto aumento cuando se vio ante ¿un trozo feo de tela?

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Hay algo aquí… —murmuró Harry—. ¡Wao!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Draco.

—Es súper grande —comentó Harry. Extendió toda la tela para cubrirse, pronto sólo su cabeza quedó visible.

—¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! —gritó Ron—. Nunca vi una antes.

Draco se acercó, incrédulo, él tampoco se había topado con una en el pasado. Las capas de invisibilidad eran caras. Muy caras.

Hermione abrió el sobre y se encontró con una simple nota que leyó en voz alta:

" _Tú padre dejó esto en mi posesión antes de que muriera._

 _Es tiempo de que retorne a ti._

 _Úsala bien."_

—Dioses, ¿se imaginan todas las travesuras que podemos hacer con esto? —comentó Harry emocionado. Empezó a correr por toda la sala, parecía que su cabeza flotaba.

—¡Harry! —regaño Hermione—. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? El remitente pidió que la usaras bien.

—¡La usaré bien! —gritó Harry sin dejar de correr, feliz—. Ron, Draco, métanse conmigo, quiero ver cuántos cabemos debajo de ella.

Hermione resopló molesta.

—¡Tú también Mione!

Pronto todos los demás regalos quedaron olvidados ante la novedad de una capa de invisibilidad, incluyendo el diario.


	6. Es que somos muy pobres

**Notas:** **(*)** _Es que somos muy pobres_ , cuento de Juan Rulfo.

 **Agradecimientos:** como siempre, a todas las personas que leen, comentan y apoyan este humilde trabajo.

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Es que somos muy pobres (*)**

 _{O de cómo la miseria viene en diferentes presentaciones.}_

A principios de enero Ron recordó la habitación con el espejo que fue descubierta meses atrás.

Harry, emocionado aún por la adquisición de la capa de invisibilidad, no tardo en organizar una excursión nocturna para visitar al objeto. Tenía curiosidad acerca de lo efectivo que era el artefacto mágico que se le dio en navidad y lo que Draco y Hermione verían al ponerse frente al espejo.

Draco no se resistió mucho a la idea, intrigado por lo que Weasley contaba acerca del espejo. Hermione fue harina de otro costal; habló largo y tendido sobre todo lo que podría salir mal y los castigos a los que se enfrentarían si los hallaban vagando en medio de la noche. Ron intentó aligerar las circunstancias, argumentando que era poco probable que los encontraran desde que contaban con una capa que los hacía invisibles al ojo humano, sin embargo, ese argumento no fue suficiente para la niña.

—Mira, si no quieres ir, no vayas —dijo Harry al cabo de unos minutos, aburrido de la discusión poco fructífera—. Iremos sólo Draco, Ron y yo. Lo único que te pido es que no nos delates o te interpongas. Sabemos que es contra las reglas salir de noche pero aún así queremos hacerlo.

Hermione arrugó su ceño e hizo una mueca amarga.

—No me puedes pedir que les permita meterse en situaciones peligrosas.

—No es peligroso, el peor escenario posible es que el profesor Snape de con nosotros y decida que tenemos que ser colgados en medio del comedor para mostrar lo que pasa con aquellos infieles que osan desafiar a la autoridad. Mira que dudo que el director nos castigue con más dureza que nuestro adorable jefe de casa. —Harry sonrió con dulzura.

—Iré con ustedes, si están tan dispuestos a romper las reglas. Al menos tengo que asegurarme de que en el transcurso no se les ocurra hacer algo más estúpido… Y Harry, yo soy tu abogada.

Potter se carcajeó.

—Bueno, está decidido, todos vamos —dijo Draco, feliz de que la resolución hubiera llegado pronto.

.

( **Es que somos muy pobres)**

 **.**

En el momento que dieron las once de la noche y ningún alma poblaba la sala común de Slytherin, Harry decidió que era su oportunidad para poner en marcha el plan de visitar el Espejo Oesed. Draco y Ron estaban a su lado, vistiendo ropas más casuales. La única persona que faltaba era Hermione.

—¿Dónde está? —susurró Weasley.

—Dijo que estaría aquí en cuanto terminara con sus deberes —respondió Malfoy.

—Es Hermione, no duden que puede tardar un buen rato en considerar que "ha concluido sus tareas" —comentó Harry—. Esperemos, ella siempre es fiel a su palabra.

Draco y Ron asintieron. Se mantuvieron emocionados y en silencio. Harry casi comentó sobre lo surrealista que era verlos tan felices en presencia del otro pero prefirió quedarse en silencio para no arruinar la agradable atmósfera.

Quince minutos después Hermione hizo su aparición. Estaba usando su pijama y tenía su cabello amarrado en una descuidada coleta.

—¿Por qué la ropa para dormir? —preguntó Draco, desconcertado.

—Porque es cómoda. No me veo corriendo por los pasillos con la falda de la escuela —respondió Hermione.

—Ah… —musitó el rubio.

—Partamos —ordenó suave Harry. Sacó de una de sus bolsas la capa de invisibilidad para que una vez que estuvieran fuera de la sala común pudieran cubrirse.

No tardaron en dejar atrás el muro de piedra que protegía las mazmorras de gente indeseada. Ron, Draco y Hermione se acercaron a Harry para poder ser tapados con la capa.

—Esto es tan estrecho —se quejó Malfoy.

—Pero al menos cabemos —dijo Ron—. Tienes que admitir que es sorprendente.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

Caminaron a prisa, procurando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido y prestando atención a sus alrededores. Ron, que conocía mejor el trayecto hacia el espejo, lidero. Luego de muchos sustos de parte de Hermione, chistes malos de Harry y gruñidos de Draco llegaron a su destino: la sucia habitación con un gran espejo en medio.

Una vez que entraron, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos con alivio. Potter les quitó la capa de encima para placer de Malfoy que murmuraba sobre lo indigno que era compartir tanto tiempo su espacio personal. Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos ante la muestra de orgullo de Draco.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está el maravilloso espejo del que Weasley hablaba?

—Ahí —señalo Harry. Guardó la capa mientras caminaba hombro a hombro con Ron. Hermione fue detrás de ellos, recelosa. Draco no tardó en seguirlos.

—¿Puedes explicar de nuevo lo que hace esto? —pidió Granger.

—Mostrar los deseos del corazón —dijo Harry en pocas palabras—, anhelos de los que quizá no somos conscientes.

Ron se paró frente al espejo, vio de nuevo, con satisfacción, a su viejo yo siendo profesional de quidditch. Se quedó ahí hasta que Draco le obligó a moverse para que él también pudiera obtener una imagen del espejo.

El heredero Malfoy tragó saliva en algún momento, perturbado por lo percibido. Cerró los ojos y desvió la cabeza. Cerró las manos en puños para contener sus emociones. Los otros niños no intervinieron ni dijeron nada respecto a la conducta de su amigo; esperaron a que el rubio se tranquilizara y decidiera actuar.

Draco decidió abrir los ojos al cabo de unos instantes. El reflejo volvió a trastornarlo pero esta vez en menor cantidad. Hizo un gesto un poco lamentable que no paso desapercibido para Hermione y Harry.

—Es horrible —dijo Malfoy con voz rasposa, dio unos pasos lejos del espejo—. Muy horrible —repitió casi lloroso.

Ron mostró confusión, sin embargo la luz vino a él. "Mostrarnos los sueños más maravillosos o dolorosos que tenemos…", dijo Harry cuando lo cuestionó sobre la forma en la que el espejo funcionaba. ¿Draco había visto uno de sus sueños más dolorosos? De ser así, eso explicaba su estado de ánimo actual.

Hermione fue la siguiente en asomarse al espejo. Su aprehensión era mayor que un inicio, la experiencia de Malfoy no era un gran incentivo, ¿qué pasaría si ella también se veía obligada a presenciar uno de sus más tristes deseos?

Su miedo se disipo al recibir una hermosa escena. Volteó hacia donde estaban parados sus amigos y sonrió feliz.

—¿Algo bonito? —inquirió Harry, placido de que el anhelo de Hermione no la hubiera dejado también desequilibrada.

—Sí —respondió la chica—. Agradable, de hecho.

—¿Qué viste? —pregunto Ron, curioso.

—Días pacíficos con la gente que amo —dijo Hermione. Contempló unos momentos más la escena antes de quitarse para darle paso a Harry.

El niño que vivió se puso delante del espejo. Otra vez observó la escena de su familia saludándolo, hizo sonido de fastidio. Le resultaba tan raro no amar a sus padres con intensidad al no haberlos conocido y, sin embargo, desearlos vivos. ¿De dónde provenía tal impulso? ¿Era su naturaleza humana la que lo obligaba a querer que sus progenitores estuvieran con él? ¿Era su infantil corazón haciendo acto de presencia? Porque la razón lo obligó hacía mucho tiempo atrás a aceptar que tenía que estar agradecido con Lily y James por traerlo al mundo pero que no podía superar el resentimiento que sentía debido a que lo engendraron y enseguida lo dejaron expuesto a una hostil sociedad.

Vio los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre, el despeinado cabello de su padre y la tierna sonrisa de ambos.

No los amaba. En definitiva no. No podía amar a alguien con quien nunca trato. Sin embargo, los respetaba, los quería porque ellos, mientras pudieron, lo adoraron tanto que dieron su existencia para protegerlo. Lily y James renunciaron sin miramientos a todo por él.

Harry soltó el aire, un rictus afable adornó su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que su primera conclusión era errónea, lo que su corazón en verdad deseaba era ver a sus héroes. Él no estaba esperando el regreso de aquellos que se fueron para nunca más volver, no codiciaba algo así, la razón lo obligaba a aceptar que la muerte formaba parte de lo que significaba vivir y que no era algo con lo que el ser humano debía de luchar. Lo que necesitaba era saber a quién venerar. "Yo no tengo nada de impresionante al lado de ellos", pensó. "Abandonar todo por alguien… ¿cuántas personas en el mundo son capaces de hacer algo como eso?".

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione.

—He visto algo impresionante, tan increíble como ser amigo de una estrella de quidditch —empezó Harry, Ron sonrió autosuficiente—, he visto gente gloriosa.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Draco—. ¿Cómo sabes que es gloriosa?

—Sólo lo sé —declaró Harry—. Me dan esa sensación.

—Habla claro, odio cuanto empiezas a usar acertijos —ordenó Hermione.

—Mi bella dama, aunque quisiera no podría encontrar otro adjetivo para describir a las personas que acabo de contemplar gracias al espejo. —Harry se llevó ambas manos al pecho e hizo un gesto de angustia—. Mi lenguaje es tan limitado… por ahora. Ojalá que en un futuro halle la manera de contarles con mejor detalle lo que he observado.

—Supongo que podemos esperar —dijo Ron.

—¿No deberíamos de volver ahora a la sala común? Ya hemos visitado el lugar y probado la capa de Potter. —Draco le dio un vistazo al objeto—. Si nos quedamos más tiempo perderemos horas de sueño.

—¡Y tendré ojeras! Dios me salve, me vería horrible. Regresemos ahora, no puedo permitir que el mundo me vea de esa manera —dijo Harry con miedo.

Ron se rio por el drama, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

.

( **Es que somos muy pobres)**

 **.**

El camino de vuelta a las mazmorras de Slytherin fue hecho sin mayores inconvenientes. Los tres niños se despidieron de Hermione cuando ésta tuvo que tomar otra dirección para ir a los dormitorios femeninos.

—A veces me preguntó cómo lucirán los cuartos de las chicas —dijo Ron—. ¿Son igual de tenebrosos que los nuestros? ¿O hay más rosa? A mi hermana le gusta el rosa.

—Nuestros dormitorios no son tenebrosos. —Draco alzó una de sus cejas—. Son elegantes.

—Son tenebrosos —recalcó Weasley—, con todos esos colores oscuros y decoraciones de serpientes hasta en los lugares menos esperados.

—¿Por qué incluso en medio de la noche encuentran alguna excusa para discutir? —Harry lucía sorprendido—. Ustedes me impresionan más cada día… de la mala manera.

Ron y Draco tuvieron suficiente decencia como para sonrojarse. Empezaron a caminar para ir a la cama, la noche había sido más larga de lo usual. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que les correspondía se encontraron con Blaise despierto.

—Oh, Zabini, ¡qué inesperado que aún no estés en los brazos de Morfeo! —comentó Harry.

—Puedo decirte exactamente lo mismo, Potter. —Blaise sonrió con cierta saña—. Y agregaría que es aún más inesperado que hasta ahora se hayan dignado a regresar a la sala común.

—Sin comentarios. No diré nada que pueda ser usado en mí contra con mi abogada ausente. —Harry se alzó de hombros.

Blaise hizo un gesto de asco ante la alusión a Hermione.

—Esa sangre…

—Yo no terminaría la oración si fuera tú —cortó Harry sin amabilidad. Su voz carecía de la alegría que la caracterizaba y sus facciones estaban lejos de mostrar gentileza.

Draco y Ron se tensaron ante la mirada salvaje, violenta, lacerante de Potter. El niño que estaba frente a ellos era ajeno, un desconocido, una árida copia de su amigo.

Zabini alzó la barbilla, vio a Harry como si por primera vez reconociera su existencia.

—Un mestizo con tanto valor.

—Un mestizo con más cerebro que tú —dijo Harry, recuperando su tono bromista.

Blaise sonrió burlón.

—Eres tan encantador, Potter.

—Aw, ¿apenas lo notaste? Eres tan lento, _signor_ Zabini.

Draco miró el altercado con preocupación. Blaise le caía bien, se conocían desde niños y sus madres congeniaban. Sin embargo, Potter también le agradaba, no quería tomar la defensa de nadie… pero, tampoco quería que la situación se tornara más violenta.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dormir? Estoy seguro de que pueden resolver esto mañana —empezó Ron, nervioso. Descubrir que Harry tenía una faceta violenta en él era más que suficiente por una noche.

—Odio decir esto, pero apoyo a Weasley… si ustedes no quieren ver nuestras peleas, nosotros tampoco queremos ver las suyas —agregó Draco.

—No son divertidos —dijo Harry entre risas—. Tienen razón. No es bueno discutir.

Zabini no comentó nada. Se metió a su cama y cerró las cortinas sin mirar atrás.

—Compañero… eso fue aterrador. —Ron se acercó hasta Harry para palmearle la espalda.

—Escuchaste cómo iba a llamar a Granger. —Draco ladeó la boca, por alguna razón sintió molestia de que alguien ofendiera a la castaña, ¡sólo él podía decirle sangre sucia!

Ron terminó por ceder.

—Sigamos mi consejo, descansemos.

—Buenas noches —dijo Harry.

—Buenas noches —replicaron los otros.

.

( **Es que somos muy pobres)**

 **.**

El pequeño Potter no pudo dormir de inmediato. Se quedó viendo el techo de la litera que compartía con Ron. Sus dedos acariciaron las palmas de sus manos una y otra vez.

 _["Harry Potter, seis años, futuro anti-héroe y amo del mundo. Un placer, ¿tú cómo te llamas?".]_

Se movió para quedar sobre su costado.

 _["Hermione Granger. Tengo siete años… ¿un placer?".]_

Cerró los ojos. Tenía que cuidar de Hermione.

 _["¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Hermione?"._

" _¿Crees que es buena idea? Los demás niños piensan que soy rara…"._

" _Entonces tenemos algo en común, porque también soy considerado un fenómeno".]_

Si no lo hacía él, ¿quién más lo haría?

.

( **Es que somos muy pobres)**

 **.**

—¡Profesor Snape!

Snape ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Esto le estaba pasando porque el primer día de clases trato mal al hijo de James Potter, ¿verdad? Era la vida regresándole lo que cosechaba, ¡¿verdad?!

—¡Profesor Snape, ábrame, yo sé que está ahí, Veratrum puede olerlo! No huya o voy a romper la puerta con un hacha como lo hizo Jack Torrance en la película de _El Resplandor_.

Severus soltó una risilla amarga. Necesitaría una botella de whisky después de hablar con Harry Potter. Se puso de pie para ir hasta la puerta. Cuando abrió se encontró con un muy sonriente muchacho.

—¡Profesor! Siempre es tan hermoso verlo. Me alegro los días cuando me reúno con usted.

—Potter, qué desagradable encuentro. ¿A qué debo su horrible visita?

—Vengo a platicar, como siempre.

El profesor de pociones se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry a su oficina. Mejor empezaba rápido y terminaba rápido.

—¿Esta vez me libraré de las charlas de ciencia?

—Sí, vengo a conversar de otros asuntos.

Snape regresó a su asiento, le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Harry. Sintió un profundo disgusto al notar que éste ni siquiera lucía un poco afectado por el gesto.

—Comience.

—Me duele la cabeza, en especial la frente. He ingerido analgésicos muggles y he pedido pociones a Madame Pomfrey pero el malestar no desaparece. No me he golpeado la zona desde hace años, no he pasado ayunos, no he comido nada extraño, ni he olido alguna sustancia dañina o que tenga efectos adversos.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué hay del ambiente? ¿El dolor se desencadena cuando realiza alguna actividad en particular?

—Ahora que lo dice… —Harry se llevó una mano a su cicatriz—. Sólo molesta cuando estoy en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Será por el olor raro del aula? Y Quirrell…

Severus se tenso.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Mire, no se vaya a enojar… pero Vera mordió a una persona. ¡Fue en defensa propia! La pobre estaba siendo intimidada —dijo Harry—. La intentaron matar. Por lo que me contó, un hombre dentro del Bosque Prohibido quiso hechizarla.

El pocionista se quedó en silencio. Recordó que días atrás Rubeus Hagrid le comunicó al director de la muerte de un unicornio y otras tantas criaturas.

—Y usted sabe, el veneno de Vera no es mortal, pero su mordida es dolorosa. Estuve leyendo un poco en la biblioteca sobre serpientes mágicas y descubrí que las heridas causadas por este tipo de criaturas tardan un poco más en curarse por los residuos mágicos que dejan los colmillos. A lo que quiero llegar, es que mi amiga atacó al hombre misterioso en el tobillo y al día siguiente Quirrell llegó cojeando. Además, Hermione me ha dicho que hay algo raro con él.

—Son declaraciones fuertes, señor Potter. —Snape se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Pero no infundadas. Igual le doy el beneficio de la duda al buen samaritano.

Severus contempló a Harry, enseguida a la serpiente.

—Le daré una poción más fuerte para sus dolores. Y tendré en mente la conversación que hemos tenido hoy.

—Gracias, profesor.

.

( **Es que somos muy pobres)**

 **.**

Draco devoró con entusiasmo las líneas escritas por su madre. Narcissa había escrito una carta extensa contándole sobre el transcurso de sus días. Relató incluso los detalles más triviales para su deleite. También incluyó notas sobre el estado de su padre.

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia la derecha. Vio a la nada y enseguida emitió una risilla amarga. Rememoró la imagen que le dio el Espejo Oesed cuando se puso delante de él. Fue su padre abrazándolo. Qué patético.

Pensó en Ronald Weasley. La familia de pelirrojos era conocida en el mundo mágico por su efusividad. Él mismo fue testigo, en más de una ocasión, de los abrazos que Molly Weasley proporcionaba a sus hijos sin pena en medio de las multitudes. Los Weasley no tenían dinero, estatus o fama. No obstante, Malfoy pensó que a lo mejor eran afortunados de otras maneras.

De repente, Harry vino a su mente; él no tenía padres. ¿Eso ponía a su amigo en una situación peor? Potter tenía dinero, fama y estatus… pero no una familia.

Volvió su atención a la carta de Narcissa, sus ojos se detuvieron en las últimas tres palabras: _cuídate mucho, Draco._

El heredero Malfoy, por primera vez en once años, sintió que algo le faltaba.

.

( **Es que somos muy pobres)**

 **.**

El retorno a clases fue un bien despreciado por la mayor parte del alumnos. Hermione, en medio de una crisis nerviosa, elaboró con ahínco un estricto horario de estudio para sus tres amigos. Harry estuvo horrorizado desde el instante en el que su siesta de belleza de media tarde fue borrada de la faz de la tierra para dar paso a una "hora de repaso de las clases del día".

—Mira Hermione, te amo. Y amo tu cerebro, es una bendición para nosotros los mortales… pero ¿qué pasa con esto? Es una tortura. —Potter señaló el horario con aversión—. No puedo seguir tu ritmo. Necesito dormir al menos ocho horas por día para ser persona. Te prometo que haré mi propio plan de estudios, procurando abarcar en particular el estudio de las materias que no son mi fuerte como herbología y pociones para que estés más tranquila.

Ron asintió ante las palabras de Harry, estaba igual de asustado por el horario. Draco, asimismo, tuvo que admitir que por muy estudioso que fuera, Hermione lo superaba con creces.

—Son unos exagerados. Sólo es estudio ligero. —Hermione los miró con desaprobación.

Si eso era estudio ligero, ninguno de los muchachos quería presenciar el día en que Granger elaborara una agenda para el arduo estudio.

.

( **Es que somos muy pobres)**

 **.**

En medio de la tarde Harry se vio obligado a buscar en su baúl el cuaderno forrado de cuero que había recibido en navidad. Tenía que elaborar su horario de estudio para que Hermione no lo hiciera seguir su espartano plan. Cuando dio con el objeto lo elevó y dio vueltas con él.

—Somos tú y yo, cariño. —Detuvo sus giros para ir hasta su cama. Se llevó consigo tinta y una pluma.

Abrió la libreta en la segunda hoja. Puso la fecha en la esquina derecha y enseguida empezó a escribir con letra difusa los días de la semana. Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba las horas en las que tenía clases.

Antes de que pudiera proseguir se dio cuenta de que todo lo que anotó había desaparecido.

—¿Huh?

Dejó su pluma sobre el tintero y tomó el cuaderno con ambas manos, le dio vueltas al objeto, intentando descifrar la razón de que sus palabras hubieran desaparecido. Antes de que empezara a desojar la libreta, texto apareció en ella:

 _¿Quién eres?_

Harry curvó su ceja izquierda. ¿Se suponía que las libretas del mundo mágico escribían por sí solas?

—Qué puto miedo —murmuró—. La magia es tan…

Se alzó de hombros. Agarró de nueva cuenta su pluma y garabateo una respuesta:

 _Lord Harrymort. (Se pronuncia Lord Harymor, la t es muda)._

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que nuevas palabras apareciera sobre el papel.

 _¿Lord Harrymort?_

Harry se rio.

 _Sí, Lord Harrymort, soy el subalterno de Lord Voldemort. Cuando el Señor Oscuro se toma sus vacaciones anuales yo soy el encargado de torturar gente._

El pequeño Potter agregó un corazón debajo de su oración.

 _No hay forma de que Lord Voldemort tenga un subalterno._

Harry soltó un ruidillo pensativo.

 _Sólo bromeaba. Me llamo Harry. Lord Voldemort fue hecho pudín hace unos años. Hoy en día no es más que una leyenda de las malas._

El diario emitió una leve vibración.

 _¿Por qué no me cuentas esa mala leyenda, Harry? Por cierto, que descortés de mi parte no presentarme. Soy Tom Riddle._

—¿No eres una cosa interesante? —murmuró Harry—. Yo diría que maligna. ¿Desde cuándo un cuaderno tiene nombre y quiere conversación?

 _Por supuesto, querido Tom. Siéntate que es una historia larga. Ups, que eres un diario. Lo siento, mala broma, de nuevo._


	7. Resilencia

**Notas:** al principio planeaba poner los diálogos de Harry y el diario centrados pero luego de ver cómo quedaban pensé en que la lectura se haría incomoda y mejor los alinee. Si tienen problema para seguirlos me avisan y buscaré un mejor método para resaltarlos~.

 **Agradecimientos:** como siempre, a todos por leer y comentar *corazón*.

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Resiliencia**

 _{O de cómo ciertos individuos tienen la capacidad para adaptarse a diversas situaciones.}_

Harry se quedó quieto por varios instantes. El diario no le había dado una respuesta desde que le recomendó que se "sentara".

" _Antes de que empieces a contar la historia de Voldemort, ¿serías tan amable de darme algo más que tu nombre, Harry?,"_ pidió Tom.

El pequeño Slytherin tarareó. Comenzó a hacer una lista con los pros y contras de revelarle información a un cuaderno que al parecer tenía mente propia. Si era sincero consigo mismo, se hallaba un tanto perturbado y asustado por la situación. Le resultaba anormal, macabro, que por arte de magia se pudiera crear un diario con consciencia.

Tomó su pluma con más determinación para poder escribir.

" _Tengo once años, llevó mi primer curso en el_ _Colegio_ _Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ _…," Harry se detuvo, sonrió brillante, tan brillante que Hermione hubiera soltado un grito desgarrador para después exigirle que revelara lo qué estaba pasando por su mente. Y que no se atreviera a mentirle._ _"Mi nombre completo es Harry Evans, soy un Ravenclaw..."_ _. Terminó._

Potter se llevó una mano a la cara para quitarse las gafas. Pasó su antebrazo por su cabello para echarlo hacia atrás y enseguida botó los anteojos a un lado.

" _¿Un Ravenclaw, eh? Debes de ser un chico inteligente."_

Harry rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que era inteligente, pero no por eso pertenecía a la casa de Rowena. Igual no iba a decir nada para contradecir a Tom.

" _Me sonroja que pienses que soy un muchacho brillante. Con toda la humildad que poseo, he de decir que estás en lo correcto. Me gusta creer que lo mejor de mí es mi cerebro,"_ dijo Potter.

—La verdad es que creo que todo yo soy genial, no sólo mi precioso cerebro —murmuró.

" _Bien, dejando de lado la charla casual, ¿podemos regresar a la parte en la que Voldemort es una mala leyenda?,"_ preguntó Riddle.

" _Ah, yeah… aunque tengo que aclarar que no estoy al tanto de los detalles más profundos, lo que te voy a contar es la versión publicada y dada al vulgo,"_ escribió Harry.

 _"Muy amable de tu parte,"_ acotó Tom.

" _Hasta donde sé, el Señor Oscuro Voldemort, mejor conocido como Quien-Tú-Sabes,_ _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o el Innombrable, fue quien inició una de las guerras más terribles en los últimos siglos. Bajo el lema de la supremacía de la sangre sembró el terror y mató a todos aquellos que se le opusieron. Varias familias de sangre pura lo apoyaron y financiaron. Fue reconocido más como monstruo que humano, pues nadie podía creer que una persona fuera capaz de tantas atrocidades. Ya sé, suena como esos súper villanos que terminaran ganando y reinando durante siglos. Sin embargo, en 1981 fue derrotado de la forma más inesperada. Un bebé fue su vencedor._

 _Chan, chan, chan, ¡CHAN!_

 _(Piensa que eso fue música de suspenso)."_ Harry sonrió.

" _¿Un bebé?,"_ cuestionó Tom.

" _Sí, aunque hoy en día ya no es un bebé, es un chico de mi edad, está en Gryffindor, se llama Hadrian Potter, aunque el mundo mágico lo llama 'El-Niño-Que-Vivió'."_

" _¿Cómo fue que un niño derrotó al hombre que aterrorizo a toda una población?"._

" _Ahí está lo fascinante, mi querido amigo. Nadie lo sabe, sólo especulan. La versión oficial es que, cuando el Señor Oscuro atacó a los Potter en medio de la noche de un 31 de octubre y los mató, el hijo de éstos fue capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y derrotar a Voldemort. (Más especulaciones: la maldición asesina rebotó en Hadrian y mató al Innombrable. Tampoco se sabe porque Voldemort decidió que los Potter eran un peligro),"_ Harry tomó un descanso, _"lo único de lo que estamos seguros, es de que el niño que vivió tiene una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo."_ Llevó su mano libre a la frente para sobar la marca.

" _Entonces… ¿está muerto?, ¿Voldemort está muerto?,"_ inquirió Tom.

" _Al parecer, desde aquel halloween en el que hizo capú y se volvió pudín oscuro nadie ha vuelto a saber de él. Por eso te decía que hoy en día es una fábula de las malas, nadie habla del hombre, nadie lo recuerda. El mundo mágico se empeña en olvidar los momentos más oscuros de su historia,"_ Harry frunció la boca, si a él le preguntaban, se le hacía una gran tontería que las personas insistieran en olvidarse del pasado.

" _Ya veo. Gracias por información, Harry"._

" _De nada, mi amarillento amigo. Ahora dime tú, ¿eres permeable? ¿Resistes el fuego?"._

Tom respondió a las dos preguntas con un sí.

A lo mejor no tendría que haberlo hecho.

 **.**

 **(Resiliencia)**

 **.**

Cuando Hermione encontró a Harry en una de las orillas del Bosque Prohibido montando una polea en una de las ramas de un árbol parpadeó confusa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?

—Hola, Mione —respondió el chico mientras hacia un nudo—. Planeó encender una fogata. La cuerda y la polea son para que pueda acercar cierto objeto al fuego sin quemarme.

—¿Cierto objeto?

—Un cuaderno que tiene un hechizo contra llamas. Estoy probando la hipótesis de que no puede ser destruido por ese medio. —Harry hizo un último amarré antes de sacar el diario para anclarlo en la orilla. Procuró que quedará bien fijo. Enseguida tomó el otro extremo de la cuerda y dio varios pasos atrás. Extrajo su varita de una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Murmuró un _incendio_ , movió su muñeca y unos trozos de madera rodeados por rocas empezaron a quemarse.

Hermione contempló el espectáculo montado por su amigo con desazón. Vio como Harry soltó poco a poco la cuerda para acercar el cuaderno a las crepitantes llamas. Lo siguiente que pasó, la dejo descolocada: el fuego no lograba quemar las hojas y pastas que obviamente tenían que deshacerse en cuestión de segundos.

Pasaron tres minutos. Los niños examinaron la situación con verdadera curiosidad. El diario seguía intacto.

—Bueno, joder, si eso no es sorprendente, no sé qué lo sea.

—¡Harry, lenguaje!

—Lo siento —se disculpó rápido Harry—. Tienes que admitir que es impresionante. ¿Cómo funcionara el hechizo? ¿Rompe con el triángulo del fuego? ¿Es un poderoso escudo?

La castaña movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, buscando respuestas en el paisaje.

—Para empezar, ¿tú encantaste el cuaderno?

—No —dijo Harry de inmediato—. Es el diario que recibí por navidad. Venía con instructivo y reseña general de sus propiedades. Se supone que es impermeable y resistente al fuego. No he probado la primera, pero ahora sabemos que no se quema.

Hermione asintió.

—Esas pueden ser buenas características para un diario… o no, dependiendo de por donde se miré.

—Seah. —Harry soltó la cuerda y dejo que ésta se hundiera en las llamas. Pronto el lazo empezó a arder pero el diario siguió intacto—. Fascinante.

—¿Y ahora cómo vas a apagar el fuego? —preguntó la chica—. ¿Trajiste agua?

—Tengo algo mejor —respondió Harry. Levantó su varita, la movió en una ese vertical y pronunció con claridad " _aguamenti_ ". Un choro de agua salió de la punta y aterrizó sobre la improvisada fogata. Pronto las flamas cesaron.

—¡ _Aguamenti_ es un encantamiento avanzado! —exclamó Hermione mientras alzaba las cejas por la sorpresa.

—Puedes considerarlo una forma avanzada de transformación. —Harry se acercó hasta las cenizas mojadas. Tomó el diario con presteza, descubriendo a su paso que no se sentía húmedo—. ¿De verdad crees que con todos los libros que he estudiado sobre la materia no se me han quedado una o dos cosas?

La niña frunció el ceño.

—En cualquier caso, la transfiguración me resulta particularmente sencilla. Cada vez que la realizo es como… como si estuviera… no sé cómo explicarlo… veamos… ¡es como hacer ecuaciones! Tienes tus productos, una incógnita que te interesa, métodos y uno o más resultados. —Harry sacudió las cenizas del diario y las gotas de agua que se mantenían en la superficie de las tapas.

—Nunca entiendo tus metáforas, deberías de leer un poco más de novelas para ampliar tu vocabulario en ese aspecto —dijo Hermione con diversión.

—¿Y si me vuelvo más dramático? —Harry se rió—. ¿Sabes qué? Seguiré tu consejo, puede que además de ampliar mi léxico me haga de unas cuentas ideas provechosas.

Hermione resopló divertida.

—Cuando tengas tiempo enséñame.

—¿ _Aguamenti_? ¡Por supuesto, mi hermosa reina siciliana!

 **.**

 **(Resiliencia)**

 **.**

" _Me quemaste y me mojaste."_

Harry soltó unas risitas nerviosas.

" _¿Te diste cuenta?,"_ escribió Harry con diversión mal contenida. _"Pensé que no eras capaz de ello. Esto me lleva a la conclusión de que eres consciente de tu entorno hasta cierto punto."_

" _Sentí el calor y enseguida el frío. O mejor dicho, lo noté. No soy capaz de percibir los cambios como si tuviera un cuerpo,"_ explicó Tom.

" _Oh, muy impresionante,"_ garabateó Harry de regreso. _"Lamento haberte puesto a prueba, tenía curiosidad. Para ser sincero no la sacie, terminé con más preguntas que respuestas"._

" _Ustedes los Ravenclaw y su maldita necesidad de conocimiento."_

Harry asintió. Había visto lo insistentes que era los miembros de aquella casa cuando querían saber algo.

" _Lo siento, Tom. Prometo que no volveré a hacer nada radical de nuevo."_

" _¿Eso significa que seguirás experimentado conmigo pero en menor medida?"._

Potter no respondió, a cambio se carcajeó.

 **.**

 **(Resiliencia)**

 **.**

Para la cuarta semana de marzo Harry y Hermione se vieron arrastrados por Ron y Draco hacia el segundo partido de quidditch que Slytherin disputaría en la temporada. Malfoy argumentó hasta el cansancio que no podían perderse ese desde que dejaron pasar el primero por estar hundidos en un mar de libros.

—No me llama la atención el quidditch —dijo Hermione.

—¿Duran mucho los partidos? Tengo mi siesta de belleza a las siete —cuestionó Harry con verdadero interés.

—Depende —respondió Draco a Harry. Ignoró el blasfemo comentario de la castaña—. Por lo general los partidos en Hogwarts no duran más de cuatro horas.

Potter sacó cuentas y una vez que decidió que estaría a tiempo en su cama se dejo llevar con más facilidad. Ron, que iba a su lado, rebotaba de alegría. Le hacía ilusión ver al equipo de su casa. Draco lo secundaba. Los cuatro niños buscaron donde sentarse juntos y un tanto alejados de sus compañeros de casa. Desde que eran un grupo "raro" a ojos de la mayoría, las miradas de disgusto era una constante en sus vidas. Hermione era la que se llevaba la peor parte.

—Deberíamos de estar estudiando —dijo la castaña con cara de hastío.

Harry se mostraba más dispuesto a disfrutar del asunto. Se llevó una mano al mentón cuando vio los arcos.

—¿No te recuerda esto al baloncesto? —le dijo Potter a Granger con nostalgia.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Hermione sonrió melancólica—. Le da un aire. Puedes pensar que el guardián equivale al pívot.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Ron.

—De un deporte muggle. Un día de estos deberíamos de reunirnos en medio del verano para que conozcan la vida mundana —respondió Harry.

—¡Esa es una buena idea! —apoyó Hermione.

—Mi padre nunca me dejaría salir. —Draco bajo un poco su cabeza.

—No tiene que ser pronto —dijo Harry dando por terminada la conversación.

Escucharon el estruendo provocado por los alumnos y profesores de la escuela. Los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin aparecieron. Caminaron hacia el centro del campo con seguridad, liderados por Madame Hooch. El ánimo rebozaba en el ambiente, incluso Hermione tuvo un tiempo difícil para no contagiarse con la alegre vibra.

En el instante que el partido empezó Draco y Ron explicaron en medio de gritos a Hermione y Harry los pormenores del juego. Les dieron los nombres de los jugadores, de las tácticas y de las diferentes pelotas usadas.

—La snitch es bonita —dijo Harry de repente.

—Potter, no puedes saber que es bonita si no la has… —Malfoy cortó su oración a la mitad. Harry le estaba señalando a lejos un brillo dorado—. La hallaste…

Ron y Hermione dirigieron su atención al mismo lugar. Los buscadores de cada equipo aún no eran conscientes de la aparición del pequeño balón.

—No fue muy difícil. Tengo una gran visión periférica. Debido a eso siempre era capaz de ganar cuando jugábamos quemados o tenis en nuestro antiguo colegio. —Harry se alzó de hombros.

Cinco minutos después el buscador de Slytherin de dio cuenta de la snitch y fue detrás de ella. El jugador de Gryffindor hizo lo mismo. Mientras tanto los otros miembros de los equipos se empeñaron en anotar tantos puntos como fueran posibles. Slytherin llevaba la delantera con un marcador 60-50.

Harry vio con interés el forcejeo entre los buscadores.

—¿Es legal golpear?

Draco asintió.

—Hasta cierto punto, por eso el quidditch tiene altos registros de lesiones.

—Suena brutal —dijo Hermione.

—Suena a un deporte que yo jugaría —agregó Harry—. Debería de intentar unirme el siguiente año.

—Todos deberíamos de intentarlo, hasta tú, Hermione —comentó Ron, emocionado.

Hermione sólo les dedicó una mirada de horror.

 **.**

 **(Resiliencia)**

 **.**

"… _entonces decidí que la población mágica pudo haber surgido por efecto fundador. Existe la probabilidad de que una persona tuvo la mutación 'mágica' y la transmitió a sus descendientes, no todos la expresaron de inmediato pero siguió siendo heredada. Lo que no entiendo es cómo la magia se expandió por todo el mundo. ¿Migración?... y enseguida radiación adaptativa."_ Harry estaba escribiendo en el diario.

" _Nunca creí que llegaría este día… y sin embargo, llegó. No sé de qué me estás hablando. No tengo conocimiento del tema."_ La respuesta de Tom Riddle apareció en medio de la hoja. _"Por cierto, no creas que he olvidado que la última vez cortaste nuestra conversación a la mitad. No dijiste nada sobre mi afirmación de que ibas a seguir experimentado conmigo como el Ravenclaw rastrero que eres."_

" _Ohhh, tienes memoria… espera… ¿qué eres?_

 _Eres un diario, por supuesto, no obstante, eres uno capaz de comunicarte. Ya he buscado en varios libros de la biblioteca y no he encontrado ningún registro de un objeto como tú. Además percibes lo que pasa a tu alrededor y presentas cierta cantidad de 'emociones' o por lo menos las entiendes. Por si fuera poco,_ te llamas _, posees un nombre."_ Harry se detuvo. _"Es como si fueras…"._

" _¿Cómo si fuera qué, Harry?"._

Un diario con alma.

" _Una persona. Una persona encerrada en un diario,"_ respondió Harry antes de cerrar el cuaderno. Lo metió a su baúl y enseguida tomó a Vera con él. Le siseó a la serpiente que se mantuviera escondida.

Salió de su habitación y de la sala común. Era momento de visitar a su querido profesor Snape. Hacia tanto que no lo veía más que en clases que ya extrañaba sus gestos de infinito desprecio. Fue por los pasillos con prisa. Esquivó a varios alumnos que a lo lejos le gritaron que no corriera. Harry hizo caso omiso.

El diario le fue dado por un desconocido. Tenía características extrañas. _Una consciencia_. ¿Podría ser un objeto maldito? El pequeño Slytherin no había hablado mucho con Tom por temor a lo desconocido y la sensación con la que se quedaba después de sostener el cuaderno le provocaba escalofríos. A lo mejor estaba siendo paranoico. Quizás sólo hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero... la falta de información en los libros sobre cuadernos con capacidad para relacionarse con su dueño le provocaba sospecha.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de su jefe de casa tocó varias veces la puerta.

Severus Snape no tardó en abrirle y contemplarlo con resignación y desazón.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿A qué debo su irritante visita, Potter?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la frente. Si le contaba a su profesor sobre el diario se lo iba a quitar antes de que descifrara qué era. Eso no sería bueno. Sin embargo, necesitaba información, no andar tan a oscuras. Sus antiguos mentores le dijeron con frecuencia que la ignorancia era muy agradable pero también peligrosa.

—He leído el diario de un desconocido. Lo compré en libros de segunda mano hace unos meses cuando estaba consiguiendo mi material para Hogwarts. En una de las entradas el autor habla sobre crear un objeto con libre albedrío. Pone de ejemplo su diario, su deseo era que éste se comunicara con otros como si fuera él mismo —relató Potter.

Snape miró al niño con sospecha.

—Tome asiento.

—Sí, gracias, profesor —dijo Harry mientras jalaba una silla para acomodarse.

—Por lo tanto, ¿cuál es su pregunta?

—¿Es realmente posible hacer eso? ¿Dejar un rastro de nosotros en un objeto? Lo que es más, ¿dejar nuestra identidad en él para que sostenga conversaciones?

—Dejar una parte de nosotros en una cosa, un elemento o una pieza y que tomé consciencia, significa dejar una parte del alma…

Harry bajó la cabeza, clavó su mirada en el impoluto piso con insistencia.

—¿No es un símil, verdad? Cuando dice dejar una parte del alma habla de forma literal.

Snape asintió.

—Aunque no veo razón para ello. ¿Por qué fragmentar el alma para crear algo así de inútil? Es más sencillo dejar atrás los recuerdos enfrascados para que estos puedan ser vistos en un pensadero. En cualquier caso, dudo que podamos llegar a una respuesta decente sobre la situación. Sólo el autor del diario sabe qué pretendía lograr con eso. —Severus hizo una pausa—. No piense en investigar sobre la magia que incluye experimentar con el alma, es peligrosa y muchas veces oscura.

—Entiendo —declaró Harry con honestidad. Miró a los ojos a su profesor—. Lo dejaré por la paz.

Snape no dijo más.

—Y tiré ese diario. Quién sabe a quien perteneció y puede darle más ideas extrañas si sigue leyéndolo.

Fue el turno de Harry para asentir. Se puso de pie y miró a su profesor de forma entrañable. Luego se despidió:

—Regresaré a la sala común. Agradezco que me reciba, señor.

Severus restó importancia al asunto con un gesto. Espero a que el niño saliera de la habitación para suspirar cansado. Entrelazó sus manos y las apretó.

 **.**

 **(Resiliencia)**

 **.**

Harry no dejo pensar en lo que Snape le había dicho.

¿El diario que recibió por navidad debía su capacidad a un trozo de alma contenida? Era tenebroso, por decir menos. Ahora el quid de la cuestión era la razón por la que le dieron semejante aberración.

Su profesor de pociones dilucidó que el dueño del diario era el único que podía decir cuál era su finalidad cuando decidió que partir su alma para crear un ente con mente propia era buena idea. Por tanto, era probable que dicho ente también supiera la razón por la que fue creado y, si corría con suerte, estuviera al tanto de porque terminó en manos de un niño de once años. En todo caso, si quería respuestas, tendría que obtenerlas del Tom Riddle que habitaba en el diario y para ello debía de forjar cierta relación con él.

Nadie revelaba información a un desconocido sólo por el placer de ayudar. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que el asunto cambiaba cuando se trataba de auxiliar a un amigo. Se tronó los dedos de la mano derecha en ansiedad. Iría contra la orden de tirar el diario.

Dejo de lado su lío mental cuando a lo lejos vio a Quirrell correr por los pasillos. Tarareó antes de decidir seguir el camino del tembloroso maestro.

Le siseó a Vera para que se aferrara mejor, empezó a trotar evitando hacer ruido y controló su respiración tan bien como pudo. En su lista de pendientes agregó la tarea de salir a correr todos los días por las mañanas durante media hora, desde su llegada a Hogwarts había perdido condición física.

Contra todo pronóstico, Quirrell mantuvo su velocidad sin problemas, subió y bajo escaleras y sólo aminoró el paso cuando tuvo que dar vuelta para cambiar de dirección.

Harry empezó a creer que estaba perdiendo tiempo y energía dándole vueltas a la escuela sin un fin. Rebuscó entre sus bolsas para ver si traía su capa de invisibilidad con él; para su fortuna, así fue. Se cubrió con ella para poder realizar un mejor seguimiento.

Al cabo de unos momentos Quirrell se detuvo frente a una puerta, volteó a todos lados, examinando sus alrededores y al no encontrar nada, se metió a la habitación.

Harry se quitó la capa. Volteó a todos lados para ubicarse, sin embargo, no logró hallar algo que le resultara familiar. Buscó una esquina para poder sentarse y decidir el siguiente paso a dar, se volvió a cubrir. La primera opción era esperar a que su profesor saliera del cuarto para que después él pudiera entrar. La segunda opción era que se cubriera con la capa e invadiera con todo y Quirrell dentro. La tercera opción era que se fuera y regresara otro día.

La segunda opción era peligrosa así que fue descartada enseguida. La tercera tenía sus méritos, el problema era que podía perderse de la diversión. Y si seguía ese flujo de reflexiones, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo Quirrell en esa habitación que lo obligaba a actuar tan fuera de personaje? ¿Por qué se cuidaba tanto de que no lo vieran? En efecto, la tercera opción era segura, sin embargo, le daba un espacio de tiempo a su profesor.

Flexionó sus rodillas para recargar su cabeza sobre ellas. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, la estrujo y siguió pensando con tanta lucidez como podía. ¿Ganaba algo descubriendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Quirrell? ¿Existía una razón más profunda que lo hubiera obligado a seguir a su maestro independientemente de que estaba actuando raro esa tarde? La respuesta a la primera pregunta fue incierta. Si Quirrell sólo estaba, por ejemplo, practicando como hablar sin tartamudear frente a otros no se veía beneficiado. La segunda pregunta era más relevante y tenía una mejor explicación.

Había querido seguirlo porque desde aquella vez que lo vio entrando al comedor cojeando tuvo sospechas de que su tímido profesor escondía algo. Si Quirrell resultaba ser el hombre que lo siguió e intentó matar en el bosque las cosas adquirían matices dramáticos.

Se reincorporo, inhaló y exhaló. Se iba por la primera opción. Esperaría a que el maestro saliera y entonces entraría. ¿Tenía razones para hacer algo así de estúpido? ¡Por supuesto!

Volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Para no perder el tiempo intentaría recordar todo lo que le fue enseñado a lo largo del día, reconstruiría sus clases una por una para repasar. Primero fue pociones, la voz de Snape resonó en su cabeza, le gustaba, era grave, con un tono condescendiente y sarcástico; también era clara, su discurso nunca era aburrido y explicaba con lujo de detalle. Harry apostaba toda su fortuna a que la única razón por la que los alumnos huían del profesor de pociones o lo consideraban como el peor era por su mala personalidad. Snape era brillante.

Era como esos profesores severos que daban clases en las prestigiosas universidades que Harry llegó a visitar cuando la escuela los llevaba de "excursión" para que se hicieran una idea de hasta dónde podían llegar si seguían mostrando aptitudes de súper dotados.

Cuando estaba en medio de su reconstrucción de la clase de transformación, Quirrell salió. Volvió a voltear a todos lados para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y enseguida empezó a correr, siguiendo el camino por el que vino.

Harry espero a que el hombre estuviera bastante lejos, se paró y con la capa encima fue hasta la puerta. No esperaba resultados cuando intentó abrir la puerta sin magia, de una forma casual, pero los obtuvo.

—Wao —fue lo único que pudo decir por la incredulidad.

Echó el portón atrás, y entró cuidadoso, cerrando detrás de él.

Lo siguiente que se posó ante él le quitó el aire.

—Oh mierda —murmuró. Retrocedió, buscando a tientas la manija para abrir de nueva cuenta. Los nervios le impidieron moverse con su usual agilidad, por lo que tardó en salir. Una vez que estuvo fuera dejo que un gemido de pavor se le escapara.

—Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios —empezó, necesitaba regresar a la sala común y contarle a sus amigos sobre lo que acababa de encontrar.

Pero primero… precisaba descubrir su ubicación actual.

 **.**

 **(Resiliencia)**

 **.**

Harry quiso localizar el vistoso cabello de Ron entre los estudiantes de Slytherin pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Tampoco hubo señas de vida de Draco o de Hermione.

Vio a Daphne Greengrass sentada en uno de los sillones más escondidos de la sala común, leyendo, sin nadie cerca. Fue hasta donde estaba y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Greengrass? —llamó apacible.

—Oh… Potter, ¿puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la niña. Dejó su libro sobre su regazo.

—Sí, ¿has visto a alguno de mis amigos?

Daphne hizo un gesto pensativo. Harry encontró adorable la expresión, la niña emanaba cierta ternura.

—Me parece haber escuchado que iban a la biblioteca, Malfoy y Weasley estaban peleando sobre el orden en el que iban a estudiar las materias. Granger les dijo que se callaran, que el orden no importaba porque a final de cuentas repasarían todo.

—Ah… ¡gracias! Lamento haberte interrumpido, puedes seguir con tu actividad.

Daphne sonrió, gustosa de haber ayudado.

Harry dio la media vuelta. Estuvo a punto de salir de nueva cuenta para seguir a sus compañeros a la biblioteca, sin embargo, recordó que todavía tenía pendiente su plática con el diario. Decidió ir a su habitación y esperar a que aparecieran sus fieles y adorables súbditos para que los iluminara con su descubrimiento.

Una vez que estuvo en el cuarto fue hasta su baúl, lo abrió, sacó el diario e ignoró el escalofrío que sintió cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos. Asimismo, se hizo de tinta y pluma. Se dirigió a su cama para poder acomodarse. Vera se deslizo hacia las almohadas, siseando alegre por el paseo, Harry sonrió en automático.

" _Regrese,"_ escribió el niño.

" _¿Podemos hablar sobre lo descortés que es tu manía de dejar las conversaciones a la mitad?,"_ pidió Tom.

" _Err… no… ¿no? Espera, espera, espera (por segunda vez en el día) ¿percibes el paso tiempo?,"_ Harry mordió el interior de sus mejillas.

" _Sí, ¿eso es importante?"._

—No te imaginas cuanto, querido.

" _De alguna manera. Vamos al punto en el que me disculpo por mi grosería. Tenía que salir a prisa porque olvide que debía de reunirme con un profesor."_

" _Disculpado. Estoy más interesado en discutir tu visión de que soy una persona atrapada en un diario,"_ dijo Tom.

Harry tamborileó sus dedos de la mano izquierda. No quería hablar con Riddle pero si quería resolver el misterio debía de forjar algún tipo de relación con el objeto.

" _¿Qué se supone que gano contándote mis suposiciones?,"_ dijo Potter.

" _Cuán Slytherin de ti buscar un beneficio. Me agrada. Si me compartes tu punto de vista yo te contaré una de las tantas memorias que contengo."_

" _Aw, obvio que te agrada mi actuar. Soy genial. Veamos… ¿sabes qué es lo que hace diferente al humano de los demás animales?,"_ preguntó Harry.

" _¿La forma de convivencia? ¿Animal civilizado? ¿Reglas o sociedad?"._

" _Pss, pss, error. Los animales conviven a su manera y tienen reglas, que no las entendamos es diferente. Es el conocimiento de la propia existencia. Nosotros sabemos que estamos aquí y adoptamos una identidad. Nos relacionamos con el entorno. Un sinónimo de consciencia es alma._

 _Se supone que sólo los seres vivos tienen alma (algunos discutirán que esto se reduce a los seres humanos)._

 _Cuando me diste un nombre y fuiste capaz de pensar en una forma de continuar la conversación cavile sobre lo tremendo que es que un diario puedo hacer eso. Incluso si es a causa de magia, tengo que decir que eres una cosa salida de una película de terror (debo de dejar de verlas)."_ Harry dejó la pluma sobre el tintero y sacudió su mano para descansarla.

" _Brillante._

 _Deberíamos de conversar más seguido, Harry. Considero que nos divertiremos"._

Harry cerró los ojos.

" _¿Ahora me contaras una memoria para que duerma bien, abuelita?"._


	8. Sin sangre

**Notas:** sorry or something like that. Meh, estuve ocupada, el trabajo se me junto, exámenes, más salidas al campo, más trabajo, etc. También flojera. Pero miren, soy chida y saco el toque (¿?) o mejor dicho, traigo capítulo extra-largo. (Por cierto, me duele escribir piedra (¿?), mi profesor de ciencias de la Tierra me regañaba cada vez que decía piedra en lugar de roca).

(*) En italiano _Senza sangue_ , novela de Alessandro Baricco.

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Sin sangre (*)**

 _{O de cómo las historias sobre la oscuridad son prescindibles.}_

" _Muy bien, querido Harry, aquí te va una anécdota. Mi nombre completo es Tom Marvolo Riddle. Si estoy haciendo cuentas correctamente, fui un estudiante de Slytherin hace cincuenta años. Conservó las memorias del dueño original hasta los 16 años. Cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts existía otro mago oscuro, su nombre era Gellert Grindelwald, su reinado de terror nunca llegó a Inglaterra y tuvo su punto cumbre en los años 40,"_ relató Tom.

" _Umh, ¿no fueron esos los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Hitler y su doctrina de supremacía también estaba en apogeo, fu, es irónico como los humanos son humanos en donde sea,"_ respondió Harry con diversión. _"¿La comunidad mágica sintió los estragos de la guerra?_ ".

" _No. Muchos magos ni siquiera supieron que los muggles estaban en guerra. No lo consideraron importante o algo digno de mención. Los que sufrieron los estragos del conflicto fueron unos pocos… por ejemplo los mestizos o nacidos de muggles que residían en el centro de Londres o en zonas cercana a él"._

" _Los magos tienen esta mala costumbre, ¿sabes? Les gusta encerrarse en su burbuja de seguridad y tener la creencia de que nada les pasara a ellos. Es impensable que el mal los alcancé. No sé si llorar o reírme por su ingenuidad,"_ escribió Harry.

" _Pareces muy versado en este tipo de temas, joven Evans"._

" _No te imaginas cuanto. Soy un apasionado de la historia desde que estoy en contra de cometer errores mundanos y vivir en la ignorancia"._

" _Hablas como un verdadero Ravenclaw. Es bueno que tengas esa mentalidad puedes llegar lejos",_ dijo Riddle.

Harry sonrió. El Tom Riddle del diario era puro halago. ¿El dueño también sería igual de encantador? Casi podía imaginarse a un joven de dieciséis años rompiendo corazones.

" _Gracias por la anécdota, monsieur Riddle. Me temo que nuestra conversación tiene que terminar. Tengo deberes con los que cumplir",_ comentó Harry.

" _Por supuesto. Es bueno ver que ya has aprendido a despedirte."_

Harry se carcajeo. Cerró el diario y fue por la habitación para guardar el diario en su baúl. Una vez que estuvo hecho se quedó viendo a la nada. De nuevo una extraña corazonada recorrió su cuerpo. El cuaderno lo dejaba con un urgencia, una preocupación que no podía explicar.

 **.**

 **(Sin sangre)**

 **.**

Cuando Hermione entró a la sala común de Slytherin y vio una macha borrosa de verde con negro correr hasta ella hizo una mueca.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry con emoción.

—Oh dios, dime, ¿qué hiciste ahora?, ¿quién está en peligro de muerte?, ¿qué descubriste?, ¿a quién mataste?

Harry abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero enseguida la cerró, luego se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera indignado.

—¿Por quién me tomas? La mayor parte del tiempo mi euforia es por sucesos inofensivos.

—¡Ya lo has dicho tú! La mayor parte del tiempo, eso significa que tenemos un sobrante no tan inofensivo.

—¡Nadie sufrió daños esta vez!

Hermione no dio señas de ceder durante varios minutos. Harry comenzó a removerse incómodo, sin embargo, no apresuro a su amiga.

—Bien, parece que no estás mintiendo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionado?

Harry sonrió. Le echó un vistazo a Ron y Draco, ambos acababan de entrar y cargaban con varios libros; hicieron un gesto de confusión cuando cayeron en cuenta de que la atmósfera alrededor de Granger había cambiado de irritable a muy irritable.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Potter—. Me gustaría que los tres la escucharan.

Draco y Ron se miraron entre sí, inseguros, no entendían que estaba pasando pero el estado emocional de Hermione no indicaba nada bueno. La chica parecía capaz de oler las ideas "estúpidas" o "peligrosas" a cientos de kilómetros e impedir que Harry las llevara a cabo, casi siempre… a veces fallaba.

—¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar para acomodarnos?

La castaña se dirigió sin dudar a una de las mesas más alejadas de la sala común. Ron y Draco fueron detrás de ella como si fueran un par de soldados de plomo con grandes cargas (de libros) y Harry sonrió. Al parecer ya no era el único domesticado.

Tomó lugar delante de Hermione, a un lado de Draco y esperó a que Ron terminara de acomodarse antes de empezar.

—Resulta que el gran Harry Potter fue a ver al honorable y cascarrabias profesor Snape para resolver algunas dudas de origen existencial. Conversó con el sabio maestro de pociones durante un buen tiempo y luego decidió partir de regreso a la guarida de las serpientes. Sin embargo, en medio del camino ocurrió algo impresionante. —Harry hizo una pausa dramática.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron ansioso.

—Se encontró con la gelatina mejor conocida como Quirrell.

—¡Hombre, eso no es impresionante! —agregó de nueva cuenta Ron.

—¡Lo impresionante fue que la gelatina estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela! El gran Harry decidió ir detrás del profesor después de analizar la situación, cruzo las escaleras sin descanso y sin perder de vista a Quirrell.

—Seguiste a nuestro patético profesor de defensa… ¿qué tiene eso de emocionante? —dijo Draco.

—En un principio el gran Harry pensó que nada. Mas las cosas cambiaron pronto, la gelatina entró a una habitación de apariencia inofensiva. El sabio Potter esperó afuera, creyendo que no era adecuado ingresar al cuarto con Quirrell dentro. Después de varios instantes la gelatina salió y el gran Harry decidió echarle un vistazo al misterioso lugar.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione.

—¡Hermione! —respondió Harry.

—¡Dime que no hiciste nada estúpido!

—¡No hice nada estúpido!

—¿No hiciste nada estúpido?

—Quizá lo hice, pero me dijiste que te dijera que no hice nada estúpido —respondió Harry restándole importancia—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí! Entonces, el gran Harry entró a la habitación. Dentro de ella había una bestia mejor conocida como un cancerbero… O eso creo. Era un perro con tres cabezas, para mi fortuna estaba dormido o dudo que hubiera salido ileso de ahí.

Malfoy y Weasley abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Hermione gimió, dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Un cerbero? —cuestionó Draco.

—Sí amigo, uno grande diría yo.

—¿Un perro con tres cabezas? —Ron estaba pálido, aquello sonaba horrible.

—Tengo la duda de que está resguardando la bestia. Por lo general los cerberos son guardianes. —Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca y despeinó su cabello.

—Harry James Potter, te dejo solo unas horas y te atreves a meterte en problemas. —Hermione se veía frustrada.

—Oh vamos, Mione, dime que no tienes curiosidad. ¿Recuerdas cuándo la profesora de filosofía nos contó que Cerberos para los griegos fue el guardián del infierno? ¿Qué es tan importante cuidar en Hogwarts que hay un perro de tres cabezas en una de las habitaciones?

—Harry…

—¡Investiguemos! Sólo tenemos que dormir al perro. —Los ojos de Harry brillaron con emoción.

—¿Cómo se supone que duermes a un cerbero? —preguntó Draco.

—Dándole de beber agua del río Lete, incitándolo a comer tortas de miel con droga… o usando música. Desde que las dos primeras son difíciles de realizar, yo digo que usemos la estrategia del buen Orfeo —respondió Harry.

 **.**

 **(Sin sangre)**

 **.**

Hermione estaba segura de que Harry siempre buscaba nuevas formas de ponerse en peligro. Lo peor de todo es que ella tenía que asegurarse de que su amigo saliera intacto de las locas situaciones en las que se metía. Resopló enfurruñada mientras se dejaba guiar y se aferraba a la capa de invisibilidad. Meditó que si seguía molestándose con tanta frecuencia iba a morir demasiado joven.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo haremos música? No traemos ningún instrumento —acotó Ron.

—Cantaremos —respondió distraído Harry—. La voz es considerada un instrumento de viento.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh. Aunque la habilidad de cada uno para "usar" dicho "instrumento" varia, estoy seguro de que nuestras voces en conjunto sonaran decentes.

—¿Y qué cantaremos?

—Umh… ¿ _Dios salve a la reina_? —intervino Hermione.

—¿Dios qué? —pregunto Draco.

—El himno nacional…

—¿Himno nacional? —Fue el turno de Ron.

—Olvídenlo. —Hermione rodó los ojos. Los sangre pura y su falta de cultura general, ya ni siquiera le sorprendía.

—¿Qué tipo de música escuchan los sangre pura? —preguntó Harry después de reírse por lo bajo.

—¡Las Brujas de Macbeth! —respondió Ron.

—Esa basura —agregó Draco—. Los sangre pura respetable escuchan valses, sonatas y opera.

Ron golpeó el hombro de Malfoy con molestia. Draco no tardo en responder.

—¿Opera, eh? ¿Cómo Carmen? ¿El barbero de Sevilla? —cuestionó Hermione.

—Sí —dijo Draco.

—¿Están conscientes de que casi todas esas composiciones son de muggles? —agregó Harry.

El heredero Malfoy arrugó su nariz.

—Como sea, aún tenemos que decidir que cantar, ¿qué tal el himno de Hogwarts? —propuso Hermione.

Harry volvió a reírse quedo. Sintió un apretón en su vientre, agachó la vista y se encontró con Vera. La serpiente se estaba removiendo para acomodarse. Había decido traerla puesto que ella recordaba como olía el pasillo en el que estuvieron por la tarde. No había manera de que se perdieran.

—El himno de Hogwarts será. Todos nos lo sabemos.

—¿Y qué hacemos una vez que descubramos que resguarda el cerbero?

Potter le echó un vistazo a Ron.

—No sé. ¿Nada?

Draco suspiro.

—Hacer algo con lo que hallemos sería estúpido. Nos delataría como infractores. Duh, Weasley, eres un Slytherin, piensa.

Ron se sonrojo.

—Vamos, vamos, calma. Ya estamos cerca. —Harry dio la media vuelta.

—Un momento… estamos en el tercer pasillo. ¡Harry! —regaño Hermione entre dientes—. Cuando regresemos a la sala común ajustaremos cuentas.

—Suenas como mi mamá —comentó Ron.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Muy tarde para arrepentirse, voluntarios. —Harry siguió con su camino como si nada. Fue hasta la puerta que contenía a la bestia y el posible misterio a resolver. Volvió a abrir sin problemas y rechistó, aquello le dio mala espina. Se removió para quitar la capa de invisibilidad que los cubría y procedió a dar órdenes—: escuchen. Tranquilos, el cerbero es enorme y se pondrá agresivo en cuanto nos vea. Lo que tenemos que hacer una vez que estemos dentro es cantar, de preferencia con el mismo ritmo.

Recibió asentimientos.

Harry fue el primero en pasar. El cerbero lo olió, echó su parte trasera hacia atrás y gruñó. Hermione, Draco y Ron se apresuraron y siguieron a su amigo. Vieron con temor a la enorme bestia, Potter se aclaró la garganta y enseguida entonó:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
enséñanos algo por favor._

Los otros niños salieron de su shock e imitaron a Harry.

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos,_ _  
_ _o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_ _  
_ _nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_ _  
_ _con algunas materias interesantes._

Draco cantó avergonzado. ¿Por qué Hogwarts tenía un himno tan patético? Ron, por su parte, canturreó feliz. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para pronunciar correctamente cada palabra y no deshonrar al compositor que tanto se esforzó en darle una alabanza a la escuela. Harry sólo observaba al can, esperando que su plan tuviera resultado; los ojos del enorme perro se empezaron a cerrar y sus bufidos fueron cada vez menos frecuentes.

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_ _  
_ _pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._ _  
_ _Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,_ _  
_ _haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_ _  
_ _haz lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_ _  
_ _y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Antes de que volvieran a repetir el himno, el cerbero cayó rendido. El joven Potter sonrió salvaje.

—Grandioso Orfeo.

Los otros niños se voltearon a ver entre sí, sorprendidos de que el animal se hubiera quedado dormido con tan poca cosa.

—Hay una trampilla ahí —señaló Harry—. Rápido, el perro se despertara pronto.

Hermione asintió. Empezó a caminar, rodeó al cancerbero para poder llegar hasta el portillo. Draco la siguió y Ron no tardó en secundar los pasos de sus compañeros. Harry fue el último en avanzar. Draco abrió la trampilla con un poco de dificultad.

—Iré primero —dijo el rubio. Colocó sus dedos sobre los bordes de la trampilla para poder colgarse. Se soltó y, en medio de la caída, se preparo para aterrizar con ayuda de sus manos, queriendo absorber el impacto. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, cayó sobre una superficie mullida—. ¡Todo bien, pueden saltar sin problemas!

El siguiente fue Ron. Luego fue Hermione y al final Harry.

—Eso fue sencillo —dijo Draco. Se puso de pie, ayudo a la única niña que iba con ellos a levantarse y empezó a caminar.

—Emh… ¿muchachos? —comenzó Ron.

—¿Pueden ayudarnos? —siguió Harry.

Hermione y Draco voltearon a ver.

—¡Oh dios! —exclamó Hermione—. ¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué tienen eso alrededor?

—¿Qué por qué? ¿No es obvio? Me encanta esto de estar siendo estrangulado. Y Vera también lo disfruta —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. La serpiente sacó su cabeza y siseó molesta.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —preguntó Draco.

—Lazo del diablo —respondió Harry—. Usen _incendio_ para quemar las partes ba—

Potter dejo de hablar, el agarré se hizo más fuerte. Ron soltó un gemido de dolor.

Draco sacó su varita, con todo el control que pudo empezó a calcinar las partes más alejadas de la planta. El lazo del diablo se retracto y dejo ir a sus dos prisioneros. Harry tomó aire con agresividad, enseguida tosió. Ron siguió su ejemplo.

—Ah, adorable, eso de que te apachurren la caja torácica siempre es lo mejor —comentó Harry. Le susurró una disculpa a la víbora. Vera se volvió a esconder, indignada por haber sido apretujada.

—¿En serio es adorable? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

—No, Ron, era sarcasmo.

Hermione se acercó a sus amigos, buscando señas de daño mayor.

—Estoy bien, Mione —dijo Harry al ver los signos de preocupación en la dulce cara de la castaña—. Sigamos. Creo que sólo hemos visto una parte de este lugar.

Fueron por un pasillo húmedo hasta llegar a una habitación con cientos de aves en ella. Ron abrió los ojos con interés.

—Hay una puerta al otro lado —dijo Draco.

—No son pájaros, son llaves aladas —comentó Harry.

—¿Llaves aladas? A pesar de que usas lentes tienes buena vista… que raro sonó eso. —Draco alzó una ceja.

—Supongo que esperan que capturemos una…

—Ahí hay una escoba —intervino Hermione.

—Mejor hay que abrir como en las películas de acción —comentó Harry.

—¿Cómo? —Hermione se arrepintió de abrir la boca.

—Con una explosión. ¡ _Bombarda_!

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione.

Draco y Ron abrieron la boca, la puerta estallo en mil pedazos, aquello había sido impresionante.

Harry se echó a reír, divertido.

—¡No esperaba poder lograrlo! Sólo he estado ensayando los movimientos de mano y la pronunciación.

—¡Deja de reír como una hiena Harry James Potter! No se suponía que tuviéramos que dañar lo que está en esta habitación.

—¡Hazlo de nuevo! —gritaron Ron y Draco, ignorando a Hermione que parecía que pronto se convertiría en medusa por la aterradora mirada que se cargaba.

Harry sonrió. Pasó por los escombros y fue hasta la siguiente zona que presentaba el amplio lugar. Se encontró con un enorme juego de ajedrez.

—¡Wao! —gritó Ron—. ¡Es ajedrez!

—A estas alturas discierno que hay varios obstáculos para llegar hasta lo que se oculta con recelo en este pasillo. —Hermione aliso su ropa con incomodidad.

—El cancerbero sólo fue el inicio —concordó Harry. Vio con diversión cómo Ron rodeaba las piezas de ajedrez y las abrazaba para medirlas. Draco lo contemplaba con fastidio—. El lazo del diablo le siguió. Después nos encontramos con la habitación de llaves… y ahora un juego de ajedrez gigante. Creo que Ron ha hallado su propio paraíso.

Hermione sonrió.

—Para pasar hay que jugar una partida.

—O no. Puedo seguir explotando cosas. —Harry sacó su varita.

—Harry. No. Por favor.

—Aw, vamos.

—¡Harry, Hermione! Vamos a jugar ajedrez —gritó Ron.

Potter asintió. Guardó su varita y fue hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

—Creo que tenemos que ser piezas negras.

—Maravilloso —dijo Harry—. El negro es un color fabuloso, como yo. ¿En dónde me pongo? —preguntó.

Ron hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Junto al alfil negro que está a la derecha. Hermione, sé la torre que está al lado de Harry. Malfoy… ve junto a la reina.

—¡No quiero ser la reina!

—¡Pero si ya eres una reina del drama! No veo la diferencia —gritó Ron.

—Draco, ve a donde te dijo Ron, serás una de las piezas con más movilidad en el tablero. —Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano.

A regañadientes el rubio hizo caso. Ron fue hacia un caballo, puso su mano sobre éste y comenzó a trotar lejos del tablero. Los niños contemplaron el espectáculo con sorpresa.

—Las blancas se moverán primero —dijo el pelirrojo.

Uno de los peones blancos avanzó dos casillas.

—Ok —susurró Ron, resopló y enseguida se movió tres casillas al frente y una a la izquierda. Empezó a dar instrucciones a los otros con voz clara. En algún momento de la partida un peón negro fue capturado por las blancas; Harry soltó un silbido al ver a una de las torres blancas aventar sin piedad a la pieza negra.

—Erg, ¿soy el único que tiene la sensación de que nos pasará exactamente lo mismo que a ese peón? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione abrió los ojos con desmesura.

—Nos vamos.

—No podemos abandonar el juego —dijo Harry.

—¡No es momento para que seas terco, Harry!

—No es eso… —dijo el niño con suavidad.

—Lo que Harry quiere decir… —empezó Ron—, es que no podemos salir del tablero. Cuando me quise mover para dejar el juego mis piernas se negaron a moverse.

Hermione intentó moverse pero no pudo, examinó sus alrededores y notó que Draco tenía el mismo problema.

—¿No podemos rendirnos? —preguntó Harry.

—Ah, sí, supongo que sí —dijo Ron—. ¡Nosotras las piezas negras nos rendimos!

Las piezas blancas empezaron a hacer bulla.

—¡Este juego sólo termina cuando uno de los reyes es destruido! —gritó la reina blanca.

Draco trago saliva. Ahora estaba bastante feliz de no haber peleado para ser el rey negro.

—Bien, vamos Ron, piensa, piensa —murmuró Weasley para sí mismo—. Lo tengo. Malfoy, tú y yo seremos sacrificados.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Le diré a mi padre si te atreves a dañarme!

—¿Quieres quedarte toda la noche aquí? —preguntó Ron con molestia.

Draco negó.

—Te mataré una vez que salgamos.

—Honestamente, eres un tonto. —Ron negó con la cabeza—. Prosigamos.

Weasley comenzó de nuevo a dar indicaciones. Harry y Hermione se movieron de acuerdo a ellas sin dudar, conscientes de que sus habilidades en ajedrez aún palidecían cuando se comparaban con las de Ron.

Vieron piezas negras y blancas destrozarse- Potter hizo un gesto de preocupación, la reducción de jugadores los ponía en peligro inminente.

—Malfoy, prepárate —dijo Ron—. Muévete seis cuadros hacia adelante.

El rubio fue vacilante. Instantes después fue arrojado a lo lejos por la reina blanca.

—¡Hermione, acaba con la reina ahora!

La castaña asintió.

—Harry, voy a por el alfil que protege al rey. Después de ello tendrás el camino libre para hacer jaque mate.

Potter asintió. Vio el transcurso del juego con aprehensión, Ron salió volando de la misma forma que Draco. Se guardo un gritó y enseguida hizo su movimiento. Pronunció fuerte y claro "jaque mate" cuando estuvo frente al rey.

Las piezas negras que seguían intactas empezaron a festejar.

Harry salió del tablero, esta vez sin problemas y corrió a donde estaba Draco, Hermione hizo lo mismo pero fue con Ron.

Malfoy estaba tirado, viendo al techo con enojo infantil.

—Me duele la espalda y creo que estoy despeinado. Muy indigno de un hombre de mi linaje.

—Viendo que sigues siendo igual de molesto que siempre, me parece que estás en buen estado —dijo Harry. Tomó a Draco con cuidado para arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba Ron.

—Ron se golpeó la cabeza, creo que perdió la consciencia, pero lo veo bien en general. —Hermione examinó a Malfoy.

—No es seguro que se muevan por ahora. La fuerza con la que fueron lanzados no fue broma. Tampoco tuvieron un suave colchón para recibirlos así que… —Harry hizo una mueca—. Esperemos a que recuperen fuerzas.

Hermione asintió.

—Vayan a ver qué hay al final, dudo que exista otra prueba estúpida, al menos podemos enterarnos que resguardaban. Que valga el precio de mis heridas —dijo Draco irritado.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí.

Hermione y Harry asintieron.

—Volvemos pronto —dijo Harry—. Ah, ¿quieres que te deje a Vera?

—No —dijo Draco—. Tengo como esta… comezón… de que ella se encuentra bien contigo.

—Confió en tus instintos —comentó Harry divertido. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Hermione siguió a Harry. Fueron en un cómodo silencio hasta la salida. En el instante que llegaron a la siguiente habitación soltaron un ruidillo de decepción.

—¿Una mesa con siete botellas, en serio? ¿Pasamos por toda esta mierda sólo para unas botellas?

—¡Harry, cuida tu lenguaje! —regañó Hermione. Se acercó hasta la mesilla y tomó un trozo de pergamino que estaba cerca de las botellas—. Aquí dice algo.

Harry fue con la espalda encorvada y los brazos caídos hasta donde estaba su amiga. En el instante que cruzó el umbral un fuego morado, casi purpura se extendió detrás de él. Enfrente apareció fuego negro.

—Mierda de nuevo —comentó Harry.

Esta vez Hermione no le gritó porque estaba de acuerdo. Leyó el pergamino en voz alta para que Harry se enterara del contenido:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,  
dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,  
una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,  
otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,  
dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga  
tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.  
Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,  
para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre  
encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están  
en los extremos, pero si quieres  
moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes:  
Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son_  
 _gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes_.

—Suena taaan poético —dijo Harry aburrido.

—Es un acertijo.

—Uno que deberías de guardarte, luego lo examinamos. —Harry inclinó su mentón y empezó a silbar—. _**Vera, sal, tengo una tarea para ti.**_

— _ **¿Hablaste, bebé esmeralda?**_

— _ **Sí, ¿serías tan amable de decirme el contenido de estas botellas sólo por su olor?**_

— _ **Por supuesto**_ —respondió Vera.

—¿Harry?

—Vera nos dirá qué contiene cada botella. —Potter extendió un brazo. La serpiente se deslizó por él para llegar a la mesa. Acercó su lengua a las botellas y siseó respuestas. Harry las reprodujo para Hermione.

—Ella ha dicho que ésta huele como el fuego purpura y ésta como el fuego negro. —Hermione tomó los envases—. Tomando en cuenta el acertijo, la que huele como fuego negro te permitirá avanzar.

—Sin embargo, no hay suficiente para los dos.

—Ve tú —dijo Hermione extendiendo el envase ganador—. Se te da contar historias pero no controlar muchachos irascibles. Yo regresaré para cuidar a Ron y Draco, no me sorprendería si en estos instantes Ron ya despertó y están peleando.

Harry tomó la botella.

—Bebe tú primero, Mione.

La chica hizo lo pedido. Harry vio como ella se daba la vuelta para regresar a través de las llamas purpuras. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y enseguida bebió el contenido de la botella que sostenía. Antes de ir cruzar la puerta hizo que Vera regresara a él.

Fue por el fuego oscuro sin sufrir daños. Le agradeció a la serpiente por su buen olfato, Veratrum siseó complacida. En el instante que llegó a la última habitación soltó de nuevo una maldición.

—Joder. Sabía que usted era una gelatina misteriosa pero no esperaba que fuera para tanto.

 **.**

 **(Sin sangre)**

 **.**

Quirrell casi se rompió el cuello cuando se giró al escuchar la voz de Harry Potter.

El niño que vivió estaba parado cerca de la entrada con un gesto de burla y compresión… y también de triunfo.

—Joven Potter, no esperaba verlo aquí. Sólo estaba haciendo pruebas… hubiera deseado que nuestro encuentro se llevara a cabo a final de año.

Harry se puso en guardia.

—Estaba pensando, señor Quirrell, que usted fue el hijo de puta que me quiso matar en el bosque prohibido. Pero no quería saltar a conclusiones precipitadas.

—Me hubiera gustado tanto lograrlo, Potter. Hubiera querido sacar cada una de tus entrañas y dárselas de comer a las bestias.

—Aw, profesor, cuán amable de su parte pensar en los animales salvajes —dijo Harry.

—Pero eso está en el pasado. Ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad para destrozarte y esta vez no tienes árboles para protegerte. Tampoco saldrá una serpiente de la nada. —Quirrell sacó su varita y lanzó un _Incarcerous_ hacia Harry.

El niño que vivió no se espero aquello. De forma inevitable terminó en el suelo, con cuerdas a su alrededor. Rememoró la desagradable sensación que había experimentado con el lazo del diablo. Vera volvió a sisear y se removió, dispuesta a salir pero Harry se lo impidió con un susurró.

—Es fascinante verlo tan débil, Potter.

Harry desvió la mirada molesto.

—Ahora, tengo una tarea con la que debo de cumplir.

Quirrell se acercó a un espejo. Harry contempló el objeto con ahínco. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo reconoció como el Espejo Oesed. ¿Por qué razón estaba en aquella habitación y qué era lo que deseaba su gelatinoso profesor obtener?

—¿Maestro? ¿Qué hago ahora? Me veo en el espejo pero la piedra no aparece.

"¿Maestro?", pensó Harry. Hizo un gesto de desconcierto total.

— _Usa al niño_ —dijo una voz grave.

Harry se despabiló. ¿Qué carajos? ¿De dónde provenía aquella voz?

—Sí, maestro. —Quirrell liberó a Harry, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a pararse frente al espejo—. ¿Qué ves, Potter?

—Mi maravilloso ser y tu horrible cara —respondió Harry, tentando su suerte.

—No te hagas el gracioso, no estás en posición de burlarte, odioso muchacho, te aseguro que puedo destrozarte más pronto que tarde —amenazó Quirrell.

Harry bajó la mirada. Contempló los ojos de la serpiente que se mantenía alerta, lista para salir en cualquier momento. Sintió un tirón en su cabello, Quirrell estaba, de nuevo, obligando al muchacho a que contemplara su reflejo.

— _Pídele que piense en lo que desea_ —ordenó la voz.

—Ya escuchaste, Potter.

Harry frunció su ceño. ¿Qué deseaba? Salir de ahí. Patear a Quirrell en la entrepierna… Que el maldito no obtuviera lo que quería del espejo. A todo esto, ¿qué quería?... una piedra. ¿Por qué una piedra? Se mantuvo viendo su reflejo.

Instantes después soltó un jadeo.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Quirrell ansioso.

—¡Puedo verme siendo supermodelo! Cielo santo, siempre he soñado con modelar en las pasarelas de Paris —dijo Harry.

Quirrell soltó un gritó animal. Aventó a Harry con tal fuerza que éste terminó de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

—¡No sirves!

— _El niño miente_ —dijo la voz—. _Miente, miente…_

El profesor de defensa se acercó otra vez a Harry, lo jaló de la corbata y lo examinó. Esculcó uno de los bolsillos de Harry y entonces halló lo que tanto había querido.

—La tengo, maestro. ¡La tengo!

Harry siseó con furia. Le ordenó a Vera que atacará a Quirrell. La serpiente salió de entre las ropas negras con esmeralda y se lanzó hacia el profesor. Los colmillos del animal se enterraron en la muñeca de Quirrell sin piedad.

El hombre no tuvo más opción que soltar la piedra por el dolor. Harry corrió hasta ella para tomarla. No tenía ni idea de porque era tan importante pero no permitiría que Quirrell se la quedara. ¡El maldito lo quiso matar! Eso era suficiente para que interfiriera en sus planes y los arruinara.

Cuando Quirrell se libró de la víbora, sangraba. Harry buscó con la mirada a Vera. La serpiente estaba a lo lejos, recuperándose por el esfuerzo.

—¡Dame la piedra, Potter!

—¡NO! ¡Jódete, pedazo de mierda! —Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Potter!

—¡Qué no!

— _Déjame hablar con el muchacho_ —ordenó la voz grave.

—Pero maestro…

— _Ahora_.

Quirrell se vio obligado a quitarse el turbante. Harry se mantuvo quieto, esperando la revelación. El maestro de defensa dio la media vuelta y entonces Potter se encontró cara a cara con Voldemort.

— _Harry Potter. El niño que vivió. ¿Estás dispuesto a desechar el sacrificio de tus padres aquí?_ —dijo el Señor Oscuro.

—No lo desecharé —respondió Harry.

— _Entrega la piedra. Con ella al fin podré obtener el cuerpo que me arrebataste. ¡Dejaré de depender de la sangre de unicornio y de la carne de otros!_

—No.

— _Lo mismo dijo la dulce Lily Potter cuando le ordene que se hiciera a un lado aquella noche de halloween. Y terminó muerta. No tengo que decir que James Potter sufrió el mismo destino._

Harry contempló el feo rostro que se asentaba en la nuca de Quirrell, serpentino, de ojos rojos y nariz inexistente. Aquella quimera era el asesino de sus padres. Su cicatriz comenzó a punzar y entonces sonrió.

"El desgraciado tuvo la culpa de mis dolores de cabeza", medito Harry. "Todo este tiempo Quirrell fue el origen de mis males".

—No les daré la piedra. —El niño que vivió se mantuvo firme.

— _Entonces muere. Quirrell, hazlo_ —ordenó Voldemort.

—¡Sí, maestro!

Quirrell corrió hasta Harry para poder obligarlo a tomar la piedra. Harry se opuso cuanto pudo, le soltó puñetazos en la nariz y en las sienes a su profesor. Eventualmente dejo caer la piedra a lo lejos. El hombre intentó ir por ella pero Harry se lo impidió cuando se lanzó hacía él. Ambos cayeron sobre el Espejo Oesed. El ruido del cristal rompiéndose resonó en la habitación.

Quirrell aulló de dolor, los vidrios se estaban enterrando en su espalda. Harry no corrió con mejor suerte, sintió humedad en sus manos, la sangre corría de ellas.

—Mi maestro… —dijo Quirrell. Aventó a Harry para poder ponerse de pie.

Potter sintió que su pecho se contraía. Rodó para quedar sobre su espalda, sacó su varita y apuntó a los trozos de vidrio.

—¡Te mataré, Potter!

Harry respiró pesado, la sangre seguía emanado de sus palmas, ensuciando la madera que conformara su varita. Se puso de pie con problemas y miró al hombre que estaba delante de él.

Quirrell también sacó su varita, apuntó a Harry y empezó a gritar:

—¡ _Avada_ …!

Pero el final de la maldición nunca llegó. Harry había levitado los trozos de vidrio para apuñalar a Quirrell con cada uno de ellos. El muchacho vio como uno cortaba la yugular del hombre. El profesor se llevó una mano al cuello para detener el sangrado sin mucho éxito. Empezó a ahogarse con su propia sangre, sollozos temerosos emergieron.

Harry se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. Estaba viendo borroso. ¿Era por la pérdida constante de sangre de sus manos? ¿Se había cortado algunas arterias? Puso sus codos enfrente de él, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Vio a Vera acercarse.

— _ **Tengo una orden para ti**_ —siseó adormilado—. _**Toma la piedra de color rojo brillante, esa que quiso obtener el humano al que mordiste. Llévatela lejos, huye de aquí. No dejes que nadie te vea. Evítame incluso a mí durante varios días. Mantén ese objeto a salvo. Cuídate tú también.**_

— _ **Lo haré.**_

Harry quedó inconsciente, ya no podía mantenerse.

 **.**

 **(Sin sangre)**

 **.**

La siguiente vez que Harry despertó estaba en la enfermería. Sus manos se hallaban vendadas y sentía la boca seca.

—Has despertado.

Potter movió su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dumbledore.

—Director —saludó Harry. Desvió la mirada y la fijo en las otras camas.

—Toda una aventura la que has tenido, hijo mío.

—Y que lo diga. Maté a mi profesor de defensa y casi me mato en el proceso. Cuando tenga hijos les contaré esta pintoresca anécdota.

Dumbledore notó el tono amargo en la voz de Harry.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo mataste?

—Corte una vena importante con los vidrios. La última vez que lo vi se estaba desangrando y ahogándose con su propia sangre. Ah, y lloraba.

—¿Por qué fuiste a aquella habitación?

—Porque soy un niño estúpido y curioso —respondió Harry. Estaba furioso consigo mismo—. Decidí que sería interesante averiguar qué era lo que hacía mi profesor en su tiempo libre. ¿No es divertido que estuviera planeando matarme y obtener una piedra, al parecer importante, del Espejo Oesed? Es una fortuna que sólo yo me haya encontrado con Quirrell.

Dumbledore suavizó su mirada.

—No eres estúpido, Harry. Sólo impulsivo, pero te diré que tu padre también pecaba de ello.

Harry miró al director.

—¿Los demás están bien?

—Sí, Hermione Granger decidió ir a buscarme cuando se preocupo porque no regresabas. Sacamos a Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley sin problemas. Finalmente fuimos por ti. Madame Pomfrey iba conmigo, así que pudo aplicarte los primeros auxilios una vez que te encontramos.

Harry asintió.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada. Debes de descansar. Hablaremos después de lo sucedido. Tenemos mucho tiempo, meses, antes de que se acabe el año. Yo me retiro, Harry.

Harry vio a Dumbledore irse. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Quién sabe si podría hacerlo adecuadamente una vez que meditara largo y tendido el hecho de que con toda su lucidez decidió que debía que eliminar la existencia de Quirrell porque representaba un peligro para él.

 **.**

 **(Sin sangre)**

 **.**

— _Eres muy serio —dijo Hermione de repente, acabando con el cómodo silencio que los rodeaba._

— _¿Lo soy? —preguntó Harry con genuina curiosidad. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si aquello le permitiera comprender mejor la situación._

— _A lo mejor debería de decir que eres poco expresivo, es decir, eres muy hablador pero tus inexistentes gestos hacen que tus palabras se sientan vacías. —Hermione fijó su mirada en algún lugar inexistente._

 _Harry frunció su ceño con suavidad, sus labios formaron una pequeña línea y se mantuvo en silencio._

— _Es como si no supieras expresarte con el lenguaje corporal._

 _El pequeño Potter cerró los ojos. Hermione no agregó nada más. A veces, sólo a veces, le costaba entender a su amiga… ella era tan inteligente y perceptiva, y por lo tanto, a su tierna edad era capaz de comprender muchas verdades que él pasaba por alto._

— _Quizás sea porque quiero protegerme. Los matones del orfanato son felices maltratando a los niños más sensibles. Entre menos sentimientos muestres, menos se acercan a ti —explicó Harry._

 _Hermione soltó un resoplido._

— _Si sigues cerrándote de esa manera no sólo vas a alejar a los bravucones, sino también a posibles amigos._

— _No necesito más amigos, te tengo a ti —respondió Harry._

— _Pero algún día no me tendrás. No somos inmortales._

 _Harry hizo un puchero y abrió los ojos._

— _¿Qué sugieres?_

— _Que dejes salir todo de ti, que no temas a tener estallidos de emociones. Si alguien te daña, llora; si alguien te hace feliz, sonríe.—Hermione acarició la cabeza de Harry._

— _¿Quieres que comporte como cualquier otro niño del orfanato? Asco. Odio la idea de ser igual de inmaduro que ellos. ¡Soy un genio!_

 _Hermione se echó a reír._

— _Nunca serás igual que ellos, Harry. Nunca. Sin embargo, no eres diferente. Estoy segura de que pronto entenderás que compartes mucho con los niños que viven contigo. Tienes una mente hermosa, has que tu comportamiento combine con ella._

.

.

Harry abrió los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad un extraño dolor en el pecho lo atravesó y la necesidad de conversar con el diario de Tom Riddle emergió de la nada. No sabía qué hora era pero dudaba que fueran más de las tres de mañana, aún se sentía cansado y la única razón por la que estaba despierto era debido a su extraño sueño, más recuerdo que sueño, en realidad.

Recorrió con sus dedos las frías sábanas, en un gesto de nerviosismo. Era inquietante cómo las viejas memorias, hundidas en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, volvían para recordarle lo que alguna vez fue. La desdibujada imagen de Hermione Granger de ocho años, tan sabia pero, tan ingenua se quedó prendada en sus párpados.

Inhaló y exhaló largo. Tenía que volver a dormir, lo último que quería era pasar la madrugada en vela. Cerró los ojos y eliminó todo pensamiento de su mente para poder caer en sosiego.


	9. Big Bang

**Notas:** me han preguntado sobre la relación que tendrán Voldemort/Harry y de Tom(del diario)/Harry, geek, no creo poder decir algo sin dar spoiler, así que mejor léanlo cuando llegué el momento adecuado. Estoy trabajando en ello y espero que mi resolución sea de su agrado. Este capítulo lento, es una transición y un vistazo más profundo a las perspectivas de Harry. ¿Podemos llamarlo otro inicio? Supongo.

 **Agradecimientos:** ¡Había estado olvidando poner esto! Gracias a la gente que se da el tiempo de dejar un comentario, de leer, de seguir y darle favorito a esta historia. Lamento mucho no responderles de forma adecuada, me temo el tiempo no es mi mejor amigo. Espero poder conversar con ustedes durante mis vacaciones.

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Big Bang**

 _{O de cómo un evento explosivo da origen a un "inicio".}_

 _Quiso convencerse de que no era su problema, que no tenía que meterse en los asuntos ajenos si quería seguir con su vida tranquila. Pero luego las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cabeza. Ella había dicho con seguridad que todos los niños que vivían en el orfanato se parecían… y que él no era una excepción. Todos compartían algo._

— _¡Hey, mocosos odiosos! ¿Se siente bien molestar a los más débiles? ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? —gritó Harry antes de poder pensar con claridad. Corrió hasta llegar a dónde estaba arrinconado un diminuto niño que era intimidado por los mayores. Se puso delante de la víctima y extendió ambos brazos, como diciendo "intenten pasar a través de mí"._

 _Los bravucones vacilaron, desconcertados por el hecho de que Harry Potter, el niño solitario y aterrador apareciera de la nada para defender a alguien más._

— _¡N-no te metas, Potter, no es de tu incumbencia!_

— _¡Lo es! —respondió Harry de inmediato. Su mirada se endureció y su labio superior se crispó por el enojo—. ¡Son una vergüenza! Mira que golpear a los indefensos sólo porque sí._

 _Los matones volvieron a vacilar, sin embargo, uno de ellos se recompuso al instante y grito:_

— _¿Estás dispuesto a recibir los golpes por la pequeña rata que se esconde detrás de ti? ¡Qué caballeroso y heroico!_

— _¡Y una mierda voy a dejar que me lastimen! —exclamó Harry antes de lanzarse contra sus enemigos. Repartió torpes golpes a los grandes muchachos y obtuvo unos cuantos a cambio._

 _La pelea fue detenida minutos después cuando la matrona del orfanato, la señora Katherine, apareció para poner orden. Harry se negó a disculparse con los matones a pesar de los regaños, sostuvo su mentón alzado, orgulloso por su actuar, y sus ojos mostraron un brillo salvaje en todo momento. Evitó responder a las preguntas de por qué se había metido en problemas manteniendo los labios cerrados._

 _Los días siguientes llevó sus heridas sin pesar, con honra y un poco de felicidad._

 _Probablemente, Harry entendió a lo que se refería Hermione cuando dijo que los niños del orfanato "eran iguales" cuando el chiquillo al que resguardó se paro frente a él y le dio las gracias. El pequeño Potter no pudo responder un simple "de nada", por lo que desvió la mirada y guardo silencio. Sus resplandecientes ojos se empañaron y su pecho se contrajo. Pensamientos sin forma navegaron su mente._

 _Se dio cuenta de que todos en ese lugar estaban esperando que alguien los protegiera de los horrores del mundo, de lo doloroso. Todos eran fáciles de romper, unos más que otros. Y todos querían sobresalir, incluso si eso significaba aplastar a sus iguales, porque así era la naturaleza, así de cruel eran los instintos… y no podían evitarlos, no desde que no existía nadie que tuviera el tiempo para educarlos en materia moral._

.

.

Harry pasó su lengua por sus labios. Empezaba a irritarse por los constantes sueños dotados de agridulces memorias. Odiaba recordar sus primeros años de vida, no le gustaba revivir los momentos en los que aprendió sobre lo duro que era sentir rabia por el sufrimiento ajeno, amar a otros y convivir con sus semejantes. Le provocaba un sentimiento de vacío.

El cosquilleo en sus dedos y el impulso de ir en busca del diario de Riddle lo puso de peor humor. Algo estaba mal con ese objeto e iba a averiguarlo. No era normal que de repente tuviera la necesidad de exponer su estado de ánimo, lo que le preocupaba, lo que lo emocionaba y lo que lo hacía infeliz. Harry Potter era el tipo de persona fuerte que sonreía incluso en los momentos más jodidos porque eso se esperaba de él.

Ni siquiera Hermione, con sus seis, casi siete años de amistad, gozaba del privilegio de verlo en sus momentos de debilidad. ¿Por qué el diario de un desconocido tendría tal honor? Se rehusaba a ceder ante aquello que lo estaba obligando a ir corriendo a tomar la libreta. Era Harry Potter, se repitió a sí mismo. Era la persona más terca que Hermione Granger hubiera conocido jamás. Era fuerte, tenía voluntad. No iba a ser vencido. Frunció el ceño. Era Harry Potter y saldría vencedor.

Echó un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores. La triste, oscura y silenciosa enfermería lo recibió como lo venía haciendo desde hace cinco días. Harry sintió que su molestia alcanzaba nuevos niveles. Desde aquella fatídica noche en la que se encontró con Quirrell y salió herido lo mantuvieron en la sala de curas. Madame Pomfrey dijo que sería dado dentro de dos días si todo salía bien. Dumbledore no había vuelto y las visitas le estaban prohibidas.

"Nada de disturbios, necesitas tranquilidad para recuperarte del posible trauma que sufriste por tu peligrosa aventura", dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando le preguntó por la ausencia de una Hermione histérica y preocupada, de un Ron insensible o de un Draco snob.

Soltó un suspiro. Estaba seguro que de nuevo era de madrugada. Se removió para acomodarse y cerró los ojos, quería volver a dormir para evitar la realidad que dentro de unos días se vería obligado a enfrentar.

 **.**

 **(Big Bang)**

 **.**

En el instante que fue echado de la enfermería se sintió desprotegido. Madame Pomfrey lo dejo ir no sin antes advertirle que no quería volver a verlo por ahí de nuevo. Harry sólo había podido asentir ante las palabras. Hermione, Draco y Ron estaban en la salida, esperándolo. La niña tenía el cabello enredado y los ojos rojos e hinchados, quizá por el llanto o la falta de sueño. Ron lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma y Draco sostenía un rostro sin expresión del que Lucius Malfoy hubiera estado orgulloso.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, acabando con el patético cuadro. Corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho de cabellos negros y lo sostuvo en un apretado abrazo. Sollozó sin importarle perder el decoro o la belleza—. Harry —repitió con voz entrecortada—. ¡Oh, Harry, estaba tan preocupada!

Draco y Ron contemplaron el asunto, sin saber qué hacer.

De repente Ron dejo salir ruidillo de dolor, siguió un llanto catártico y los suspiros y quejidos se alternaron en una sincronía desconcertante. Estuvo tan intranquilo desde que su amigo ingreso a la enfermería lleno de sangre e inconsciente que no tuvo tiempo para llorar por el miedo que sintió en el instante que supo cómo concluyó lo que en un principio les pareció una simple travesura nocturna.

Draco dulcifico sus facciones, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al lacrimoso Ron y miró con solemnidad a Hermione y Harry. Éste último tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos alrededor de la aliviada y compungida bruja.

—Nos diste un susto enorme —dijo Draco.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Harry—. Nunca pensé que las cosas iban a terminar de esa manera. Incluso después de siete días tengo la sensación de que todo lo sucedido es producto de mi vivaz imaginación.

Malfoy asintió.

—¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore? —cuestionó Harry.

—No mucho. Se limito a informarnos que estabas en un estado crítico cuando te hallaron debido a que habías perdido demasiada sangre. Nosotros… estábamos en la enfermería antes de que el viejo director se apareciera contigo. El profesor Snape te estaba cargando en brazos… —relató Draco—. Tus túnicas estaban empapadas con tu sangre y estabas tan pálido que por un momento pensamos lo peor. Madame Pomfrey nos corrió al vernos sanos para poder atenderte.

—¿Fue la gelatina malvada, verdad? —preguntó Ron sorbiéndose la nariz. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas con la esquina de su túnica—. No llegó al otro día a clases… ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente… McGonagall se apareció al cuarto día en defesa y dijo que ella y Snape se encargarían de dar la clase hasta que terminara el año porque Quirrell tuvo que retirarse de improvisto.

Harry abrió los ojos, examinó a Ron con ternura y al final hizo que sí con la cabeza.

—Fue él. Les contaré lo que paso, pero no aquí. Prefiero que vayamos a la sala común, hay más privacidad.

Los otros asintieron. Hermione deshizo su agarré pero no soltó a Harry, sino que se aferró al brazo de éste.

Caminaron por los pasillos en calma, algunos de los alumnos con los que se toparon le dedicaron miradas de sorpresa o de duda al niño que vivió. Harry consideró la opción de que la muerte de Quirrell se había mantenido en secreto y por lo tanto sus compañeros no tenían ni idea de porque había estado tanto tiempo en la enfermería. Ni siquiera Draco, Ron o Hermione que se vieron involucrados indirectamente eran conscientes de toda la verdad. Reflexionó que el secretismo bien podría deberse a que si los sucesos salían al aire la reputación de la escuela terminaría por los suelos. Resopló. Sentía pesado su cuerpo y sus rodillas estaban algo rígidas. Sus dedos seguían hormigueando por culpa del anhelo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, Hermione y Harry fueron los primeros en pasar. Después fueron Ron y Draco.

Malfoy fue el que eligió uno de los sofás más escondidos de la sala para que se acomodaran. Nadie hizo gestos de descontento. Hermione cuido a Harry en todo momento, parecía tener miedo de que en cualquier instante su amigo sufriera daño de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvieron instalados, el heredero Potter empezó a narrar la historia. Fue a través de los hechos como si contara algo insignificante. La alegría que por lo general impregnaba sus relatos brillo por su ausencia, a cambio, oyeron un monólogo impersonal. Escucharon sobre la aparición de Voldemort y el cambio de personalidad de Quirrell, el intento de asesinato, la ruptura del espejo que meses atrás les mostró sus deseos y de cómo Harry mató a su profesor sin titubear. Omitió la misión que le dio a Veratrum respecto a la piedra filosofal.

—¿Lo mataste…? —susurró Ron. Aunque sonaba a pregunta no lo era.

Harry arrugó el ceño.

—Sí. Lo hice. Quisiera justificarme pero no hay forma de que lo haga. Tome la decisión antes de darme cuenta… Vi los vidrios, vi la garganta del profesor y entonces decidí que tenía que apuñarlo con ellos si quería vivir. A lo mejor había más opciones, pero ¿sabes? En ese momento no pude pensar en ellas. Yo sólo quería deshacerme de lo que me hacía daño. Quería tanto… —Harry dejo de hablar, se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió—. Me avergüenza tanto darme cuenta de que no me arrepiento de lo que hice… ¿es egoísta si no quiero que me juzguen?

Hermione apretó el hombro de Harry en signo de apoyo.

—Potter, hey, escúchame… —Draco se colocó frente a Harry—, no pienso mal de ti. En realidad, me sorprende que estés tan compuesto. Cualquier persona cuerda hubiera actuado de la misma manera que tú. Es normal querer deshacerse de lo que nos lástima.

Harry vio a Draco por primera vez. Los ojos verdes expresaron reconocimiento. Draco Malfoy, pensó Harry. Repitió el nombre de su rubio amigo en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 _Draco Malfoy._

Fue como si de repente Harry viera al primogénito de la infame familia sangre pura bajo otra luz. Draco se dio cuenta de aquello y abrió la boca pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Un nudo se formo en su esófago.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que hacerlo, Harry —dijo Ron de repente—. Lo siento.

Harry cerró los ojos, sus pestañas se humedecieron y una sonrisa incómoda se asentó en su cara.

—Yo también lo lamento, Ron.

Hermione volvió a apretar el hombro de Harry. Enseguida hundió su cara entre el brazo y el sillón de Potter.

—Es muy injusto —susurró la bruja.

Harry se limitó a seguir sonriendo con amargura. Sintió que su túnica se mojaba, Hermione lloraba de nuevo y él no podía hacer nada para consolarla. Ni tampoco tenía ganas de pedirle que se detuviera, porque en él fondo de su corazón sabía que alguien tenía que afligirse y ése no sería él. Harry Potter tenía la obligación de mantenerse firme por el bien de sus seres queridos.

 **.**

 **(Big Bang)**

 **.**

Dos días después Dumbledore convocó a Harry. Severus Snape lo escoltó sin decirle una sola palabra o prestarle mucha atención. Al llegar a la oficina el profesor de pociones hizo ademán de retirarse pero Albus le dijo con amabilidad que podía quedarse si así lo deseaba. Snape pareció debatir la idea, sin embargo, optó por permanecer. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder darle espacio a los presentes.

—¿Cómo has estado, Harry? —empezó Dumbledore.

—¿A parte del estrés post-traumático? Bien. Sigo vivo, supongo que eso es ganancia. No tengo cicatrices en las manos y… estoy bien… —dijo Harry, aguantando las ganas de emitir una mueca de asco al recordar los eventos.

Dumbledore miró al muchacho por un tiempo prologando. Como si estuviera evaluando su dignidad.

—Quirinus Quirrell deseaba obtener algo importante del Espejo Oesed por ordenes de Voldemort —comentó Albus, retomando la conversación—. Un objeto conocido por muchos como la piedra filosofal.

—El _opus magnum_ —dijo Harry, buscando asiento. Halló una silla cerca de él, la arrastró un poco para acercarla más al escritorio del director, se dejo caer y se hundió en ella sin decoro—. A veces es blanca, a veces roja, dependiendo de cómo se elabore. La piedra que se supone que recopilaba el conocimiento de los filósofos, que prometía volver el plomo en oro, la fuente de la vida y de la eterna juventud.

—Una piedra peligrosa en las manos equivocadas —agregó Dumbledore.

—Hasta hace dos minutos creía que era un mito. La alquimia es considerada pura fantasía en el mundo muggle. Por supuesto que la magia rompe con los paradigmas que conozco… si existe un cerbero, puede existir una persona que imitó al famoso Paracelso y triunfó. Ya lo decía Jules Verne en sus escritos: "todo lo que una persona puede imaginar, otras podrán hacerlo realidad".

—Hablemos largo y tendido, hijo. Hace unos días me informaste que no sabías sobre los propósitos de Quirrell y que tu lucha con él fue una casualidad. —Dumbledore se recargo en su silla con cansancio.

—Una coincidencia, la coincidencia más lamentable que haya experimentado. Si soy sincero, todo comenzó cuando empecé a seguir al profesor porque pensé que estaba actuando extraño. Fui detrás de él con todo el cuidado posible y lo vi meterse en una habitación. Más tarde me daría cuenta de que dicha habitación estaba ubicada en el tercer piso y que dentro de ella había un cancerberos. Siendo un perfecto tonto decidí que sería divertido ver qué era lo que resguardaba el perro. —Harry subió sus piernas y recargo sus talones en la orilla de la silla, después se inclinó y acomodó su mentón entré sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo sabías que Fluffy cuidaba algo?

—¿Fluffy?

—Es el nombre del perro.

—Le queda taaan bien —replicó Harry con diversión—. Los cancerberos son considerados guardianes, los griegos relataron una y otra vez que había uno en las puertas del infierno. Sólo unos pocos lograron engañarlo a lo largo de los milenios.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio.

—Convencí a Hermione, a Draco y a Ron para que fueran conmigo. Dormir al perro fue sencillo, sólo seguí la ruta de Orfeo, 100 puntos para mí. Lo único que nos causo problemas fue el ajedrez gigante por errores de cálculo pero salimos sanos y salvos, a lo mejor Ron no tanto, se golpeó la cabeza… todo estaba siendo normal hasta que pase por la última prueba… —Harry se detuvo.

—Fue cuando te encontraste con Quirrell.

—Sí. Estaba sorprendido… —Harry se quedó viendo a la nada—. Mi tartamudo profesor, al que muchas veces llame gelatina por su tendencia a temblar de la nada, me empezó a amenazar con deshacerse de mí. Luego reveló que estaba poseído por el hombre que mató a mis padres y finalizó con un intento de asesinato. Más maravilloso fue que yo le corté la yugular y lo apuñale en otros tantos lugares.

—Lo hiciste por tu bien —dijo Dumbledore.

—Lo asesine —protestó Harry—. Pude haber seguido un camino diferente, como mantenerlo con vida e inmovilizarlo. Pero decidí matarlo porque él representaba un peligro, actué por instinto, me deje dominar por lo más primitivo de mí.

El viejo director soltó aire. El gesto no paso desapercibido por Snape. El movimiento de pecho y hombros lo delató.

—Lo hiciste por tu bien—repitió Dumbledore.

—El fin fue bueno —dijo Harry—. ¿Pero los medios? No me haga reír. No creo en los finales felices manchados de sangre y sufrimiento ajeno. Una matanza es una matanza, ¿quién fui yo… quién soy yo para decidir sobre la muerte de otros? Quirrell podrá haber cometido errores pero no me correspondía actuar como juez y verdugo.

La oficina se hundió en el silencio.

—En el nombre de dios, en el nombre del amor y en el nombre del bien común se han cometido atrocidades. A las personas nos encanta creer que hacemos lo correcto sin darnos cuenta de que lo que creemos correcto no siempre es lo bueno. El bien nunca daña a nadie y es por eso que es tan difícil cumplir con él. —Harry hundió su cara en sus rodillas—. La muerte pesa en mí, pero no el arrepentimiento. Y eso es lo peor. Lo volvería a hacer, preservaría mi existencia de la misma manera, apuñalaría a Quirrell con los trozos de espejo, cortaría su garganta y después me deprimiría, me hundiría en el autodesprecio, ¿sabe por qué?

—No —dijo llano Dumbledore.

—Porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno. No soy un héroe, no soy el símbolo de pureza que todos parecen creer. —Harry soltó una carcajada seca—. Soy un sobreviviente.

El sosiego regreso de nuevo.

Snape contempló la pequeña figura que descansaba sobre la silla afelpada. Harry Potter daba tanta lástima en esos momentos.

—¿Viste la piedra en tus últimos momentos de consciencia?

—No —respondió Harry—. Se la quité de las manos a Quirrell pero no llegué a tocarla una vez que mis manos sufrieron los cortes ni la miré.

Albus asintió, gesto que paso desapercibido por el niño.

Harry alzó la cara.

Definitivamente no era bueno, sonrió triste. Era una persona con un trozo de fealdad, se rehusaba a darle la piedra a Dumbledore por puro rencor.

 **.**

 **(Big Bang)**

 **.**

Veratrum regresó a Harry dos semanas después. Traía con ella la preciada carga y se encontraba de malhumor a causa de los días en los que paso frío. El heredero Potter le dio varias veces las gracias, le puso un nuevo suéter, le echó hechizos de calefacción, la alimento y la arrulló. La piedra filosofal fue desechada en uno de los compartimientos de su baúl, envuelta en un calcetín.

Ese mismo día volvió a abrir el diario. Tom Riddle lo recibió con aparente ánimo.

" _Ha pasado un tiempo, Harry,"_ comentó Tom.

" _Hubo… un incidente y me vi envuelto en él. Digamos que estuve ocupado,"_ respondió Harry. Notó que su letra se veía un poco chueca. Rechistó, tenía que cuidar mejor de sus manos, eran una zona sensible.

" _¿Puedo saber qué tipo de incidente?"._

No, pensó Harry.

" _En medio de un juego me corté las manos. Suena espantoso, lo sé, pero soy un niño inquieto y los accidentes ocurren. Cuando llegué a la enfermería desangrándome se armo un revuelo y me mantuvieron ahí por varios días,"_ contó.

" _¿Qué clase de juego logra que termines dañado?"._

" _Uno que incluye empujones. Había un gran espejo cerca y caí sobre él. Fue una suerte que mis rodillas permanecieran a salvo gracias a mis pantalones y túnica_ ," relató Harry.

" _Suena difícil de creer"._

" _Sí, yo todavía pienso que fue una mala jugada de mi imaginación y que nada ocurrió"._ Harry jugueteó con su pluma. _"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Voldemort no tenía subalternos?"._

" _Lo hago"._

" _¿Por qué lo crees? Es decir, hasta donde sé muchas personas siguieron su causa. ¿No es normal que un hombre con su influencia tuviera una mano derecha o subordinados de confianza?,"_ preguntó Harry.

" _Ya tienes la clave en tu pregunta, Harry. Un hombre reconoce a otro como su subordinado o subalterno cuando deposita cierta 'confianza'. ¿Consideras que Voldemort es del tipo que deposita mínimas esperanzas en sus… semejantes?,"_ explicó Tom.

" _Voldemort tiene esclavos, seguidores, creyentes… no subordinados dignos de confianza."_ Harry exhaló. Eso explicaba el fanatismo de Quirrell y la razón por la que el profesor llamaba Maestro al Señor Oscuro.

" _¿A qué viene la pregunta?"._

" _Simple curiosidad. He conocido a un chico cuyo padre alguna vez fue seguidor del preciado Lord. Acabo de notar que seguidor no es sinónimo de subordinado bajo ciertos contextos"._ Harry pasó su lengua por sus labios. _"Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo era Hogwarts hace 50 años?"._

" _Era impresionante. Tenía un encanto indescriptible, una calidez impropia de un castillo tan grande, una belleza que no esperarías de una estructura construida hace miles de años, era como un hogar"._

Harry sonrió. Era la primera vez que Tom Riddle expresaba tanto en pocas palabras. Se quedó quieto, volteó a sus alrededores y notó que todo lo que diario decía era cierto.

" _Hogwarts sigue igual de hermosa,"_ escribió Potter. _"Tan solemne…"._

" _Es agradable saberlo."_

Harry hizo su cabeza hacia un lado. Se angustió. El escozor en sus dedos se había detenido y el estímulo de falsa felicidad que le provocaba el diario era mucho mayor.

 **.**

 **(Big Bang)**

 **.**

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron con relativa calma. Hermione volvió a llevar el cabello adornado y peinado de forma compleja con Harry presente. Draco y Ron regresaron a sus peleas por insignificancias, Harry siguió pidiendo libros sin cesar por lechuza y armando dramas cuando no lo dejaban dormir sus siestas de belleza. Los gemelos Weasley de vez en cuando se pasearon por la mesa de las serpientes para molestar a su pequeño hermano porque "ese era su deber" y para saludar a Harry.

Los exámenes llegaron antes de que pudieran prepararse de forma adecuada, según Hermione, que redobló sus horas de estudio y regañó con más frecuencia a Ron por vaguear. Draco se introdujo en un estado de profunda calma del que nadie pudo sacarlo; el heredero Malfoy estudio casi con la misma intensidad que Hermione y evitó perder el tiempo en cualquier actividad que considerará un lastre para su aprendizaje. Ron intentó repasar sus apuntes en varias ocasiones sin mucho éxito, pero hubo ganancias desde que se le quedaron algunos trozos de información.

Harry siguió con su rutina habitual, poco preocupado por las pruebas que se avecinaban. Su atención estaba más centrada en el diario y los efectos que tenía éste sobre él. No le pasó desapercibido que después de sostener la libreta durante un tiempo prolongado su cuerpo se resentía: el cansancio, la alegría artificial y la tóxica tristeza se apoderaban de sus extremidades. Se dedicó a revisar cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca en busca de información, hallando a su paso cientos de maldiciones y hechizos que pensó en analizar después. Cuando se le acabo el material a examinar llegó a conclusión de que lo que buscaba no estaba al alcance de todos. Miró a la sección restringida antes de ir hacia la lechucería en busca de Hedwig, necesitaba hacer un nuevo pedido.

Fue por los pasillos ignorando a todo el mundo. Reflexionó sobre la opción de ir con Snape para pedir ayuda pero luego desechó la idea. No había podido ver a la cara a su profesor desde el incidente con Quirrell, temía haber decepcionado a su profesor favorito (para molestar) y lo último que quería era que su delicado equilibrio mental se desmoronara a causa de cualquier comentario cruel proferido por el maestro.

Cuando llegó a la torre se deshizo de sus preocupaciones, fue entre la paja y el excremento con cuidado de no ensuciarse. Halló pronto a la lechuza adquirida aquel día que fue con Dumbledore a Diagon y le dedicó una expresión cariñosa.

—Señorita Hedwig. ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, vengo a pedirte que lleves una lista a la tienda Flourish y Blotts.

La lechuza ululó y estiró sus alas, mostrando su disposición.

—Eres una dama tan magnífica —dijo Harry con una mano en la mejilla—. Aquí tienes. —Le dio el sobre al ave sin muchos miramientos.

Hedwig partió y a Harry solo le quedó esperar.

 **.**

 **(Big Bang)**

 **.**

Hermione, en medio del desayuno, contempló el pálido rostro de Harry, luego su cabello despeinado y al final las ojeras que ensuciaban la hermosura de sus ojos. Después de unos instantes reparó en que los pómulos del muchacho eran más visibles.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó cuando acabó de inspeccionarlo.

Harry alzó una de sus cejas, confundido.

—El color de tu piel luce mal. Siempre has sido una persona muy blanca así que es difícil discernir cuando te encuentras enfermo pero esta vez es tan notorio que no puedo dejarlo pasar. Tu cabello luce más rebelde de lo usual, como si ni siquiera hubieras intentado domarlo y… _tienes ojeras_ , tú nunca has tenido ojeras desde que te conozco, eres muy estricto con tus horarios de sueño. Además… me parece que has perdido peso —explicó Hermione.

Potter silbó. Siempre podía contar con que su brillante amiga se diera cuenta de los detalles más mínimos.

—He estado teniendo pesadillas así que mi ciclo de sueño se vio afectado, debido al cansancio no tengo ganas de comer y… —Harry paró. ¿Qué decirle a Hermione? ¿Qué de seguro tenía un puto diario maldito que lo estaba consumiendo pero que no se había deshecho de él porque quería descubrir los secretos del dueño?—… y no sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida. Odio ser un adolescente, Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy casi seguro de que puedo resolver mis problemas con facilidad pero los estoy haciendo grandes porque la adolescencia me obliga a actuar todo trágico y terco. ¡Literalmente siento que nadie es más infeliz que yo! Y no es por menospreciarme. Además, sigo metiéndome en más embrollos por el puro gusto —Harry gimió desdichado. Puto diario, de nuevo.

—Harry… pasaste por algo horrible hace unos meses. No puedes esperar recuperarte de la noche a la mañana. Estás sobrellevando las cosas de la mejor manera. Eres tan fuerte que me asusta que no te hayas derrumbado por la depresión y necesitado de un terapeuta para superar la muerte de… él. —Hermione sobó la espalda de Harry con ahínco—. Estoy aquí.

El muchacho contempló a su amiga.

—Sí —respondió—. Estás aquí…

 **.**

 **(Big Bang)**

 **.**

Pronto concluyó el ciclo escolar. Harry siguió con el mismo aspecto anémico y por lo tanto tuvo que prometerle a Hermione que iría en busca de un médico en cuanto la señora Katherine tuviera tiempo para él. También la llamaría por teléfono para informarle como iba progresando su salud.

Draco y Ron evitaron hablarse durante los últimos días, el hecho de que sus familias eran enemigas pareció golpearlos de repente. Se sintieron torpes. Hermione les dio su espacio y se contentó con vigilar a Harry.

El viaje de regreso a la plataforma 9 ¾ pareció una serie de instantáneas proyectadas intermitentemente. Los protagonistas eran niños que pronto dejarían de ser niños y se volverían jóvenes. Se sobrecogieron por la cantidad de tiempo que se separarían… dos meses eran más que suficientes para provocar cambios severos.

—Espero que tengan buenas vacaciones —dijo Harry, acabando con la atmósfera de incertidumbre—. Diviértanse. Quiero escuchar buenas historias cuando regresemos a clases. Disfruten de la compañía de su familia… y… envíen una carta de vez en cuando al grandioso niño que vivió.

Draco sonrió tímido, Ron asintió con fervencia y Hermione rodó los ojos, entretenida.

Luego llegaron a su destino.

Y se despidieron de forma provisional.

 **.**

 **(Big Bang)**

 **.**

Harry miró con cierta nostalgia el orfanato. Estaba de vuelta en casa. Una de las ayudantes de la matrona lo vio a lo lejos y enseguida gritó su nombre con la alegría exacerbada por la ausencia. Corrió hacia él para ayudarlo con su equipaje. Mientras respondía las preguntas de la joven sobre su experiencia en la escuela y caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal del lugar fue abordado por más personas. Pequeños niños se aferraron a sus piernas y cintura. El revoloteo de las mariposas, o mejor dicho, de varios dragones en su estómago fueron un indicador de su buen humor por tan afectivo recibimiento. Se alegró por los abrazos y por haber dejado que Veratrum descansara sobre su cuello cual collar, un suéter enorme la disimulaba.

Saludó a otros niños y soltó carcajadas cuando escuchó los gritos entusiastas de las otras ayudantes del orfanato en el instante que entró. Vio nuevas caras, reparó en ausencias, advirtió los cambios en las estaturas de los jóvenes y la aparición de arrugas y canas en las caras de las mujeres que los cuidaban.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo Harry cuando la señora Katherine apareció para calmar el alboroto.

—Bienvenido —dijo la matrona. Sus duras facciones estaban teñidas de dulzura maternal.

Harry se despidió de los presentes de forma provisional, alegando que necesitaba descansar del largo viaje y acomodar sus pertenencias en la habitación que le correspondía. Fue por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso del edificio arrastrando el baúl con flojera. El pasillo desgastado pero impoluto lo recibió. Un olor a cloro y jabón atesto su nariz. Fue hacia el fondo en busca de su cuarto. La puerta número 47 lo recibió. Se sorprendió cuando abrió y halló todo limpio. No había polvo, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las sábanas de la cama seguían tan impecables como la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Dejo el baúl en la entrada, cerca de una pared. Se paseo por la pequeña habitación que contenía con problemas una cama empotrada contra una esquina, un librero y un escritorio. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón con pereza; el cuerpo le dolía y el cosquilleo en sus manos era mucho más intenso, Veratrum se removió para acomodarse pero no salió de entre su ropa. Cerró los ojos deseando dormir durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el ulular de Hedwig lo puso alerta.

—Hey, ¿ya has llegado? —le preguntó a la lechuza que se acomodó en el alfeizar sin problemas—. Me alegra. Puedes ir y venir como gustes, procura pedirme comida o agua durante las primeras horas de la noche o de la mañana para que pueda ser eficiente.

Hedwig respondió con un ruidillo.

—Eres más inteligente que la mitad de mis compañeros —murmuró Harry. Estiró sus pies antes de levantarse, fue hasta donde estaba su baúl, lo abrió y sacó varios libros, también tomo el diario, una pluma y tinta.

Llevó todo hasta su cama y se recargó en una de las paredes, Vera siseó molesta por tener que ajustarse de nuevo, Harry se vio obligado a disculparse. Abrió uno de los libros pedidos a Flourish y Blotts durante los últimos días del curso. Fue hasta una página que estaba marcada y se quedó viendo con pesadumbre las palabras con que se destacaban de otras:

 _ **Encanto de compulsión**_.

Vio la descripción con más desagrado. El encanto de compulsión obligaba a las personas u objetos a actuar de determinada manera. Tan poderoso como era, tenía sus limitaciones, no funcionaba con individuos que tuvieran una gran fuerza de voluntad o aquellos con grandes cantidades de magia. El encanto tampoco era lo suficientemente elaborado como para forzar a la víctima con complejas instrucciones. Era una forma más simple del _Imperius_.

Paso al siguiente libro con presteza. El _Imperius_ , a diferencia del encantamiento de compulsión requería de mucha más magia y era considerada una maldición imperdonable, también provocaba un estado de éxtasis.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Vio el diario con interés, estaba seguro de que tenía sobre él encantos de compulsión. ¿Pero _Imperius_? ¿Era siquiera posible?

Abrió la libreta y enseguida preparó su pluma.

"¿ _Querido Tom_?".

"¿ _Harry_?".

" _¿Puedes decirme por qué tienes un encanto de compulsión en ti? ¿Y por qué parece que estás chupando mi vida como un Drácula?_ ," preguntó Harry. _"Mi salud ha estado empeorando desde que te tengo"._

" _Así que lo notaste… eres un Ravenclaw excepcional,"_ respondió Tom.

" _¿Entonces… eso significa?"._

" _Que me hubiera gustado jugar más contigo pero tendré que tomar medidas de seguridad"._

Harry soltó un "eh" poco elegante. Dejo su pluma a un lado y bufó. Instantes después observó que algo se materializaba delante de él.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que ya lo había visto todo. Me encanta equivocarme.

El espectro de un guapo adolescente estaba parado en el centro la habitación.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle a tus órdenes —se presentó la fantasmal figura—. El dueño del diario y la persona responsable de tu falta de vigor. Estoy sorprendido de que sigas tan compuesto… te he arrebatado tanta energía pero sigues tan lúcido. Eres fuerte, cualquier otro en tu lugar ya estaría muerto…

—Un gusto, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eres tan encantador como lo supuse. —Harry sonrió con crueldad.

Riddle devolvió la sonrisa. Ojeó al niño que estaba sentado en medio de las blancas sábanas rodeado de libros. Poseía un cabello negro y despeinado, tanto que daba la impresión de que había pasado horas corriendo. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de forma antinatural y su piel podría imitar los tonos del mármol con sencillez por lo pálida que se hallaba. Su delgadez le daba un aire de fragilidad, sin embargo, Tom no se dejo engañar, la fiereza en la expresión de Harry era un claro indicador de que el chico era un depredador.

—¿Dónde estamos? —cuestionó Tom—. Quiero saber que tan cuidadoso tengo que ser. Sería horrible que nos interrumpieran.

—Strawberry Field —respondió Harry.

—¿El nombre de la ciudad?

—No, un orfanato —aclaró Harry con tranquilidad—. Por cierto, olvide mencionar que en realidad me llamo Harry James Potter. ¿Un gusto?

Tom abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Pasamos a la parte en la que intentas matarme? —inquirió Harry, medio divertido, medio asustado. Al parecer los intentos de asesinato se volverían una constante en su vida.


	10. Poemas a mi muerte

**Notas:** (*) Poemario de Chantal Maillard.

Tengo que decirlo, mayo es un mes brutal para mí, ya saben, final de semestre, puedo contarles de cómo a veces paso hasta trece horas en la escuela o algo así pero es aburrido. No estoy segura de poder actualizar pronto. Me disculparan si desaparezco y regreso en junio xD.

Pardón si hay faltas de ortografía, se me pasan~.

 **Agradecimientos:** ¡muchas gracias por sus preciosos comentarios y su amable lectura! El Señor Oscuro les bendiga… o maldiga… o… creo que se entiende el punto.

 **Capítulo X**

 **Poemas a mi muerte (*)**

 _{O de cómo hay lírica en los finales.}_

Había sorpresa. Había tensión. Había silencio y también un intercambio de miradas. Harry encontró interesante e inquietante el asunto. Vera se removió, consciente del constante palpitar del corazón de su dueño; aquello sólo podía significar que se encontraba en peligro, sin embargo, no hizo amago de salir, esperaría hasta los últimos momentos.

—¿Harry James Potter? —cuestionó Tom Riddle, saliendo de su inicial sorpresa. Ignoró la provocación del niño—. ¿Potter? ¿Eres Harrison Potter y te alegraste los días engañándome? La ironía, un maldito Gryffindor jugando conmigo.

—Engañar es una palabra muy fea. Yo prefiero decir que estuve actuando. Además, ¿nunca te dijeron que no es bueno revelar información personal a desconocidos? —preguntó Harry con afabilidad—. Por cierto, no soy un Gryffindor, eww, el rojo escarlata opaca mis ojos. ¡Qué horrible hubiera sido usar esas túnicas todos los días por siete años!

Tom se rió con sequedad, el sonido emitido fue tan carente de emociones que Harry se incómodo.

— _El niño que vivió_ … —dijo Riddle—. De alguna manera el héroe del mundo mágico se hizo con mi diario aún cuando las probabilidades de que eso sucediera fueran tan bajas. Le haces honor a tu título, Harry, ¿no te lo dije ya? Cualquier otro en tu lugar estaría a punto de morir por los constantes drenajes de energía. También debo de reconocer que tienes voluntad, te negaste a ceder ante los encantos de compulsión y no pude poseerte como hubiera sido lo ideal.

Ah, Tom Maldito Riddle amaba hablar, pensó Harry. La plática sólo estaba poniéndolo más nervioso.

—Tan malévolo —susurró Harry—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Buscaras la manera de absorber todo lo que me queda, de adueñarte de mi cuerpo?

Tom hizo un fingido gesto pensativo. Enseguida se acerco hasta la orilla de la cama, extendió su mano y tomó uno de los tobillos del niño. Harry soltó un chillido por la fría sensación, intentó liberarse pataleando.

—¡¿Cómo es que puedes tocarme si eres transparente?!

—Es secreto. —Tom apretó su agarre, jaló la pierna de Harry con fuerza, después retrocedió unos pasos y arrastró el cuerpo más pequeño por el colchón sin mucha delicadeza.

Harry se aferró a la sábana que recubría la cama; la soltó cuando sintió que se le acababa el respaldo y su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el frío suelo. Un dolor en la lumbar y el zumbido en sus oídos fue todo lo que necesito para gemir de dolor. Vera siseó también al ser aplastada.

—¿Tu varita, Harry? Prefiero matarte rápido y sin mucho drama, desde que estamos en un orfanato… deseo terminar esto pronto.

Potter ignoró a Riddle, se llevó sus manos a su nuca y la sobó. La serpiente que había estado escondida salió, se irguió amenazante y soltó un silbido fuerte y constante.

—Vera, no… —murmuró Harry angustiado. Dejo su dolor a un lado, se paró con problemas y se puso delante de la víbora que en más de una ocasión le había ayudado a preservar su vida.

—Una serpiente —susurró Tom, desconcertado por los acontecimientos—. Y tiene suéter…

En cualquier otro momento Harry se hubiera echado a reír. Todas las personas reaccionaban de la misma manera cuando veían las prendas de vestir de Veratrum, pero dudaba que su burla lo ayudara en su precaria situación. No estaba seguro de que tan peligroso era el espectro de Tom Riddle. ¿Podía arrancarle todo lo que le quedaba de vida ahora mismo o se necesitaba que él siguiera sosteniendo el diario?

—Dime, Harry… ¿qué tanto mentiste? ¿De lo que me contaste qué es verdad y qué es mentira?

—Casi todo fue verdad —respondió el aludido.

—¿Eres un Ravenclaw? ¿La historia sobre Voldemort es correcta y no se te paso darme ningún dato?

—Todo lo que dije sobre el pudín os—, digo Voldemort es cierto. Bueno, creo que hay algo que puedo agregar ahora pero no lo sabrás si me matas. —Harry recordó su encuentro con Quirrell.

—No estás en posición de negociar.

—¿Y tú lo estás? Créeme que le temo más a la esclavitud que a la muerte. Estoy pensando que quizá no drenaste mi vida tan rápido porque me necesitas aún, pero ¿cuál es la razón? Si, por ejemplo, me lanzó ahora mismo desde la ventana para cometer suicidio, ¿desaparecerás porque se perderá tu fuente de alimento? ¿Serás condenado al olvido durante otros 50 años? ¿Te destruirán? —Harry se mofó.

—No te atreverías —dijo Riddle con tono peligroso.

—Mi vidaaa, por supuesto que me atrevería —sostuvo Harry con voz melosa—. Me suicidaría con mucho gusto si eso significa no dejarte ganar.

Tom entrecerró los ojos. Dirigió su atención a la serpiente que estaba detrás del niño. Vera todavía se mantenía en posición de ataque y mostraba sus filosos colmillos.

— _ **Tu amo quiere hacerse daño, ayúdame a impedírselo, te lo ordeno**_ —siseó Tom.

Veratrum no hizo caso a las palabras de Riddle, al contrario, se mostró más agresiva. Harry alzó una ceja y abrió la boca.

—Vaya… ¿mierda? ¿De casualidad eres pariente del Señor Uso Siempre Negro Y Por Eso Me Llaman Oscuro?

Riddle regresó su vista a Harry.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Me han dicho que la última persona conocida por hablar pársel fue Voldemort… —respondió Harry.

—Oh, Harry. Eres una cosa tan tierna —comentó Riddle, parecía divertido a morir con el asunto—. Podríamos habernos llevado bien en otras circunstancias. Antes de seguir, repito la pregunta que esquivaste antes con mucha _astucia_ , ¿eres un Ravenclaw?

—No. Soy un Hufflepuff. —Harry rió—. Digo, sólo mírame, soy tan esponjoso y… oh dios, no frunzas el ceño… y no me mires como si quisieras ayudarme a que me aviente por la ventana.

—Eres un Slytherin —declaró Tom.

—¡Din, din, din, din! ¡Tenemos un ganador! —gritó Harry.

—Enserio quiero matarte pronto.

Harry sonrió angustiado, odiaba su carácter tan impulsivo, sus comentarios "listillos" siempre se le salían en el peor momento posible.

—No quieres, precioso Tommy, mira, puedes seguir quitándome la vida poco a poco. Te prometo que a mis veintisiete te daré mi cuerpo… y… joder, déjame redacto la última parte de mi oración porque se oyó muy mal. El punto aquí es que… seríamos buenos amigos y…

—Cállate.

—Entiendo, grabemos la escena en la que me suicido o por lo menos lo intento porque no quiero que me mates y te adueñes de mi cuerpo.

—¿Siempre eres así de molesto?

Harry se alzó de hombros.

Riddle se acercó más al niño, Vera enseguida volvió a silbar en advertencia.

—Es curioso que tengas una serpiente como mascota, Harry.

Potter sintió ganas de retroceder pero se mantuvo delante de Veratrum. Tom estiró ambas manos, con la intensión de tomar el cuello del otro entre ellas, sin embargo, Harry lo esquivó con facilidad, haciéndose hace atrás.

—¿Por la forma difícil? Perfecto, por la forma difícil. —Riddle retrocedió, examinó la habitación y dio con el baúl de Harry—. Sospecho que no tienes tu varita contigo, ya la hubieras ocupado desde que te tome por el tobillo, los menores pueden usar magia fuera de la escuela si y sólo si están en peligro de muerte. Tú lo estás pero no has hecho ademán de defenderte.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, quería llorar de rabia. Maldijo para sus adentros, odiando que el Riddle notara su precaria situación.

—Está en tu baúl —prosiguió Tom. Dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al cofre.

El heredero Potter reflexionó con ahínco. Tom Riddle no tenía una forma física pero podía tocar, aferrarse, por lo tanto representaba un peligro en ese aspecto. Por la simpleza con la que lo jaló para tirarlo de la cama discernía que el muchacho bonito poseía una fuerza mayor a la de él. Además, a diferencia de Quirrell, se mantenía más tranquilo, más apacible, incluso conversador. Aquella serie de características volvía inquietante el encuentro.

Que Tom pudiera agarrarlo no significaba que él pudiera hacer lo mismo, probar la hipótesis era peligroso. ¿Cuál era entonces el punto débil de su enemigo? ¿El diario mismo? Vio a Riddle abrir el baúl, rebuscar en él, sacó su varita y enseguida se repuso. Una sonrisa feroz se fijo en el rostro del guapo adolescente. Harry consideró el ir por el diario e intentar destruirlo pero enseguida descarto el plan. Era mucho riesgo.

Tenía que negociar. Sacar a flote ese maldito carisma que Hermione decía que tenía.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque necesito hacerlo. —Tom parpadeó lento. Se distrajo con la varita que sostenía, se sentía tan familiar, era como si fuera suya y la vez no—. Si quiero volver a este mundo necesito de un cuerpo.

"No de nuevo", caviló Harry. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con los enemigos que se encontraba? ¿Estaba de moda eso de buscarse un cuerpo? Primero Voldemort junto a Quirrell y ahora Tom Riddle.

—Ok, me voy a lanzar de la ventana ahora. No quiero terminar con mi profesor de defensa, con una cara en la nuca. ¡Qué asqueroso! —dijo Harry—, acabo de hacerme de una imagen mental horrible. Olvidaré mi plan de negociar, prefiero el deceso, me rehusó a mancillar mi precioso cuerpo.

Tom tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de rodar los ojos. Harry Potter era la persona más extraña que había conocido jamás. Levantó la varita ajena y le apuntó al dueño, éste ni siquiera pareció sorprendido.

Harry suspiró. Empezó a caminar hacia la ventana, las cortinas se ondeaban a causa del viento y el ruido de los niños jugando a lo lejos lo alcanzó. Casi existía una sazón metafórica en la descripción de su ventanal. Apoyó sus manos sobre el alfeizar, midió más o menos la distancia al suelo y estimó unos siete metros. ¿Sobreviviría? A lo mejor. Subió una de sus rodillas para poder impulsarse y tirarse de cabeza. Sintió el golpeteó del aire en su cara y enseguida la adrenalina causada por la sensación de peligro. Soltó sus manos y espero la caída.

Pero nunca llegó.

A cambio se empezó a ahogar con el cuello de su camisa y suéter.

Tom Riddle estaba sosteniendo su ropa de la parte dorsal. Sus ojos, que antes parecieron oscuros ahora resplandecían rojos. Harry se removió, necesitaba respirar o que lo dejaran caer, cualquier cosa era buena en ese momento.

—¿Qué clase de Slytherin corre a su muerte sólo por vanidad? —preguntó Tom—. Dime, Harry Potter, ¿tanto odias la idea de estar bajo la influencia de otros? —Haló de la camisa del niño para traerlo de vuelta al interior. Terminó lanzando el pequeño cuerpo hacia dónde estaba una confundida y asustada serpiente.

—Ah… —exhaló Harry por el nuevo golpe—. Espera cinco minutos antes de que sigamos con la patética escena en donde me amenazas de muerte pero no acabas conmigo porque necesitas completar no sé qué ritual satánico y yo me intentó quitar la vida porque me niego a ser utilizado. Tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos, todo se está poniendo caótico.

Riddle odiaba al mocoso. Potter era una criatura descarada, fin de la discusión.

—Vamos en orden. Me quieres ver nadando junto a los peces porque deseas mi cuerpo… y que mal suena eso, de nuevo… y porque necesitas de mi energía… —comentó Harry.

—Sí, ese es el plan.

—¿Alguna otra razón?

—Eres una amenaza. Has dicho que cuando eras un bebé fuiste la causa de la caída de Voldemort.

—Umh… yo no diría que fue mi triunfo —dijo Harry con voz plana—. Dudo mucho que con un año de edad fuera capaz de tal cosa. Reconozco que estoy sobre la media, que soy una persona a la que otros consideran "talentoso", pero también reconozco que no soy impresionante. No tengo un súper poder más allá de mi capacidad de poner en práctica todo lo que aprendo. El lugar en el que estoy no es inalcanzable, cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escalar lo suficiente será capaz de llegar a él. Creo que la muerte del _pudín oscuro_ tiene que ver con mis padres.

—Tus padres…

—Algo hicieron para proteger a su amado hijo. Ellos eran fuertes, desafiaron al _pudín oscuro_ tres veces y salieron indemnes, ¿por qué no lograr lo imposible una cuarta vez? James y Lily Potter suenan como nombres de leyendas, ¿no lo crees? Que yo haya sobrevivido a la fatídica noche de halloween no significa que sea el vencedor.

Tom jugueteó con la varita. Meditó las palabras del niño, tenían lógica.

—Aunque no seas quien acabo con Voldemort aún necesito tu cuerpo.

— _ **Vera, creo que hicimos bien en quedarnos con la piedra**_ —siseó Harry, luego se echó a reír. Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en la serpiente que se relajo al escuchar el ruido feliz de su dueño.

Si Riddle creyó antes que Potter era una persona peculiar, ahora no tenía palabras para definir al pequeño niño.

—Un hablante…

— _ **Como tú**_ —dijo Harry.

— _ **Sí**_ —agregó Tom.

—Tengo una idea, _monsieur_ Riddle. Te aseguro que los dos salimos ganando.

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

Katherine Watts se consideraba una mujer perspicaz, todo lo que quería comprender, lo comprendía. No obstante, Harry Potter siempre la desconcertó. Dudaba descifrarlo algún día.

El niño era tan singular, tan diferente, tan lleno de algo indescriptible. No es que fuera un muchachito en extremo lindo, un pequeño querubín de etérea belleza ni un ser despegado de la realidad. Que sí, era brillante, tanto que a menudo asustaba su capacidad de raciocinio para su edad y, contra todo pronóstico, todavía conservaba la inocencia de la niñez, además de una moral incorruptible. Nunca podría poner en palabras lo que hacía tan singular a Harry, lo que lo ponía en una categoría única. Tal cosa como "encanto" no aplicaba al genio, no satisfacía lo que hacía de Harry Potter la aguja en el montón de paja.

Mágico, diría ella. Había magia en los ojos de Harry. En sus palabras y en su forma de moverse. Existía una fuerza inefable que lo rodeaba. Y ya estaba pesando como una hereje, que Dios la librará…

Sonrió. Como si dios existiera. Es que era la costumbre jurar y apoyarse en un ser superior.

Siguió contemplando la imagen de Harry enseñándoles a los más jóvenes sobre matemáticas, inglés, ciencias y quién sabe qué más. El niño de cabellos rebeldes se mostraba jovial a pesar de que lucía un tanto enfermo y cansado. La matrona supuso que sus clases en el internado lo habían dejado agotado, pasarían unos días antes de que se recuperara.

—Se extrañaba a Harry, ¿no? —comentó una de las ayudantes que se acercaba y apreciaba de igual manera la escena.

—Sí.

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a abrir el diario, pasó sus últimos días distrayéndose ayudando con sus deberes de verano a los menores (y mayores), pero seguir postergando las cosas le traería más estrés a su vida y un trato era un trato.

" _¿Tommy?,"_ escribió con valentía.

" _Harry, NO me llames Tommy o la próxima vez que tome suficiente energía de ti y logré materializarme me aseguraré de orillarte de nuevo al suicidio y esta vez no te detendré sino que te patearé para que te caigas más rápido de la ventana o de donde sea que decidas lanzarte"._

" _Aw, Tommy, ¿por qué el mal humor?, ¿qué no sabes que los amigos se llaman por apodos?,"_ preguntó Harry.

" _No somos amigos"._

" _Entonces somos súper duper amigos"._

" _Hazle un favor al mundo y consíguete un cerebro funcional"._

" _Eres un cascarrabias. ¡Y pensar que antes actuabas todo encantador! Como sea, quería preguntarte algo, ¿conoces libros sobre alquimia y pociones que recomiendes? Creo que con todo el tiempo libre que tendré en vacaciones puedo avanzar con mis tareas para cumplir con la parte que me corresponde del trato"._ Harry despeinó su cabello.

" _Conozco varios. Unos son más accesibles que otros, hablando del precio. En tu caso, dudo que el dinero sea un problema, hasta donde recuerdo la familia Potter era reconocida por su pureza de sangre y su fortuna. No formaban parte de los Veintiocho Sangrados pero se les consideraba gente decente,"_ contó Tom. _"Tanto que incluso una Black se caso con uno de ellos, ¿Dorea Potter, no es así?"._

" _Es gracioso que yo haya llegado a 'ensuciar' el linaje… soy el primer mestizo de la familia"._

" _Tu madre era una sangre sucia."_

" _Pero si a callar, que tienes apellido muggle,"_ replicó Harry, molesto por el insulto a su mamá. _"¿Eras un nacido de muggles?"._

" _No es de tu incumbencia"._

" _Nah, olvídalo, de seguro tenías sangre mestiza. Acabo de recordar que el pársel es un don heredado. Dejemos la charla ociosa para luego, ¿títulos recomendados?"_ , pidió Harry. Recibió una larga lista como respuesta.

Anotó los nombres en un pergamino previamente preparado con su mejor letra. Una vez que terminó cayó en cuenta de que eran alrededor de treinta libros. Y todos ellos debían de ser analizados a fondo, además de que de seguro tendría que revisar muchos más conceptos antes de entender ciertos temas.

Iban a ser unos meses largos.

" _Gracias, Riddle. Tengo que irme, debo de seguir con mis deberes"._

" _Ajá. Buena suerte, la necesitaras"._

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

Tom no mintió cuando dijo que necesitaría suerte. Llevaba casi un día intentado leer uno de los libros recomendados. Cualquier persona que no conociera a Harry diría que era normal que un niño de doce años tardara en leer 523 páginas, sin embargo, Harry podía leer eso y más cuando estaba de vacaciones.

—Oh maldición, lo que me faltaba —murmuró desesperado—. Esto es complejo a morir para mí.

Resopló de tal manera que lanzó aire hacia su flequillo, jugueteó con su cabello durante varios minutos hasta que decidió el siguiente paso a dar. Revisaría todos los libros y con base a eso haría un segundo pedido a Flourish y Blotts. Recordó con desazón su trato con Riddle. Tenía muy poco tiempo para cumplir con su parte: dos años, que se traducían como 730 días pero de esos tendría que restar los que ocuparía para la escuela y otros menesteres. Si era realista, en si, tenía 10 meses hábiles.

Recargó sus brazos sobre su viejo escritorio. Se sintió ansioso y desprotegido. Desde su llegada al mundo mágico todo a alrededor se volvió un caos. El descontrol no era algo que le cayera bien.

Repasó lo que sabías sobre el diario. Uno, el dueño era Tom Riddle, un estudiante que estuvo en Hogwarts hace cincuenta años. Dos, si lo de cincuenta años era correcto, Tom Riddle nació en algún momento de 1925 ó 1926. Tres, Riddle estaba usando las túnicas de Slytherin cuando se materializó, por tanto, era un estudiante de esa casa. Cuatro, tenía consciencia, una forma particular de actuar y pensar. Cinco, Tom deseaba un cuerpo, habló de una posesión como si nada así que…

Harry se reincorporó.

¿Posesión?

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos vagaron por el techo. A lo mejor estaba pensando muy a la manera muggle pero hasta donde tenía entendido sólo los espíritus eran capaces de poseer un cuerpo ajeno para dominar la voluntad del huésped original. Pero anteriormente ya había teorizado que Tom Riddle era como un alma encerrada en un diario. Las personas tendían a usar alma y espíritu como sinónimos a pesar de que las fuentes bíblicas y demás diferenciaban los conceptos.

—¿Estoy dando vueltas en círculos? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. Para que Tom no tenga un cuerpo… ¿eso significa que fue asesinado y él se aferro a un diario? No, dijo que era una serie de memorias.

Memoria era igual a hecho pasado. Conjunto de memorias era igual a una serie de sucesos pasados. Por lo tanto el Tom Riddle del diario era sólo un trozo de algún individuo que seguía rondando por ahí. Snape había mencionado que para que un cuaderno tuviera consciencia significaba dejar el alma atrás…

—¿Es una parte de alma? ¿Una astilla? —preguntó Harry en voz alta, su propia voz lo ayudaba a relajarse—. ¿El dueño decidió que no podía desechar todo y únicamente incrustaría sus primeros años de vida en un diario?

¿Sería el Tom Riddle original capaz de imaginar que lo que dejo a su paso más tarde intentaría tomar un recipiente nuevo? ¿Fracturar el alma era incluso posible? ¿Cómo se rompía en pedazos la existencia y luego se colocaba un trozo en un objeto? Harry se llevó una mano a la boca, empezó a mordisquear la uña de su dedo meñique.

"Más libros", pensó. "Muchos más libros".

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

 _Estimado Draco:_

 _Estoy agradecido de que te hayas tomado el tiempo para escribirme una carta. Me he regocijado con cada una de tus palabras. Ojalá que sigas disfrutando de tus días libres y del tiempo al lado de tu familia._

 _Por mi parte no hay novedad. Lo único digno de mencionar es que tengo un repentino interés por pociones y alquimia. Te preguntaras que me orillo a ello, la respuesta es simple: química. Ambas ramas de la magia me recuerdan a la química, una… "rama muggle" que estudia las propiedades, la estructura y la composición de la materia, además de cómo reaccionan los elementos entre sí. Es complejo de explicar pero puedo intentar hacerlo en una siguiente carta si así lo deseas. El punto es que compre un montón de libros sobre pociones y alquimia pero necesito más bases._

 _¿Crees que puedes ser tan amable de prestarme unos cuantos ejemplares sobre los temas? Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir alguna vez que en tu casa hay una biblioteca de la que la familia se enorgullece y tú eres muy versado en pociones, confió en tu juicio. De paso, sería lindo que, asimismo, pudieras mandar algún libro sobre hablantes de pársel (planeo contarle a Vera sobre ellos por las noches, será como narrarle cuentos para que se duerma)._

 _Espero con ansias tu respuesta._

 _Con amor,_

 _El niño que vivió para ser divino._

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

Tres días después, Harry recibió una respuesta de Draco. Hedwig regresó con un paquete y una extensa carta. Sintió ganas de reírse, el heredero Malfoy era inesperadamente conversador por correo, contaba las cosas más insignificantes como si fueran la gran cosa y hacia más grande lo que ya era grande.

Abrió primero la epístola.

 _Potter:_

 _Antes que nada, el paquete que te ha llevado tu lechuza tiene un encanto de expansión al abrir. Te recomiendo que lo pongas en el suelo o en una superficie amplia. Te mando alrededor de 37 libros. Cuídalos con tu vida, si algo les sucede mi padre nos cazara a ambos, nos disecara y después nos pondrá en exhibición para que todos vean lo que sucede con los que dañan la colección Malfoy._

 _Como sea, estoy seguro de que no tengo que decir más. Entiendes a la primera._

Dejo la carta sobre su cama y precedió a tomar el paquete. Le dio las gracias a la lechuza por su arduo trabajo, llenó un recipiente con agua y otro con comida para que el animal se alimentara.

Colocó el bulto en el suelo, desamarró los listones que contenían el envoltorio, enseguida rompió el papel y retrocedió. Tal y como Draco dijo, el paquete se expandió. Una caja de gran tamaño se situó en medio de la pequeña habitación. La abrió y halló varios ejemplares hermosos. Harry discernió que muchos, sino es que todos, estaban hechos a mano.

Llevó todos los libros hasta su escritorio. Le quedaba mes y medio de vacaciones y tenía 75 libros a leer. Debía de ir a un ritmo alarmante.

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

Cuando el primero de septiembre llegó, Harry quería darse de topes contra la pared más dura que encontrara. Había terminado de leer y analizar los libros enviados por Draco pero no los recomendados por Riddle y los que pidió después. Le faltaban diecisiete a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Tres cuadernos completos fueron llenados con cientos de notas. En la última página del tercero anotó el nombre de uno de los tantos hablantes de pársel que más le llamo la atención: Herpo el Loco. Mientras le leía a Vera sobre él descubrió que el hombre fue el primero en lograr producir un basilisco y crear un objeto para contener fragmentos de un alma.

Se dedico a meter uno por uno los libros que Draco le prestó en su baúl, agregó las tres libretas con información recabada y los diecisiete compendios que le quedaban pendientes. Eran sobre pociones avanzadas y alquimia.

Le dio instrucciones a Hedwig para que partiera a Hogwarts y no tuviera que soportar el viaje en el expreso. Estuvo a punto de salir pero enseguida regreso por unos grandes textos de química inorgánica y física general. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría necesitarlos para cuando llegara a la parte de alquimia.

Jaló su baúl con problemas por el pasillo y las escaleras.

La señora Katherine lo vio con diversión.

—Te he pedido un taxi. Ve a la puerta principal y el chófer de seguro te ayudara con tu equipaje.

—Gracias, señora —lloriqueó dramático Harry—. La amo, ¿me escucha? La amo.

—Lo sé. Ahora date prisa, tienes el tiempo contado para llegar a la estación. ¡Más te vale portarte bien! Y Harry…

—¿Si?

—Cuídate. Luces desmejorado. Dudo que te encuentres enfermo a nivel físico, he cuidado de niños por años y tengo el presentimiento de que lo tuyo es estrés, así que todo lo que puedo hacer es decirte que siempre puedes mandar una carta o llamarme por teléfono para contarme lo que te preocupa o te pone mal, la escuela para genios es difícil, ¿eh? —reconfortó la mujer.

—Gracias… de nuevo. De verdad lo aprecio mucho. —Harry sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Las palabras de la matrona lo habían animado.

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

La llegada a King Cross fue rápida. Harry le pagó y le dio las gracias al chófer una y otra vez. Fue hasta la plataforma que le correspondía y atravesó el concreto sin muchos problemas. Cuando estuvo en el corredor volteó a todos lados. No se encontró con alguno de sus amigos así que se alzó de hombros, iría a buscar un compartimiento. Aprovechó que estaba en zona mágica y sacó su varita para levitar el maldito baúl que pesaba como veinte kilos más que él.

Fue a través del expreso, hasta el fondo. Se metió en donde más le plació y enseguida se acomodó. Sacó un libro para seguir con su autoimpuesta tarea. Necesitaba seguir avanzando.

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que Hermione se apareciera, Ron estaba junto a ella.

—¡Harry! —llamaron ambos.

—Hola —respondió Potter con alegría. Bajo su libro para poder prestarle atención a sus amigos.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? ¿Te llego mi regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Comiste bien? —cuestionó Hermione.

—Sí a todo, general —respondió Harry—, gracias por las novelas, Mione, hace mucho que no compraba o recibía libros que no tuvieran que ver con la escuela. Y Ron, gracias por los dulces, mis caries estaban muy felices por la ingesta de azúcar.

—Tú no tienes caries, Harry —dijo Hermione.

—Puede que ahora tenga una o dos.

—De nada, compañero —dijo Ron, tomó lugar enfrente de Harry y cerca de la ventana—. ¿Hiciste algo divertido durante tus vacaciones?

El pequeño Potter dejo caer sus hombros. ¿Qué si había hecho algo divertido?

—Leí sobre otros magos que han hablando pársel a lo largo de la historia. Fueron los cuentos para dormir de Vera, descubrí que… —Harry se detuvo de repente.

Los Gaunt fueron la última familia relacionada directamente con Slytherin, hablantes de pársel… ¿Tom Riddle estaba relacionado con ellos?

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos, les decía que descubrí que uno de los primeros hablantes de pársel fue quien origino el primer basilisco conocido en la historia de la magia.

—Oh, parece que fueron unas vacaciones interesantes.

—Suena aburridísimo —dijo Ron—, sólo ustedes pueden pensar que es divertido.

Harry dejo que una carcajada se le escapara.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Los presentes voltearon a la puerta, Draco estaba levitando su baúl detrás de él y mostraba la misma expresión arrogante de siempre.

—Draco, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya lo sabes, te lo he contado todo por cartas, pero dime, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Que Ron considera que mis vacaciones fueron aburridas porque me la pase leyendo —respondió Harry.

—¿Terminaste los libros que te mande? —cuestionó en broma.

—Afirmativo. —Harry revolvió su cabello—. Fueron de gran ayuda.

Draco parpadeo sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué pareces tan descolocado?

—Porque muchos de ellos son para alumnos que van a tomar sus TIMO o sus EXTASIS. No esperaba que los leyeras en que… ¿mes y medio? —Draco alzó una ceja. Se sentó junto a Harry y siguió mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Oh, no fue sencillo. Tuve que ordenar los libros que mandaste, del más fácil al más complejo. Fui por niveles e hice un montón de notas. Gaste todo mi tiempo en ellos. Absorbí la teoría pero ni siquiera sueño en practicarla hasta dentro de unos años, muchos pasos y descripciones para realizar pociones requieren de una agilidad innata o mucha dedicación. —Harry entrecerró los ojos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Pociones? —cuestionó Ron.

—De repente sentí que eran el equivalente de los experimentos en química y me obsesione —respondió Harry, notó por el rabillo de ojo que Hermione relajaba sus facciones—. Pero dejemos de lado mis actividades, ¿qué hicieron ustedes?

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ron ya estaban al día. Fueron dirigidos hasta unos carruajes que los llevarían al castillo. Un escalofrió de incertidumbre recorrió a Harry; podía ver ciertas bestias que fungían como caballos pero muchos otros no.

.

( **Poemas a mi muerte)**

 **.**

Procrastinar era un mal hábito. Huir por la vergüenza era un comportamiento indigno. Procrastinar era un mal hábito. Huir por la vergüenza era un comportamiento indigno. Sonaba sencillo cuando Harry lo decía en su cabeza. Se quedó frente a la puerta de la oficina de la persona que deseaba ver desde meses atrás durante varios minutos, indeciso. No tenía ni idea de cómo sería recibido por Snape después de su "travesura" del ciclo anterior. Luego de muchos suspiros se atrevió a tocar.

La puerta se abrió. El profesor de pociones apareció tan serio como siempre.

—Potter, qué horrible verlo por aquí.

Ah, hasta los amables saludos seguían siendo los mismos, meditó Harry.

—Vengo a incordiar… ya sabe… problemas adolescentes… de los que más odia.

—Pase, entre más pronto acabemos con esto, más tiempo tendré para recuperarme de su terrible visita. —Snape se llevó una mano a las sienes y las masajeo con cansancio.

Harry entró a la oficina. Todo seguía igual, la pulcritud, los colores sobrios y los diferentes viales esparcidos por todo el lugar; eso lo calmaba. Tomó asiento y espero a que su profesor hiciera lo mismo.

—Empiece con sus insignificancias, Potter.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué siente?

—Me metí en problemas el año pasado y arrastre a más alumnos a ellos, dudo que haya sido divertido lidiar con las consecuencias… usted es nuestro jefe de casa y… de seguro hubo represalias. —Harry se quitó los lentes, peinó con lentitud de cabello hacia atrás y clavó la mirada en la nada—. Lamento lo sucedido. Fue… yo fui insensato.

Snape reflexionó sobre lo extraño que resultaba ver a la calca de James Potter disculpándose con tanta tranquilidad, admitiendo sus errores y mirándose tan lamentable. Los brillantes ojos que alguna vez Lily Potter poseyó emitían sinceridad.

—Podrían haber muerto —acotó Severus.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Todas esas pruebas empezaron a ponerse letales… Bueno, al menos fue divertido ver a Draco tirado después de ser golpeado por una pieza de ajedrez. Dijo que estaba en una pose tan indigna de un Malfoy. —Harry se rió.

El maestro de pociones notó que la risa del chico estaba desprovista de diversión.

—La piedra filosofal —Snape hizo una mueca—, ¿de verdad no la vio en sus últimos momentos de consciencia?

Las cejas de Harry temblaron. ¿Había visto la piedra al final?

—No —respondió. Técnicamente era cierto. La perdió de vista desde que se enfocó en matar a Quirrell con lo que quedaba del Espejo Oesed. Quien se encargó de encontrarla había sido Veratrum—. Después de la ruptura del espejo todo se volvió tan sangriento que fue en lo último que me concentre.

—El director teme que haya caído en manos de Voldemort.

—Puff, el _pudín oscuro_ la quería pero nunca la tuvo más de dos minutos en sus dedos —dijo Harry—. Yo tampoco la sostuve durante mucho tiempo.

Severus asintió ante la información.

—¿Y no está muerto? Digo, Quirrell está tres metros bajo tierra ahora.

—No, al parecer el alma de Voldemort logró escapar. Y, ¿señor Potter?

—Dígame.

—Vaya con precaución. —Snape se mantuvo serio. Las cosas de ahora en adelante irían para peor.

Desde que Dumbledore le dijo que el sacrificio de amor de Lily era inútil para proteger a Harry debido a que Petunia lo había rechazado en su casa, todo lo que le quedaba al niño era resistir y volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar la muerte.

Severus Snape se hubiera inquietado más si supiera del encuentro y trato celebrado por Harry Potter y Tom Riddle en Strawberry Field.


	11. Gravedad

**Notas:** Hi. Sigo peleando contra el semestre pero de verdad que no quería dejarles más tiempo sin actualización. Espero volver a mi ritmo de escritura dentro de quince días (mi último examen es el nueve de junio).

Pasando a otros temas. ¡Estoy tan conmovida por sus comentarios hul~, me falta poco para el llanto! Son tan buenos conmigo. Estoy a la expectativa del inicio de vacaciones para conversar como es debido con ustedes. No sé cómo empezar ni cómo terminar con el discurso de "tengo más de cien revisiones, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos". _Thanks to Guest!_ , el comentario número cien, que por cierto está en inglés lol. Inesperado pero bien recibido, me alegra que esta humilde historia que comenzó por mi ocio y amor al TomHarry sea leída por personas que no tienen como primer idioma el español.

En fin, ¡disfruten, por favor!

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Gravedad**

 _{O de cómo una fuerza invisible puede ser tirana.}_

Harry se quedó sentado en su cama, con los pies extendidos y la espalda contra la cabecera. Tenía sus manos contra su regazo y la mirada perdida. Bostezó de repente. _Se sentía_ _fatal_.

Tom había estado quitándole energía en menor cantidad cada vez que hablaba con él para resolver dudas o tener una charla vana. La ansiedad, la tristeza y la especie de adicción extraña habían desaparecido pero el cansancio todavía se asentaba en sus huesos. Cuando el fin de semana llegaba ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse o de comer. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se mantenían junto a su pronunciada delgadez.

—Necesito hacer algo —se dijo a sí mismo. Debía de aumentar su resistencia o al paso que iba terminaría el año escolar con más problemas de salud. Tom Riddle estaba resultado ser como un maldito parasito del que no se podía deshacer. Desvincularse del diario a aquellas alturas ya no era una opción. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose muy a propósito contra la pared.

Odió, en ese instante, su terquedad, su tendencia a resolver todo solo, su curiosidad que rayaba en la imprudencia y su desconfianza constante. Si no fuera por todos esos defectos suyos no habría terminado con su energía vital siendo absorbida por un pedazo de alma maleducada.

Suspiró.

Su irritabilidad no sólo se debía a su situación precaria, también tenía que ver el nuevo e inútil profesor de defensa que tenía. Gilderoy Lockhart era un imbécil en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus clases eran una pérdida de tiempo y el conocimiento obtenido en aquellas irritantes horas eran nulo. Hermione había defendido al idiota durante los primeros días pero luego desistió y decidió unirse a él, a Draco y Ron en sus conversaciones para criticar al intento de maestro que parecía tener cada clase un test diferente sobre "lo maravilloso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, cinco veces ganador del premio a la sonrisa más encantadora en la revista Corazón de Bruja". Además, el muy tonto se atrevió a acercársele para darle consejos sobre cómo lidiar con la fama.

Harry casi extrañaba a Quirrell con Voldemort detrás de su cabeza. Al menos su tartamudo profesor había hecho unos cuantos esfuerzos para enseñarles los hechizos necesarios para aprobar el curso.

Cerró los ojos, en su frente aparecieron arrugas y mordió su labio inferior. Los libros de alquimia que tenía descansado en su baúl eran otro de sus problemas. Siguió estudiando sobre pociones cada que tenía tiempo y también de transfiguración. Incluso retornó a sus estudios de química y física para poder comprender la dichosa rama de la magia pero aún no asimilaba la mayor parte del contenido.

Le era preponderante dominar la alquimia antes de proceder con su plan para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Tom Riddle.

Harry entendió porque el último alquimista reconocido en los últimos siglos había sido Nicolás Flamel, inventor y dueño de la piedra filosofal. La alquimia era un conocimiento en parte esotérico.

Más tarde se hizo con la idea de que Riddle había leído los libros a los dieciséis años, sino ¿de qué otra manera fue capaz de recomendárselos? La idea de que el joven entendiera el contenido a la perfección lo dejo frustrado y lo llevó a la conclusión de que Tom fue brillante en su época. Un alumno tan notable que tendría que haber sido grande a la larga. Pero, por otro lado, no recordaba haber escuchado su nombre antes.

Si se le preguntaba a la gente por Albus Dumbledore todo el mundo respondía con entusiasmo que era el vencedor de Grindelwald. Luego estaba el Señor Oscuro, conocido por su reinado de terror. Enseguida estaba él. Después se hallaba una larga lista que incluía a los profesores de Hogwarts, funcionarios de alto rango del ministerio y miembros de familias antiguas. Pero nada sobre un tal Tom Riddle.

Era sospechoso. El joven que en plena adolescencia desentraño un ritual para dejar un rastro de sí mismo en un diario y que leía alquimia sin problemas era un desconocido. ¿Había tomado un alias más adelante y por eso no lo ubicaba?

Harry decidió que tenía que empezar a investigar a su socio de negocios y posible enemigo en cuanto sus responsabilidades fueran menos. Alguna vez escuchó que los enemigos se les tenían que tener aún más cerca que a los amigos. Estaba de acuerdo.

Recaudar toda la información posible sobre Tom Riddle era una prioridad.

 **.**

 **(Gravedad)**

 **.**

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron medio adormilado, jaló un poco su cortina para poder asomarse—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Vuelve a dormir, Ronkins. Iré a correr, he decidido que empezaré a hacer ejercicio. He perdido la resistencia física de la que tanto me enorgullecía —respondió Harry mientras vestía ropas cómodas. Pasó una sudadera por su cabeza y acomodó sus lentes.

Weasley asintió sin abrir por completo los ojos, su amigo era tan extraño a veces, ¿quién en su sano juicio desperdiciaba horas de sueño para darle vueltas a la escuela? Allá Harry y sus decisiones raras.

Potter exhaló con diversión. Fue por la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Lo último que deseaba era que Malfoy también se despertara y se pusiera de mal humor. Draco no tenía muy buen despertar. Abrió y cerró la puerta con éxito. Fue por los pasillos y escaleras que conducían a la sala común. Todo estaba desolado y el silencio era tal que incluso se escuchaba una ligera estática. Harry salió del lugar sin muchos miramientos. Recibió saludos por parte de algunos de los habitantes de los cuadros y escuchó comentarios de que era un muchacho madrugador.

El camino hacia la salida del castillo se le hizo más corto de lo normal. Asumió que era debido a que no tenía que esquivar gente. Una vez que estuvo fuera se arrepintió de dejar su cama. Las mañanas en Hogwarts eran demasiado frescas para su gusto.

—Al mal paso darle prisa —murmuró mientras tallaba sus brazos—. Una vez que empiece a correr se me quitara el frío.

Inició con un trote durante diez minutos y, cuando sintió que el sudor mojaba su nuca, aumentó la velocidad. Fue alrededor del castillo, escuchando el canto de los pájaros, su respiración pesada y el golpeteó de su calzado contra el pasto.

Después de cincuenta minutos regreso a la sala común de Slytherin para ducharse y empezar el día.

Harry haría del correr una de sus actividades diarias.

 **.**

 **(Gravedad)**

 **.**

" _Tommy,"_ escribió Harry en el diario, _"¿estás ahí?"._

" _Potter, ¿tienes retraso mental? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Tommy?"._

" _Pero, pero, pero ¡los súper duper amigos se llaman por apodos! Ahora mismo estoy haciendo una cara muy triste porque no quieres que te diga Tommy. ¡Monstruo sin corazón!"._

" _No. Somos. Súper. Duper. Amigos. Ni siquiera amigos. Deja de joderme, ¿qué quieres?"._

Harry casi podía asegurar que el diario estaba vibrando por el enojo.

" _Nada, a decir verdad sólo tenía ganas de conversar. He escuchado que mi victima— digo, mi profesor preferido ha salido éste fin de semana a no sé dónde y no hay nadie para que platiqué sobre insensateces"._ Harry infló sus mejillas mientras esperaba la respuesta de Tom.

" _¿Por eso decidiste torturarme? Eres un mocoso insoportable. No obstante, te complaceré. Conversaremos, pero no por el diario. Te he robado suficiente energía como para salir de aquí por un tiempo y estoy aburrido. ¿Dónde estás?"._

" _Sentado en mi cama, las cortinas están cerradas y mis compañeros no se encuentran así que el territorio está despejado, mi general"._

" _Bien, haz un espacio,"_ ordenó Tom.

Harry obedeció, se movió hacía su derecha para dejar la izquierda libre. Vio a Tom materializarse. De nuevo lucía sus impolutas túnicas de Slytherin. Esta vez su rostro mostraba una expresión tranquila, casi apática. El espectro tomó asiento al lado del heredero Potter con toda la elegancia posible y recargo su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama, imitando la posición del menor.

—Bueno, diría que es un placer volver a verte pero la última vez que me mostraste tu bonito rostro me amenazaste de muerte.

Riddle miró a Harry como si fuera estúpido.

—¿Puedes pasar cinco minutos sin soltar comentarios fastidiosos?

—Lo intentaré si me pagas. —Harry extendió su mano.

—Eres una absoluta molestia. —Tom arrugó su nariz con ligereza.

—Soy adorable, admítelo —comentó Potter con una sonrisa.

—Si por adorable entiendes fastidioso, entonces sí —dijo Riddle—. Ya estoy aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Umh… esa es una pregunta muy complicada… no creí que fueras a mostrarte. Lo sorprendente es que esta vez no me siento tan agotado como la última vez que te presentaste ante mí.

—Has empezado a hacer algo. No sé qué pero, tu cuerpo presenta más resistencia, puedo sentirlo a través del vínculo que te une a mi diario. Además, tus reservas mágicas siguen creciendo —respondió Tom.

—¿Reservas mágicas? —cuestionó Harry.

—La magia nunca se mantiene estable, es una entidad caprichosa, cambiante. Las metamorfosis que sufra mucho tendrán que ver con el dueño. Un cuerpo y una mente fuerte soportan mayor cantidad de magia; tú ya tienes una voluntad considerable para tu edad y lo mismo ocurre con tu escuálido ser, sin embargo, sigues amaestrando tu cerebro y tu físico —Tom hizo una pausa—, por lo que estás aumentado tus posibilidades.

—¿O sea que la magia nunca es la misma para cada individuo?

—No. La cantidad varía. Viene dada por el linaje y la fortaleza de la persona en diferentes niveles. Aunque tener abundante magia no sirve de nada si no eres disciplinado. Quien no estudia y emplea lo que tiene, sólo está desperdiciando su regalo —explicó Tom—. Es más complejo pero te estoy dando la versión resumida.

—Quizá por eso el _pudín oscuro_ no representa mucho riesgo en estos días. Tiene magia pero no puede aprovecharla por su falta de cordura… y cuerpo. —Harry se llevó una mano a su boca para cubrirla, alzó la cabeza e hizo un gesto pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ah, es verdad. No te lo he contado. Aquella vez que estuvimos en el orfanato nos limitamos a elaborar nuestro contrato y después yo me distraje con otras cosas.

Tom alzó una de sus cejas.

—Cuando te dije que estuve en la enfermería porque me había cortado las manos en medio de un juego mentía.

—Veo que te encantaba venderme historias falsas. Eres un Slytherin hasta la médula. —Riddle hizo una mueca.

Harry se echó a reír. Tom era bastante malhumorado. Tomó airé para calmarse y enseguida procedió a contarle al mayor sobre la historia de cómo había obtenido la piedra filosofal. Incluyó los detalles más sangrientos y por ende, su encuentro con Voldemort.

—Escuché que maté a Quirrell pero no a Voldemort. Logró escapar. —Harry se quitó las gafas y sobó su nariz—. Lo que me acabas de decir me hace ver bajo una nueva luz la situación. ¿No es irónico que el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos tenga que depender de otros porque perdió su cuerpo? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a atacar a mi familia aquella noche poniendo en peligro su integridad? ¿No se detuvo a pensar la situación?

Tom se mantuvo en silencio. Él llevaba preguntándose durante un tiempo lo mismo. Su yo del futuro había actuado de forma imprudente. Por lo que Harry le contaba, Lord Voldemort fue su propia perdición. Atacó a los Potter solo a pesar de que tenía cientos de seguidores que pudieron ayudarlo a terminar con la amenaza... ¿Por qué intentar matar a un bebé? ¿Por desprecio a Lily y James? Algo se les escapaba. No poseían el panorama completo.

—Hay algo raro con la noche en la que Voldemort perdió —dijo Harry—. Toda la situación de la guerra no está esclarecida. Dicen que los vencedores escriben la historia y tengo la sensación de que el lado ganador decidió que lo único que valía la pena contar era que yo fui la causa de la muerte del Señor Oscuro y mis padres perecieron en batalla. Nadie se molestó en comprobar _por qué_ sobreviví. A lo mejor el deceso mismo de James y Lily fue el detonante de mi salvación.

—Información oculta —dijo Tom—. Han resguardado hechos por temor o por beneficio.

—Lo averiguaré —dijo Harry.

Riddle notó que los ojos de Harry brillaban. Asimismo, se percato de que el niño estaba un poco más alto y su piel lucía un suave rubor que le otorgaba un aspecto sano. Incluso parecía haber ganado peso.

—Nos parecemos tanto, Harry.

Potter dirigió su atención a Tom. Lo contempló con genuino interés por la declaración.

—¿Lo hacemos?

—Ambos huérfanos, crecidos en un orfanato, mágicos, mestizos y miembros de la misma casa. Incluso nuestro físico… —Riddle dejo de hablar.

—El cabello oscuro, ¿no? —dijo Harry—. La piel clara, los ojos de color, la complexión y _el pársel_. Espera… ¿creciste en un orfanato?

—Sí —respondió Riddle, recordando sus días de miseria. Quiso entender qué lo impulsaba a contarle tal cosa a Harry Potter pero no encontró una explicación lógica.

—Naciste alrededor de 1926 ó 27. En 1939 estalló la segunda guerra mundial, tendrías alrededor de trece años. Y eso no es todo… los problemas económicos empezaron a aquejar al país desde antes. Por si fuera poco… en los años veinte la religión todavía era importante, un pilar indispensable del pensamiento humano. —Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y la dejo caer sobre uno de sus hombros—. Debiste de haber pasado por mucha mierda. Tuvieron que tocarte los bombardeos, las temporadas de hambruna y el miedo a lo desconocido. La guerra saca lo peor y lo mejor de los humanos. No me sorprendería si a ti, hijo del olvido, te tocó lo peor.

Tom se mantuvo en silencio. Harry Potter era aterrador, con sólo unos cuantos datos discernió su entorno social.

—Por lo que he visto de ti y la forma en la que creciste, no me sorprendería que en la actualidad seas una vieja pasita con trastornos de personalidad.

—Sabes del peligro que represento pero no te has deshecho de mí —dijo Riddle con una sonrisa.

—Oh Tom, no te burles de mí. Tú te aseguraste de atar mis manos en Strawberry Field.

—Eres más inteligente que la media, Harry. Tenía que tomar precauciones. —La sonrisa de Riddle se volvió más pronunciada.

—Oh sí, mi precioso cerebro es un tesoro.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras diferente?

— _Todos somos diferentes_ , Tommy tontito —dijo Harry ignorando la mirada de profundo desprecio que le dedicaba el mayor—. _Y sin embargo, somos iguales_. —Harry casi se carcajeó ante sus palabras, aquellas que había aprendido de Hermione—. Si te refieres a cuándo noté que aprendía más rápido que otros… eso fue a temprana edad. Cuando otros niños de cuatro años estaban más ocupados haciendo berrinches yo ya empezaba a leer y resolver problemas matemáticos. La matrona del orfanato no tardó en notarlo.

—¿La matrona? —cuestionó Tom. Se acordó de la Señora Cole con mucho disgusto.

—La Señora Katherine. Una buena mujer, estricta pero justa. Ella siempre ha sabido que hay algo… ¿sobrenatural?, en mí, lo sé por la forma en la que me mira o me trata. Parece que teme que…

—¿Qué hagas algo malo? ¿Qué te manifiestes como un monstruo?

—No. Teme que en cualquier momento desaparezca. Creo que ya se ha encontrado con un mago antes y tiene cierta consciencia del mundo mágico. —Harry movió su cuello de un lado a otro—. El director me contó que cuando quiso explicarle a la Señora sobre lo que enseñaban en Hogwarts, ella dijo que no necesitaba saberlo. "Lo que ignoramos, no nos hace daño", argumentó con toda la sabiduría de su edad.

—¿Por qué crees que conoció a un mago? ¿Por qué no una bruja?

—Despierto un fuerte recuerdo en ella, si hubiera conocido una bruja no sería tan intensa la respuesta emocional. En algunas ocasiones, cuando me mira, no me mira a mí. Mira a otro niño. Aunque puedo estar en un error. La Señora Katherine es difícil de leer. Quizá sólo estoy imaginando cosas.

—¿Entonces ella te trata bien? —A Tom no le cabía en la cabeza que tal hecho fuera factible.

—Tanto como puede. El orfanato no es un mal lugar una vez que te acostumbras y te dejas llevar por la corriente. Mis primeros años fueron una mala película de bajo presupuesto que no quiero actuar de nuevo. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron en cuanto puse de mi parte. Roma no se construyó en un día, ¿sabes?

—Eres una persona encantadora a tu manera —dijo Tom, Harry alzó una ceja pero no interrumpió—, ¿nunca intentaron adoptarte?

—Ah. —El más pequeño sonrió—. Solía odiar a la gente.

—Mientes.

—No, no, no. Es verdad, lo juro. Me llevaba mal con las personas. Pensaba en mí como una entidad que no pertenecía a este mundo, me daba asco la idea de juntarme con los niños del orfanato. Tampoco estaba muy feliz de convivir con las ayudantes de la matrona. Cada que un matrimonio llegaba a buscar un niño para adoptar yo me escondía para no tener que enfrentarme a la tediosa actividad de actuar todo lindo. Me molestaba muchísimo la idea de estar bajo escrutinio como si fuera un simple gatito que necesita de amor porque fue abandonado por sus familiares. Sólo salía de mi refugio cuando las parejas se iban.

—Eso es muy infantil.

—Era un bebé. ¿Te das cuenta de que tengo doce años? Duh.

Tom parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. La madurez de Harry le hacía olvidar por momentos que hablaba con alguien que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo. No era nada más que un capullo en espera de que llegará la primavera.

—Bueno, después ya no tuve que esconderme. Regresando a la parte en donde la Señora Katherine notó que era muy inteligente, y siendo ella una persona comprometida con su trabajo, buscó maneras para que yo accediera a una educación que me permitiera desarrollarme de forma adecuada. Cuando cumplí cinco años me sentó en una silla demasiado grande para mi gusto y me habló como si fuera un adulto: Harry, si pasas un examen que te harán unos hombres, podrás ir a una escuela en la que te enseñaran más de lo que podrías soñar y todo será gratis. ¿Entiendes que es importante?, dijo. —Potter recordó con diversión la seriedad de la matrona—. Días después del examen llegó un cheque para que pudiera comprar un uniforme y libros. Acababa de ser seleccionado para ser beneficiario de una beca.

Tom en realidad no comprendía lo que significaba ser notado por los muggles. La Señora Cole sólo le ponía atención cuando lo creía culpable de cualquier catástrofe.

—La nueva escuela fue exigente, pero yo disfrutaba la presión. Para cuando regresaba a "casa" las horas de visita para las parejas habían terminado. Los fines de semana, huía a la Biblioteca Central de Liverpool. Pasaban unas horas antes de que alguna de las ayudantes diera conmigo y me arrastrara de vuelta. Nadie entendía cómo es que era lo suficientemente despierto como para tomar el bus de ida y vuelta a mi corta edad. La matrona me regañaba cada sábado y domingo. Decía que iba de camino a convertirme en un criminal. —Harry se echó a reír—. Ni ella se creía sus palabras. Las ayudantes susurraban que con tantas escapadas a la biblioteca lo más seguro era que terminara viviendo ahí y no en prisión.

—¿Nunca tuviste problemas con los otros niños?

—Oh sí, muchos. Me peleaba con frecuencia. Soy rápido para la ira.

— _Somos iguales_ —repitió Tom, extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Harry—. _Y sin embargo, somos diferentes_.

—Las flores que crecen en el mismo suelo siempre son diferentes. Ninguna es igual. Nunca las verás brotar al mismo tiempo.

Riddle volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma depredadora. Momentos atrás había comparado a Harry con un capullo y ahora él venía con una metáfora similar.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Olvide, también, que hay diferentes tipos de flores. Mientras yo soy cardo, tú eres un precioso jazmín —Tom jaló la cabeza de Harry y depositó un beso en la frente cubierta por indomable cabello.

Antes de que el heredero Potter pudiera reaccionar por el gesto vio a Riddle dispersarse en el aire.

—Mi tiempo se acabo —murmuró el espectro—. Hasta pronto.

Harry abrió la boca.

¿Tom Riddle acababa de besar su frente?

Miró el lugar en el que estuvo minutos antes el espectro. Sus cejas de elevaron lo suficiente como para que fueran cubiertas por su flequillo.

—Si finjo que no pasó, no pasó y no hay trauma —murmuró.

 **.**

 **(Gravedad)**

 **.**

Harry odiaba las clases de Defensa. Gilderoy seguía con sus peroratas sobre sus impresionantes hazañas y premios obtenidos a costa de su apariencia. Era como ser alumno de un pavorreal que nunca dejaba de mostrar sus vistosas plumas.

—¿Mione? —llamó Harry mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió la chica. Anotaba en su pergamino a pesar de que Lockhart no decía nada de provecho.

—¿Qué escribes? Nuestro profesor es un imbécil, dudo que tengas que tomar notas.

—No son notas, es el borrador de mi ensayo de pociones. —Hermione señaló su regazo.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la falda de la niña y suspiró divertido. Había un libro sobre técnicas de preparación de ingredientes para pociones.

—Te diría que Lockhart podría descubrirte y regañarte por no prestar atención… pero eso nunca pasara. Esta más entretenido hablando sobre sus supuestas hazañas y la calidad de sus túnicas traídas de Paris.

—En estos días tienes tanta energía para quejarte. —Hermione sonrió.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No. Me alegro que luzcas más sano.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a Hermione.

 **.**

 **(Gravedad)**

 **.**

Las semanas trascurrieron sin novedades. Harry se encontró decepcionado con frecuencia debido a que su profesor de pociones estaba en una misión ultra secreta y nunca se encontraba en su oficina. Tenía que conformarse con molestar a Tom, contándole sobre sus teorías acerca del amor prohibido que Draco y Ron se profesaban. Riddle respondió en más de una ocasión que él no necesitaba enterarse de las relaciones entre los descendientes de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de clase. También le informó al diario de las impresionantes notas que Hermione obtenía en cada uno de sus ensayos. "Lástima que no sea sangre pura", comentó Tom.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre los prejuicios en el mundo mágico. La mayor parte del tiempo le parecía que los magos seguían viviendo en la edad media. ¿Sería buena idea si redactaba un libro sobre genética para idiotas y lo vendía bajo el título de _Genética para magos_? Quizá así los defensores de la superioridad de sangre dejarían de ser tan insulsos.

A finales de octubre, Harry empezó a escuchar voces que incitaban al asesinato, les contó a sus amigos con preocupación pero, tanto Draco como Ron lo miraron con duda y Hermione con angustia. Los tres insistieron en que necesitaba dormir más horas y dejar de leer tanto.

Histérico, fue con Vera que, como siempre, estaba escondida entre las sábanas de su cama, para conversar sobre la situación de su posible locura.

— _ **Cría tonta, no estás rota. Percibo las palabras**_ —respondió la serpiente.

— _ **Pero escuchó voces… un momento, ¿tú también?**_ —siseó Harry. Agachó la cabeza y contempló a la serpiente. Lucía un suéter amarillo que tenía bordado un número uno—. ¿ _ **Será que hay alguien en el castillo que habla pársel o una serpiente y por eso oímos susurros?**_

— _ **Parecer ser alguien con hambre**_. —Agregó Veratrum.

Harry cubrió su labio superior con el inferior en un gesto meditabundo. Entrecerró los ojos en medio de su reflexión y soltó un ruidillo.

— _ **¿Sabes de dónde viene el ruido, Vera?**_

— _ **Por ahora no. Necesito estar en el suelo para percibir las vibraciones.**_

— _ **Es verdad… había olvidado que tu oyes de manera diferente**_. —Harry tomó a Vera con ambas manos—. _**¿Crees que puedas ayudarme y pasar tiempo en la alfombra que está delante de la chimenea?**_

Vera siseó un sí en respuesta.

— _ **Eres tan linda**_ —arrulló Harry—. _**Desde tu viperina y pequeña lengua hasta tus escamas.**_

— _ **Bebé oportunista.**_

— _ **¡Me insultas! ¿Sabes? Tienes un lenguaje muy desarrollado.**_

— _ **Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Todas las crías de tu edad son lentas.**_

Harry se carcajeó.

— _ **Eres un caso. Vamos, mientras tú te deleitas con el calor del fuego yo empezaré mis trabajos escolares para no desperdiciar tiempo.**_

Vera sólo sacó su lengua en respuesta.

 **.**

 **(Gravedad)**

 **.**

Hermione observó a Harry con reproche.

—Vera no debería de estar aquí.

—Es halloween, Mione. Le prometí darle un poco de carne por la festividad.

—¿Qué se supone que festejan en halloween? —preguntó Draco—. En mi familia se habla de Samhain.

—¿El día de los dulces? —respondió Harry—. ¿El día en que me volví famoso? No sé.

—¡Harry! —reprendió Hermione—. El halloween es la versión cristiana de Samhain, es la víspera de todos los santos.

—Todas las festividades de hoy en día son el producto de un sincretismo. —Harry tomó unos pedazos de carne, con discreción se los dio a la víbora que estaba escondida debajo de la mesa—. Aunque parece que cosas como Yule, Samhain, Imbolc u Ostara se han perdido con el paso del tiempo, se siguen celebrando, sólo que de manera diferente. Durante Yule la gente celebra la navidad, en Samhain se conectan con los muertos, en Imbolc celebran a vírgenes, en Ostara dan gracias por la primavera. Incluso en ciertos países los campesinos agradecen por las cosechas durante el solsticio de verano, mejor conocido como Lugnasad.

Draco y Ron examinaron a Harry con interés.

—Estás muy informado —dijo Ron.

—Nunca lo pensé de esa manera —agregó Malfoy.

—Las tradiciones permanecen. Por lo que sé, muchos tienen problemas para aceptar a los nacidos de muggles porque no practican las festividades de manera antigua y por su sangre manchada.

Ron hizo una mueca y Draco le dedicó una mirada discreta a Hermione.

— _ **Matar, matar, matar.**_

Harry se puso alerta. Irguió su espalda y esperó a que Vera le diera alguna señal. La serpiente sacó su lengua y movió su cabeza, buscando captar el origen del sonido.

— _ **Suena como metal. Hay agua… es grande**_ —siseó Veratrum.

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño. —Harry se puso de pie, tomó varios panecillos, se quedó con uno en la mano y los demás los metió a sus bolsas.

Vera se deslizó y reptó por la pierna del heredero Potter para poder ocupar su lugar usual.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor una vez que sintió que su serpiente se acomodaba. Fue por los pasillos de la escuela sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

— _ **¿Qué más notaste, Vera?**_

— _ **Es una serpiente. La forma en la que se mueve a través del suelo me recuerda a los de mi especie.**_

Harry se detuvo. Vera había dicho que escuchaba agua y sonidos metálicos. Por su cabeza pasaron mil imágenes. Desde el Lago Negro hasta algún lugar en las mazmorras. Un sitio con metal y agua…

—Una red de tuberías, un pozo, un estanque artificial o complejos diseñados para contener agua —discernió Harry—. Es más probable la primera opción.

Dudaba que la serpiente de la que Veratrum hablaba estuviera moviéndose en depósitos.

— _ **¿Tienes idea por dónde se mueve con más frecuencia la serpiente?**_

— _ **Segundo piso.**_ —Vera sacó su cabeza por el cuello del suéter de Harry.

—Entonces vamos al segundo piso.

Fue por las escaleras, recorrió los pasillos buscando señas de algo fuera de lo normal. En el instante que vio un espectro muy conocido saliendo de los baños soltó un grito.

—¡Tommy!

—Oh, Harry. —Riddle se detuvo para saludar a Harry.

—¡Oh, Harry, nada! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás fuera del diario?

—Porque hoy es Samhain y tu magia parece reaccionar de forma positiva. Tus niveles de energía están más altos de lo usual. Así que decidí salir a dar un paseo después de recargarme.

—¡Un paseo! ¡Me haces sonar como una batería! Arg, tú… eres… eres… eres…

—¿Muy guapo? ¿Muy inteligente? —suministró Tom.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de porque me quieren golpear cuando respondo de la misma manera que tú. —Harry miró feo al otro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo dar un paseo?

—¡Qué eres transparente, genio! ¿Qué crees que harán los alumnos si te ven?

—Nadie me verá. Todos los alumnos están en el banquete. —Tom hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

—¡Regresa a tu semilla, no es tu tiempo de germinar!

—¿Mi qué…?

—A tu diario. —Harry se paso las manos por las mejillas en un gesto de desespero—. ¿Qué hacías en los baños?

—Te diría que mis necesidades, pero es obvio que no. —Riddle sonrió—. Dime, Harry, ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la Cámara de los Secretos?


	12. El elogio de la sombra

**Notas:** todavía tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, la vida de adulto apesta, amigos. Si todavía son unos pequeños brotecitos aprovechen sus horas libres. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo bello que es ser un adolescente lol. Iba a terminar esto hace unos días pero he estado ayudando con unos ensayos a una buena conocida.

Puff, tengo que decirlo, de ahora en adelante la historia irá tomando tintes más oscuros. ¡Recuerden las advertencias que están al principio del fanfic!

Gracias por sus revisiones (8) intentaré contestar en estas horas~. Los amo *corazón ghei*.

 **(*)** En japonés 陰翳礼讃, manifiesto escrito por Jun'ichirō Tanizaki.

 **Capítulo XII**

 **El elogio de la sombra (*)**

—¿La Cámara de los Secretos?

Tom asintió.

—Ah, creo que Hermione me contó sobre ella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí, dijo que en _Hogwarts: una historia_ , hablaban sobre la Cámara. La construyó el maravilloso Salazar Slytherin. ¿No es una leyenda?

Riddle sonrió.

—No, yo sé exactamente donde está. ¿No te apetece echarle un vistazo, Harry?

El menor junto sus manos en un aplauso y mostró una expresión de impaciencia.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos. Eph, un momento, ¿no estás intentando llevarme un lugar desolado para torturarme o matarme sin que nadie escuche mis gritos de dolor? Mira que no me agrada la idea de que mi cadáver su pudra sin que le den cristiana sepultura.

Tom, en un gesto indigno de él, rodó lo ojos.

—¿Eres católico o cristiano para empezar?

—Oh no… pero… ¿entiendes el punto, no?

—Estoy seguro de que te estás vengando por aquella vez en la que te pregunté por qué no te deshacías de mí. Ambos tenemos un trato que cumplir, la razón por la que no puedo matarte es la misma por la que tú sigues cuidándome. Rastrero Slytherin —comentó Riddle.

—Si yo soy un Slytherin rastrero, ¿tú eres lo que le sigue? —dijo Harry, sonrió y se acerco a Tom—. Vamos a ese baño de señoritas.

Riddle comenzó a caminar, ingresó a uno de los sanitarios, el que por lo general era ocupado por Myrtle. No se había encontrado con ella aún y esperaba que siguiera de esa manera; recordaba con desagrado cuán molesta fue la niña en vida: su voz aguda, su llanto constante y su debilidad la hicieron despreciable.

—¿La entrada está en un baño? —preguntó Harry con notable sorpresa—. Slytherin fue un genio, yo nunca hubiera pensado en buscar en un lugar así. Aunque…

Tom silbó para abrir la Cámara. Espero a que la pared se reordenara y mostrará la entrada.

—¿Aunque qué, Harry?

—Tiene sentido —respondió el niño. Sintió a Vera retorcerse y sacar su cabeza por encima del cuello de su suéter. Su cabeza y ojos apuntaban en dirección a Tom—. Después te explicó, por ahora tengo más interés en descubrir que hay dentro de la guarida del buen Saly.

—Espera, llamaré la escaleras —comentó Tom al ver a Harry dispuesto a lanzarse por el tobogán que llevaba hacia la Cámara.

—¡Oh, Tommy, no seas aburrido! Hay que deslizarnos, es divertido. —Harry se aventó antes de que Riddle rebatiera su punto de vista.

Tom oyó un grito de placer proveniente de Harry y unos siseos por parte de Vera. Cuando los ruidos se detuvieron volvió a sisear para que las escaleras aparecieran. A diferencia de Harry, tenía una imagen que mantener. El niño idiota era a menudo tan Gryffindor que tenía la teoría de que el sombrero seleccionar se había equivocado en su decisión.

Fue por las escaleras con calma. A mitad del camino escuchó una conversación banal entre Veratrum y Harry. Era curioso cómo el pársel del heredero Potter se escuchaba tan poco intimidante y más bien amigable. Al llegar al último escalón, vio la entrada cerrarse. Miró al más joven, que estaba lleno de barro, y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Harry soltó "ohs" y "ahs" mientras recorrían el sucio camino que llevaba a la entrada principal. En el instante que pasaron por donde estaban las columnas talladas con serpientes, la conversación entre Vera y Potter volvió a reanudarse. El constante y suave siseó hizo que Tom se relajara.

—Aquí estamos.

Potter soltó un ruidillo pensativo. Contempló la puerta de hierro tallada con serpientes habladoras como si fuera una obra de arte. Después fijo sus ojos en Tom, esperando a que hiciera su movimiento. Riddle volvió a sisear una orden. El portón hizo un ruido que indicó el éxito en la apertura.

Harry extendió sus manos para jalar la manija y hacer suficiente espacio para pasar, una vez que logró su objetivo, ingresó a la habitación principal. Soltó una palabrota al ver la estatua de Salazar Slytherin y toda el agua encharcada.

—Es obvio que este lugar vio tiempos mejores —le dijo Harry a Tom.

—Sí —respondió Riddle. Examinó de nuevo la Cámara, a pesar de que minutos atrás estuvo en el lugar, seguía sin creer lo desgastado que lucía. Cincuenta años en el pasado, todo fue tan imponente que lo dejo sin aire.

—¿Dónde está la bestia? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Sabes sobre ella? —Tom alzó una de sus cejas, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Teorizo, tú confirmas. He estado escuchando voces en mi cabeza… o eso pensé hasta que Vera me dijo que ella también oía los susurros. Me quedo claro que lo que creía que era producto de mi imaginación tenía un trasfondo diferente… ¿es un tipo de serpiente?

Riddle entrecerró los ojos, acercó una de sus manos al cabello de Harry, acarició algunos mechones antes de hacerlos a un lado, dejando la frente manchada por la cicatriz en forma de rayo expuesta.

—Lo es. Es un tipo de serpiente. —Tom se quedó viendo al más joven como si fuera un tipo de ser que nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de examinar—. Me asombra lo rápido que eres para descubrir los misterios que te rodean.

Harry le dedicó un gesto afable a Riddle.

—La bestia que habita aquí es un basilisco.

—Mierda. ¿No va a aparecer de la nada para devorarme por mi sangre impura?

Tom alejó su mano de Harry.

—Sólo aparecerá si lo llamo.

—¿Entonces sí me trajiste aquí para asesinarme? Recuerda lo que te dije, quiero que mis huesos reciban cristiana sepultura. —Harry sacó su varita.

—¡Ni siquiera eres creyente!

—¡Y eso qué! Puedo tener el tipo de funeral que yo quiera.

—Se supone que el basilisco no toca a los herederos de Slytherin, desde que puedes hablar pársel, creo que estás indemne —razonó Tom.

—¿Y si no? ¿Qué tal que mi habilidad viene de otro lado y por ende soy atacado?

—Siendo sincero, lo dudo. Por si las dudas, no veas los ojos de la serpiente —respondió Riddle. Procedió a llamar al basilisco con un largo y profundo siseó.

La bestia no tardó en aparecer, salió de la apertura que simulaba la boca de Salazar Slytherin. Harry retrocedió unos cuantos pasos cuando le echó un primer vistazo a la criatura. Era enorme, estimó que media unos ciento cincuenta metros.

Antes de que Tom y Harry pudieran reaccionar, vieron cómo el basilisco se preparó para atacar. El heredero Potter dobló una de sus rodillas para darse un impulso en caso de que fuera agredido. Tomó un respiro y sintió a Vera tensarse a su alrededor.

Riddle vio a la bestia arremeter contra Harry en cuestión de seguros.

—¡Qué te jodan, Riddle, te odio! —gritó Harry desde el suelo, se había lanzado hacia su derecha para evitar ser dañado.

Tom respiró aliviado. Su pequeño y horrible intento de amigo seguía vivo. Le ordenó en más de una ocasión al basilisco que detuviera su ataque, sin embargo, éste lo ignoró, siguió yendo detrás del más joven. Harry corrió alrededor de la Cámara, esquivando los ataques de la enorme criatura. Riddle tenía que darle crédito a Potter por ser tan ágil y rápido.

—¡No te quedes quieto, imbécil, esto es tu culpa, ayúdame! —volvió a gritar Harry.

Tom alzó una de sus cejas. Al parecer, Harry tendía a usar malas palabras cuando se encontraba enojado o sorprendido. Ya lo había sospechado, pero confirmarlo era más divertido que ofensivo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Ya le ordené que se detenga pero no me hace caso! ¿Quieres que atraviese su piel con una espada que no tengo o que lancé una maldición con la varita que tampoco tengo?

Harry gimió despechado en voz alta. Se volvió a lanzar contra el suelo para alejarse de los filosos colmillos del basilisco. Pronto se levantó y siguió con su carrera. A pesar de su precaria situación, decidió que tenía que planear cómo detener la persecución, no podía seguir corriendo hasta que la serpiente se cansara, dudaba que eso pasara, era más probable que él quedará exhausto primero. Repasó los hechizos que conocía y los elementos que tenía a la mano. De repente recordó a su profesor de ciencias y su boa constrictora.

Rebuscó en su túnica para sacar los pedazos de pan que recogió antes de salir del comedor y se detuvo se forma abrupta. Lanzó un panecillo a la altura del hocico del basilisco, movió su varita como si dibujara un círculo incompleto en el aire y pronunció con voz clara: e _ngorgio_.

Tom vio como el trozo de comida tomaba un tamaño considerable, haciendo que la criatura se viera pequeña. Intentó comprender el detrás de las acciones de Harry pero no halló una explicación lógica. ¿Cómo es que un panecillo iba a salvarlo?

Su respuesta llegó pronto. El basilisco mordió el pan, buscando destrozarlo, sin embargo, sus colmillos quedaron atorados entre la suave masa. Riddle se rió suave, nunca hubiera esperado que la bestia tuviera problemas para devorar un indefenso alimento. La serpiente se movió frenéticamente, deseosa de eliminar lo que obstruía su hocico.

— _¡Diminuendo! ¡Reducio!_

Tom observó los movimientos precisos de varita de Harry. El pan y basilisco se volvieron pequeños de poco en poco. Fue como contemplar una versión e interpretación extraña de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ : toma un bocado de este lado y serás grande, toma un bocado de este otro lado y regresaras a tu tamaño. Un nuevo pan fue lanzado en dirección a la criatura, seguido del hechizo _Incarcifors_.

Riddle aplaudió cuando todo terminó. El basilisco, que ahora media alrededor de dos metros, estaba encerrado en una enorme jaula de hierro y seguía peleando para quitarse el pan de los colmillos. Harry se dejo caer contra el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo y el cansancio. Tom se acercó al niño para examinarlo, buscando cualquier indició de rasguños o heridas que pudieran indicar que la más mínima cantidad de veneno había sido inyectada.

—Veo que no tenemos que preocuparnos de que no acredites los cursos de encantamientos y transfiguración.

Harry hizo un ruido, exasperado.

—¿De dónde salió la idea del pan y el pan mismo…?

—Mi profesor de ciencias usaba un trozo de él para contener los colmillos de su boa. No es una serpiente venenosa y raras veces usa su mordida para matar… decía que le gustaba prevenir. —Potter resopló. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando—. El pan lo guarde en mis túnicas por si me daba hambre más tarde.

—Ya veo.

—Deberías de ir y morir, Riddle. —Harry se puso de pie con problemas. ¿Era normal que se sintiera tan cansado después de usar su magia? Nunca antes le había pasado algo similar.

—Ah, estás enojado.

—No, estoy tan feliz que siento que podría llevarte en mis brazos para aventarte de la torre de astronomía.

—Tú sarcasmo es tan adorable. —Tom sonrió—. Deberías de quedarte sentado más tiempo, necesitas recuperarte un poco antes de que salgamos de aquí. Hiciste una demostración bastante impresionante de tus habilidades.

—¿Me siento agotado por ti? —cuestionó el menor mientras volvía al suelo.

—No. Te sientes mal porque redujiste de tamaño a un basilisco de cientos de metros y lo encarcelaste. Aunque tienes un control envidiable, no tienes la fuerza necesaria para realizar grandes gastos de magia. Te recomendaría que no intentes algo así de nuevo en los próximos meses o caerás enfermo.

—No tendría que haber hecho algo así en primer lugar si no fuera por ti —reprochó Harry.

Tom no respondió al momento. Se quedó viendo al basilisco con expresión pensativa.

—Tu habilidad para hablar pársel no viene del fundador…

Harry suspiró. Evitó hacer un nuevo comentario mordaz, quería tranquilizarse primero, aplacar su ira.

—¿Entonces de dónde, Harry?

—Esa es una buena pregunta. —Harry tomó el nudo de su corbata y empezó a deshacerlo con una mano. Cuando la sintió floja la deslizó para quitársela.

—¿Qué planeas ahora?

—Taparle los ojos al basilisco. Que sea pequeño ahora no significa que su habilidad para matar se haya ido. —Le apuntó a la corbata con su varita, murmuró unas palabras en latín y consiguió unas gafas con forma extraña; los cristales eran de un color negro y las uniones y sostenes eran elásticas en lugar de metílicas.

—¿Son negros?

—De esa manera la absorción y reflexión de luz será diferente. —Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás—. Pónselos, desde que eres transparente dudo que los colmillos te afecten.

Tom tomó los lentes. Examinó los detalles y llegó a la conclusión de que Potter era bastante hábil cuando se trataba de transfigurar objetos. Si bien, él había sido un genio en su tiempo, no recordaba que tuviera tal talento a los doce años. Se acercó al basilisco que se retorcía cual lombriz, desesperado por deshacerse del trozo de pan que obstruía su hocico y después le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a Harry.

—Petrifícalo. No puedo ponerle esto si se mueve así todo el tiempo.

Harry movió su varita con flojera. La bestia se quedó quita de repente. Tom aprovechó para colocar las gafas. Con el agotamiento del más joven no estaban seguros de que el hechizo se mantuviera por mucho tiempo. Instantes después, el basilisco lucía unos lentes negros.

Riddle retrocedió. La criatura que minutos atrás fue intimidante y horrible… se veía…

—¡Se ve hilarante! —gritó Harry. Enseguida se deshizo en carcajadas. Se llevó una mano al estómago y se dejo caer en su totalidad sobre las frías y húmedas baldosas—. ¡No puedo, me duele mí… mí… aire!

Tom sonrió con suavidad. El basilisco movía su cabeza de un lado otro, buscando la fuente del ruido.

—¡Basilisco al estilo _Terminator_! —exclamó Harry sin dejar de reír. Le tomó un tiempo calmarse y dejar de burlarse de la mítica criatura. Vera se asomó y mostró su lengua, saboreó el aire con interés.

Riddle regresó hasta donde estaba Harry para ayudarlo a que se pusiera de pie.

—A decir verdad, lo último que hubiera esperado que pasara cuando te traje a la Cámara fue esto.

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera esperado… si eso te hace sentir mejor. —Harry le apuntó al basilisco, desterró el pedazo de pan para que la serpiente dejara de torturarse—. Debería de traerle algo de carne. Creo que está hambriento… ¿o hambrienta? ¿Los basiliscos tienen sexo biológico?

—Siempre puedes preguntarle —respondió Tom.

 **.**

 **El elogio de la sombra**

 **.**

Que Harry decidiera volver a la Cámara de los Secretos para darle de comer al _pobrecillo basilisco_ , no sorprendió en absoluto a Riddle. Por eso tomó más energía del heredero Potter para materializarse y acompañarlo en la travesía.

Que Harry le diera trozos crudos de carne a la bestia tampoco fue tan sorprendente. Lo que fue más o menos sorprendente fue la emoción del más joven cuando la criatura siseó _devorar_ en lugar de _matar_. Lo que sí fue increíble fue que Harry hizo ropa para la serpiente que días atrás intentó matarlo.

En su defensa, Tom Riddle podía decir que Harry Potter era el muchacho más excéntrico que hubiera conocido jamás. Que si un día Salazar Slytherin se levantaba de su tumba y le gritaba por permitir que su basilisco fuera vestido con una "capa" negra que tenía grabada las palabras de "súper villano", le respondería que no era su culpa, que las circunstancias lo obligaron seguirle la corriente al niño.

—¿Harry, por qué una capa? ¿No le apretará cuando coma?

—No. Tiene un encanto para que los cordones se extiendan como si fueran un elástico. La ropa de Vera tiene el mismo hechizo. —Como para confirmar las palabras, la serpiente salió de entre las túnicas de Harry.

Tom hizo un ruidillo de desconcierto. ¿Acaso cincuenta años en el diario lo habían dañado de alguna manera y por eso estaba alucinando con un réptil usando un suéter rojo y una capa igual de roja con la inscripción de "súper heroína"?

—Debes de ser la primera persona que considera a las serpientes como mascotas que deben usar atuendos… ¿elaborados?

Harry sonrió.

—¡Espera, no debería de hablar contigo! Sigo enojado porque casi me mata el basilisco por tu culpa.

—Oh, vamos. No seas rencoroso, no fue a propósito. Te dije que esperaba que permanecieras a salvo desde que eres un hablante de pársel. —Tom puso una expresión afable y encantadora.

—No me mires como si fueras un enorme y bonito gatito que no ha hecho nada malo —gruño Harry.

—Lo intenté. —Tom se alzó de hombros.

—Estaba pensando —empezó Harry—, que el hecho de que haya escuchado al basilisco durante semanas, significa que estuviste en más de una ocasión aquí, en la Cámara.

Riddle desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer, Tommy?

—Quizá quería liberar al _Súper Villano_ unas cuantas veces para cumplir con el deseo de Slytherin de purificar Hogwarts.

—¿Quizá? ¿Te das cuenta de que, si estoy concluyendo bien, el fundador anhelaba matar a cientos de niños por no tener la "pureza" necesaria con un basilisco? —Harry hizo un gesto de profundo disgusto. Su alegría se desvaneció y sus facciones de endurecieron, su tono se volvió serio y condescendiente.

La muestra de furia sorprendió a Tom, ni siquiera aquella vez en la que lo amenazó en Strawberry Field hizo gala de su temperamento.

—¿Por qué te importa? Los muggles y los sangre sucia son un lastre para nuestra sociedad. Son inferiores.

—Ahórrate tus comentarios de mierda. —Harry se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Estás hablando como si fueras un maldito nazi! ¡Tendrías que haber aprendido algo de lo que pasó en tu maldita infancia!

—No hables como si lo supieras todo —amenazó Tom.

—No lo sé todo —respondió Harry sin sentirse intimidado—, pero soy consciente de lo que traen los prejuicios. Lord Voldemort siguió el mismo camino que un _simple muggle_ y mira como terminó el mundo mágico: tres generaciones con cicatrices psicológicas que se niegan a ser curadas, una población mermada por muertes sin sentido y desdén a todos los niños que forman parte de la casa de Slytherin, sin mencionar que siguen habiendo problemas por el estatus de sangre, ¿crees que no soy consciente de lo que susurran a mis espaldas?, ¿qué ignoro la forma en la que hablan de Draco por ser hijo de un hombre que tiene un pasado criminal? ¡Me da rabia que la gente miré hacia abajo a Hermione cuando es más brillante la mayor parte de los alumnos que han pisado esta escuela sólo por ser nacida de muggles! Incluso Ron es llamado traidor por su forma de pensar.

—¡Los sangre sucia llegan a destruir las viejas costumbres, a ensuciar los linajes!

—¡Eres un maldito mestizo! —gritó Harry—. Según tu argumento, estás tan sucio como aquello que te empeñas en querer eliminar.

El rostro de Tom se descompuso en una mueca.

—¿Sabes qué? Esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte, eres un idiota intolerante. —Harry le siseó a Vera para que regresara.

—¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Los muggles son una amenaza.

Harry fue de la ira a la pesadumbre. Sus ojos se empañaron con decepción y resopló.

—¿Por qué no puedes tú ver que no todos son iguales? El mundo no es blanco y negro, Tom. Ni siquiera es gris, es de diferentes colores, desde el pálido rosa hasta el intenso azul. Sólo… ¿puedes regresar a tu diario? Necesito…

Riddle no respondió, a cambio se disperso como si fuera un diente de león que ha sido tocado por los fuertes vientos.

 **.**

 **El elogio de la sombra**

 **.**

Los siguientes meses, Harry no le habló a Tom.

El diario se mantuvo en el baúl.

El heredero Potter siguió bajando de vez en cuando a la Cámara para darle de comer al basilisco y para refrescar los encantos de encogimiento puestos en el _Súper Villano_. Se sumergió en sus estudios y se entusiasmo con la convocatoria para unirse al equipo de quidditch. Para disgusto y horror de Hermione, fue elegido como buscador. Draco tomó la posición de cazador con mucho gusto; días después exigió escobas nuevas a su padre para el equipo.

El primer partido tuvo lugar en noviembre, su oponente fue Gryffindor. Harry en realidad no estaba tan entusiasmado por el uniforme, alegó en más de una ocasión que el pantalón era feo y demasiado ajustado y que el suéter que iba debajo de la túnica tenía que ser la cosa más sosa que hubiera vestido jamás. Draco lo tuvo que reconfortar, diciéndole que después podían sugerir que se rediseñaran los atuendos.

Snape hizo su reaparición para placer de Harry, que aprovechó para molestarlo y pedirle que le concertara una cita terapéutica dentro de unas semanas. Severus le negó la solicitud, después procedió a llamarlo muchacho idiota y refunfuñar sobre cómo todos los Potter parecían necesitar de atención.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que el quidditch era un tanto aburrido. Gryffindor no poseía un buen buscador y las cosas se pusieron demasiado fáciles desde que los jugadores de Slytherin eran unos maestros haciendo trampa sin que el árbitro lo notara. Lo único que consideró impresionante fue que la sensación del aire golpeando su cara era una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo.

 **.**

 **El elogio de la sombra**

 **.**

Los meses pasaron con rapidez, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, diciembre llegó y las vacaciones iniciaron. A pesar de la insistencia de Ron y Draco para que se fuera con alguno de ellos y no pasara las vacaciones en Hogwarts, y de la sugerencia de Hermione de que regresara al orfanato, decidió que necesitaba tiempo a solas, por lo que optó por darle gracias a Weasley y Malfoy y a rechazar el bien intencionado consejo de su amiga.

Se despidió de los otros con alegría cuando el momento de que partieran llegó. Hermione murmuró con rapidez que no hiciera nada estúpido en las semanas que iba a permanecer solo y que le enviara cartas de vez en cuando. Ron y Draco sólo rodaron los ojos ante la actitud maternal de su amiga.

En el instante que Harry se encontró solo, no supo qué hacer. La sensación de soledad le dejó un sabor extraño en la boca. Recordó de repente su misión autoimpuesta a principios de año de buscar información sobre Tom Riddle. De seguro la escuela tenía algunos anuarios o registros, el problema era si estaban abiertos al público o se mantenían resguardados. El mundo mágico era tan raro que no le sorprendería que la información que, los muggles consideraban privada, fuera archivada para que cualquiera pudiera consultarla.

Procedió a ir a la biblioteca a preguntarle a Madame Pince acerca del tema.

Sus suposiciones fueron más acertadas de lo que hubiera creído: los magos podían ser muy descuidados. La bibliotecaria lo guió hasta un gran estante en el que guardaban anuarios, memorándums sobre la repartición de distintos premios a diferentes estudiantes e incluso viejos periódicos.

Harry dio las gracias y enseguida tomó todo lo referente a los años 1942, 1943, 1944 y 1945. Llevó los papeles hasta una de las tantas mesas para revisarlos con calma.

Reparó en una noticia en particular: la muerte de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. Una hija de muggles que tuvo la desdicha de ser atacada por una acromántula. Se confirmó que la enorme araña le pertenecía a Hagrid y por ello fue expulsado de la escuela. No había más detalles pero la parte en la que se aclaraba que se halló a la niña en los baños del segundo piso le dio mala espina.

Dio con las fotos en blanco y negro de los estudiantes que se graduaron en 1945 y soltó un silbido al hallar a Tom Riddle.

—No me sorprende. Francamente, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan guapo? Parece que los años sólo le favorecieron. El cabello más largo le sienta mejor —murmuró. Dejo el anuario apartado a los demás documentos y prosiguió.

Fue a través de noticias de aquellos años. Tom había sido prefecto, premio anual y dueño de las mejores marcas escolares de los últimos años.

—Esto es un timo, ¿qué pasa con la naturaleza que hizo a una persona tan perfecta? ¡Es un robo! —susurró con indignación.

Después de seis horas de revisión decidió detenerse. Le pidió a la bibliotecaria que le dejara sacar unos cuantos periódicos y carpetas. Madame Pince lo hizo llenar una serie de documentos en los que se comprometía a cuidar del material y a pagar las consecuencias si regresaba con los registros sucios o rotos. Harry casi respiró de alivio en el instante que terminó con los trámites.

Fue por los silenciosos y abandonados pasillos. El castillo ofrecía una atmósfera diferente pero no mala o aterradora. Al llegar a las mazmorras y entrar a la sala común paso de largo de los pocos muchachos que, al igual que él, decidieron quedarse. Fue hasta su habitación, feliz de que Blaise Zabini tampoco estuviera.

Dejo los documentos sobre su cama, saludó a Vera que estaba metida debajo de una almohada y camino hacia su baúl para sacar algunos de sus libros sobre pociones avanzadas y transformación. Vio el diario de Tom e hizo una mueca. Con un titubeó lo sacó. Tenía meses que no conversaba con el mayor y se sentía un poco solitario.

Puso sus libros a un lado de los documentos, tomó una pluma y tinta y procedió a saludar a Riddle con un simple hola.

" _¿Ya estás calmado?,"_ respondió Tom.

" _No tanto. Sigo resentido"._

" _Si fuera de otra manera, si extendieras tu perdón tan fácil, no serías digno de ser un Slytherin"._

Harry hizo una mueca.

" _Voy a salir"._

Y sin más, Tom Riddle apareció frente a él.

—Eso fue peligroso —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera solo?

—He notado que no hablas conmigo cuando tienes compañía. Si mi predicción fuese errónea, tendría que haber tomado tu varita para aplicar unos cuantos _Obliviate_. —Tom posó sus ojos en los libros y papeles que descansaban en la cama—. Parece que sigues intentando abarcar más de lo que puedes. Fascinante.

—Dime, Riddle, ¿por qué Myrtle Warren murió en 1943 precisamente frente a la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos?

Tom miró con sorpresa a Harry, enseguida sonrió y después de unos instantes se carcajeó con frialdad.

—¿Acaso sospechas de mí? Aquel asunto quedó zanjado cuando Rubeus Hagrid fue declarado culpable.

—En realidad… tú no eres una buena persona. Ya sabes. —Harry miró al suelo—. Intentaste matarme una vez y sólo te detuviste cuando te ofrecí un trato en el que pierdo más de lo que gano. Incluso tuve que hacer un juramento para que me creyeras que todo lo que prometía era cierto.

—Es reconfortante enterarme de que no te has dejado cegar por mi encanto. —Tom camino alrededor de Harry. Notó que cuando el niño se encontraba quieto, sin expresión alguna y con los ojos desenfocados, era como ver una escultura a color que intentaba emular todo lo que el humano consideraba bello—. Eres brillante, tanto que resultas peligroso.

—¿Gracias…?

—El basilisco mató a Myrtle. Fue un error, por supuesto. Pero a nadie le dolió, ella era un desperdició de aire: poco dotada, nada interesante y débil.

Harry frunció su ceño.

—Sus padres debieron sufrir.

Tom siguió rondando.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el bienestar ajeno?

—Es lo natural, preocuparse por otros… —respondió Harry—. La verdadera incógnita, es por qué tú pareces tan ajeno al sufrimiento.

—Porque el sentir algo por las personas significa que te importan, _que las amas_. Y el amor, querido Harry, es una debilidad. Dañar a otros es mucho mejor —Riddle se detuvo—. ¿Quieres saber algo que de seguro lograra que te lamentes durante meses?

Potter presintió que se iba a arrepentir de su respuesta.

—Dime.

Tom movió una de sus manos. En el aire apareció su nombre completo, las letras suaves, bordeadas de fuego, fueron un espectáculo. Enseguida se empezaron a mover reordenándose.

Harry cerró los ojos segundos después de leer la nueva frase que se formaba. Intentó contener las lágrimas pero eventualmente se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

—Luces más _encantador_ cuando lloras que cuando ríes, Harry.

 _Lord Voldemort._

Harry se llevó una mano a su estómago y apretó la tela de su túnica. Había hecho un trato con el maldito diablo.


	13. Caos

**Notas:** _ **LEA ESTO POR FAVOR. Agregué nuevas advertencias al fanfic**_ , algunas eran obvias pero igual quiero dejar todo claro, esto debido a que me llegó el comentario de un chico donde me dijo que no se había dado cuenta de que el fanfic era… _yaoi_ , pero que igual me felicitaba porque la historia estuvo buena hasta donde leyó, lol. Sí, yo sé que es una lata tener que leer las notas del autor, qué paja que nos cuente su vida, sin embargo, a veces es necesario hacerlo para evitarse disgustos. Hagan una excepción conmigo, no me gusta andar pregonando mis actividades o echarme discursos de qué hice durante los días que no actualice, (casi) todas las notas son explicativas.

Es un capítulo de pura interacción Harry-Tom. Los siguientes irán más rápido y ahondarán en otros temas.

ODIO EXPLAYARME, pero me veo en la necesidad de usar más espacio del usual para responder a ciertas preguntas que se han hecho en más de una ocasión.

 **¡DUDAS DE LOS LECTORES!**

 _ **¿Va a salir Luna?**_ Sí, saldrá más adelante. No puedo precisar en qué capítulo porque sólo he hecho un punteo de lo que pasará en la historia en general. Todavía no hago esquemas completos. ¿Su relación con Harry será buena o mala? Meh, descúbranlo uvu.

 _ **¿Harry incursionara en las artes oscuras y se volverá más malo que el colesterol en las arterias?**_ Eh… ¿están seguros de que estamos leyendo la misma historia? Harry no es una mala persona. Este no es un fanfic con dark!Harry. Ni siquiera puedo decir que será algo así como Harry en el lado gris. Harry hará lo que consideré correcto, aunque muchas veces su lógica esté mal, errara y aprenderá de ello.

 _ **¿Qué significan los títulos de los capítulos?**_ Hay una secuencia: teoría/concepto de física, biología, química, sociología, etc., seguido de título de un libro, enseguida regreso a los conceptos. Uno y uno. Todos los títulos tienen relación con el capítulo pero de forma abstracta. Si leen los libros o revisan los conceptos/teorías se darán cuenta. ¿Qué por qué carajos hago eso? Para ver si alguien siente curiosidad y aprende algo nuevo en el proceso de la lectura de este fanfic.

 _ **¿La relación que tendrá Harry con Voldemort será diferente a la que tiene con Tom Riddle?**_ Secreto~.

 _ **¿Vas a seguir el curso original de los libros?**_ Más o menos. Yo diría que menos. A partir del cuarto libro me despego totalmente de los sucesos canónicos.

 _ **¿Esto tendrá porno/lemon?**_ Seeeh. Pero a su tiempo. Tomo sus opiniones en cuenta pero al final hago lo que me place y lo que considero bueno para el desarrollo de la historia.

 _ **¿Por qué eres tan maldita y no me contestas mi revisión/review/comentario?**_ No sirvo para responder mensajes cibernéticos. Mis padres, amigos, compañeros de clases, desconocidos se quejan de que ni siquiera en _visto_ los dejo. APESTO CONVERSANDO SI NO ESTOY FRENTE A LA PERSONA. Nunca sé qué decir. Y ME DA MUCHA PENA CUANDO ME HALAGAN *gritos intensos*. Así que eso. Perdónenme, juro que amo sus comentarios, juro que doy saltitos de alegría cuando sé que se emocionan tanto como yo con la historia, juro que si pudiera nos organizo un matrimonio múltiple y nos casamos todos porque los amo, y la noche de bodas sería una orgía alv.

Ya, es todo. Sorry por el lenguaje de camionero, me bautizaron con tequila.

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Caos**

 _{O de cómo hay una oposición a la armonía.}_

Tom se quedó viendo el llanto silencioso de Harry. La imagen le resultaba, de forma morbosa, un tanto fascinante, ¿quién hubiera pensado que disfrutaría de ello? Harry empezó a caminar, pasó de largo de él y fue hasta su cama; movió todos sus libros y papeles hacia un rincón, le siseó a Vera que le hiciera un espacio y se dejó caer sin decoro sobre el colchón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a llorar, Harry?

—No me hables.

—¿Estás molesto?

Harry se acomodó de lado y le dio la espalda Tom.

—Estás molesto. —Riddle soltó un suspiro divertido. Empezaba a gustarle la idea de hacer miserable a Harry. El niño era demasiado feliz para su gusto.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté contento al saber que eres un pedazo del _pudín oscuro_? Eres como la cereza del postre o algo así.

—Tus metáforas son tan adorables.

—Muérete, Riddle. —Harry dejo escapar un sollozo.

—¿Riddle? ¿Ya no soy Tommy? Hieres mi corazón. Creí que éramos súper duper amigos.

Potter dejo escapar un gruñido, disgustado. Tom parecía estar regocijándose con la situación y de su estado de ánimo actual. "Maldita bestia", pensó Harry.

—Míralo por el lado bueno Harry, desde que me tienes aquí, puedes llegar a conocer mejor a tu enemigo.

Harry se dejo caer sobre su espalda para mirar al joven Señor Oscuro.

—¿Cómo terminaste siendo el parasito de Quirrell si eras tan _así_?

—Bueno, recibí una ayuda de tu familia. Me parece recordar que los Potter fueron la causa de mi caída. —Tom alzó una de sus cejas—. Aunque también existieron… otros inconvenientes.

—En resumen, cometiste un montón de errores pero te niegas a aceptarlo porque eres demasiado orgulloso. Preciosa historia.

Riddle arrugó su nariz, disgustado por la idea de haber cometido un error.

—Le haré un funeral a tu bonita nariz, _Tom-cat_. Me parece que tu yo actual ya no la tiene. —Un atisbo de sonrisa burlona se asomó en el rostro lacrimoso de Harry—. Que digo tu nariz, tu cuerpo en general está muerto. Todo lo que queda de ti es un alma que desea desesperadamente sobrevivir. Es tan patético que podría sentir tristeza o lástima. El pobre, pobre, Señor Oscuro no tiene nada hoy en día. Ni siquiera sus súbditos lo están buscando.

Tom cerró los ojos. Necesitaba contener su ira.

—Pobre _Tommy_. Ha perdido todo lo que tiene y ahora depende de un niño de doce años.

—Te tengo bajo mi mando. —Riddle abrió los ojos y examinó con disgusto a Harry.

—No posees nada, Tommy, deja de soñar. —Potter se limpió las lágrimas con violencia y maldijo. Riddle acababa de verlo en un estado vulnerable—. Incluso tu control es incierto. Piensas que por el hecho de que hice un juramento estoy atado de manos, pero a diferencia de las personas con las que te encontraste antes… yo soy igual o más terco que tú, buscaré la forma de velar por mis intereses incluso en medio de la desesperación.

Tom sonrió de repente.

—No me decepcionas, Harry. Cuando creo que ya aplaste tu voluntad, te encargas de mostrarme lo contrario.

—Todavía no eres tan peligroso. —Harry volvió a limpiar sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que seguía derramando por el estrés y la furia—. A tus dieciséis años eres una sombra de la monstruosidad que representa Voldemort para el mundo mágico.

Tom dio unos pasos vacilantes, enseguida camino con su seguridad usual, se acercó a la cama en la que estaba Harry y se agachó. Alzó una de sus cejas, hizo una mueca y miró directamente a los ojos acuosos color esmeralda.

—Pareces muy seguro de tu conclusión, Harry.

El heredero Potter bostezó, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Si no confió en mí mismo, ¿quién más lo hará?

—Por supuesto. —Tom resopló—. Por supuesto.

Luego el sosiego.

.

 **Caos**

.

Cuando la navidad llegó, Harry seguía devastado. El hecho de que su vida estuviera ligada a una parte del Señor Oscuro lo hacía sentir mal de muchas maneras. Se peleó consigo mismo por aferrarse a un objeto que, desde un principio, se presentó como peligroso. Pensó que, para una persona que se autonombraba genio, actuó como un perfecto idiota. Cualquier individuo con todas las neuronas funcionando se hubiera deshecho del diario de Tom Riddle. Que sí, se podía refugiar en la absurda excusa de que era un niño de once años curioso, ajeno a todo lo malo que ofrecía el mundo mágico pero ni siquiera eso lo consolaba.

Se quedó con la vista clavada en las cortinas de la cama que usaba Blaise Zabini. Después cerró los ojos y se removió. Escuchó a Vera sisear de disgusto por ser despertada y terminó por sonreír. "Es mi cama, ¿recuerdas?", le quiso decir a la serpiente.

 _Tom. Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Harry no comprendía al joven Señor Oscuro. ¿De dónde provenía su incesante odio hacia los nacidos de muggles y a los muggles? Regresando a los años cuarenta y a la situación cultural, económica y social, no le sorprendería que todo aquello fuera un detonante para forjar el pensamiento cruel de Voldemort. Dio un saltó de su cama para ir hasta su baúl y sacar el diario. A pesar de todos los problemas, el peligro y las promesas de muerte constantes, le gustaba la presencia de Tom en su vida. Se llevó una mano a la cara y sintió que las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos. Vio como las gotas de agua salada resbalaban de su cara hasta caer sobre el cuaderno de cuero que ahora sostenía. No podía. Todo estaba mal. Agarró su pluma y un tintero antes de cerrar el cofre. Dejo su carga sobre su cama y siguió llorando, deseoso de que la sensación de opresión en su pecho lo dejara.

Estaba asustado, Tom podría estar equivocado; quizá no tenía razón cuando le dijo que era una fortuna que tuviera una gran fuerza de voluntad, y quizá también erró cuando murmuró que todavía no había caído bajo su encanto. Le agradaba Tom. Ese simple hecho era inconcebible. Riddle era una memoria corrupta, un pedazo de alma yerma, un recuerdo envilecido. Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, estaban calientes y sus ojos seguían empapados.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? Tenía que odiar a Tom Riddle.

Odiar.

Odiar…

No podía. Eso lo frustraba tanto. Durante años contuvo su llanto y las explosiones de emociones con facilidad pero ahora todo se le venía abajo y lo único que se le ocurría era seguir hundiéndose en los múltiples momentos confusión y angustia. El camino fácil era dejarse llevar, el difícil seguir rompiéndose la cabeza.

Lamió y mordió su labio inferior.

El intangible miedo lo abrazó en el momento que comprendió que estaba descendiendo en una espiral de cariño hacia Riddle.

Con ayuda de la manga de su suéter limpio los rastros de humedad de sus ojos. Acomodó sus lentes y enseguida abrió el diario. Escribió un saludo simple, seguido de un aviso de que podía salir si lo deseaba y espero.

Tom apareció sin advertencia alguna. Tenía una mirada de fastidio y aburrimiento. Harry encontró divertido el hecho de que Riddle siempre le parecía una persona guapa, sin importar cuantas veces lo viera, la impresión seguía ahí. No le sorprendería si el mayor le decía que los otros estudiantes se arrojaban a sus pies cuando lo veían, deseosos de afecto

—Harry, adorable verte. ¿Sigues deprimido por mi causa? Porque si es así, estaré de lo más contento.

Potter le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Tom.

—Eres una mierda.

—Gracias, no necesitas halagarme tanto.

Harry optó por ignorar a Tom. Se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama y esperó por el siguiente movimiento de Riddle. Tom agarró lugar a lado de Harry. Vio los rastros del desconsuelo en los ojos de Harry.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? No me llamas a menos de que estés de humor para una charla terapéutica. Desde que tu amado y gruñón profesor ha estado ausente, tengo que escucharte.

—¿Me puedes contar sobre tu infancia?

Riddle frunció sus cejas. Odiaba su niñez. La simple idea de ventilarla, de que otros ahondaran en ella le resultaba repugnante, inconcebible. Que alguien tuviera acceso a sus momentos de debilidad era algo que no permitiría.

—De ninguna manera.

—No quiero que me hables de tus sentimientos —aclaró Harry—. Sino del entorno. Viviste la guerra, dicen que fue horrible, hay un montón de gente por ahí que sigue sufriendo por los recuerdos.

Tom miró al más joven, se mantuvo silencioso durante largos momentos antes de hablar:

—Empezó con los mensajes poco informativos. La gente se pegaba a la radio, escuchaban los discursos de Winston Churchill con la esperanza de saber lo que sucedería. Luego vino la declaración de guerra, la moneda devaluándose y gente que era pobre se volvió más pobre. Muchos perdieron sus negocios, sus hogares e incluso familia. El alimento escaseo, el orfanato que fue horrible, se volvió todavía peor, gente desesperada, niños que ni siquiera entendían lo que sucedía. En 1940, Alemania inició los bombardeos, se instalaron refugios, las matronas empezaron a instruirnos para saber qué hacer en caso de que sonaran las alarmas de emergencia. —Tom se detuvo—. Me tocó correr unas cuantas veces para preservar mi vida durante las vacaciones…

Harry se quedó en silencio.

—Ruinas por todas partes, la desconfianza, el temor de que en cualquier momento Alemania decidiera que Reino Unido necesitaba ser atacado de nuevo. Dejo de ser una guerra entre ejércitos y se volvió una masacre de civiles. Todos los días contaban a los muertos, sacaban cadáveres de los escombros, madres gritaban el nombre de sus hijos, ladrones se aprovechaban de la situación para obtener beneficios, se desataron enfermedades… todos mostraban desesperación, el gobierno se aferraba, deseoso de la victoria y la caída de Hitler… las personas rezaban, se consolaban con la idea de que los judíos la estaban pasando peor. Por las noches sólo penumbra y el deseo de que cuando la mañana llegara… aún hubiera vida. La agonía, los gritos, los estruendos… la apatía, fosas comunes, cuerpos desconocidos, abandonados para siempre. —Tom tenía los ojos desenfocados. Parecía estar contemplando una imagen muy lejana.

Harry trago saliva, buscando aliviar el nudo en su garganta.

—Es verdad… me llamaste hijo del olvido. Lo fui, Harry, lo fui… yo y otros tantos. La única que nos recordó y procuró fue la miseria. En algún punto la guerra terminó. Me imagino que los pobres festejaron, porque fueron los únicos que sufrieron. Los ricos, siendo ricos, nunca supieron lo que significaba tener que procurar la vida y correr en busca de un protección para evitar que un misil te destrozara y dejara irreconocible. Después de graduarme..., sospecho que no volví al mundo muggle y que al país le tomó años recuperarse.

Riddle no siguió. Harry cambio el tema con tanta delicadeza como pudo.

—Para ese entonces, Gellert Grindelwald también cayó. Albus Dumbledore lo derrotó en uno de los duelos más memorables. La devastación iniciada por uno de los magos más oscuros y peligrosos de la historia acabó de la noche a la mañana. —Harry entrecerró los ojos—. He escuchado que el Señor Oscuro búlgaro compartió características contigo, querido Tom.

Riddle salió de su ensoñación.

—¿Cómo así?

—Ciertas fuentes lo describen como una persona encantadora e inteligente. Muy guapo, hábil para utilizar a otros. —Harry le dedicó una mirada indescifrable a Tom—. Lo llamaron el Señor de la Muerte. Y terminó encerrado en su propia prisión, Nurmengard.

—Me pregunto cómo fue que terminaste con tal información. —Tom hizo un ruidillo pensativo.

—Hay unos párrafos sobre ello en los libros de historia. Lo mencionan con sutileza. —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas y sostuvo su mentón con ayuda de sus manos—. También hay textos que intentan ser un biografía imparcial de la vida de Grindelwald, obtuve algunos de ellos cuando me hice de literatura extra. Muchos de los ejemplares no terminan de ser un trabajo decente de investigación pero… no me sorprende. El mundo mágico tiene un grave problema con la corrupción y retención de información.

Las cejas de Tom se arrugaron con diversión.

—El mundo está mal, Harry. Guerras, personas estúpidas al poder, prejuicios…

—Oh dios, esto es tan irónico viniendo de ti —exclamó Harry antes de carcajearse—. Voldemort fue la causa de una guerra y los prejuicios contra los Slytherin también se avivaron por sus actos.

—Mira, pasaron cosas… —empezó Tom—, estoy reflexionando sobre la posible hipótesis de que Voldemort perdió su equilibrio mental en algún momento y no lo notó. Yo nunca hubiera sido tan insensato a la hora de tomar control del mundo mágico.

—Ah, qué precioso. Así que admites que en el futuro pasaste de ser un sociópata a un psicópata por tus fallas. Adorable. Me gustaría poder grabar tus palabras para echártelas en cara cuando te pongas presumido.

Tom rechistó.

—¿Y dónde están tus pequeñas mascotas?

Harry hizo un gesto de confusión.

—Tus amigos —aclaró Riddle.

—Ah. Ellos. En sus casas, es navidad, querido Tommy. Aunque Draco celebra Yule. —La expresión de Harry se dulcifico ante el recuerdo.

—¿Y tú decidiste quedarte atrás?

—Sí. Draco y Ron me ofrecieron sus hogares pero decliné. Hermione no pudo hacerlo porque saldría del país con sus padres en unas vacaciones a no sé dónde, ¿Canadá, a lo mejor?

—La sangre sucia. Es la más indigna de tus amigos.

—No le digas así —amonestó Harry—. Ella no lo merece. Incluso Draco la considera una señorita decente. El único pero que le ponía al principio era su estatus de sangre pero con el paso del tiempo eso ha quedado atrás, o eso creo. Uno nunca sabe con los sangre pura, a veces creo que tienen aire en la cabeza.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

—Sí… ¿conociste a algún Malfoy en el pasado?

—En efecto —respondió Tom—. Abraxas Malfoy. Rubio de ojos claros, como todos.

—Abraxas es un buen nombre —dijo Harry—. Herman Hesse escribió sobre él.

—No sé de que hablas.

—"El pájaro rompe el cascarón. El huevo es el mundo. El que quiere nacer tiene que romper un mundo. El pájaro vuela hacia Dios. El Dios es Abraxas" —recitó el menor—. Hesse fue un escritor muggle, obtuvo el Nobel, algo así como una Orden de Merlín de literatura.

Tom asintió.

—Pero bueno. Tom también es un buen nombre.

—No veo de qué manera. Es simple, común, insulso.

—Es el diminutivo de Thomas. Es un nombre viejo, con raíces arameas. Que sea común no es malo, el nombre no hace a la persona, es la persona la que hace al nombre. Podrías haber sido llamado de otra manera y eso no te hubiera quitado tu inteligencia o tu belleza. —Harry se rió—. Mi nombre y apellido son tan usuales pero ya ves, cuando se menciona a un Harry, todos piensan en el niño que vivió.

Riddle se quedó quieto. Harry contempló de nuevo las cortinas de las camas que no eran suyas.

—¿Hay alguna clase que te de problemas, Harry?

—Sí. Herbología es difícil. Mi cerebro no asimila que haya plantas que parecen un hibrido de animal y vegetal. Y tiendo a preguntarme si las plantas mágicas tienen un sistema neuronal más desarrollado porque eso significaría que… sufren cuando las podamos o ponemos a secar. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Astronomía… no puedo dejar de verla desde una perspectiva científica, cuando dicen que se puede ver el futuro con ayuda de los astros… yo pienso que más bien se están prediciendo hechos como las sequías y las lluvias… pero he escuchado que los centauros pueden ver a través de las estrellas, huff, no sé qué pensar, pero igual me gusta la forma tan exacta en la que nos enseñan a hacer descripciones. Después está pociones, me da urticaria la poca exactitud de las instrucciones, te dicen que pongas una o dos ramas de tal planta pero ¡eso es muy relativo! ¿Cómo saber si no estás poniendo una rama demasiado grande o una demasiado pequeña? ¿Qué tal que la poción funciona mejor con determinado gramaje?...

Tom abrió la boca con ligereza. No esperaba _eso_. Que Harry se lanzara en un discurso de los problemas que tenía para entender ciertas materias era una sorpresa. Con lo brillante que era el muchacho para su edad, tenía la certeza de que respondiera que no, que le iba de maravilla en Hogwarts.

—… de cualquier manera me las he arreglado. En pociones tengo la solución provisional de hacer cálculos para determinar cuántos gramos tengo que usar de cada ingrediente. Todavía sigo pensando qué hacer con herbología. Astronomía es un meh. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Asumo que tú, oh todo poderoso _Pudín Oscuro_ , nunca tuviste problemas con la escuela.

—Obviamente —dijo Tom—. Yo era brillante. Domine todas y cada una de mis asignaturas sin problemas.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el despliegue de ego.

—¿Qué materias planeas elegir a final de año? —preguntó Riddle.

—Aritmacia y estudios de runas antiguas. Parecen ser las más cercanas a un pensamiento abstracto. Las cosas concretas me hacen divagar —comentó Harry—. Es una cosa mala, ¿no?

—Tienes… —comenzó Tom—, una forma particular de ver y enfrentar los problemas. Considero que tu habilidad con los números y otros temas relacionados es lo que te da tu agilidad en transformación.

—¿Seh?

—Sí. Recuerdo que Dumbledore —Riddle escupió el nombre—, dijo en una clase que se requiere de una mente metódica y peculiar para la materia.

—Ohhh, ¿el viejo director fue profesor?

Tom hizo que sí con la cabeza. Harry no siguió preguntando, al parecer era un tema sensible para el mayor.

—¿Tom…?

—Dime.

—¿Si pudieras elegir un camino diferente al de Voldemort… tú… lo tomarías?

Riddle examinó de reojo al más pequeño antes de dispersarse.

Harry vio el espacio vacío. No estaba seguro, pero creyó haber escuchado un _sí_ de parte de Tom.

.

 **Caos**

.

La siguiente vez que Harry llamó a Tom fue en víspera de año nuevo.

Tom se había tallado la frente como si fuera capaz de sentir un dolor de cabeza a pesar de que no tenía cuerpo.

—Necesitas encontrar a Severus Snape. Él es tu psicólogo, no yo.

—Aw, Tommy, pero me gusta hablar contigo. Eres el hijo de puta más encantador que he tenido el placer de conocer. —Harry sonrió desde el suelo. Estaba acostado boca abajo sobre una de las alfombras y tenía el diario enfrente de él.

Tom dio unos pasos para estar cerca de las costillas de Harry. Con suavidad pateó la zona, provocándole cosquillas al más pequeño. Harry rodó para quedar de espaldas, se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio de la habitación, jaló la silla para sentarse y enseguida regresó su atención a Riddle.

—Casi termina el año.

—Fascinante. ¿Qué tiene de bueno la víspera de año nuevo? Es como cualquier otro día.

—No sé. No entiendo la mayor parte de las festividades, me son ajenas. No les encuentro un propósito en particular. —Harry hecho su cabeza hacia atrás—. Pero si trato de entenderlas, pienso que la gente se emociona porque son fechas en las que se encuentran con sus seres queridos.

"Pero el concepto de seres queridos le es ajeno a los Señores Oscuros, ¿no Tom?", se abstuvo de decir Harry.

Riddle no agregó nada más respecto al tema.

—¿Sigues sin hallar a Snape?

Potter empezó a hacer mohines al recordar a su profesor de pociones.

—¡No sé que está haciendo fuera de la escuela! Juro que cada vez que voy a su oficina y no lo encuentro me siento infeliz. Se supone que me alimento del enojo y exasperación ajena.

—No soy el único que es una mierda —dijo Tom, cortando el discurso.

—¡Tom-cat dijo una mala palabra!

—Es tu culpa. Usas tanto lenguaje soez cuando hablas conmigo.

Harry sonrió presumido.

—Entonces, sigues sin tener a quien arruinarle el día y por eso recurres a mí. —Tom rechistó.

—Piensas tan mal de este precioso Slytherin, Tommy. De verdad me agradas y por eso converso contigo, independientemente de la ausencia del profesor Snape.

—¿Por qué no usas tu energía en algo más productivo? Por ejemplo, buscar alumnos con los cuales relacionarte. Los contactos en el mundo mágico son importantes para subir en la escalera social.

—No los necesito —dijo Harry con una expresión de suficiencia—. Gracias a ti tengo suficiente influencia. A parte poseo mi apellido y mi inteligencia. Si mañana decido empezar a reunir gente, te aseguro que dentro de unas semanas ya tendré una agenda llena de nombres.

—Tienes a Malfoy cerca de ti a pesar de sus ideales. Algo estás planeando, lo sé. Recuerda que compartimos algunos rasgos, querido Harry.

—Uh, seh. Tengo algo en mente. Pero a diferencia de cierto Señor Oscuro yo no quiero contactos o seguidores. No me sirven. Requiero de verdaderos amigos. Así que me estoy tomando mi tiempo. No estoy tan hambriento de poder, como tú comprenderás, querido Tom.

Riddle a veces quería tomar del cuello del pequeño Slytherin y asfixiarlo por insolente.

—¿Y cómo cuadran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en tus planes?

—Hermione es inteligente, tanto que deberías de prepararte para el día en que te informe que ella supero tus marcas escolares, también usa la cabeza antes que el corazón la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, es piadosa y valiente. Creo que sin mi influencia en su clasificación… hubiera sido una maravillosa Gryffindor. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar cuan impresionante se volverá. —Harry se reacomodó en la silla—. Ron es… un caso especial.

—Es un traidor de sangre mediocre en los estudios. —Tom soltó un ruido exasperado.

—Es un estratega nato —dijo el menor—. Es muy hábil en ajedrez, no he conocido a nadie capaz de ganarle.

—Es irrelevante. Que sea bueno en ajedrez no asegura nada.

—No lo entiendes —respondió Harry, movió una de sus manos como si alejara de él las palabras de Riddle—. Es la visión. Los profesionales de ajedrez son capaces de predecir diferentes resultados con base a lo que el tablero les presenta. La capacidad de imaginar qué hará el enemigo y las formas en las que se pueden utilizar los recursos de forma precisa no es algo que todos posean.

Tom reflexionó lo dicho por Harry.

—Por supuesto que requiere trabajo. Ron tiene una personalidad complicada, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda darse cuenta de sus talentos y se superé a sí mismo.

—Estás apostando. —Riddle se rió con placer—. No elegiste a tus amistades por lo que son ahora sino por lo que serán. Crees que puedes ayudarlos a alcanzar su máximo potencial y de paso crecer con ellos. Los nutres y te nutren.

Harry sonrió, incluso sus ojos brillaron.

—Para eso son los amigos, querido Tommy. Te hacen mejor persona.

—Gracias por la lección, pequeño adulto.

—¡Oh, cállate! No me molestes —dijo Harry y le sacó la lengua a Tom—. A todo esto… ¿cuándo cumples años? Hice cuentas de nuevo y noté que naciste en la segunda mitad del año.

—¿Por qué reparaste en ello? —preguntó Riddle.

—Hermione es un año mayor que yo. Nació en septiembre así que siempre ha tenido que esperar para inscribirse en los cursos. Dado que naciste en 1926 pero acabaste Hogwarts en 1945 llegué a la conclusión de que tuviste el mismo problema que Mione.

—Harry, de verdad necesitas enfocar tu energía en terminar los libros que requieres para cumplir con tu parte del trato. —La voz de Tom sonó exasperada.

—Oyeee, necesito distraerme de vez en cuando. Desde que Hermione me prohibió meterme en problemas, busco actividades más inofensivas que peligrosas. Mira, para que veas que soy una lindura, te diré que yo nací el 31 de julio, fue en verano así que soy un niño de verano.

—Por Salazar —murmuró Tom. Ahora entendía porque Severus Snape buscaba evitar a Harry Potter. No lo culpaba.

—¿Entonces?

—31 de diciembre —respondió Riddle.

—Un niño de invierno. Te queda tan bien, eres tan frío y todo eso. Bastante genial, sí. Espera… el 31 de diciembre es… —Harry se quedó en silencio.

—Hoy. No es importante.

—¡Es importante! —dijo Potter.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban las celebraciones.

—¡Los cumpleaños son la excepción! ¡Es el día en que agradecemos por el nacimiento de las personas que amamos!

—¿Vas a empezar con tus cursilerías?

—Tommy, deja de ser tan amargado. —Harry resopló.

Tom estaba muy dispuesto a regresar a su diario. No necesitaba una charla sobre los estúpidos cumpleaños y lo que significaban.

—¡Tengo que cantarte feliz cumpleaños!

—No te atrevas, Harry Potter.

—Shh, estoy tomando valor. Es vergonzoso.

Riddle se acercó al más joven, dispuesto a taparle boca al maldito niño. Sin embargo, Harry empezó a cantar antes de lo esperado. Tom se quedó quieto, desconcertado e incapaz de detener las palabras entonadas con cuidado y afecto.

Fue insólito. Nunca antes alguien sintió la necesidad de desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Los otros huérfanos del orfanato lo odiaban y los sangre pura con los que compartió sus años escolares le regalaban costosos objetos para ganar su atención, pero eso era todo. Lo único que se escuchó durante dolorosos minutos fue la suave voz de Harry.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tommy! —terminó el heredero Potter. Alzó ambas manos con emoción y aplaudió por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Uhm? —Tom no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Despreciaba a Harry. Era impredecible y molesto. Siempre hacia lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias… y casi era un Gryffindor. Era un hibrido, sí, eso era. Un idiota con un corazón enorme, deseos de probarse y lengua filosa.

—Esta es la parte en la que me das las gracias y yo te digo de nada y luego te doy un abrazo y así… —comentó Harry. Bajo sus brazos y enseguida inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado—. La escena del regalo puede esperar porque no estaba preparado para la ocasión.

Riddle retomó sus pasos, se acercó a Harry y tomó el pequeño rostro del niño entre sus manos. Los rebeldes cabellos fueron aplastados contra las mejillas rojas. Tom se inclinó para reducir más el espacio entre ellos.

—Me estoy asustado —dijo Harry. Consideró la opción de que la canción de feliz cumpleaños irritó a Tom más de lo usual y por eso ahora el mayor estaba viéndolo como si fuera un pajarillo ruidoso que merece ser silenciado de por vida.

—No te preocupes, no vas a morir… —respondió Riddle. Enseguida acabo con la distancia que separaba sus rostros y besó la nariz de Harry.

Las esquinas de los labios de Tom se elevaron en un gesto socarrón. El heredero Potter intentó articular palabra pero no lo logro. Riddle empezó a desaparecer, no sin antes anunciar:

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

Cuando Tom ya no estaba, Harry se llevó ambas manos a su cara. Soltó un grito de desconcierto y furia. ¡Maldito Tom Riddle, siempre buscaba nuevas formas de atormentarlo! ¡Era lo que le seguía de sádico! Tenía que agregar otro recuerdo a su lista de "esto nunca paso".

Harry farfulló insensateces y el calor en sus mejillas no lo dejo durante el resto de la tarde.


	14. El arte de amar

**Notas: (*)** Libro escrito por Erich Fromm.

Lamento la tardanza, me puse a ver series en cuanto vi la luz de las vacaciones, ¿alguien del fandom de Suits o del Arrowverso?

Advierto que es un capítulo muy denso, pero tiene su razón de ser. Por cierto, ¿han notado las pequeñas referencias a _The Beatles_ que hay en el fanfic?

 **Agradecimientos:** a todos los brotecitos bonitos que dejan sus comentarios ;A; en las próximas horas estaré intentando contestar pero si mis respuestas apestan, ya saben la razón (si no la saben es porque se saltaron mis notas del capítulo anterior y deshonraron a su vaca). Gracias también a los que leen, ponen en favoritos o en seguir.

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **El arte de amar (*)**

 _{O de cómo el amor es siempre diferente.}_

Cuando Ron, Hermione y Draco regresaron a Hogwarts, Harry casi saltó de la alegría. Pasar tiempo con Tom era agradable pero su integridad psicológica peligraba con más frecuencia. No quería admitirlo pero en los momentos en los que se encontraba con el joven Señor Oscuro su lado más cínico salía a flote. Ambos eran igual de horribles así que se daban el lujo de ser simbióticos. _Se toleraban y ayudaban._

Hermione le exigió un informe de lo que hizo para asegurarse de que no se metió en algún problema durante las vacaciones. Harry detalló su rutina, omitiendo sus encuentros con Riddle, y si Hermione notó los huecos argumentales no dijo nada al respecto. Enseguida pasó a preguntarles a los otros sobre sus vacaciones.

Ron respondió con anécdotas relacionadas con su numerosa familia y los problemas ocasionados por los gemelos. Draco platicó sobre las actividades planeadas por su madre con motivo de los doce días de Yuletide, también presumió los regalos que recibió. En conclusión: sus vacaciones fueron puro descanso.

Hermione fue otro asunto. A diferencia de Ron y Draco, no gasto su tiempo en el ocio, sino que aprendió a esquiar y se embarcó en la lectura de los libros escritos por Simone de Beauvoir. Harry sólo tuvo que oír el nombre de la filósofa para saber que su amiga, muy seguramente, ahora formaba parte del movimiento feminista. ¿O podía darse esperanzas y creer que era una existencialista?

Desde las primeras horas del reencuentro la bruja decidió que necesitaba hablar con sus amigos acerca de la falta de derechos de ciertos individuos, los prejuicios, los trabajos mal pagados y la falta de democracia en el mundo mágico. Un ejemplar de _El segundo sexo_ , en su idioma original, la acompaño durante sus intentos por iniciar la conversación.

En el instante que Draco le echó un vistazo al título mostró un gesto de sorpresa y admitió a que, a pesar de ser de una familia de origen francés, no dominaba muy bien el idioma e incluso halago (de verdad halago) la habilidad de Hermione para leer y hablar francés a la perfección.

La bruja argumento con toda seriedad que era cosa de nada y que aprendió en la escuela. Lo que los llevó a la incómoda charla en la que Harry fue interrogado sobre su conocimiento del francés. El heredero Potter tuvo que admitir que no sabía ni la mitad del idioma porque, en su afán de experimentar nuevas cosas, tomo dos años de francés, dos de alemán, uno de chino y otro de español.

Hermione lo llamo alumno de todo y maestro de nada.

Harry se sonrojo ante la descripción, y antes de que la niña pudiera regresar a su argumento de la desigualdad en el mundo mágico, presumió que podía decir "hola, mi nombre es Harry y no tenía el placer de conocerlo; ¿cómo está usted? Yo muy bien; buenas noches, buenos días, buenas tardes y hasta luego" en español.

Draco se carcajeó ante el diminuto vocabulario de Harry y Ron sólo sonrió.

Pero ni todo el divagué los salvo de la perorata de Hermione. Los tres chicos fueron sometidos a una conferencia progresista sobre los derechos humanos y los derechos de las criaturas. Por la cara de Draco y Ron, Harry discernió de que los sangre pura creían que la castaña estaba a punto de enloquecer e hizo una mueca. Entendía el punto de Hermione, de una manera diferente, por supuesto, pero lo entendía. Él no dejo pasar la cantidad de veces que los individuos que formaban parte del mundo mágico actuaban como si no tuvieran ninguna neurona en funcionamiento. En muchos aspectos los magos superaban a los muggles pero cuando se trataba de política…

—¿No crees que eres rara? —dijo Draco de repente.

Hermione frunció el ceño, se veía realmente ofendida por las palabras del rubio.

—Es una soñadora —comentó Harry antes de que Ron pudiera apoyar las palabras de Draco—. Pero no tiene nada de malo. Es una persona adelantada a su época.

Ron se quedó viendo al niño que vivió como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Pero las señoritas decentes… —empezó Draco de nuevo.

—Las señoritas decentes nada, Malfoy —cortó Hermione. Su mirada se volvió inflexible.

Harry sólo sonrió. Le encantaba Hermione. Otras mujeres podrían haber nacido para dedicarse al hogar y ser felices con ello; quizá unas cuantas más se conforman con ser la esposa bonita de un hombre adinerado y otras tantas se regodeaban con el cuidado de los niños. Pero su amiga pertenecía al grupo que gustaba de las revoluciones sociales; se aferraba sus ideales, anhelaba ser más y más inteligente y quería que el mundo supiera que ella era impresionante a pesar de pertenecer al llamado sexo débil y ser _una sangre sucia_.

—Si quieres hacer alguna diferencia —empezó Harry—, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, Mione. Me temo que, incluso si logras que Ron y Draco cambien su mentalidad, ellos no son tus verdaderos boletos a la fortuna. A final de cuentas, quien decide lo correcto y lo incorrecto es…

—El ministerio de magia, lo sé.

—¿Entonces siempre sí serás Ministro tal y cómo lo deseo? —preguntó Harry.

Draco volteó a ver a Potter como si fuera idiota y Ron alzó una de sus cejas.

—Bueno… ¿sí? —Hermione puso una cara pensativa.

—¿Hablan en serio? —cuestionó Malfoy.

—Obvio. —Harry movió su mano de forma despectiva—. Hermione puede aprovechar su memoria eidética para aprender todo lo que necesita de política en un corto tiempo.

—Pero… es una… —Draco se detuvo por unos momentos—, hija de muggles. Los sangre pura no estarán contentos con ello. Además necesita fondos para una buena campaña.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de estas cosas si tenemos doce años? —intervino Ron.

—El dinero es un problema menor, ¡fortuna Potter, cariño! —Harry sonrió—. Y Ron, hablamos de esto porque Hermione sacó el tema.

Hermione resopló.

—Pero dejemos las charlas complejas de lado. ¿No les parece que es un buen día para acostarse en los jardines y asolearse? —comentó Harry.

 **.**

 **(El arte de amar)**

 **.**

Volver a la rutina escolar fue complejo para todos, excepto para Hermione que siempre que estaba lista para hacer tareas o madrugar por el bien de sus notas. Harry aún seguía odiando a Lockhart. Ron hizo el inocente comentario de que esperaba que el inepto profesor se cayera por las escaleras, perdiera la memoria y nunca más volviera a Hogwarts. Draco suspiró y movió su cabeza en simpatía, él también deseaba lo mismo.

A finales de febrero, Snape reapareció.

Harry no dudo en ir a tocar la puerta de la oficina del hombre para platicar. El huraño maestro le abrió al heredero Potter con un gesto de resignación. Después de casi un año y medio comprendió que la rápida y pronta confrontación era la mejor opción cuando se lidiaba con Harry.

—Potter.

—¡Profesor Snape! Estoy tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, los pájaros cantan, el sol nos ilumina, las mariposas revolotean por nuestro reencuentro. —Harry hizo movimientos dramáticos.

—Potter, los pájaros no están cantando, hoy está nublado y no he visto una mariposa cerca del castillo en años. —Severus se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al menor.

—Gracias, profesor, muchas gracias por arruinar mi poesía improvisada.

—¿Qué quiere? Estoy seguro de que no está aquí sólo para sacarme de mis cabales.

—Bueno, al principio sí estaba aquí para sacarlo de sus cabales para no perder las buenas costumbres, pero enseguida recapacite, porque eso es lo que hacen los hombres sabios, recapacitar, y decidí que quería preguntarle donde estuvo todo este tiempo. No tiene que contestar si es algo que no me incumbe saber. —Harry busco una silla para poder sentarse. Ignoró a depresiva atmósfera de la oficina como si nada y la cara de pocos amigos que le dedicaba el arisco profesor—. También tengo una pregunta que hacerle respecto al uso de ingredientes en pociones.

—En primer lugar, Potter, no es de su incumbencia donde estuve. Ese tema queda olvidado, pase al asunto académico.

—Yo no diría que es académico. —Harry sonrió—. Sino curiosidad. ¿Hay alguna forma de saber qué propiedad en particular se está buscando cuando se agrega determinado ingrediente en la preparación de una poción? Es decir, pensemos en el filtro de la paz, se requiere de polvo de ópalo y jarabe de eléboro. El eléboro es una planta considerada tóxica y cualquier líquido obtenido de ella lo es por extensión. Por otro lado, los ópalos siempre son diferentes, su composición química varía de acuerdo a la cantidad de sílice. Al final está la parte donde se recita un hechizo para terminar con la poción.

Snape alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Por qué es necesario polvo de _todo_ el ópalo? ¿Qué pasaría si lo único que requiere la poción es la sílice? ¿O por qué el jarabe del eléboro si puedo aislar los alcaloides? A eso me refiero. ¿No haría más potente la poción tener sólo lo necesario?

—En primer lugar, ¿cómo se supone que aislaría determinado ingrediente? No existe una forma de hacerlo.

—No en el mundo mágico —agregó Harry—. Existen muchos métodos de separación en el mundo muggle. Regresemos a la parte de las propiedades de las pociones.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo consideré. Simplemente he refinado los métodos ya existentes. Aunque su teoría es válida; es probable que se agregue determinada planta o víscera animal a una poción por sólo una de sus cualidades y no por todas. Si alguien fuera capaz de eliminar lo que "sobra" entonces… existe la posibilidad de que descubra cómo hacer más potentes o concentradas las preparaciones —terminó Snape.

—¿Cómo fue que dijo Neil Armstrong cuando despegó de Cabo Cañaveral? _Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad_. —Harry sonrió. Apretó sus manos entre sí y jugueteó con sus dedos.

—¿De dónde vino la duda? —cuestionó el profesor.

Harry sonrió con más ahínco.

—Surgió por un problema que tengo que resolver desde hace medio año. Un problema planteado por un joven bastante apuesto y peligroso, pero ¿no son siempre peligrosas las personas guapas? No deberíamos de confiar en ellas, pueden hacernos daño sin siquiera intentarlo, solamente tienen que sonreír o decir algo bonito.

Snape recordó a Lily Potter.

 **.**

 **(El arte de amar)**

 **.**

La siguiente vez que Harry se encontró con Lockhart fuera de clases fue en su camino a la Cámara de los Secretos. El pomposo maestro lo vio llevar una bolsa de plástico transparente con carne tan cruda que estaba cubierta de sangre.

—¿Así que el niño que vivió se ha vuelto loco y matado a alguien? ¡Y ahora busca ocultar las pruebas del delito!

Harry abrió la boca pero enseguida la cerró. Hablar con el profesor de defensa le pareció un desperdicio de energía. Miró su carga y meditó que lo mejor era que siguiera con su camino, Súper Villano necesitaba comer. Y recibir un nombre pronto. Súper Villano era muy largo. Muy genial pero muy largo.

Paso de largo a Lockhart, ignorando su discurso de cómo iba a detener al maniático niño que se hizo malvado porque se le subió la fama a la cabeza.

Harry rodó los ojos. Fue por las escaleras, cuidando que no se le resbalara la bolsa. Lockhart fue detrás de él, gritando aún sobre los premios que podría obtener una vez que salvara al mundo del peligro llamado Harry Potter.

—¡Lockhart, cierre la boca. No mate a nadie, es carne de conejo y servirá de alimento para un animal hambriento! —gritó el Slytherin una vez que perdió los estribos—. ¿Por qué no se va a tomar fotos o a escribir una nueva historia de fantasía? Es lo único que hace bien.

El rubio maestro parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones.

—¡Eso fue muy grosero, diez puntos de Slytherin!

—Lo que sea, Hermione los recuperara —farfulló el niño y siguió con su camino. En el momento que llegó al baño echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Lockhart estaba detrás de él, mirándolo con fastidio.

—¿Tiene una animal escondido en el baño de mujeres?

—Siendo técnico, no. No tengo un animal escondido en el baño de mujeres. —Harry hizo un gesto de cansancio. Dejo la bolsa sobre las sucias baldosas y se quedó pensando.

Lockhart sacó su varita y le apuntó al menor.

Harry inclinó su cabeza, contempló con aburrimiento al maestro antes de decidir qué hacer.

—Mire, _profesor_ , usted no quiere problemas, yo no quiero problemas. Si se va ahora ignoraré que me está apuntando como si fuera un criminal y no iré a quejarme con el director.

Lockhart bajo su varita y se dio la media vuelta. Salió con tanta dignidad como pudo del baño de las mujeres. Cuando estuvo cerca de la salida comentó en voz alta:

—Tiene suerte de que no esté dispuesto a lanzarle mi mejor hechizo, Señor Potter.

Harry soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo por la molestia. Una vez que Lockhart desapareció, silbó para que la Cámara se abriera y apareciera el túnel. Aventó primero la bolsa con carne y enseguida se deslizo. Cerró la puerta, acomodó sus túnicas y recogió las vísceras. Fue por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba Súper Villano. El basilisco seguía usando su capa y sus gafas negras para evitar accidentes.

Harry le lanzó los trozos de carne a la jaula. Vio por largos minutos como la bestia devoraba sin culpa el alimento.

— _ **Te llamaré Kudu. No necesitas un nombre, lo sé, pero a los humanos nos gusta nombrar todo. Necesitamos ordenar las cosas, darles un significado, un fin, sino nos sentimos infelices. Pasamos el tiempo buscando la razón por la que vivimos y aferrándonos a nuestra reputación.**_

— _ **Kudu**_ —siseó el basilisco deteniendo su masacre por unos instantes, dirigió su cabeza hacia Harry.

— _ **Kudu.**_ —El niño asintió.

 _Kudu_ volvió a sus alimentos.

Después de una hora, Harry decidió que era momento de regresar a su sala común. El toque de queda estaba cerca y no quería que Hermione le arrancara la cabeza un mordisco. Se despidió del basilisco y regreso por donde vino. Evitó que cualquiera lo viera salir del baño de niñas y rechistó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus túnicas tenían manchas de sangre. Pensó que, por suerte, sus amigos no lo tacharían se asesino en cuanto las notaran.

Llegar a las mazmorras y encontrarse con Draco y Ron acurrucados en un sillón, abrazados, como si buscaran protección de la ira de Hermione fue hilarante. Lo cierto es que prefirió no burlarse, no quería invocar el demonio ocultó en las entrañas de la bruja. Se acercó con sigiló hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos escuchó susurros furiosos por parte de la chica.

—¡En qué estaban pensando, ustedes, par de tontos! —regaño entre dientes—. ¿Y si alguien los hubiera visto? ¡Hay cuadros, cuadros! Si el director le pregunta a ellos, oh dios, ni siquiera deseo saber el desenlace.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Harry! —exclamaron Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo.

—Tiraron a Lockhart por las escaleras —respondió Hermione en un susurro.

—Increíble, bien hecho, digo, no, ¿cómo se les ocurre? Qué espantoso. —Harry evitó la mirada exasperada que le dedicó su amiga—. Esperen, ¿por qué lo tiraron? ¿Para hacer realidad el deseo de Ron?

—No, fue porque estábamos peleando —empezó Weasley—, sí Harry, como siempre. Y nos estábamos empujando… y nos estábamos gritando y…

—Yo lo empuje más fuerte —agregó Draco.

—No vimos que Lockhart estaba cerca de las escaleras que nosotros íbamos a bajar para ir hacia los jardines. —Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿Iban a ir a los jardines a esconderse para besuquearse? —preguntó Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! Ew, no, Harry. —Ron hizo un gesto de asco que Draco compartió—. Íbamos a los jardines porque… arg, ya no importa, el punto es que Malfoy me empujó y yo empuje a Lockhart por error. Cayó de las escaleras y nosotros corrimos a escondernos, pero luego Hermione nos encontró, nos interrogó y aquí estamos…

—A ver si entiendo —Harry se cruzó de brazos—, estaban empujándose mientras bajaban las escaleras, no notaron que el profesor estaba cerca, siguieron empujándose y tiraron a un estúpido inocente.

—Sí, es la versión resumida. Suena patético pero fue mucho más dramático. Ambos gritamos y salimos corriendo. —La frente de Draco se arrugó.

—¿Qué paso con el profesor?

—No sé. Lo dejamos ahí —respondió Malfoy.

—Bien hecho, muchachos, digo no, qué malos son, ¿cómo pudieron dejar a un hombre indefenso a merced de la soledad? —Harry siguió evitando las miradas de reproche de Hermione—. ¿Saben si alguien ya lo encontró?

—Sí, Pansy me dijo que unos chicos de Gryffindor lo llevaron a la enfermería. Por lo que sé, lo dejaron más herido porque sus encantos de levitación no eran tan buenos y chocaron con varias paredes… —contó Draco.

—Se lo merece —dijo Harry—. Digo nooo, pobre Lockhart.

—¡Contigo no se puede, Harry Potter! —regaño Hermione.

—Oh vamos, Mione, dime que el hombre no te exaspera.

—¡Malfoy y Ron tendrán problemas si Lockhart los acusa como los culpables del daño!

Harry tomó aire.

—¿Recuerdan si Lockhart los vio?

—No creo que lo haya hecho, estaba más ocupado despotricando sobre "mocosos asesinos chantajistas que merecen un _Obliviate_ ". —Draco hizo comillas con sus dedos—. Y creo que la única forma en la que seríamos expuestos es si le preguntan a los cuadros sobre nosotros.

Hermione resopló.

 **.**

 **(El arte de amar)**

 **.**

Pasaron dos días para que Lockhart despertara. Lo primero que hizo el hombre fue declarar que Harry Potter lo había intentando asesinar aventándolo de las escaleras porque quería silenciarlo ya que sabía su sucio secreto.

Harry tuvo que tallarse la cara con exasperación para evitar darle la orden a Vera de que inyectara su veneno en una de las venas del cuello del profesor de defensa.

Dumbledore llamó al niño a su oficina y entonces se hizo el caos.

—Director, Lockhart me encontró con una bolsa de pedazos de carne cruda. Planeaba alimentar a unas serpientes que disfrutan de consumir roedores —dijo Harry en explicación—. Luego me llamó asesino y gritó que me detendría para salvar al mundo. El torpe asumió que yo estaba buscando ocultar mis fechorías.

Albus miró a Harry durante varios minutos.

—¿Alimentar serpientes, Harry?

—Sí. Me gustan los reptiles. Uno de mis sueños era tener una boa constrictora cuando fuera más grande. Todavía lo quiero, sí. Y las serpientes de aquí son inofensivas en su mayoría. —Harry mostró una expresión de cansancio—. Para colmo, Lockhart me apuntó y me amenazo. Si alguien es peligroso aquí, es él.

Dumbledore asintió ante la explicación.

—Hablaré con el profesor Lockhart. Puedes regresar a tu sala común.

—Gracias, director.

Harry salió de la oficina. Como si él fuera tan idiota. Si quisiera matar a alguien lo haría con más estilo. Quizá seguiría el artístico ejemplo de Hannibal Lecter, omitiendo la parte de comerse al inocente. Que ahora que lo meditaba, tenía que dejar de pensar en asesinatos, traía energías negativas.

 **.**

 **(El arte de amar)**

 **.**

La situación con Lockhart se descontroló a finales de ciclo. El profesor volvió a seguirlo hasta la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry se harto, abrió la Cámara en presencia del intruso y lo dejo entrar. Se aseguró de cerrar y arrastró su bolsa de carne, ignorando al profesor. Fue por el pasillo con estatuas de serpientes, tarareando.

—Sabía que eras malvado, incluso tienes tu guarida. —Lockhart le apuntó al niño que vivió.

Harry abrió la última puerta, se acercó hasta donde estaba Kudu y le sonrió.

— _ **Hey.**_

—¿Una… serpiente? ¡Es tu mascota malvada!

Harry asintió. Aventó la carne entre las rejas para que Súper Villano pudiera comer. Después, con cuidado, sacó su varita, dio la media vuelta con rapidez y le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ al profesor de defensa. Lockhart salió disparado, se golpeó la espalda y la cabeza contra una de las paredes y al final quedó inerte.

—Veamos… ¿qué hago con usted? Matarlo no es opción, mucho menos dejarlo salir… mi. Esto es difícil. El plan estaba mejor estructurado en mi cabeza. ¿Sabe qué? Creo que debería haber ensayado antes de proceder a la acción. —Harry se rasco la cabeza—. Lo dejaré aquí hasta que se me ocurra algo.

 **.**

 **(El arte de amar)**

 **.**

A Harry se le olvido la existencia de Lockhart por una semana.

Se acordó de sus acciones cuando McGonagall se preocupó las ausencias del narcisista e inició una búsqueda.

Con mucha pereza se dirigió hasta la Cámara y aprovechó para llevarle más comida a Kudu, después de todo, pasarían meses antes de que le pudiera dar alimento. Repitió su rutina: tarareó una canción, arrastró restos de animales y llegó hasta la habitación principal. Abrió la puerta, pasó la carne y deseó que sus túnicas no se ensuciaran demasiado. No obstante se quedó quieto, congelado, a mitad de camino.

Enseguida cerró los ojos y resopló.

—Oh mierda, Kudu. Definitivamente eres el Súper Villano de papá.

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba tirado a un lado de la jaula y los lentes del basilisco estaban entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

El idiota estaba muerto.

—Ahora… procedo a lanzar la carne y… ¿qué hago con el cuerpo y el trauma de haber cometido homicidio sin querer? —Harry evitó la mirada de Kudu. Le dio su comida, refresco los encantos para mantenerlo pequeño y enseguida procedió a jalar el cuerpo de Lockhart. Lo dejaría en los baños, lo menos que se merecía el individuo era ser enterrado.

Se golpeó la frente cuando descubrió que no tenía porque llevar el cadáver sino que podía levitarlo. Se despidió de Kudu y salió del lugar junto con el cuerpo.

Dejó a Gilderoy en la entrada de la Cámara y suspiró.

—Profesores de defensa… cero, Harry, umh, dos. —El Slytherin siguió calmo, guardándose sus sentimientos para evitar caer en un ciclo de autodesprecio—. Eres el segundo profesor de defensa que mato… te llevaré siempre en mi memoria y pesadillas. Así que… adiós.

Harry salió corriendo, muy dispuesto a no ser encontrado en la escena del crimen.

 **.**

 **(El arte de amar)**

 **.**

Hallaron el cuerpo de Lockhart el último día de clases.

Harry pensó que era un poco triste, porque el hombre llevaba en el baño varios días. Seguía conteniendo el recuerdo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que tarde o temprano explotaría pero esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano. Los aurores fueron llamados a la escuela y se iniciaron investigaciones.

El heredero Potter no supo el final de ellas puesto que, con el ciclo terminado, tuvo que regresar al orfanato. Draco y Ron hablaron sobre la muerte de Gilderoy durante todo el transcurso a casa y Hermione mostró un gesto de desazón, argumentó que el profesor podría haber sido un imbécil pero no merecía morir tan joven. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con eso y siguió sellando sus sentimientos respecto a la situación, consciente de que todavía podía aguantar más tiempo antes de que llegara el estallido.

Las despedidas fueron largas como siempre, los niños prometieron escribirse y, en el caso de Harry y Hermione, llamarse por teléfono.

Volver a Strawberry Field fue tan agradable como el verano anterior. La Señora Katherine lo recibió con calidez y los otros niños, al menos aquellos que lo conocían, amenazaron con romperle los huesos con múltiples abrazos. Su habitación seguía intacta: las sábanas y cortinas limpias, el suelo resplandeciente y el olor a cloro persistía. Toda la escena le provocaba nostalgia.

Acomodo sus cosas como el verano anterior y sacó los libros que tenía que repasar o leer por primera vez para ponerlos sobre el escritorio. Infló sus mejillas y sostuvo el aire durante largos minutos. Hizo cuentas de nuevo. De los diez meses hábiles que obtuvo cuando hizo el contrato con Riddle, le quedaban cinco y todavía no llegaba a la parte cumbre de su investigación. Tenía que reorganizarse.

Sacó el diario y accesorios de su baúl para hablar con Tom.

Espero a que el guapo adolescente apareciera antes de cerrar el cuaderno. Cuando Riddle estuvo frente a él se deshizo de su carga.

— _Buonasera_ , _signor_ Riddle.

— _Buonasera_ —respondió Tom, examinó sus alrededores y sonrió—. Veo que estamos en el lugar que casi presencia tu intento de suicidio.

—Yep. Bienvenido de vuelta al maravilloso Strawberry Field.

—¿Francamente? No sé cómo puedes gustar de este lugar. —Riddle hizo una mueca.

—Es adorable. Decente a su manera. La Señora Katherine dice que recibe una buena cantidad de donaciones y no es tiempo de escases. Además, a diferencia de otros, yo me llevo bien con casi todos aquí. —Harry sonrió presumido—. También ayuda que este lugar ya no esté recibiendo más huérfanos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ha comenzado a implantarse un sistema de "familia sustituta". Personas acogen a niños que han sufrido abandono o que tienen padres negligentes. Ha tenido bastante éxito y se ha optado por esa opción en los últimos años. Para el siguiente siglo se reducirán la cantidad de orfanatos que hay en el país. —Harry miró al techo—. O eso escuche. Este lugar va a cerrar en cuanto sea posible. Le doy unos quince años o menos.

Tom asintió en comprensión.

—¿Crees que tú hubieras sido diferente de tener un intento de familia, Tom?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque aún hubiera odiado.

—Pero podrías haber amado.

—No —repitió Riddle.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, Harry. _El hombre es malo por naturaleza_.

— _El hombre nace bueno y es la sociedad la que lo corrompe, Tom_.

Riddle observó a Harry con molestia.

—¿Qué? ¿No pasamos al debate Maquiavelo-Rousseau por tu comentario? Mira, hay una razón por la cual se habla del núcleo familiar con frecuencia. Crecer en un ambiente sano contribuye a que un individuo se desarrolle bien. Los padres les enseñan a sus hijos sobre la dinámica social, lo bueno, lo malo, lo casi bueno, lo casi malo y todo eso.

—Hay cosas que no necesitas aprender para vivir bien —respondió Tom.

—Ah, querido Tommy, es ahí donde te equivocas. Si la ignorancia fuera una bendición, la educación y la información no serían un bien tan preciado. —Harry entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Te empeñaste en sentir odio durante toda tu infancia y nunca te planteaste el sentir amor?

—El amor es repugnante.

—Y sin embargo, se parece tanto al odio. Ambos tan intensos, tan devastadores, catalizadores de conflictos, inspiradores, capaces de consumir a sus creadores. Lo sé Tom, sé que se parecen porque yo los he sentido al mismo tiempo.

Tom se quedó en silencio. Examinó los deslavados pantalones de Harry, el suéter desgastado, las gafas torcidas y el cabello despeinado. Los ojos verdes le trajeron el recuerdo del primer encuentro. En aquel entonces pensó que Harry era un depredador. Lo seguía pensando. Después de unos segundos hablo:

—Sentir… es una debilidad.

Potter soltó un suspiro. Enseguida, una sonrisa torcida, que empezó formándose desde el lado izquierdo y navegó hasta el lado derecho de sus labios, adornó su rostro.

—Sentir no es una debilidad.

—¡Pero…

—Sentir no es una debilidad —repitió Harry—, el no poder dominarse a sí mismo, tener un absoluto control de las emociones, sí lo es. Mira a donde te llevó tu odio y tu ira. Estás aquí, frente a mí, atrapado en un diario. El Voldemort del presente está igual de condenado.

Los labios de Riddle se apretaron.

—Amar es una cosa buena si puedes lidiar y controlar los efectos secundarios.

—Ah, Harry, si yo amara, le daría un nuevo significado a la palabra. Más oscuro, más hostil. Sería tan horrible. —Tom sonrió.

Harry rememoró las palabras dichas a Snape respecto a las personas hermosas y sus sonrisas.

—Deberías de probar con amarme a mí —Harry se río—. Soy bueno soportando la intensidad y lo terrible.

Tom se carcajeó.


	15. Eugenesia

**Notas:** volví a la velocidad de la luz. Ayer estaba diciéndole a mí amiga que I'M THE FLASH HAHAHA. Ay, mis chistes nerdos…

El 31 es el cumpleaños de Harry y planeaba hacerle unos one-shots, no es mi personaje favorito lol, pero es la waifu del Señor Oscuro (mi personaje favorito) (?), por lo tanto, si llego a tardarme en actualizar esto o aquello es porque me pondré a escribir para el Harry Day~ y porque sigo obsesionada con las series de DC c: *gritos*. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS/COMENTARIOS!

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Eugenesia**

 _{O de cómo el fin (supuestamente) justifica los medios.}_

Tommy se rió.

De él.

O de la idea de amar.

Harry no sabía que era peor. Miró por largos minutos a Riddle antes decidir que necesitaba sentarse. Despejó la cama y tomó lugar en ella.

—¿Hay otra razón por la que me has llamado, Harry? Dudo que hayas decidido de buenas a primeras que necesitabas juguetear con mis problemas emocionales.

—En realidad, esperaba que tú jugaras con mis problemas emocionales. —Harry exhaló profundo—. Ocurrió algo muy estúpido… todavía me estoy haciendo a la idea… ¡fue tan tonto! Dios, no puedo comprender cómo fue que las circunstancias llevaron a tal final.

Tom frunció sus cejas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Maté a mi profesor de defensa… de nuevo. —La cara de Harry mostró horror—. Oh dios, ¡maté de nuevo a un profesor!

—¿Harry?

—Es decir, era un estúpido, tanto que si hubiera sido héroe, la gente lo habría nombrado Súper Estúpido…, pero no merecía morir…

—¿Harry…? —cuestionó Tom por el discurso incoherente del menor.

—Ni siquiera hablemos de sus clases, ¡aborrecibles! Pero, oh dios, oh dios… ¿y si se enteran de cómo murió? ¿Sacrificaran a mi pobre Kudu? ¡No puedo permitirlo!

—¡Harry!

—¿Si?

—No estoy entendiendo las circunstancias.

—Umh… Lo siento, es sólo que… decirlo en voz alta y a alguien más… hace más real lo sucedido.

—Toma aire y explica con detalle. ¿Mataste a tu profesor… de nuevo?

—Sí, no, bueno sí. Fue mi culpa que se muriera. Mira, todo comenzó cuando Lockhart, mi maestro, me encontró con una gran bolsa llena de trozos de carne cruda. No sé por qué el imbécil creyó que era culpable de un asesinato y las vísceras eran de una persona.

—¿Carne cruda?

—Sí, carne cruda. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Ah sí, resulta que deseaba enfrentarse a mí y detener mis fechorías. Le dije que se podía ir al carajo, se molesto conmigo y luego se fue. En esta parte de la historia entran Draco y Ron, ambos se encontraron con Lockhart y lo tiraron de las escaleras. —Harry recordó la escena del regaño de Hermione.

—¿Lo tiraron?

—Sí, por accidente. Estaban discutiendo como siempre, empujándose y gritoneándose, todo eso. Cuando Draco aventó a Ron, Ron chocó con nuestro profesor y éste rodó por las escaleras. Uno diría que Lockhart buscaría a más culpables pero me señaló primero a mí como el causante de su accidente. Argumentó que quería eliminarlo porque sabía mi sucio secreto.

Tom no pudo más y se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué te carcajeas? Te estoy contando mi desgracia —refunfuño Harry.

—Es que… es… muy tonto —respondió Tom sin dejar de burlarse.

—¡Y ni siquiera te has enterado del final! Regresemos a la historia. Bien, fui llamado por el buen director para dar mi declaración. Las cosas se tranquilizaron… pero luego se volvieron desastrosas de nuevo. Lockhart me encontró otra vez con una bolsa de carne.

—¿Para qué era la carne?

—Para el basilisco y shh, deja sigo. Iba de camino a la Cámara de los Secretos. Estaba un poco molesto de que el idiota me estuviera siguiendo y atacando. Así que lo deje pasar…

—¡¿Dejaste que alguien más entrara?!

—¡No me regañes, deja que termine! El punto es que llegamos a la sala principal, le di la carne a Súper Villano y enseguida ataque a Lockhart con un _expelliarmus_. El hombre se estrelló contra una de las paredes así que cayó inconsciente. —Harry hizo una pausa—. No se suponía que eso pasara, planeaba desarmarlo para intentar que me dejara en paz… en mi mente todo el plan estaba bien armado. Después de unos segundos decidí dejarlo ahí hasta que se me ocurriera una alternativa.

—¿Por qué no lo despertaste?

—Porque si lo hacía se habría puesto furioso. Hubiera corrido con el director para informarle que lo ataqué y lo lastimé en el proceso. Le daría más credibilidad a la acusación de que yo planee su caída por las escaleras —explicó Harry—. Así que esperaba que el tiempo y el miedo lograran que se replanteara la misión de seguir metiéndose conmigo.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo fue que pasaste de tenerlo cautivo unas horas a matarlo?

—Se me olvido que lo tenía prisionero.

—¿Qué?

—Lockhart era tan irrelevante en mi vida, como una mosca molesta de la que sólo me acuerdo cuando zumba cerca de mi oído. Los exámenes de fin de curso y la elección de materias me distrajeron, para cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado una semana. —Harry alzó y bajo una mano con rapidez en un gesto nervioso—. McGonagall organizó una búsqueda en el castillo, pensó que el idiota estaba perdido en algún lugar o había sido víctima de un accidente… otra vez.

—Tu anécdota suena como una mala novela de suspenso y horror.

—Lo sé. El asunto es que decidí olvidarme de las consecuencias de mis actos e ir a salvar al imbécil. Llevé más carne para Kudu y… antes de que llegara a la jaula noté un cuerpo.

—¿El basilisco lo mordió? —preguntó Tom animado.

—Peor aún, Lockhart le quito las gafas a mi pequeño Kudu. Murió por la mirada de una serpiente legendaria. Súper Estúpido pereció en la lucha contra Súper Villano.

Tom volvió a reír con fuerza.

—Tom —llamó Harry con queja—. Maté a mi profesor por un descuido…

Riddle siguió riendo. Después de largos instantes se calmo y habló:

—Es la mejor historia de comedia que he escuchado en años. Tienes futuro como comediante, Harry.

—¡Eres de lo peor, quiero que me reconfortes y a cambio te burlas! Mal amigo.

—Ah. Maravilloso. Hilarante, de verdad. Te juro que no había reído así en mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera recordaba como era el sonido de mi risa. —Tom parecía feliz.

—¡Santos atunes! ¡Deja de tener esa apariencia de gatito satisfecho y remilgado!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me parece divertido. Le hiciste un favor al mundo al eliminar a tu profesor.

—¡Tom! —gimoteó Harry—. ¿Te das cuenta de que fue algo terrible? Es decir, me la pase días bloqueando el recuerdo porque siento que si no lo hago cuando vaya a dormir tendré pesadillas. ¡El cuerpo había empezado a descomponerse cuando lo hallé! Lockhart lucía horrible y olía peor. Lo saqué de la Cámara y lo deje en el baño… pasó más tiempo para que los aurores lo encontraran, estoy casi seguro de que para ese momento el cuerpo ya estaba cubierto de insectos.

—¿Sabes qué es más interesante que un cadáver putrefacto?

Harry hizo una mueca de confusión.

—Nunca pensaste en ir a buscar a alguien para avisar que Lockhart estaba muerto. Tampoco quisiste asumir la culpa por tus actos de forma inmediata. —Tom comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con calma—. En cualquier caso, no cometiste homicidio con saña, él tomó decisiones, tú tomaste decisiones y todo concluyó con una tragedia. Kudu, como ahora llamas al basilisco, también jugó su parte. Y sigue siendo una historia hilarante.

—Tom, no estás ayudando, ahora me siento mucho peor.

Riddle se detuvo de forma abrupta.

—Veamos desde otra perspectiva, hay una razón por la que el asesinato es considerado un hecho atroz.

—¿Cuál es? —inquirió Harry.

—Una vez que matas a una persona tu psique cambia de forma irremediable, sufre fracturas que nunca pueden ser sanadas, con suerte desarrollaras cicatrices. —Tom paro su discurso, planteándose a sí mismo lo que iba a decir a continuación—: el asesinato es la forma más rápida para deshacerte de tu humanidad, para deslindarte de la sociedad. Cuando acabas con la vida de una persona no solamente destrozas esa vida sino muchas otras. La persona que pudo haber sido odiada por unos cuantos, fue amada por otros. Te llevas el futuro del individuo.

—No esperaba que fueras tan consciente de lo que conlleva la muerte —dijo Harry.

—Lo soy. Más que nadie. —Tom hizo un gesto de resignación—. El asunto es, matar es fácil, demasiado fácil. Ya lo has comprobado dos veces. Pero, Harry, tú no has asesinado por capricho, la primera vez fue porque deseabas sobrevivir y la segunda porque cometiste un error; es tu punto de quiebre.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me refiero al hecho de que… tienes que enfrentarlo. Puedes seguir corriendo en círculos, culpándote, preguntándote si debes de hablar con Dumbledore para informarle que tu mascota mató a un hombre, cuestionando tu moral o escondiéndote tal y cómo lo has hecho hasta ahora. Ya te lo he dicho, matar es fácil, sin embargo, vivir con el cargo de consciencia, ese es un asunto muy diferente, ¿por qué crees que muchos se suicidan después de cometer asesinato? Los soldados que regresan de la guerra son el mejor ejemplo que podrás encontrar jamás. Las imágenes nunca abandonaran tu cabeza por más que lo desees.

—Yo… no… no.

—Escucha, convertirse en un sicario es un arma de doble filo. En primera instancia te da poder, ¿cuántos no fantasean con matar a su jefe, a sus hermanos, a sus enemigos o a sus amigos? Acabar con una existencia que te molesta te hace la vida más fácil, después está el asunto de que te libras de los tabúes y te es más sencillo matar en batalla o por placer. No obstante, si no puedes soportar a los muertos que cargaras en tu espalda, oh, precioso Harry, no hay salvación. Pasaras noches llorando y días deseando que la vida te castigue o se te escape. —Tom sonrió con una mezcla de saña y ternura—. Es aquí donde decides qué hacer con los pedazos de los futuros que destrozaste. Tienes la opción de tragarte la verdad junto a tus pecados o la opción de revelar tus fallas y buscar redención. Las dos son complicadas, no existe el camino fácil.

Harry miró a Tom, buscando la mentira en sus palabras, pero no encontró nada que le dijera que el mayor estaba engañándolo.

—Tú mataste a una chica con el basilisco, ¿qué decisión tomaste?

—¿Warren, eh? —preguntó Tom, frunció los labios y las cejas al mismo tiempo, como si buscara las palabras correctas para expresarse—. No es lo mismo. No puedes comparar el caso de tu profesor y Warren. Yo nunca me arrepentí, Harry. Incluso me aproveché de la muerte de la joven. Tú estás apesadumbrado pero no quieres ponerte en riesgo. Hay un abismo de diferencia. No puedes guiarte de mí. Además, todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora no aplica para la gente que carece de empatía. Para mí, matar a una persona fue como acabar con una hormiga.

—¿Entonces…? —cuestionó Harry al borde del llanto. Empezó a respirar de forma errática. El aire entraba por su nariz y salía por su boca, su pecho se elevaba y aplastaba de forma visible.

Tom se acercó a Harry y acunó el rostro del niño entre sus manos.

—Es tu decisión. Podrías elegir decir la verdad y buscar el perdón, sin embargo… recuerda que el amor y la buena voluntad no necesariamente se traducen como felicidad para los seres humanos.

Harry asintió con suavidad, las lágrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos.

—Y no te apresures tomando decisiones. Tienes que considerar los pros y los contras.

—¿Por qué me estás aconsejando y hablando sobre matanzas?

—¿Qué no querías que te amara, Harry? Esta es una muestra de mi cariño.

—Oh sí, es muy agradable tener una charla de asesino a asesino. ¿Quién dijo que el romance estaba muerto en estas épocas? Es obvio que no saben de la existencia del _encantador_ Tom Riddle.

Tom sonrió con diversión antes de desaparecer como si fuera un montón de hojas secas arrastradas por el viento otoñal.

 **.**

 **(Eugenesia)**

 **.**

Harry reflexionó con profundidad sobre el discurso dado por Tom respecto a la decisión que tenía que tomar. Repetía las palabras de Riddle en su mente una y otra vez. Pasó las primeras dos semanas en soledad para no perturbar el flujo de sus pensamientos. Llegó un punto donde todo en su cabeza se volvió tan incoherente que tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba distraerse para no caer en la desesperación. Sacó las libretas que llenó cuando empezó su investigación el verano pasado y abrió varios de los libros que tenía que revisar o leer. Hizo un repaso rápido de sus notas y enseguida procedió a intentar desentrañar el misterio de cómo cumplir con lo que Tom le había pedido. De alguna manera, la lectura pesada y la dificultad de lo que estaba aprendiendo logró calmarlo y regresarlo a su estado de ánimo normal.

Días después, Harry volvió a pasar las tardes junto a los otros niños del orfanato, las noches las dedicó a Vera y las primeras horas de la madrugada fueron para hablar con Hedwig. Aunque la lechuza sólo ululaba en respuesta, él disfrutaba de contarle historias al ave.

Un mes se esfumó como si nada, Harry había terminado con muchas de sus tareas y libros pendientes. En medio de aquella calma le llegó una carta de Draco. Le resultó algo extraño porque el heredero Malfoy era metódico con sus respuestas y sólo le enviaba epístolas los días domingo. Ese día era miércoles.

Tomó el sobre que le ofrecía la esplendorosa ave de Draco, la alimentó, le dio agua y un agradecimiento. Se olvido del animal y abrió la carta con un poco de prisa, intentando contener las alarmas que resonaban en su cuerpo, advirtiéndole del peligro. Segundos después la elegante y larga letra del rubio se hizo presente:

 _Potter,_

 _Tienes un problema. O mejor dicho, muchos problemas. Estoy seguro de que te has desconectado del mundo mágico y sus noticias como es tu costumbre así que he decido mandarte una advertencia: ha habido una fuga en Azkaban._

Harry alzó una ceja. Se movió por su habitación para buscar en uno de sus tantos libros _Azkaban_. Cuando dio con una imagen del edificio en una enciclopedia asintió. "Lo sabía, es una prisión", pensó. Después retomó la lectura de la carta.

 _Sirius Black, mi tío en segundo grado, ha escapado. Sé que puede parecer que no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero créeme que TIENE que ver contigo. Este hombre es demasiado peligroso, fue considerado uno de los más grandes traidores y criminales de la historia por revelar la ubicación de los Potter, es el principal culpable de que tus padres murieran. Se dice que también mató a doce muggles. Creo que era un mortífago en secreto._

 _No sé todos los detalles, lo cierto es que es posible que vaya detrás de ti para eliminarte por provocar la caída de su Señor. Tienes que estar alerta, procurar no estar solo o sin tu varia a la mano._

 _Con preocupación,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Harry se llevó una mano a su boca en un gesto pensativo. ¿Sirius Black, eh? El asunto de la muerte de sus padres lo llevó de nuevo a su dilema sobre el privar de la vida a otras personas. Talló sus labios y soltó un ruidillo de exasperación. Dobló la carta para dejarla encima de su pequeño escritorio. Empezó a caminar en círculos a lo largo del espacio que tenía en la habitación. Luego de media hora se detuvo y fue hacia su baúl para sacar el diario. Necesitaba hablar con Tom, a falta de una Hermione, tenía un Tom. Ambos eran más sensatos que él, la mayor parte de las veces, porque claro, existían sus excepciones, cuando Riddle se ponía a despotricar sobre los muggles y los nacidos de muggles, perdía su calma usual. Ni hablar de Hermione en sus días de nerviosismo porque sus tareas no cumplían con sus estándares.

Escribió un saludo en el cuaderno y una petición para una charla.

Tom no tardó en aparecer.

Harry pensó que el efecto "impacto" nunca desaparecía. Riddle siempre emergía como si fuera una clase de dios. Tenía ese tipo de presencia agradable y reconfortante, su buena apariencia e inteligencia eran un extra. Cada vez se sorprendía menos de que el futuro Señor Oscuro hubiera logrado juntar a todo un ejército a temprana edad.

—Harry.

—Tommy.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Tom.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, arrugó su nariz y enseguida tomó la carta enviada por Draco para dársela a Riddle. El espectro tomó el pedazo de pergamino y en cuestión de segundos leyó los párrafos que pretendían fungir como un aviso y una sugerencia.

—Eres un imán de peligro —dijo Tom cuando terminó de leer. Le regreso la carta a Harry y llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Siempre se puede contar contigo para que levantes mi ánimo, Tom-cat.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es uno de mis tantos encantos.

El menor suspiró exasperado.

—¿Crees que el tal Sirius Black aparezca en las puertas de este orfanato para atacarme?

—Lo estoy dudando, el hombre debe de estar más ocupado escondiéndose. De seguro el ministerio ya ha desplegado varios escuadrones de aurores y dementores para capturar al fugitivo, necesitan mostrarle a pueblo que están haciendo algo respecto a la caótica situación.

—Los dementores son los guardianes de Azkaban, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Son criaturas peligrosas, se alimentan de los recuerdos felices de las personas. He escuchado que hay diferentes formas para combatirlos pero la más efectiva es la de convocar un _patronus_. —Tom recordó a las pocas personas que conoció y fueron capaces de dominar el encanto.

—Creo que he leído un poco de eso —dijo Harry—. Se supone que es complicado y pocas personas llegan a producir un _patronus_.

—Es porque se requiere de un recuerdo puro y feliz.

Harry asintió.

—Deberías de intentar dominarlo —comentó Tom—. Si hay dementores sueltos a causa de Sirius Black y éste está detrás de ti… ¿tengo que decirte lo que puede suceder?

—Nah. Entiendo el punto, terminaré como alimento para dementores si no puedo defenderme. Veré que puedo hacer en el tiempo que tengo de sobra. Huff, cuando creo que ya tengo suficientes problemas, aparece este tipo. —Harry se rasco la nuca—. Es tan difícil ser yo, digo, mírame, tan guapo, inteligente, con un futuro prometedor y, sin embargo, con tantos enemigos. Oh, el dolor.

—Claro —dijo Tom con cinismo—. Hablando de problemas, ¿ya has pensado qué harás con tu postura respecto a la muerte de Lockhart?

—Más o menos. Es complicado.

Riddle hizo un gesto delicado de confusión.

—A lo que me refiero… me diste dos opciones pero también me dijiste que no podía guiarme de ti y que considerara los pros y los contras, entonces pensé que no tenía porque elegir.

—¿Conclusión?

—Estoy tomando los dos caminos para encontrar un tercero. Tendré que beberme el veneno de mis pecados para recordarme que busco redención. No le diré a nadie más sobre lo que paso con Lockhart pero no olvidaré, haré que me sirva de ejemplo para no cometer las mismas fallas, porque una cosa es matar para sobrevivir y otra muy diferente matar por pura diversión, error o rencor, no quiero convertirme en alguien que cometa atrocidades por culpa de sus resentimientos, eso sería mostrar debilidad.

—Tienes un control admirable de tus emociones. —Tom desvió la mirada.

—Y también tengo fe en mí mismo, Tommy.

—Y en los otros, Harry, se llama bondad. Es una fortuna que la tengas en una cantidad limitada o te verías obligado a soportar el destino de un mártir, no dudarías en caer junto a otros porque tienes demasiada benevolencia.

Harry se acercó hasta la ventana de la habitación para ver la puesta de sol.

—Me sigo preguntando qué le paso al hombre pensante que alguna vez fuiste, querido Tom.

—Quizá el poco piadoso mundo lo devoró. —Riddle desapareció sin despedirse como era su manía.

Harry cerró los ojos, deseoso de que los días porvenir fueran mejores que los ya vividos.

 **.**

 **(Eugenesia)**

 **.**

La revisión del encantamiento _patronus_ fue una actividad que Harry encontró tediosa. Los tratados sobre la naturaleza del encanto y lo que se requería para tener éxito hicieron que se quedara dormido en más de una ocasión. Por momentos tuvo la sensación de que estaba leyendo la versión mágica de los libros de autoayuda. Igual hizo varias notas y se propuso practicarlo una vez que llegara a Hogwarts.

Regresó a su investigación sobre pociones y transfiguración avanzada. Cada vez estaba más cerca de poder leer los libros de alquimia. Se encargó de llenar otras dos libretas y de seguir saqueando la biblioteca Malfoy con ayuda de Draco.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el día de regreso a clases llegó. Sirius Black seguía libre, causándole problemas al Ministerio y a la tranquilidad de Harry.

Las despedidas en el orfanato fueron tan largas como siempre. La Señora Katherine le recomendó que se contactara con ella de vez en cuando para informar sobre su estado de salud y cualquier otra banalidad. Harry asintió ante las palabras y contempló a los niños y ayudantes con nostalgia, sabiendo que muchos de ellos no estarían ahí el siguiente año. Hizo uso de un taxi para llegar a la estación de King Cross y evitó a todas las personas para enfocarse en cruzar hacia la plataforma 9 ¾. No dejo de notar que muchos de los magos y brujas lucían inquietos. "Debe de ser por la fuga de Azkaban", meditó. Antes de que pudiera dirigirse al interior del Expreso para buscar un compartimiento escuchó a Ron llamarlo.

Se dio la media vuelta para buscar al pelirrojo, el cual estaba rodeado por más pelirrojos.

—¡Ron!

—¡Harry, ven aquí!

Harry le echó un último vistazo a sus cosas, enseguida fue a donde estaba la familia Weasley.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, amigo —dijo Ron.

—Lo mismo digo.

La señora Weasley se aclaró la garganta y miró a su hijo.

—Por cierto, esta es mi mamá —presentó Ron y señaló a la rechoncha mujer. Lucía una sonrisa amable y un aire maternal. Daba una sensación diferente a la siempre estricta pero agradable Señora Katherine.

—Es un gusto, Harry. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti, me llamó Molly Weasley.

—Este es mi papá.

—Un gusto, soy Arthur Weasley.

Harry asintió. Ron pasó a nombrar a sus demás hermanos, hasta llegar a la única niña, Ginny, que lo contempló como si fuera un maravilloso trozo de chocolate. Potter se removió incomodo. Recordaba haber visto a la menor de los Weasley de vez en cuando en el castillo, era una Gryffindor como casi todos en su familia. Tenía un hermoso y brillante cabello rojo; ella sería una mujer bonita algún día.

Harry se despidió de la horda de Weasley. Molly le dio un abrazo apretado que lo dejo sin aire y Arthur le dijo que esperaba verlo pronto para que tuvieran una charla sobre la vida muggle. Ron lo sacó del lugar antes de que tuviera que seguir enfrentándose a la euforia de sus familiares.

Fueron hacia el tren para buscar un lugar donde sentarse y esperar a que Hermione y Draco hicieran su aparición. Ron sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una rata y la puso sobre uno de los asientos.

—Me la dio Percy. Se supone que sería mía mucho antes pero no la quise. Nos peleamos, mi madre nos regaño y obligó a mi hermano a cuidarla por más tiempo. Este año la tengo porque el idiota amenazo con dejarla en una jaula durante todo el año.

—¿Sabías que las ratas son un gran modelo científico? Los muggles las usan para experimentar —dijo Harry—. Es linda y peluda. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Scrabbers —respondió Ron con una mirada de horror al escuchar que había gente que las usaba en investigaciones.

—¡Ron, Harry!

La voz animada de Hermione resonó en el pequeño lugar. La bruja tenía su esponjoso cabello suelto y usaba un vestido negro con mangas largas. En sus brazos descansaba un gato color canela, con la cara aplastada y de mirada intimidante.

—¡Hey, mira a ese precioso gánster malhumorado que sostienes! —saludó Harry—. Parece que está a punto de de preguntarme dónde guardo la droga.

—¡Harry! —se quejo Hermione—. No le digas gánster a Crookshanks.

—Perdón. —Potter no lucía muy arrepentido—. ¿A qué se debe la decisión de tener una mascota?

—Oh, lo vi en la tienda del Callejón Diagón, no me pude resistir a su mirada y la dueña de la tienda me dijo que nadie lo quería comprar. No podía dejarlo ahí.

—¡Uff, Granger!

Hermione echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Draco estaba parado detrás de ella, mirándola para incitarla a que entrara al compartimiento para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Ron guardo a su mascota en la bolsa de su pantalón para evitar un incidente. Lo último que deseaba era que Scrabbers se volviera la presa del gato de Hermione. Lo cierto es que nada salió bien. El gato se soltó de abrazo de la niña, se lanzó hacia la pierna de Ron, arañándolo en el proceso, y rebuscó en la bolsa en la que la rata estaba escondida.

Weasley gritó al sentir las uñas enterradas en su piel. Draco se mofó de la situación y Hermione buscó detener a Crookshanks. Harry se quedó viendo la situación desde la comodidad de su lugar. Minutos después, la castaña logró contener a la fiera que poseía por mascota y tomó asiento al lado de Harry.

Draco se sentó junto a Ron, que se quejaba del gato _loco_.

—Amo a tu nueva mascota —dijo Malfoy. Crookshanks le maulló en respuesta—. Míralo, es más inteligente que Weasley.

Harry río por lo bajo.

—Parece que será un año divertido.

—Yo lo describiría como agitado. —El rubio miró fijo al niño que vivió por varios instantes.

—Divertido y agitado. —Harry se relajó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.


	16. Mujeres

**¡PREGUNTA!, ¿cómo están las personas de México que sufrieron el temblor? Yo, por fortuna, vivo en la capital y las alarmas sísmicas suenan antes de que empiecen el temblor, así que todo bien, pero he visto y leído que el sur sufrió pérdidas humanas y varios edificios están caídos. SI USTED TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE AYUDAR NO LO DUDE, el corazón se siente más ligero cuando tendemos una mano.**

 **Notas:** sorrrrrreh. Volví a la universidad, tuve una infección de mierda en garganta y oídos acompañada de fiebre y... estuve delirando sobre la perfecta pareja que hacen Barry Allen y Oliver Queen. Este capítulo tiene muchos huecos que serán llenados una vez que lean la siguiente entrega.

 **(*)** Women, novela de Charles Bukowski.

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Mujeres (*)**

 _{O de cómo ellas están un paso adelante.}_

Fue una coincidencia. Hermione no podía describir el inicio de su amistad con Harry de otra manera.

La primera vez que lo vio, pequeño, con la piel blanca pegada a los huesos, con los anteojos demasiado grandes y el cabello revuelto como si acabara de levantarse, pensó que aquel niño no era nada más que un compañero de clases que dentro de cinco o seis años se volvería un desconocido. Con una presentación anormal, con una voz suave que se perdía en los ruidos de fondo, ojos brillantes y una extraña cicatriz en la frente, Harry Potter no fue nada más que una inconsistencia de la realidad, una radiante alucinación que pronto desaparecería.

Meses después descubrió, sin disgusto, que Harry era tangible y que su llegada no era producto de su imaginación. Él había venido para quedarse en su vida. Si existían las almas gemelas, las dos partes de una naranja o el amor a segunda vista, Harry era todo eso para ella. Y ni siquiera fue de una forma romántica, aunque sonara de esa manera.

Hermione supo en algún momento que Harry siempre iba a ser el hombre de su vida, su otra mitad, aquel que la hacía mejor persona, mejor humano, mejor todo. Harry siempre sería el individuo que le tendería una mano en las buenas y en las malas; él bailaría con ella, él le diría que se relajara, que sonriera, que llorara, que no se diera por vencida...

El cariño que sentía por su mejor amigo nunca se transformaría en algo más. Nunca se querrían como lo hacían los amantes. Ellos habían venido al mundo para estar tomados de la mano, para estar abrazados y para estar lado a lado pero nunca para matarse lentamente con el intenso amor que caracterizaba a la pasión de los que se quieren hasta las entrañas, hasta los huesos, hasta la misma médula.

Hermione siempre encontró extraño a Harry. Su alma gemela fue una cosa caprichosa. Nunca lo consideró un chico malo, sin embargo, lo vio como un individuo vicioso cuando se olvidaba de que existían reglas o se sentía en peligro.

Intentó comprender, en más de una ocasión, la razón por la que Harry alcanzaba estados de absoluta euforia y crueldad. La primera vez que vio los ojos verdes resplandecer con el deseo de hacer daño no supo qué sentir. Harry era tan diminuto... (Tan frágil, ¿tan poco comía? ¿Estaba demasiado restringido de alimentos en aquel orfanato o era su genética?), y sin embargo, era tan fuerte a su manera. (Violento. Era violento. Esa era la palabra correcta pero le gustaba creer que era fuerza).

Hermione nunca hizo comentarios respecto a la venenosa belladona que Harry resguardaba con celo en su interior. ¿Para qué invocar aquello que no quiere ser invocado? Los días tranquilos debían de ser apreciados. Era un error manchar la calma con inquietudes.

Luego llegaron a Hogwarts y Harry Potter se volvió carbón, fuego, cenizas, escamas, plumas, tinta, joya del horror, destino triste, se volvió el todo, fue todo al mismo tiempo.

 **.**

 **(Mujeres)**

 **.**

El maullido de Crookshanks la sacó de su ensoñación. El gato se removió en su regazo, estiró sus patas y enseguida amasó la tela de su vestido. Después de unos momentos el felino decidió que era suficiente y que podía volver a su siesta, por lo que acomodó su cabeza entre sus patas y cerró los ojos.

Hermione sonrió, Crookshanks era tan adorable. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y miró a los muchachos que usaban el mismo vagón a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias. Era divertido que ni siquiera compartieran el color de cabello u ojos. Harry se encontraba recargado contra la ventana, lo único que delataba su estado de humanidad era el movimiento de su pecho a causa de su respiración; de haber sido de otra manera, Hermione hubiera creído que su amigo era una estatua de mármol que tenía la particularidad de haber sido pintada.

Draco leía con voracidad algún libro escolar, sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro, sus manos se mantenían en la misma posición y su postura recta ni siquiera vacilaba; era como apreciar una pintura antigua, de esas que estaban en los museos de arte clásico. Malfoy bien podría haber salido de uno de los más famosos cuadros de Rembrandt.

Enseguida le echó un vistazo a Ron. El pelirrojo tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y dormía profundamente. Su pecoso rostro era la viva imagen de la inocencia y la tranquilidad. Su brillante cabello enmarcaba el rostro desgarbado y nacarado. Si Draco era Rembrandt, Ron era De Monet; era brillante, ardiente, libre y anárquico.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, esta vez, con más intensidad. Era extraño como la juventud, la ignorancia y la osadía era lo único que les permitía permanecer juntos. Sólo el destino, si es que existía tal cosa como el destino, sabía cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que el prejuicio y el estatus social los alcanzaran.

El camino a Hogwarts se mantuvo tranquilo durante las primeras horas. En algún momento, Harry tomó con cuidado la cabeza de Ron para no despertarlo y acostar al durmiente niño a lo largo de todo el asiento. Una vez libre, el moreno se estiró, lo huesos de su espalda tronaron y un sonido de satisfacción emergió de su boca.

—Debí de haber comprado algún dulce cuando la señora del carrito pasó —dijo Harry una vez que despabilo.

—Tienes que dejar de comer tanta azúcar. —Hermione arrugó su nariz—. Dentro de unos años obtendrás caries si no te procuras.

—Iré a buscar a la bendita mujer de los caramelos. —Harry sonrió.

—Harry...

—Te traeré algo que no dañe tu preciosa dentadura —comentó Potter antes de salir del lugar.

Draco se mantuvo leyendo.

—¿Malfoy?

El aludido levantó su mirada para prestarle atención a Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué lees? Si puedo saber, claro, parece interesante.

—Sobre pociones. —Draco dirigió su atención al techo y entrecerró los ojos—. No puedo perder contra Potter...

—Ustedes, los hombres, tienen amistades envidiables —comentó Hermione mientras acariciaba a su gato.

—Cuan educado de tu parte usar un eufemismo para describir mi relación con Potter... y con Weasley, ya que estamos en ello. —Draco se rió con sequedad.

—Las señoritas decentes usan palabras bonitas —dijo Hermione con tono burlón—. ¿No es así?

Un gesto de diversión se instaló en el rostro pálido de Malfoy.

Ron se removió y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Miró durante largos minutos a Hermione, buscando enfocar su vista y salir de su atontamiento. Sus ojos empañados nunca se desviaron de los despeinados rizos castaños.

—Soñé que comía pastel de calabaza —dijo Weasley con voz ronca.

—Pronto podrás hacerlo. Ya falta menos para que lleguemos —respondió Hermione con dulzura.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Malfoy —gruñó Ron.

—Weasley —respondió el rubio con igual desdén.

Antes de Ron y Draco pudieran seguir peleando se oyeron ruidos fuertes en el pasillo. No tardaron en resonar gritos desgarradores. Ron se olvido de sus rastros de sueño y se incorporó. Los tres niños salieron del compartimiento para ir en busca de la fuente de tal pánico y ofrecer ayuda. El corazón de la castaña latió contra sus oídos, escuchaba el tum, tum, tum una y otra vez como si fuera una mala sinfonía. Tenía el presentimiento de que el sonido de terror provenía de Harry.

Y diablos, eso se traducía como malas noticias, Harry tendía a mantener la compostura la mayor parte del tiempo, rara vez emitía gritos tan expresivos porque pensaba con la mayor cantidad de lógica (descabellada lógica, pero lógica al fin y al cabo) en las situaciones de peligro.

En el momento que llegaron a la zona de riesgo fueron testigos de cómo una enorme, horrible y negra criatura se inclinaba sobre Harry. Los alrededores se sentían fríos y una espesa niebla cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo del niño que vivió.

Hermione vio como Harry se removía sobre el suelo y buscaba la forma de alejarse de su atacante.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron con temor—. ¡Alguien...!

Draco sacó su varita pero no supo qué hacer.

—¡Es un dementor!

Hermione giró su cabeza tan rápido hacia Malfoy que su cuello soltó un chasquido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí! Se necesita un patronus para alejarlo. ¡Ni siquiera sé los fundamentos para usarlo sin matarme en el intento!

La castaña soltó un ruido de frustración. Ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo invocar un patronus.

—¡Necesitamos ayuda y pronto! Corramos para ir a diferentes compartimentos, ¡tenemos que hallar a alguien que sepa usar el encantamiento!

Ron estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa pero igual escuchó con atención las instrucciones. Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera salir corriendo en busca de ayuda, un hombre con la mirada cansada se apareció, levantó su varita y de ella emergió una luz blanca que no tardo en alejar al dementor que atormentaba a Harry.

 **.**

 **(Mujeres)**

 **.**

Harry sabía que había salido a comprar dulces. Lo siguiente que recordaba fue que el ambiente se puso tan frío que soltó una sarta de maldiciones que hubieran logrado que Hermione y Draco se taparan los oídos para evitar ser testigos de la sarta de vulgaridades que era capaz de emitir. Y lo último que se le venía a la cabeza era que una sábana negra, raída y con ¿mal aliento? lo acorraló y atacó de forma poco ortodoxa. Ya podía ver los titulares en los periódicos: El niño que vivió sobrevivió al ataque de una sábana fantasma en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y gruñó por el exceso de luz a su alrededor. Unos brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo. Luego hubo oraciones pronunciadas tan rápido que parecían un rezo.

—Granger, tienes que dejarlo respirar, Granger... ¡Hermione!

La aludida soltó a Harry sin muchas ganas. Tanto Weasley como Potter miraron a Draco. Era la primera vez que Malfoy se dirigía a Hermione de manera tan familiar.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Draco.

—¿Entonces qué? —respondió Harry.

—Potter, casi te mueres, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo terminaste siendo agredido?

—¿Oh?... ¿no alucine el ataque de la sábana sucia y malvada? Fue una cosa tan rara. La criatura salió de la nada, lo único que sentí fue frío, mucho frío, irritabilidad e incomodidad. Instantes después la montaña de tela mal cocida me atacó y...

—¿Y...? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Tuve malos recuerdos. ¿Cómo... tristes? No lo sé, fue como si mis peores memorias se reprodujeran en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo. Incluso escuché los gritos de una mujer que juraría que no conozco. Sentí tanta desesperación que lo único que quería era que todo se silenciara. ¡Ah!... las señales, todas ellas... ¿fue un dementor verdad? ¿Me atacó un dementor? —Harry hizo una mueca—. Por como los ilustran en los libros los imaginaba más feos e imponentes. Al menos nos podemos fiar de las descripciones de los efectos de estar cerca de ellos, te hacen sentir como la mierda y joder... y... ¿quién es usted?

Draco y Ron se miraron entre sí, después le echaron un vistazo al hombre que minutos atrás los ayudo con el problema del dementor. Hermione, que se olvido de todo el mundo por estar al pendiente de Harry, pareció recordar de repente que había alguien extra en el vagón.

—Remus Lupin —respondió el mayor con tranquilidad desde su posición.

Harry miró al adulto sin mucha discreción. Notó las cicatrices en la cara, las ojeras bajo los ojos, las mejillas hundidas y las arrugas que parecían haber sido provocadas por el estrés. Después examinó el cabello castaño cenizo que fue peinado con esmero y la ropa desgastada pero limpia.

—Hola, Remus Lupin, soy Harry Potter —se presentó.

Remus se rió.

—Con Remus me basta.

—¡Este hombre nos ayudo! —dijo Ron—. Nosotros no teníamos ni idea de qué hacer con el dementor, pero él invoco un patronus. Y nos dio chocolate.

Remus asintió ante las palabras del pelirrojo, enseguida se adelanto unos pasos y extendió un paquete colorido a Harry; éste lo tomó y soltó un agradecimiento.

—Tienes la apariencia de tu padre... pero los ojos son de tu madre —comentó Lupin.

Harry arrugó su nariz.

—Aunque parecer ser que no heredaste la personalidad de ninguno. Descansa hasta tu llegada a Hogwarts, Harry.

Remus dio la media vuelta y salió del vagón sin más.

—Eso también fue raro —comentó Harry—. Pero no me voy a quejar. El tipo, aparentemente, me salvó la vida y me regaló chocolate.

—¿En serio estás bien, Potter? —cuestionó Draco.

—Sí, estoy fresco como una lechuga. Sólo fue el susto del momento.

Hermione se mantuvo callada. Notó que las manos del moreno temblaban por momentos, que sus dientes castañeaban cuando hablaba y que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Harry no iba a decirles que estaba mal o que tenía miedo. Nunca admitiría frente a ellos que se sentía débil por gritar o intentar huir de forma infructuosa de una criatura oscura.

(Harry siempre guardaba la venenosa belladona con recelo).

 **.**

 **(Mujeres)**

 **.**

La selección fue una cosa aburrida. Hermione recordaba su propia clasificación cada que alguien era llamado al frente. El sombrero insistió en que era material de Ravenclaw por su insaciable sed de conocimiento. "Rowena te hubiera amado," dijo el gastado objeto. Después le sugirió Gryffindor porque tenía bien escondidos rastros de valentía. No obstante, fue terca, todo lo que deseaba era ir a Slytherin y mostrarle al mundo que incluso alguien con la sangre tan sucia como ella era capaz de clasificar en la casa de los puros. También quería con fervor ir al mismo lugar que Harry, no estaba en sus planes que fueran separados tan pronto. El sombrero murmuró sobre el hecho de que resguardaba ambición en su interior y sin más gritó Slytherin para que todo mundo escuchara. Sus túnicas se tornaron verdes y sus dos amigos aplaudieron para ella.

Aquel fue un buen día.

Cuando la clasificación terminó, el director se levantó e informó sobre la desafortunada muerte de Lockhart y presentó al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No fue una sorpresa que resultara ser el mismo hombre que los ayudo en el Expreso para combatir el dementor. Enseguida, Dumbledore informó que los alrededores de Hogwarts serían custodiados por las criaturas oscuras a causa de Sirius Black.

Harry gimió de forma lastimera al oír las medidas y murmuró que Black podía irse al carajo. Draco sólo expresó su disgusto y Ron se mostró preocupado por los daños que podrían ocasionar los dementores.

Al final de la cena lo único que el cuarteto deseaba era dormir y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día.

 **.**

 **(Mujeres)**

 **.**

Tom no estaba feliz.

Pero no era sorpresa. Tom nunca estaba feliz. El guapo adolescente era como una caja de infinito odio, amargura y sarcasmo. Harry ni siquiera sabía que era más adorable: los comentarios malintencionados y ponzoñosos de Riddle o sus gestos de psicópata.

—¿Te atacó un maldito dementor?

—Sí. Y estoy seguro de que puede repetirse. Estarán durante todo el año en Hogwarts o al menos hasta que capturen a Sirius Black. —Harry resopló—. No dudo que el asesino venga detrás de mí y eso desencadene una persecución de mantas oscuras—malévolas—devora—almas.

—Tienes que aprender a realizar un maldito patronus.

—Uff, ¿andamos maldiciendo mucho, no? —inquirió Harry con diversión.

Tom cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Me preocupa que te mueras. Eres mi boleto a la libertad, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos un trato.

—¡Oh vamos! Dime que me adoras y que no quieres que me haga daño. Sé romántico, Tommy.

Riddle bufó y se cruzó de brazos, después retomó la conversación:

—¿Cómo es que tus amigos no se dieron cuenta de tu inestabilidad? Parece que tienes daño nervioso, no dejas de temblar.

—¿Quién dice que no lo notaron? —dijo Harry—. Draco pasó por alto mi estado porque sabe de orgullo y Hermione no tiene ganas de gastar su aliento en vano, ella fue la primera en sospechar sobre mi mentira, ni siquiera necesito más de un minuto para saber que tenía problemas para asimilar el ataque.

—¿Intuición femenina?

—A saber. Las mujeres siempre están un paso delante de los hombres.

 **.**

 **(Mujeres)**

 **.**

Cuando algo ocurre con mucha frecuencia o cuando una persona siempre hace cosas estúpidas o impredecibles, lo que debería de ser un shock deja de serlo. Hermione aprendió tal lección por culpa de Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué esto no me parece fuera de lugar?

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera un mullido cachorro que no entiende por qué se le está regañando si ha sido un buen chico.

—¿Qué?

—Harry James Potter, ¿por qué hay alrededor de veinte serpientes en tu habitación y muchas de ellas están metidas entre tu ropa? —preguntó Hermione en forma de regaño. Contempló la inquietante escena de su mejor amigo sentado en medio del cuarto junto a varias víboras que parecían todo menos criaturas inofensivas.

—Tengo una explicación para esto —empezó el chico. Alzó una de sus cejas, miró alrededor y enseguida le prestó atención a Veratrum, la cual tenía su cabeza apoyada contra una de sus rodillas, la serpiente empezó a sisear y Harry le prestó atención—. Muy bien... esto... sí... ¡es una reunión! Todas estas víboras son amigas de Vera y vinieron a verla.

Hermione hizo una mueca remilgada, después de unos instantes mostró un gesto de desaprobación.

—Vera me dijo que las conoció a todas en sus excursiones al exterior o de sus días en libertad. Qué feo suena, ¿no? De sus días en libertad... —Harry frunció su ceño por unos instantes—. Si no te gusta la palabra reunión, puedes decir que es una fiesta.

Granger exhaló con cansancio.

—Prometo que no romperemos el lavabo o el excusado y que recogeremos toda la basura cuando acabe nuestra reunión que reboza de locura. —Harry dejo de prestarle atención a Hermione y regresó a jugar con las serpientes que lo rodeaban y se acurrucaban entre sus túnicas buscando calor.

—¿Te das cuenta de que Ron gritara como niña si te encuentra así? ¿O que Draco insistirá en que su padre se enteré de que estás loco y metiste a veinte serpientes a los dormitorios? ¿Y qué hay de Zabini?

—Ron ya gritó como niña porque ya me vio y salió corriendo, Draco dijo que volvería cuando haya terminado con mi locura y Zabini dijo que iría por un antídoto con Madame Pomfrey en caso de que termine siendo mordido. Creo que el buen Blaise asume que soy hábil con las serpientes y ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza que soy un pársel.

Hermione se talló la cara.

—¡Termina pronto tu fiesta! No quiero ni saber qué pasara si alguien más te encuentra así y se le ocurre ir con el profesor Snape.

Harry asintió.

Hermione, en medio de su disgusto, olvido las razones por las que estuvo buscando a Harry.

 **.**

 **(Mujeres)**

 **.**

Los días de estudio en la sala común de Slytherin se volvieron menos agradables. De repente las niñas se estaban volviendo locas. O eso fue lo que decidió Ron cuando unas cuantas empezaron a mirar a Harry como si fuera una especie de postre.

—Están buscando marido —dijo Draco—. Potter es el niño que vivió, por lo tanto tiene estatus, también posee una fortuna adecuada y su estatus de sangre es aceptable entre comillas. Para los sangre pura es normal fijar compromisos a temprana edad.

—Me asusta lo arcaicos que son —comentó Hermione—. ¿Dónde queda la libertad de elegir pareja y el amor?

—Mujeres —murmuró Draco con hastío—. Siempre buscando el romance.

—¿Qué haríamos sin ellas? —replicó Harry con diversión mientras contemplaba a Hermione—. Son la octava maravilla.

—¿También apoyas la patética visión del amor y el matrimonio? —cuestionó Draco.

—Apoyo la felicidad —dijo Potter. Se movió del lugar en el que estuvo sentado por varias horas para acercarse a Hermione.

—¡La felicidad es importante! —gritó Ron.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal? —cuestionó Hermione, retomando su participación en la conversación.

—¿Mi tipo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Draco rodó los ojos y Ron se mostró desconcertado.

—Al tipo de mujeres que te gustan —explicó Hermione—. Sé que no tenemos edad para interesarnos en el sexo contrario pero... tú pareces ser tan asexuado que ahora tengo curiosidad.

Harry sonrió travieso al comprender de qué iba el asunto.

—Ah, querida Mione. Estamos entrando en la edad de empezar a tontear. En cualquier caso, yo diría que mi ideal de mujer eres tú. Inteligente y encantadora. ¿No te parece que tengo buen gusto?

Draco pareció indignado de repente. Ron frunció su frente y miró a Harry como si hubiera blasfemado. Ambos niños tomaron a Harry de la ropa para alejarlo de Hermione.

—¡Potter, ¿por qué siempre vuelves la situación tan incómoda!? —exclamó Malfoy.

—¡Lo que dijo Malfoy! —secundó Ron.

Harry se carcajeó y se dejo jalar. Medito ocioso la posibilidad de que dentro de unos años tendría que renunciar a la mujer de su vida. ¿Quizá Hermione se volvería una Weasley? ¿O con un poco de suerte y rebeldía por parte de Draco sería una Malfoy?

—Por cierto, sé que no tiene que ver con la conversación pero estaba preguntándome si alguien ha visto a Scrabbers.

Harry desvió la mirada y fingió que no había escuchado la pregunta.

—¡Harry Potter, ¿qué le has hecho a la mascota de Ron?! —exigió Hermione.

Harry optó por salir corriendo mientras gritaba "aborten la misión".


	17. Gestalt

**Notas:** bien, lamento la tardanza. No fue un buen septiembre y el inicio de noviembre fue igual de pesado. Creo que todo mundo lo supo pero, el terremoto de México tiró varios edificios y me tocó pasar por ahí de regreso a casa. Debo de decir que fue desagradable y triste tener que ver a las personas desesperadas para que sacaran a sus familiares y amigos de entre los escombros. No dormí ni comí bien durante unas semanas por la ansiedad. De cualquier manera, estoy de vuelta. La vida sigue, jodida, pero sigue. He ideado más historias de la OTP, así que espero actualizar este fanfic seguido para concluirlo pronto. Srry si hay faltas de ortografía, tengo sueño lmao. Mañana las corrijo.

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Gestalt**

 _{O de cómo el todo es más que la suma de las partes.}_

Organizar una fiesta con serpientes era una idea terrible, ¿cómo fue que se le ocurrió tal cosa? Harry se prometió a sí mismo que nunca volvería a tener a más de cinco reptiles en la misma habitación a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Jugueteó con sus dedos y miró a la rata que estaba dentro de la caja de cartón.

— _ **Vera, estoy muy jodido**_ —siseó Harry. Miró a la serpiente que parecía más interesaba en examinar al roedor.

— _ **¿Eso significa que estás herido?**_

— _ **Eso significa que lo estaré si no hago algo con el moribundo Scrabbers. ¿Qué diablos pensaban tus amigas cuando decidieron que era buena idea comerse a la mascota de mi rojizo amigo? ¿Sabes qué? Ni me respondas, es obvio que ustedes tienen tres prioridades en su vida: dormir, comer y reproducirse**_. —Harry hizo un gesto de fastidio.

La reunión comenzó bien, todo iba de maravilla, las amigas de Veratrum eran tontas pero divertidas. Harry no recordaba haber escuchado antes tantos chistes malos y sangrientos en menos de diez minutos. Ni siquiera la llegada inesperada de Hermione logró que el ambiente se volviera denso. Todo fue en picada cuando la más salvaje de las serpientes invitadas vio a Scrabbers y decidió que estaba lo suficientemente gordo como para ser un buen aperitivo.

Hubo un poco de juego depredador-presa, chillidos y serpientes echando porras para que la rata muriera y luego fuera repartida entre las presentes como si fuera un delicioso pastel. Harry logró intervenir en el último momento para que dejaran en paz al pequeño mamífero. Lo cierto es que Scrabbers fue estrangulado, privado de oxígeno, por mucho tiempo. _Mucho_. Merlín, ¿y si la mascota de Ron sufrió de un derrame cerebral?, es más, ¿las ratas podían tener derrames cerebrales? ¿O quizás estaba en coma? ¿Había una diferencia entre derrame cerebral y coma? ¿Qué le iba a decir a su jengibre favorito? Adivina qué, Ron, hice una fiesta con las serpientes que viven en el Bosque Prohibido y éstas terminaron medio matando a tu roedora reliquia familiar; la tengo en una caja en cuidados intensivos, es más, le pondré una reja para que nadie se le pueda acercar.

Harry suspiró y enseguida soltó un lamento audible.

Vera sólo siguió contemplando a Scrabbers.

— _ **¿Si se muere me la puedo comer?**_

— _ **¡Vera, por dios, se supone que tienes que ser optimista y reconfortarme, no planear cómo te vas a comer a la rata!**_

— _ **Humanos**_ —siseó Veratrum con desdén—, _**todos ustedes se preocupan tanto por nimiedades.**_

— _ **Serpientes**_ —replicó Harry—, _**son unas desvergonzadas.**_

— _ **¿Necesito recordarte que tú también eres una serpiente?**_

— _ **¡Juego sucio!**_ —gritó Potter.

 **.**

 **(Gestalt)**

 **.**

Existían días en los que Draco no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Harry fuera detenido por diez aurores y juzgado por romper alrededor de quince leyes al mismo tiempo. Y también se preguntaba sobre cómo sería el momento exacto en el que Hermione decidiría que ser abogada de Harry Potter la llevaría a ser millonaria.

—Repite eso de nuevo —pidió Hermione buscando sus retazos de paciencia.

—Básicamente las amigas de Vera estuvieron a punto de comerse a Scrabbers y ahora el pobre está metido en una caja de cartón con muchos trozos de tela. Lo escondí en un lugar al que sólo yo tengo acceso, ¡ah! Y le puse una jaula muy resistente alrededor para evitar problemas…

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, a mitad de camino se arrepintió y la cerró.

—¿Entonces la rata está agonizando? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry—. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona el sistema respiratorio o nervioso de un mamífero. Es realidad, no sé cómo funciona ningún sistema respiratorio o nervioso después de un accidente. Mis conocimientos sobre medicina de cualquier tipo se reducen a la forma correcta de usar alcohol para desinfectar las heridas, poner curitas y vendar.

—Harry James Potter, a veces creo que estás camino a la recuperación y que has aprendido a ser un ser funcional…

—Soy un ser funcional —debatió el aludido—. ¡Soy un genio!

—Claro, eres tan inteligente que te pareció buena idea organizar una fiesta con serpientes, ¿qué te hizo creer que no querrían comerse a Scrabbers? La mitad del tiempo te la pasas creando problemas —regañó Hermione.

—Mira, yo no tengo la culpa de que las serpientes deseen devorar ratas. La madre naturaleza decidió un día, como la vil lagartona que es, que los seres vivos nos teníamos que comer los unos a los otros para sobrevivir. Además, no sabía que Scrabbers estaba en la habitación, me di cuenta hasta que oí sus chillidos. ¡Podría haberlo dejado ser tragado y degradado por los jugos gástricos de mis amigas!, a cambio lo auxilie. —Harry se cruzó de brazos—. Les estoy contando esto para que me ayuden, no para que me regañen.

—Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte —comentó Draco.

—El rubio tiene razón. —Harry sonrió.

—Veamos —empezó Hermione—, Scrabbers está en "cuidados intensivos" y "bajo resguardo", por ahora eso es suficientemente bueno. No podemos dejar que Ron se entere de la situación o se molestara. En el peor de los casos llorará porque, por mucho que diga que odia a su mascota, en el fondo le tiene cariño.

—Un animal vulgar, si me preguntan —murmuró Draco.

—¿Seguimos hablando de la rata o te refieres a Ron? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir la risa que se le escapó.

—¡Harry, estamos discutiendo un tema serio!

—Cierto, lo siento.

—Regresando al asunto que incumbe, necesitamos conseguir un sustituto, un roedor que se parezca mucho a Scrabbers para que Ron no note su ausencia.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! Yo sé que hacer. Podemos capturar una de las ratas del castillo con ayuda de Veratrum y transformarla para que se parezca a la mascota de Ron —sugirió Harry.

—Eso suena como un plan —comentó Draco—. ¿Estás seguro de que eres lo suficientemente hábil como para llevar a cabo el hechizo?

Harry sonrió, luego dijo:

—Siempre puedo practicar hasta desgastarme.

Hermione resopló.

 **.**

 **(Gestalt)**

 **.**

—¡Mierda!

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar tal lenguaje?!

Draco abrió la boca. Nunca había escuchado a una persona de su edad hablar tan sucio. Hermione por su parte, golpeó el hombro de Harry durante repetidas ocasiones.

—Lo siento —clamó Harry, buscando que la castaña dejara de masacrar su brazo—. Fue el calor del momento. No pensé que sería tan complicado cambiar la forma de un ser vivo. Es decir, he transformado varias veces objetos en su totalidad pero… —Recordó la horrible experiencia que tuvo con Kudu y su cambio de tamaño.

—Es más difícil con entes vivos —completó Draco—. Por eso no muchos son competentes cuando se trata de transfiguración.

—Es como si la vida siguiera una ecuación diferente. O como si no respondiera a los cálculos. En mi cabeza todo tiene sentido pero la práctica refuta —explicó Harry. Arrugó su nariz y miró a la rata que usurparía el lugar de Scrabbers.

—¿Cómo es que funcionan las ecuaciones en tu mente? —preguntó Hermione. Echó un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Si Ron los cachaba in fraganti se armaría un drama. Blaise Zabini estaba desaparecido, como casi siempre.

—Como una serie. Primero resuelvo la intensidad con la que debo de usar mi magia, luego me preocupo por el peso, la longitud aproximada, concentración y las variables vienen al final.

Draco hizo un ruidillo pensativo.

—Me parece que ése es el problema —dijo la castaña.

—¿A qué te refieres? Mi método ha servido desde siempre.

—Te estás olvidado de que los seres vivos no responden a muchas leyes naturales. —Hermione rodó los ojos—. El humano, por ejemplo, es un sistema, no una serie.

—Esto comienza a superarme —intervino Draco.

—Se refiere a que el todo es más que la suma de sus partes —comentó Harry con mejor humor—. Si me ha funcionado antes mi método es porque me concentro en una sola cosa: cambiar el tamaño, el color, echar agua, dar movimiento. Nunca todo al mismo tiempo. Piénsalo de esta manera, una hoja tiene características particulares, lo mismo ocurre con una rama, con un fruto y con un tronco, sin embargo, cuando unes todo eso para conformar un árbol, ya no tienes sólo la hoja, la rama, el fruto y el tronco; hay algo más, algo nuevo con características nuevas.

—Ustedes dos tienen una forma rara de comunicarse. —Draco hizo un gesto fastidiado—. Entonces, tienes que hacer todos tus cálculos al mismo tiempo y no por pasos. Fin, conclusión.

—¡Sí, ése es un buen resumen! —Harry alzó ambos brazos.

Los tres niños se concentraron en la impostora. Potter movió su varita varias veces y después de unos instantes, la rata adquirió las mismas características que Scrabbers.

—¡Joder sí!, soy grandioso —murmuró el moreno.

Hermione sólo atinó a volver a regañar a su amigo por el uso de lenguaje soez.

 **.**

 **(Gestalt)**

 **.**

Resuelto el problema (de forma provisional) de Scrabbers, Harry decidió que tenía asuntos más preocupantes entre manos, como por ejemplo, sus clases. Los nuevos profesores dejaban más tarea y al fin tenía un maestro competente en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pensó en Remus Lupin, un hombre que le dio la primera impresión de fragilidad y amabilidad. Luego empezó a concebirlo como un tipo gentil, inteligente y algo desconcertante.

Lupin repitió las palabras que había escuchando en más de una ocasión desde que hizo su debut en el mundo mágico: "te pareces a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre". Harry estaba decidido a empezar a cobrarle a cada individuo que hiciera la comparación. Aumentaría su fortuna de manera sencilla.

Rechistó y siguió arrastrando la bolsa con carne que serviría de alimento para Kudu. De sólo pensar en la serpiente, le dolía la cabeza. Hermione tenía razón, se la pasaba creando problemas. Si no hubiera decidido que el basilisco podía ser domado, Lockhart seguiría vivo.

—Que honestamente, sigo preguntándome si le hicimos un favor al mundo o no —murmuró para sí mismo.

En una de las bolsas de su túnica cargaba con el diario. Necesitaba la ayuda de Tom para volverle a poner los lestes oscuros al pequeño Terminator. Pensó en que sería divertido enseñarle a Kudu a decir "volveré" con voz amenazante. Frunció sus labios y enseguida sonrió. Antes de meterse al baño de mujeres examinó los alrededores, lo último que quería era que alguien lo encontrara ahí y el rumor de que era un pervertido se esparciera.

Una vez que estuvo dentro se relajó. Siseó para que la puerta se abriera y esperó. Escuchó unas risillas que lo volvieron a poner alerta. Miró a todos lados pero no halló nada significativo. Se alzó de hombros, de seguro estaba siendo paranoico.

Fue por los largos y húmedos túneles. Cada vez que recorría la Cámara, se sentía deprimido. Salazar Slytherin tenía un gusto tétrico. Al llegar a la habitación principal, silbó de nuevo, la redonda puerta se abrió y dio paso al lugar en que Kudu yacía sin pena ni gloria.

— _ **Humano**_ —siseó el basilisco.

— _ **Kudu. Me complace ver que estás bien y que no has cometido una nueva fechoría como el Súper Villano que eres.**_

El basilisco rió. Harry describiría la risa como el sonido provocado por una puerta que rechinaba. Evitó la mirada del animal, dejó la bolsa de carne cerca de él y sacó el diario. Con un lápiz escribió sobre el cuaderno. Esperaba que Tom respondiera al llamado. Tan quisquilloso como era, podría reñirlo por usar un artefacto muggle y no la clásica pluma que requería de tinta.

Para su buena suerte, el hermoso adolescente hizo su dramática aparición.

—Harry —saludó Riddle.

— _Buonasera_ , Tommy.

Tom alzó una de sus cejas ante el apodo.

—Es un desperdicio de energía pedirte que dejes de llamarme Tommy, ¿no es así?

—Me alegra que lo entiendas —dijo Harry.

—¿A qué se debe el llamado? ¿Estás de nuevo en una crisis existencial a pesar de que sólo tienes trece años?

—Sí a lo de la crisis existencial pero no fue por eso por lo que te llame. Necesito que me ayudes a ponerle las gafas oscuras a Kudu. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Lockhart se las quitó?

Tom negó con la cabeza. No olvidaría pronto la forma tan estúpida en la que un maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras murió.

—Transformare de nuevo la corbata —comentó Harry. Le dio el diario a Tom y fue a por la sucia tela. La tomó con una de sus manos, luego sacó su varita y con un golpe seco la regreso a su forma de lentes con elástico.

Riddle se acercó e intercambio el diario por las gafas. Fue hasta donde estaba Kudu y entonces siseó:

— _ **Mantente quieto, si respondes a mí orden obtendrás alimento.**_

El basilisco hizo caso. Tom tardó escasos segundos en colocar los lentes.

—¡Bien! —festejó Harry. Metió el diario en su túnica para poder arrastrar la bolsa de carne que sería devorada por la mítica serpiente.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Riddle repartió los pedazos de alimento.

—Debo de cuestionar si esta fue la única razón por la que me has llamado —dijo Tom.

Harry terminó de aventar la carne y se reincorporó. Con un hechizo de limpieza eliminó los rastros de sangre de sus manos y se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente al joven Señor Oscuro.

—Es desconcertante tu capacidad para leer el ambiente.

Tom se acicaló ante el halago.

—Hay más. He terminado con los libros que me recomendaste y ya he elaborado un plan para cumplir con lo que me pediste.

—Oh —dijo Riddle con aparente sorpresa e intriga—. Mi precioso Harry, no me decepcionas.

—No tan rápido. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Me temo que el hecho de que haya encontrado una solución sólo abre puertas a más incógnitas. No es tan sencillo como creímos.

—Explícate —exigió Tom.

—Tenemos que matar.

Riddle abrió la boca pero enseguida la cerró. Un capricho de sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Lo horrible es que tiene que ser forzosamente un humano. Y ese sólo es el menor de los problemas. No sé cómo voy a llevar los ingredientes al nivel de pureza que requiere la poción. He buscado diferentes referencias pero no encuentro nada a menos que…

—¿A menos que qué?

—Infierno sangriento, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió —comentó Harry con una sonrisa depredadora.

—¿Infierno sangriento? ¿No eres más del tipo que dice mierda?

—Oh sí. Es que mierda suena más vulgar y expresa mejor mi estado de ánimo. Pero en este caso es infierno sangriento porque la respuesta está donde menos la esperaba.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Tom.

—Química —dijo Harry—. Tienen artefactos y sustancias especiales para purificar. Necesito unas clases sobre cómo usarlos y conseguir la cristalería.

—Debes estar de broma. ¿Usarás algo muggle para hacer magia?

—Joder sí, Tommy. Durante las vacaciones de navidad, pascua y verano regresaré al orfanato. Me pondré en contacto con uno de los profesores universitarios que conocí cuando estuve en esta escuela de genios. Estoy seguro de que accederá a educarme.

—¿Y qué hay de matar?

—Ah. Sí, eso. Para no sentirme tan horrible y hundirme de nuevo en el autodesprecio pensaba en secuestrar a una persona que merezca refundirse en Azkaban o pudrirse en el infierno.

Tom nunca tendría suficientes adjetivos para describir a Harry. Dudaba que en algún momento de su existencia pudiera describirlo con exactitud. El niño era una oda a la insensatez y al pensamiento extraño. Hacía cosas impredecibles una y otra vez, se daba el lujo de ignorar lo preestablecido y de doblar las reglas a su antojo. Tenía un corazón de oro pero, al mismo tiempo, una moral de dudosos cimientos.

—¿Por qué no secuestras a Sirius Black? Claramente está dispuesto a eliminarte.

—Es una opción —dijo Potter después de largos minutos.

Riddle comenzó a pasear. Contempló la oscura habitación, poco había cambiado desde aquellos tiempos en los que la uso como un escondite.

—Después de reflexionar, me parece que entiendo porque necesitas un sacrificio. La alquimia siempre ha sido… difícil. Rompe con todo lo ya establecido, por ende, muchos de los rituales son extremadamente complicados de realizar. Un error significa perder la vida. Imagino que tu propuesta de usar un cebo humano es para reducir las posibilidades de que mueras. —Tom hizo un gesto de consideración.

—No es precisamente un cebo —comentó Harry—. Es más que eso. Es el vehículo para que lleve a cabo el ritual.

Tom exhaló.

—Necesito que escribas lo que planeas. Quizá pueda encontrar opciones más viables. Prometí que no me entrometería pero sería una lástima que terminaras muerto antes de que puedas cumplir con tu parte del trato.

—¡Eres tan considerado, calientas mi corazón con tanta amabilidad! —arrulló Harry con burla.

—Cállate.

 **.**

 **(Gestalt)**

 **.**

Los siguientes días fueron menos inestables. Harry refresco de vez en cuando los hechizos lanzados sobre la rata impostora. Ron no sospechaba nada y los involucrados con la farsa esperaban que así siguieran las cosas hasta que Scrabbers saliera del "coma" inducido por las serpientes.

Aritmacia y runas antiguas resultaron ser más interesantes de lo que Harry hubiera pensado. La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras se volvió digna de su atención por primera vez y los episodios de histeria de Hermione aumentaron. Draco sospechaba que su estudiosa amiga estaba al límite por la cantidad de materias que decidió cursar. Potter no haría nada para detenerla, si algo aprendió con el paso del tiempo fue que Hermione era terca a morir. Ella tenía que darse cuenta por sí misma de que si seguía con ese ritmo de vida iba a colapsar.

 **.**

 **(Gestalt)**

 **.**

La aparente tranquilidad murió el día en que Remus Lupin decidió darles una lección a sus alumnos acerca de los boggarts. Llevó a los alumnos a la espaciosa sala de maestros, que estaba desprovista de muebles. Lo único que fue conservado fueron las mesillas empotradas contra las paredes y un armario de aspecto antiguo.

A Draco no le pasó desapercibido que algo golpeaba contra las puertas del mueble, buscando salir. Estuvo a punto de irse después de anunciar que todo era una tontería pero Harry lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa y Ron pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio.

—Te quedas a sufrir como nosotros los plebeyos, querido rubio —murmuró Harry.

Ron simplemente le sonrió al heredero Malfoy. Draco se removió.

—Se enfrentaran a sus miedos —anunció el profesor Lupin—. ¿Qué creen que hay en el armario?

—Un boggart —respondió Neville.

Harry le echó un vistazo al niño. Entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera contemplando algo desconcertante.

—Exacto, ¿y cómo luce un boggart? —cuestionó Remus mientras caminaba para quedar frente a la clase.

—Nadie lo sabe. El boggart adopta con rapidez la forma del miedo de la persona que lo enfrenta —respondió otra alumna.

—Correcto —afirmó Lupin—. Para vencer a un boggart se debe de mantener la tranquilidad y concentrarse. El movimiento de varita y el hechizo no funcionan a menos de que se supere el miedo y se concentren en algo que sea divertido. Repitan conmigo, _Riddikulus_.

El grupo repitió la palabra alrededor de dos veces. Después, el primero en ser sometido a prueba fue Neville. El profesor Snape apareció en todo su esplendor. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reírse. Lo cierto es que falló en el instante que su amargado maestro era vislumbrado con ropa de señora.

El siguiente en pasar fue Ron. Una enorme araña hizo acto de presencia. Draco se burló por poco tiempo puesto que Harry lo golpeó en la espalda de forma poco amistosa.

—Ya quiero verte a ti siendo valiente —susurró el heredero Potter.

Draco perdió color ante la perspectiva.

Después de que Ron le pusiera patines a la araña y saliera airoso de la situación, pasaron más alumnos.

Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era a lo que más temía? ¿La perdida? ¿La muerte? ¿El dolor? ¿El sufrimiento? ¿Algún animal peludo? O, ¿algo mucho más horrible, más profundo que eso? Tenía que descubrirlo con ayuda de la criatura. Antes de que Draco pudiera pasar, o ser alentado por Remus, Harry terminó por hacer a un lado a su amigo.

—Iré primero —comentó entusiasmado el niño que vivió.

Malfoy asintió y se movió para dar paso, estaba feliz de evitar durante más tiempo la prueba.

Remus, distraído en su festejo por las victorias de sus alumnos, abrió los ojos sorprendidos al notar a Harry frente a Draco y muy cerca del boggart. Antes de que pudiera ponerse delante de la criatura para hacerla cambiar de forma todo se volvió oscuro. Hubo una absoluta ausencia de luz. Lupin sintió que perdía la sensación de movimiento. No podía ver nada ni estar consciente de dónde se encontraban sus extremidades. Movió la cabeza, o al menos creyó moverla, seguía sin haber señas de vida, de luz, de ruidos. La estática que en un principio resonó en sus oídos se fue y todo lo que quedó fue el silencio.

Su sensibilidad siguió estropeándose y la percepción de donde se encontraba era cada vez más débil, ¿seguía respirando siquiera? La ausencia de ruido sólo hizo peor la experiencia. Fue como si estuviera en medio de nada. Era sólo él y la idea de que era él. Gritó pero no se escuchó ni siquiera el eco.

Fue desesperanzador. Sombras y más sombras. El vacío. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que la luz golpeara sus ojos, habían regresado a la normalidad. Frente a él apareció un enorme muñeco de trapo con la forma de un sol sonriente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desconcertado Remus. Miró a su alrededor, los alumnos parecían igual de desconcertados, excepto por Harry, que lucía fascinado con la situación.

—Mi miedo es la nada. La ausencia de todo, ¿quién lo diría? Nunca creí que tomaría la forma de negrura. —Potter sonrió. Su cuerpo en general temblaba y su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre.

—¿Eso...? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Draco. Parecía recién levantado de una pesadilla.

—Eso, querido Draco, es una estrella feliz. Lo que es irónico y divertido porque las estrellas no sienten. _Y es algo_ , lo contrario a la nada.

Remus se talló la cara con una mano. No estaba seguro de si tenía que alegrarse de que el miedo de Harry no fuera Voldemort sino algo más metafórico.

—Por hoy hemos terminado la clase —anunció Lupin—. Estoy seguro de que las emociones experimentadas no dejaran que se concentren.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry iba a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, Remus lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano. Draco tomó a Ron del brazo para que salieran. En el instante que el salón quedó vacío, Lupin habló:

—Tienes un miedo peculiar.

—Ni siquiera yo esperaba algo así. Fue una revelación —comentó Harry—. Supongo que a esto se refieren cuando dicen que la mente es un misterio sin revelar.

—Fue peligroso que hicieras eso —regaño Lupin.

—¿Por qué?

Remus se quedó en silencio.

—Podría haber aparecido Voldemort.

—Puff —Harry se río—. ¿El _pudin oscuro_? ¿En serio? Es más sencillo temerle a lo desconocido que a lo conocido. Yo diría que el Señor Oscuro y yo tenemos bastante historia, en un universo paralelo podríamos ser amigos —comentó. Recordó a Tom y luego al difunto Quirrell.

—Definitivamente te pareces a tu padre.

—Tengo la sensación de que esa comparación es una ofensa.

Remus se echó a reír.

—Quizá hay más de Lily en ti de lo que creí. Sonaste como ella.

—Ahora tengo la sensación de que esa comparación fue un halago.

El profesor Lupin alzó su mano y revolvió el cabello de Harry.

—Ve a descansar un poco antes de que empiece tu siguiente clase. Hablaremos después sobre esto. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos y devolver el boggart a su armario.

Harry asintió. Se despidió del profesor, no sin antes notar que cuando Remus se acercó al boggart que mantuvo su forma de sol sonriente se convirtió en un círculo blanco con niebla difusa a su alrededor.


	18. Al envejecer, los hombres lloran

**Notas:** hul, lamento la tardanza pero me conseguí varios trabajos para pasar el tiempo *rueda*. Y estuve siendo muy floja. Además, en estos días descubrí las novelas históricas chinas con sus eternas venganzas, Tom se queda pendejo al lado de las mujeres de la era monárquica, creo que como ellas no tenían internet se la pasaban ideando como hacer miserable a las demás. Mi culpa se limpia con este capítulo largo :c. **Contiene unas escenas sangrientas** , recuerden las advertencias del principio.

En otros temas, nominaron este humilde fanfic y el de _Helado Oscuro_ en un concurso de una página de Facebook que se llama Amortentia Awards. Hay varios fanfics de Tomarry y me siento la obligaciónd de decir que vayan y voten por los trabajos que tratan sobre nuestra adorada pareja *corazón gay*.

 **(*)** _En vieillissant les hommes pleurent_ , libro de Jean-Luc Seigle.

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Al envejecer, los hombres lloran (*)**

 _{O de cómo un día pesa tanto como mil años.}_

Harry miró a Hermione, después a Draco y al final a Scrabbers. La rata estaba muerta, finita, terminada, _acabada_.

—Oh dios —murmuró la chica. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo despeinó con exasperación. Cuando Harry la llamó para que fuera a su habitación de manera urgente no esperaba encontrarse con una caja de cartón que contenía flores blancas y una rata con un moño negro en el cuello. ( _Merece un funeral, Hermione, dijo el niño idiota que vivió_ ).

Harry exhaló. Había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que la mascota de Ron muriera pero al final sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El peludo mamífero ahora estaba en el cielo de las ratas (o quizá en el infierno, ya lo decidiría el dios rata). Ron no iba a estar feliz con la noticia de que la mascota que estuvo en su familia por años pereció por culpa de una fiesta en donde casi todos los asistentes eran serpientes hambrientas. _Respira profundo, Harry Potter, todo irá bien_ , se dio ánimos a sí mismo.

—Honestamente, ¿a quién le importa la vida de una rata fea? —dijo Draco con desinterés.

—Eres tan frío, Malfoy —comentó Harry con burla—. ¿Qué con ese tono de voz? ¿Acaso no te preocupa que el corazón de Ronkins se rompa?

Draco le dedicó una mirada de fastidio a Potter.

—Dejen sus dramas para otro momento —intervino Hermione—, ¿qué vas a hacer, Harry? Se supone que el plan de mantener a una rata impostora con Ron terminaría en cuanto Scrabbers se recuperara.

Harry suspiró exasperado. Con la palma de su mano derecha sobó su cicatriz en signo de estrés. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Su vida era una constante de malos chistes, sólo a él le pasaban cosas así de tontas. Ya podía ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Tom cuando le contara que mató a la rata de uno de sus amigos sin querer debido a que reunió a varias serpientes en su habitación.

—No sé qué hacer. Creo que Ron debería de permanecer ignorante por ahora. Buscaré una explicación lógica para lo que sucedió y la forma más suave para informarle que su querida mascota ya está comiendo queso celestial en el más allá. Por lo mientras seguiré transformando a la rata usurpadora.

Draco y Hermione asintieron.

—¿Qué harás con el pequeño cadáver? —preguntó la chica después de unos instantes.

—Lo voy a cremar. Guardaré las cenizas en una caja para dárselas a Ron en el momento que se entere del cómo pereció su peluda mascota. No creo que sea buena idea enterrarlo porque quizás él quiera que la tumba de la rata sea en su casa.

Ambos muchachos volvieron a asentir ante la explicación.

.

.

Harry iba a ir con una bruja falsa, de esas que abundaban entre los muggles para que le leyera su supuesta fortuna y le informara que en su destino había una mujer rubia despampanante pero, para que fueran felices, tendrían que pasar por muchas pruebas. Después le iba a pedir a la "vidente" que limpiara las malas vibras que lo rodeaban. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor servía y dejaba de tener tan mala suerte.

Días después de la muerte de Scrabbers, Harry decidió cambiar su plan inicial y conservar los restos de la rata sin decirle a Draco y Hermione. Buscó en varios libros un encantamiento para mantener el cuerpo en el mejor estado posible; no tardó mucho en hallar una solución en un libro de pociones. El hechizo originalmente se utilizaba para conservar las partes de animales o animales que se usaban en las diferentes pociones que existían.

Respecto a las cenizas que iba a mostrarles a Draco y Hermione, tomó una de las tantas ratas que Veratrum cazaba por diversión y la incineró. Le costó dominar con más finura el encantamiento _incendio_ y simular las condiciones que requería una cremación pero al final logró lo que quería. Ahora sólo le faltaba preguntarle a Tom si conocía alguna forma de cambiar las características de un roedor de forma permanente y llevar al cabo el proceso sin que sus cómplices se enteraran de que quizá usara algo de la magia negra que Riddle adoraba.

 **.**

 **(Al envejecer, los hombres lloran)**

 **.**

Harry estaba cayendo un pozo de angustia. Le preocupaba que, para su corta edad, tuviera demasiados inconvenientes y gente detrás de su cuello. En medio de la noche, cuando los demás dormían, él se veía obligado a leer extensos libros sobre alquimia. Regresando al pasado, no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera exprimido tanto su cerebro. Si bien pasó largas horas devorando los textos que ofrecía la biblioteca de Liverpool, nunca tuvo la necesidad de memorizar los párrafos porque de eso dependía su vida. Hubo momentos en los que su vocabulario se quedó corto y su nivel de compresión era sobrepasado. Fue frustrante y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Incluso sintió admiración por Hermione, ella parecía absorber como una esponja cualquier tipo de conocimiento y después ponerlo en práctica sin inconvenientes.

Contempló el brillo que emitía su varita y que alumbraba las páginas que leía con la intención de encontrar respuestas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el título del capítulo durante interminables instantes:

 **TRANSMIGRACIÓN MATERIAL Y ESPIRITUAL**

Lamió sus labios con nerviosismo. No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto. Debía de cumplir con el trato que hizo con Tom, ¿qué más daba que la única opción que tenía fuera tan siniestra o que resultara asquerosa de muchas maneras? Ya podía ver la mala racha por la que iba a pasar su estabilidad mental.

Tomó un poco de pergamino, una pluma y tinta. En la parte superior escribió la fecha y enseguida procedió a describir el ritual que había desarrollado a lo largo de los meses. Los detalles los afinaría con Tom.

 **.**

 **(Al envejecer, los hombres lloran)**

 **.**

A finales de noviembre se armó el revuelo en Hogwarts. Los dementores que actuaron con aparente calma se acercaron al castillo más de lo necesario. Los alumnos y profesores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre la situación, alegando que era muy posible que Sirius Black estuviera cerca. La primera prueba de que el prófugo estaba cazando fue el daño hecho a la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. El retrato fue rasgado y la tranquilidad de los alumnos también se vio afectada.

Harry intentó hallar una explicación lógica para el ataque a la pintura que protegía la entrada de los leones. No encontró nada. Draco comentó que, quizás, Sirius Black tenía la idea de que Harry era un Gryffindor y por eso quiso entrar al lugar. Hermione apoyo la teoría.

En medio del caos, Remus Lupin se tomó un descanso por enfermedad y Snape lo sustituyó a regañadientes. Les hizo leer sobre criaturas mágicas oscuras y los obligó a enfrentarse a tareas de extensiones absurdas. La única que se tomó el asunto con felicidad fue Hermione. En palabras de Draco, ella era una adicta al trabajo. Ron murmuró que deseaba tener al menos una pizca del entusiasmo que poseía la niña. Y Harry miró los dibujos de los libros, enseguida las descripciones sobre los vampiros y los hombres lobo; recordó el círculo brillante rodeado por lo que parecía ser nubes grisáceas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Hermione lo mirara de manera sabionda y le extendiera su ensayo sobre los hombres lobo.

—Creo —dijo Granger con dudas—, que el profesor Lupin sufre de una enfermedad lunar.

Harry sonrió en respuesta. No afirmó ni tampoco negó lo dicho por su amiga. Se quedó en silencio, leyendo el ensayo prestado y rememoró de nueva cuenta el círculo brillante rodeado por nubes grises.

 **.**

 **(Al envejecer, los hombres lloran)**

 **.**

Dos días antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de invierno volvieron a haber señas de Sirius Black. Los profesores presentaron signos de mayor estrés y los alumnos sintieron más miedo. Harry, quien se suponía que era el objetivo del prófugo, estaba relajado. No importaba que Draco lo animara a que aprendiera nuevos hechizos y maldiciones para defenderse en caso de que su vida peligrara. Potter estaba más asustado de no cumplir con las fechas que Tom le dio, consideró que era mayor la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro bebé lo matará a que Sirius acabara con él.

Un día antes, Ron, Hermione y Draco señalaron sus intensiones de regresar a sus casas para pasar la navidad. Harry comentó que permanecería en Hogwarts debido a un cambio de planes en su agenda. Weasley insistió en llevarse a Harry a hogar pero el niño que vivió le explicó que necesitaba estudiar química porque pretendía tomar unos cursos con un reconocido profesor muggle. Draco ni siquiera hizo ademán de querer ayudar a que Harry cambiara de opinión porque sabía que era terco a morir. Hermione negó con la cabeza y le deseo buena suerte a su amigo con su nuevo interés. Esa misma noche decidieron usar la capa de invisibilidad para escaparse y observar las estrellas.

.

.

Cuando llegó el toque de queda se reunieron en la sala común. Hermione se había cambiado su uniforme porque insistía en que las prendas femeninas eran más incomodas. Harry asintió en comprensión. Draco se ganó un golpecillo en el hombro en el instante que dijo que la belleza era más importante que el confort. _Porque, cállate Malfoy, tú no tienes que estar usando falda todo el día_.

Ron se burló del regaño. Harry propuso que se escaparan antes de que apareciera gente en la sala común para hacer tareas de último momento o los prefectos salieran para hacer sus rondas. Los cuatro se metieron bajo la capa con problemas, estaban creciendo y el espacio que hace dos años fue suficiente ya no lo era. Tan apretujados como iban, tuvieron cuidado para no ser descubiertos, caminaron lento y pausado.

Cuando salieron del castillo Harry retiró la capa. Los cuatro tomaron aire con alivio y empezaron a caminar en una dirección apartada para evitar que los vieran a lo lejos. Una vez que estuvieron cerca de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido buscaron asiento.

—¿No tienen miedo? —preguntó Ron después de unos momentos.

—¿Por qué habríamos de tenerlo? —inquirió Draco.

—Porque hay rumores de que Sirius Black está rondando la escuela. Sin ofender, compañero —miró a Harry—, pero tú podrías ser el objetivo.

—No hay ofensa —respondió Potter, alzó ambas manos restándole importancia—. Pero no creo que se acerque en los próximos días, ¿no reforzaron la seguridad y aumentaron la cantidad de dementores alrededor de la escuela?

Ron asintió.

Hermione miró a los tres muchachos y luego a una de las colinas antes de soltar un ruido de sorpresa.

—¿Hermione? —llamó Ron.

—Acabo de ver a Crookshanks ir en esa dirección —dijo la aludida señalando un camino.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, reconocería su forma incluso en la oscuridad, él es más grande y peludo que la mayoría de los gatos en Hogwarts. —Hermione jugueteó con sus manos por el nerviosismo. No era un secreto que adoraba a su gato y que si algo le pasaba terminaría llorando por meses.

Ron, a pesar de que odiaba al agresivo felino, se puso de pie para ir en busca de la bestia feroz que no dudaba en atacarlo cada que lo veía. Draco, leyendo las intenciones de Weasley, hizo lo mismo. Sólo Harry se quedó en su lugar por unos instantes, enseguida preguntó:

—¿Crookshanks sale a menudo por la noche?

—Una o dos veces por semana, sabes que los gatos son animales nocturnos en parte y les gusta vagabundear. Él regresa por la madrugada sin problemas pero no creí que fuera hacia zonas peligrosas —respondió Hermione.

Harry se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Vio el obvio nerviosismo de su amiga, si iban a echarle un vistazo al gánster peludo ella se quería más tranquila.

Iniciaron su caminata, siguiendo el rastro que dejo el gato a su paso. Sus patas estaban estampadas contra el suave suelo. En una de las colinas se veía la caballa de Hagrid, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas que Harry leyó en su más tierna infancia. El bosque, por otro lado, era una escena escalofriante.

Se detuvieron cuando contemplaron un árbol que movía sus ramas como si fuera un animal a la defensiva. No tenía ni una sola hoja, sin embargo, estaba lleno de nieve. Harry lo admiró con sorpresa. No creía que alguna vez hubiera visto una planta tan imponente y hermosa.

—Es un sauce boxeador —dijo Hermione—, es impresionante, son árboles muy raros.

—¿Han ganado diez títulos en el peso pesado? —bromeó Harry.

Hermione rodo sus ojos.

—No deberíamos acercarnos más, son conocidos por ser agresivos.

—¿Dónde se fue tu gato loco? —preguntó Ron.

Granger miró a todos lados, vio la cola de Crookshanks ondearse antes de que desapareciera en una de las aberturas del árbol.

—Ahí —señaló la planta—, creo que está usando los huecos como escondite.

Draco alzó una de sus cejas. Los gatos eran raros.

—Creo que es el cuartel donde esconde las drogas, desde ahí le da órdenes a los distribuidores.

—¡Harry, ya te he dicho que Crookshanks no es un mafioso!

—Pero…

Harry no llegó a terminar su réplica, un grito de Ron los asusto. Vieron que estaba tirado en el piso y una de sus piernas era sostenida por un enorme perro negro. Draco tomó a Ron de su camisa para evitar que la criatura se llevara al pelirrojo, sin embargo, la fuerza del animal era superior. Para cuando Hermione y Harry quisieron ayudar el perro ya tenía entre sus fauces la pierna de Weasley.

—Draco, suéltalo —pidió Potter con preocupación.

—¡Se lo va a llevar!

—¡Lo podemos seguir, la pierna de Ron ya empezó a sangrar por el forcejeo!

Draco vio las manchas de sangre que empaparon el pantalón del pelirrojo. Soltó a Ron y prestaron atención a la dirección que tomaba el perro negro. Lo vieron ir hacia el mismo lugar por el que Crookshanks desapareció. Hermione perdió el color de la cara, no estaba segura de cómo iba a esquivar las ramas del sauce. A pesar de que Weasley se removió no logró liberarse, al final no quedó ningún rastro de él.

—Así que… ¿quién se apunta para ser golpeado primero? —cuestionó Harry.

—¡Harry, ¿cómo puedes hacer chistes en esta situación?!

—¡Es el nerviosismo! Bien, vamos todos, quizá el árbol no puede coordinar sus ramas para que golpee más de un objeto así que al menos uno de nosotros puede entrar a la guarida de Crookshanks y salvar a Ron.

Draco y Hermione asintieron a la sugerencia. Los tres se acercaron al árbol, procurando esquivar las ramas que se movían con una inesperada velocidad. Harry terminó rodando por el suelo en más de una ocasión, Draco se agachó y brincó en repetidas ocasiones y Hermione tuvo la mala suerte de ser rasguñada varias veces.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Draco lograra acercarse a la entrada del escondite de Crookshanks y el perro negro. Prácticamente se aventó en el último momento para evitar que el sauce lo golpeara y mandara lejos. La siguiente en ingresar fue Hermione y al final se metió Harry. Los tres adolescentes respiraron de manera pausada, pasaron largos momentos intentando recuperarse del esfuerzo. Podían escuchar el ruido de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

—Demonios —maldijo Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuartel del gánster Crookshanks era un túnel que conducía a quién sabe dónde.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Malfoy—. Hay que seguir el rastro de sangre.

Hermione empezó a preocuparse por Ron, el daño hecho por la mordida del perro no podía ser superficial. Retomaron la persecución del animal para hallar a su amigo. Al final del pasaje se encontraron con una habitación que había visto mejores tiempos, era un cuarto sucio, los pisos de madera crujían con cada paso y el polvo estaba por todo el aire. Hubo algunos muebles roídos y una cama inutilizable.

Y en medio de todo eso un hombre con ropa sucia y cabello largo sostenía a Ron por el cuello, como si fuera capaz de rompérselo en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, ¿quién dijo que las cosas no se podían poner peor? —dijo Harry.

Hermione gimió en descontento. Draco reconoció al hombre.

—Sirius Black…

—¿El que escapo de Azkaban? —preguntó el joven Potter. No le había tomado mucha importancia a la existencia del supuesto mortífago.

—El mismo —dijo Sirius con voz ronca. Apretó su agarré sobre el cuello de Ron y éste se removió por el dolor.

—Vaya mierda —comentó Harry—. Entonces… ¿mi vida por la de Ron?

Sirius se mostró desconcertado.

—¿Qué? Yo no quiero matarte, soy tu padrino.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione y a Draco, ambos parecían igual de sorprendidos que él.

—¡Si no quieres matar a Harry, ¿por qué secuestraste a Ron?! —cuestionó Hermione.

—Porque quiero a su rata.

—¿Scrabbers?

—Sí. —Sirius aflojo su brazo para permitir que Ron respirara sin problemas—. ¿Dónde está?

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Malfoy y Granger contemplaron el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—¡¿Dónde está la rata?!

—¡No me grites que soy sensible! —dijo Harry indignado—. ¿Para qué la quieres?

—No es una rata común —explicó Sirius—, es un animago, justo como yo y como lo fue tu padre. Peter Pettigrew era el verdadero guardián del secreto, él traicionó a Lily y James y le dio la ubicación a Voldemort.

Harry sacó su varita. No estaba muy interesado en escuchar el discurso de una persona que parecía desequilibrada.

—Ron, no te muevas o podría matarte por accidente.

Ron soltó un ruido que pudo haber sonado como una súplica para que Harry no hiciera nada drástico. Crookshanks apareció de la nada y se puso delante de Sirius y Weasley en actitud protectora, su pelaje estaba erizado y se sostenía sobre la punta de sus patas.

—Mire, _querido padrino_ , nada personal —Harry sonrió con aparente ternura—, pero tiene que entender que no puedo permitir que siga vivo porque valoro mi vida y la de Ron. Ahora… si tan sólo el gánster de Hermione me hiciera el favor de quitarse.

—Me temo que no puedes matarlo, Harry —dijo Hermione con voz suave.

—Claro que puedo, Mione. Mírame hacerlo.

—Me refiero a que necesitas escuchar lo que tiene que decir Sirius Black.

—¿Por qué? No creo que nada de lo que tenga que decir me devolverá a mis padres. Incluso si él no fue el traidor nada me asegura que es inofensivo... hirió a Ron y lo tiene como rehén.

Hermione hizo un gesto pensativo. Se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Escúchalo.

Harry resopló. Bajo su varita y le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que hablara.

—Gracias —dijo Black—. Como iba diciendo, yo no fui la persona que traicionó a Lily y James. Cuando tus padres pasaron a la clandestinidad decidieron usar el Encantamiento Fidelio para resguardar su ubicación. Al principio yo iba a ser el guardián del secreto pero luego sugerí que fuera Peter Pettigrew. Si Voldemort quería encontrar a los Potter pensaría en ir primero detrás de mí, eso les daría tiempo para huir.

Harry asintió.

—Éramos más o menos conscientes de que había un traidor entre las personas que formaban un frente en contra de la oscuridad, pensamos que Remus Lupin estaba pasando información al otro lado. Fue un error, confiamos en la persona equivocada. Peter era un maldito mortífago. La noche en la que tus padres murieron fui detrás de la rata asquerosa. Me tendió una trampa, en medio de una calle muggle provocó una explosión y murieron doce personas, luego se arrancó un dedo que dejo atrás como prueba irrefutable de que estaba muerto y que todo lo que quedaba era eso. Cuando escuchó que los aurores venían se convirtió en una rata y desapareció, me quede ahí y fui declarado culpable. Nadie me escuchó ni quiso abogar por mí. A los ojos de todo el mundo era un traidor.

Ron golpeó el brazo de Sirius para que lo dejara hablar.

—A Scrabbers le faltaba una parte de su pata —dijo el pelirrojo con problemas.

—La historia no es mala pero no tenemos más pruebas —comentó Harry.

—Trae a la rata —repitió Sirius.

—Si bueno… hay un problema. —Harry despeinó su cabello. Por su mente pasaron todos los posibles escenarios y los pros y contras de darle a Sirius el cadáver de Peter Pettigrew—. Resulta que hace unos días mi mascota y sus amigas mataron a Scrabbers.

Ron gritó de indignación.

Sirius liberó el agarré que tenía en el pelirrojo por la impresión.

—¿Peter está muerto?

—Técnicamente ya es cenizas. Lo incineré para darle los restos a Ron en el momento que hallara una forma de confesarle la situación. —Harry se rio de manera nerviosa—. Tengo una serpiente muy sociable, así que metí a sus amigas a mi habitación, hicimos algo así como una fiesta. Scrabbers estaba en el cuarto pero no me di cuenta hasta que una de las víboras lo sofocó para poder comérselo. Quise salvarlo pero quedo en una especie de coma. Creí que era muy raro hasta ahora. Si la rata era humana, no sería raro que entrara en estado vegetativo por culpa del daño cerebral.

—¿Scrabbers…? —Ron estaba en shock.

Sirius se echó a reír como si fuera una gran broma. Había intentado obtener a la rata para matarla con sus propias manos y al final una serpiente hizo su trabajo.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con la rata que yo tengo?

—Es una impostora —dijo Hermione—. Harry la transformo para que se pareciera a la tuya, no queríamos que sufrieras.

—Haz un juramento con tu magia y ofrece tu vida —pidió Draco. Había estado silencioso hasta ese momento—. Si todo lo que dices es verdad no deberías de temer perderla.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa salvaje al joven Malfoy.

—Hablas como tu madre. Narcissa siempre fue prudente —dijo Black. Se llevó una mano al corazón y prometió—: Yo, Sirius Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades juro por mi magia que todo lo que he dicho es verdad. De ser de otra manera doy mi vida.

Un halo amarillento y brillante rodeó a Sirius. Draco contempló la escena con los puños cerrados. Harry se talló los ojos, empezaba a tener sueño y quería irse a la cama, Hermione, por otro lado, estaba nerviosa. Sabía que los juramentos que incluían magia eran peligrosos. Después de unos instantes la magia que rodeo al prófugo se extinguió.

—No miento —dijo Sirius con triunfo.

—No miente —recalcó Draco.

—¿Eso significa que estoy liberado de la culpa de matar a Scrabbers de forma accidental? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Estuve durmiendo con un hombre? —preguntó Ron en shock.

—Y dormirás con otro en el futuro —dijo Harry alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

—¡Harry, eww!

Sirius miró al hijo de James. Se parecían tanto que era como ver un fantasma del pasado. Tenía los ojos de su madre y al parecer un poco de su temperamento.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hermione—. Sirius es inocente pero dudo que le quieran dar un juicio sin testigos. El ministerio y los dementores tienen la orden de detenerlo en el momento que lo encuentren sin derecho a nada.

—Que huya —dijo Harry como si fuera la opción más sencilla—. Si vino aquí fue por Peter Pettigrew pero el tipo está muerto gracias a mi mala suerte.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry? He escuchado que vives en un orfanato. —Sirius parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—Qué dulce —dijo Harry con algo de burla pero enternecido—. Deberías de preocuparte por ti. Yo no lo pasó mal en el orfanato. No vivo en el lujo pero nunca me han dejado morir de hambre y las señoritas y señora que cuidan de mí son justas. Tú, por otro lado, no pareces haber vivido bien. He escuchando que a Gringotts no le importan los problemas de los magos, incluso si eres prófugo te atenderán y harán negocios. No tendrás problemas para extraer dinero de tu bóveda y huir de Europa por un tiempo. He escuchado que el sur de América es cálido en estas temporadas.

Sirius parpadeó en varias ocasiones y luego le sonrió al muchacho.

—Eres inteligente.

—Gracias. Pero enserio, huye. Hermione tiene razón, la probabilidad de que quieran reabrir tu caso es nula. No tenemos contactos en el ministerio y la corrupción parece ser normal. No tenemos más testigos y si bien nosotros te creemos porque nos diste una explicación y Draco te hizo jurar, los aurores no te darán ni un minuto de su atención. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Si quieres conversación de vez en cuando puedes mandar una carta.

Sirius agachó la cabeza en reconocimiento. Ayudó a Ron a ponerse de pie y lo acercó a Hermione que estaba ansiosa por examinarlo y ver que todo en él estaba bien.

—Nos volveremos a ver. Aún tenemos mucho que aclarar —dijo Sirius antes de transformarse en un enorme perro negro. Se despidió de Crookshanks con un lamido en la cabeza y enseguida fue hacia el túnel por el que arrastró a Ron.

—Al final fue una buena noche para observar estrellas —dijo Harry—. Sirius y Draco son especialmente brillantes, ¿no?

Draco se rio.

 **.**

 **(Al envejecer, los hombres lloran)**

 **.**

Las vacaciones de invierno iniciaron. Harry se quedó en el castillo. Ron, Hermione y Draco partieron. El pelirrojo había ido a la enfermería la misma noche que se lastimó bajo la excusa de que hizo enojar a Crookshanks y éste lo mordió y rasguño hasta hacerlo sangrar. Madame Pomfrey no parecía muy convencida pero no hizo preguntas.

Harry espero hasta que pasara la navidad para decirle a Tom que era momento de empezar con el ritual que habían acordado hace unos años en medio del verano. Se dedicó a hacer compras por medio de búho y cuando tuvo todo preparado fue a la Cámara de los secretos junto con el diario y el material que necesitaba para la ardua tarea que de seguro le llevaría toda la noche.

 **.**

 **(Al envejecer, los hombres lloran)**

 **.**

—Así que… —empezó Harry una vez que llamó a Tom para que saliera de su diario—, tengo una idea... para lo del contrato… umh, sí…

Riddle apareció, ignoró que no fue saludado e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado con suavidad, el gesto fue casi imperceptible. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y miró con intensidad al adolescente. Notó que el chico estaba un poco más alto y su negro cabello empezaba a cubrir sus oídos.

—Si no te importa, haré una pregunta antes de que empieces con tu discurso, ¿por qué estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos?

Harry hizo un puchero, su labio inferior cubrió el superior y sus ojos mostraron aburrimiento. Soltó un suspiro y enseguida procedió a sacar una pequeña caja de madera de su túnica. La caja apenas medía cinco por cinco centímetros, la dejo en el suelo, después sacó su varita y con un elegante movimiento la devolvió a lo que parecía ser tu tamaño original: dos por dos metros.

—Espero con ansias a que me expliques de dónde sacaste la caja y para que la quieres.

—Eres demasiado impaciente, Tommy —murmuró Harry. Movió la tapa para hacer una apertura y empezó a extraer el contenido: tres envases de vidrio con capacidad de dos litros y cinco frascos color ámbar de aproximadamente medio litro. Tom asumió que contenían algo porque Harry los tomó con cuidado. Le siguieron un hacha, un cuchillo con aparente filo y varios bisturíes. Al final sacó un recipiente de cartón. Todo lo dejo en el piso húmedo.

—¿Explicación, ahora? —cuestionó Riddle.

—Impaciente —repitió Harry—. Está bien, necesito que leas esto para que te des una idea. —Le extendió el trozo de pergamino donde había anotado el ritual que llevaría a cabo para Tom.

Riddle tomó lo que se ofrecía. Repasó los párrafos varias veces para estar seguro de que nada se le escapaba y que Harry no había cometido errores. Sería un desastre si el niño desperdiciaba ingredientes o realizaba mal un paso. Luego de diez minutos emitió un veredicto:

—Ciertamente has elaborado y desarrollado un buen ritual. Por lo que veo, el único problema son los efectos secundarios que puedes experimentar por llevar a cabo este interesante pedazo de magia. No me sorprendería si pasas los siguientes meses vomitando o durmiendo más de lo necesario para que tu cuerpo se desintoxique. —Tom sonrió con afabilidad—. Aunque… necesitas órganos y sangre humana y hasta donde sé no has encontrado un sacrificio.

Harry volvió a mover la tapa de la caja de madera para sellarla y enseguida se sentó encima.

—Me encontré con Sirius Black.

Riddle alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Si?

—Es mi padrino —comentó Harry con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Giro del destino —dijo Tom.

—Si hablamos de giros del destino, resulta que Sirius no fue quien traicionó a mis padres. Al parecer fue Peter Pettigrew. ¿Cómo decirlo? Mi familia se escondió con ayuda del Encantamiento Fidelio y eligieron a Pettigrew como el guardián del secreto. No lo divulgaron, todo mundo creyó que Black era el que resguardaba la información.

Riddle asintió ante la información.

—Larga historia corta y detalles que no nos incumben. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y mi padre eran animagi. Adivina qué forma tomaba el traidor.

—¿Un animal miedoso? —respondió Tom.

—Una rata. Black fue un idiota, ni siquiera se le ocurrió informar que él no era el guardián del secreto antes de ir a por Peter. La rata fue astuta, no dudo en matar a doce muggles con una explosión, arrancarse un dedo, fingir su muerte y después huir. Sirius fue hallado en escena; los aurores creyeron que el heredero de la infame familia que era conocida la cantidad de mortífagos que albergaba había traicionado a los Potter y después asesinado a trece personas.

—Inteligente —comentó Tom—. Nada mal para un cobarde.

—Pensé lo mismo, sin embargo, asumo que nadie apoyó a Sirius y por eso fue encerrado tan rápido. Lily y James Potter estaban muertos y todo mundo pensó que Peter sólo fue una más de las víctimas de Black.

—No sería raro que no investigaran a fondo —dijo Riddle—, después de una guerra encarcelan sin piedad para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente.

Harry asintió.

—Ahora lo que nos interesa. En una versión resumida… hice una fiesta con Vera y sus amigas, serpientes hambrientas, rata gorda, serpientes más hambrientas y crueles, rata gorda asfixiada y a punto de ser comida, Harry de buen corazón y salvador, rata en estado vegetativo, rata muerta, fin.

Tom arrugó su frente.

—¿Mataste a la rata por accidente con ayuda de las serpientes?

—Sí… básicamente —respondió Harry con timidez. Un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

Riddle empezó a reírse con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Oh, por supuesto!, las cosas que te hacen reír son macabras —comentó Harry con exasperación.

—Qué cómico. —Tom siguió riéndose—. Ah, me encantas, Harry. Siempre tienes una historia hilarante para mí.

El niño que vivió no mostró la misma felicidad. Riddle hizo un gesto de desconcierto. No sabía si era sabio preguntarle a Harry sobre cómo se sentía respecto al hecho de que las serpientes habían matado a un hombre de forma accidental. Si bien, el individuo en cuestión no era inocente, la mente del joven Potter era un enigma, reaccionaba de la forma más inesperada.

—Está bien… —dijo Riddle después de unos minutos de silencio—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno, usaré los órganos de Pettigrew. —Harry se puso de pie, tomó la caja de cartón y sacó a la rata con moño de ella, la dejo encima de la caja de madera y luego con un movimiento de su varita y un encantamiento devolvió al animago a su forma humana.

—Es curioso que no le hayas entregado el cadáver a tu padrino.

—¿De qué le serviría? —preguntó Harry—. El secreto de que Sirius no era el guardián ha muerto junto a este hombre. Además, ¿crees que el ministerio aceptaría con facilidad que encarcelaron a un hombre inocente? He escuchado de casos, en el mundo muggle, donde matan a los testigos antes de que rindan declaración. No sería sorprendente si aquí también hacen eso. Sería un golpe para la reputación de los aurores y los departamentos que participaron en las detenciones. Si Sirius Black fue inocente, ¿cuántos otros no lo fueron? ¿Es realmente competente la gente que nos gobierna? Preguntas como esas empezaran a aparecer.

Tom asintió ante la lógica de Harry. El ministerio estaba lleno de personas desesperadas por mantener su reputación y poder.

—Así que, ¿por qué no usar los huesos de este traidor? Ni siquiera merece una sepultura.

—Vengativo, me gusta —dijo Tom con diversión.

—Me halagas. —Harry sonrió. Dobló las mangas de su túnica para evitar que se ensuciaran más de lo necesario y se acomodo los lentes. Intentó echar su cabello hacia atrás para que no obstaculizara su vista y enseguida puso las herramientas filosas en orden; primer el hacha, después el cuchillo y al final los bisturíes.

Harry observó el cuerpo con atención, como si fuera un insecto que pronto sería disecado, separó las piernas y los brazos del hombre viejo con apariencia ratonil, acomodo la cabeza y se aseguro de que las palmas de las manos daban contra la madera. Instantes después tomó el hacha que había traído con él, la alzó por encima de su cabeza a una altura prudente y después de varios instantes la dejo caer. El ruido del tendón y los huesos rotos resonó en la fría habitación. Volvió a levantar el hacha, apuntando a la pierna derecha del pecador que había preferido traicionar antes que morir. Otra vez el chasquido de los huesos rotos y la carne cortada. La sangre comenzó a esparcirse en la tapa de la gran caja de madera.

Tom se quedó quieto, miró la escena que se le presentaba como si fuera ajena a ella. No importaba que fuera un espectro o que no tuviera un cuerpo, juró que podía sentir un retortijón en su estómago. La crueldad que Harry escondió en su cuerpo era aterradora. No porque fuera una crueldad despiadada, sino porque era intima. Tom uso su varita, su magia o un basilisco para matar gente. El joven Potter uso y ensucio sus manos para descuartizar un cuerpo como si no fuera nada más que un ingrediente tedioso y problemático.

Harry dejo a un lado el hacha y procedió a utilizar el cuchillo para recortar la ropa y dejar al descubierto el pecho de Peter. Una vez que la piel quedó al aire libre inició un corte desde la tráquea y terminó por debajo del estómago. Luego, con sus manos, separó la piel y expusó los órganos del aparato digestivo. Riddle sintió admiración. Su precioso niño no tenía temor de mancharse con sangre ajena.

—Umh… —rumió Harry. Frunció el ceño y arrugó su nariz, luego se inclinó más sobre el cadáver para aplicar más fuerza y abrir más la piel y estirar los músculos para dar paso a las costillas que protegían los pulmones y el corazón. Tardó un tiempo en lograr su cometido. Enseguida procedió a romper las costillas con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño a los órganos que necesitaba para el ritual.

Riddle siguió en silencio, atento, tan atento que parecía que estaba en medio de una clase particularmente interesante.

—Juro que es la primera y última vez que hago algo tan asqueroso para ti —dijo Harry.

—Pero si eres un natural —aduló Tom—. No parece que sea la primera vez que abres un cadáver.

—Pero es desagradable —respondió, con sus manos ensangrentadas señaló el cuerpo—, ni hablar de los demás pasos. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Abre los recipientes de vidrio, los más grandes, esos tres.

Riddle siguió las instrucciones. Harry volvió a su trabajo y con ayuda de los bisturíes separó el corazón del cuerpo. Lo tomó con cuidado para no dañarlo y lo transportó hasta uno de los recipientes previamente preparados, después regresó a donde estaba el cadáver y empezó a cortar los pulmones. También los puso en un envase de vidrio.

—¿Por qué cortaste las piernas y el brazo si ibas a extraer el corazón y los pulmones? —cuestionó Tom.

—Por qué necesito la sangre de esas extremidades. Petter lleva varios días muerto y el flujo es menor así que hacer una extracción será un problema.

—Tu versatilidad en anatomía me asombra.

—Gracias, Tom. Me temo que por tu culpa tuve que comprar un libro del tema que me costó unos cuantos galeones. —Harry sonrió con fastidio.

Antes de que Riddle pudiera decir algo más, Harry empezó a abrir la cabeza de Peter.

—¿Necesitas el cerebro?

—Y la espina dorsal —respondió Potter—. Prepárate para quedarte conmigo por un tiempo, Tom-cat. Te llame para que me entretengas en lo que termino de abrir a este… animal.

Tom asintió sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo era interesante ver al pequeño niño tratar un cadáver humano como si fuera _una rata de piel gruesa_.


	19. Proporción aurea

**Notas:** dios, cuando empecé este fanfic me dije a mí misma que lo iba a terminar en unos 25 capítulos… fui muy ingenua C:, todavía queda mucho que contar e historia que escribir. En fin, quiero aprovechar unos pocos renglones para darles las gracias por seguir conmigo aún cuando en los últimos meses he sido inconstante con las actualizaciones (es mi falta de tiempo). Que no les quepa duda que sigo y seguiré aquí hasta el final. (Le dedico el capítulo a mi Ale-kuin, sorry por descuidarte, beibe ;v;).

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Proporción aurea**

 _{O de cómo el humano percibe la belleza.}_

Tom ya había pensando antes que Harry era una de las personas más extrañas que el mundo mágico tuvo la dicha o desdicha, dependiendo de cómo se le viera, de albergar. Su mente era un enigma complicado. Parecía que la mayor parte del tiempo se negaba a seguir los estándares del comportamiento humano. Y entre más buscaba comprenderlo, más se perdía. Antes pensó en Harry como un joven dulce con una moral correcta que se torcía de vez en cuando para sobrevivir, ¿pero ahora? Quizás lo juzgo demasiado rápido o a lo mejor el heredero de la noble familia estaba cambiando debido al entorno oscuro que lo rodeaba y a sus ansias por devorar todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que el basilisco —que Harry había liberado a mitad del procedimiento para que "estirara el músculo porque su jaula era muy pequeña" y, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen y en silencio— se acercaba para contemplar con interés y hambre los restos del cuerpo de Pettigrew. Harry lo estaba conteniendo con palabras cariñosas y pidiéndole que no se comiera al humano porque podría dolerle el estómago; después siguió con su trabajo, estaba terminando de extraer la sangre de la pierna, al parecer necesitaba al menos cien mililitros.

Si Tom tuviera un cuerpo hubiera suspirado. No había entendido muy bien los cálculos hechos por el niño, a decir verdad, se sentía extraño por no comprender el panorama en su totalidad. Hacía años que dejó de aprender y lo único que se quedó con él fueron los recuerdos recaudados hasta sus dieciséis años. Cuando Harry le hablaba de ecuaciones para preparar soluciones molares y sobre las integrales que tuvo que resolver para calcular los riesgos de esto o aquello estaba más que perdido. Se arrepintió un poco de haber dejado el conocimiento muggle de lado, subestimo lo que sus contrincantes podían hacer para remediar su falta de magia.

Las manos de Harry estaban llenas de sangre y su cara tenía rastros de sudor. En su ropa había rastros de diversos residuos líquidos humanos.

—He estado pensando —empezó Tom, atrayendo la atención del otro—, que tienes la suficiente frialdad como para que no te afecte la idea de arrastrar cuerpos en descomposición o abrir cadáveres.

—No lo había notado. Ya sabes, cuando jalé el cuerpo de Lockhart sólo pensé en que el tipo estaba un poco hinchado y que necesitaba ser descubierto pronto porque al cabo de unos días le saldrían insectos. No sé si lo sepas pero muchos forenses determinan la hora y día de la muerte de cadáveres con ayuda del ciclo de vida de las moscas —dijo Harry, frunció su ceño y sus labios momentáneamente—, pero eso no es relevante, perdón, divague, la cosa es que no me espanta ni me asquean los muertos. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño me daban curiosidad los animales que se encontraban en estado de descomposición porque emitían un olor extraño y otros seres vivos aprovechaban los restos para alimentarse o poner sus huevecillos.

—Eso es asqueroso —comentó Tom—, ¿por qué en el mundo le prestarías atención al cadáver de un perro o un gato… o similar? La simple idea es repugnante.

—Es divertido que tú me estés juzgando. Hasta dónde recuerdo, el sociópata no soy yo. —Harry siguió con su tarea de extraer la sangre. Había conseguido unas cuantas jeringas para hacer su trabajo más sencillo—. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca mataste a un animal y lo admiraste como si fuera tu obra maestra?

Tom cerró los ojos con disgusto. No quería recordar a _ese_ estúpido conejo que colgó durante una viga años atrás. Harry tenía razón, mató animales y los consideró trofeos. Nunca fue un habito pero si un pasatiempo al que recurría de vez en cuando si el aburrimiento lo superaba. Los chillidos de los indefensos fueron uno de los pocos placeres que tuvo. Ser un paria, un huérfano y un miserable no era buena combinación.

—¿Y qué si maté animales?

Harry alzó una de sus cejas con arrogancia. Con el dorso de su mano limpió el sudor de su frente, su mejilla derecha se ensució de sangre y su fleco se torció de manera imposible.

—¿Por qué pareces tan a la defensiva? ¿Honestamente? No me importa que seas una mierda de persona… te quiero así. —Harry se echó a reír—. Juro que sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

Tom negó con suavidad. ¿Alguna vez sus mortífagos pensaron lo mismo? ¿Lo adoraron incluso después de saber que no era el ideal de perfección que fingía ser? Nunca podría saberlo. De seguro la mayor parte de las personas que lo apoyaron en aquellos años ahora eran hombres o mujeres en senectud y sus ideales habían cambiado o madurado con el paso de los años. Miró sus manos transparentes, los cincuenta años que pasó encerrado en el diario fueron como una horrible pesadilla. Fue consciente de su existencia y de la falta de un cuerpo que calzara con su alma.

Mientras Tom se perdía en sus pensamientos, Harry termino de obtener la sangre que necesitaba. Los recipientes que trajo vacíos se irían llenos. Kudu siguió rondando el cuerpo con hambre y Harry continuó ahuyentándolo para que no se comiera a Peter.

—Dios, me duele la espalda y juro que tengo calambres en las manos —se quejó Harry.

—¿No te extrañaran en la sala común? —preguntó Tom.

—No lo creo. Salí de la sala a las diez y llevamos aquí unas nueve horas, deben de ser alrededor de las siete u ocho. Nadie se extrañaría si llego tarde al desayuno en medio de las vacaciones de navidad. —Harry empezó a hacer limpieza.

En el momento que el adolescente se distrajo juntando sus ingredientes Kudu aprovechó para tragarse los restos de la cabeza de Peter. Harry soltó un gritó en forma de regaño. Tom se echó a reír ante lo ridículo del asunto.

—¡Tom Riddle, no te rías, juro que te burlas de puras cosas macabras! ¡Kudu, escupe esa cabeza, te va a hacer daño! ¡Háganme caso…, ustedes dos…, anarquistas!

Tom siguió riéndose y el basilisco se alejo como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Harry se talló la cara en desesperación, poco le importó ensuciarse de sangre, ya después se daría un baño.

 **.**

 **(Proporción aurea)**

 **.**

A finales de diciembre, en la víspera de año nuevo, Harry llamó a Tom para cantarle por su cumpleaños.

Riddle estaba medio fastidiado, medio enternecido por la insistencia del otro para festejar a lo que en ese momento era sólo un trozo de alma errante. Escuchó con atención la canción que durante años le fue negada y recordó los años en los que estuvo en un orfanato donde se le privó de todo, desde la comida hasta el cariño. Qué tiempos aquellos en donde lo único que conoció fue la envidia y la miseria.

Mientras Harry aplaudía y entonaba sin mucho ritmo _feliz cumpleaños a ti_ , Tom rememoró el edificio destartalado y gris en donde creció, los días en los que fue golpeado por ser arrogante, desalmado y anormal, el ruido de las alarmas que indicaban peligro de bomba, el hambre que experimento durante la época de escasez y el frío que sintió en el invierno por la falta de calefacción y de mantas. Se acordó de cuando tomó su varita por primera vez y de cuando el sombrero seleccionador le dijo que si se convertía en un Slytherin alcanzaría la gloría pero que tenía que tener cuidado porque también existía la posibilidad del fracaso y la nada; recordó las pocas ganas de festejar que tuvo durante toda su existencia. Era irónico que en algún momento pensó que podía soportar el encierro por el bien de su inmortalidad pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más notaba que era como un ave que vivió sus primeros años de vida surcando el cielo y que luego fue obligada a vivir una vida de esclavitud.

Harry terminó de cantar. Tom cerró los ojos y un capricho de sonrisa adorno su rostro. Luego se disperso en la habitación y regreso al diario que lo contenía.

Potter sonrió con diversión. Su querido Señor Oscuro bebé era demasiado orgulloso como para decir gracias. Contempló el espacio vacío y se dejo engullir por el silencio y soledad que emanaba la habitación.

 **.**

 **(Proporción aurea)**

 **.**

Con la llegada de enero y la finalización de las vacaciones, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. Ron ya casi había olvidado que estuvo durmiendo con un hombre en su forma roedora, Draco murmuraba de vez en cuando sobre lo raro que era conocer a otro miembro de la familia Black que no estuviera tan loco y Hermione comentó en más de una ocasión que necesitaban enfocarse en los estudios y dejar de lado el desastre ocasionado por una rata que en realidad no era una rata.

Harry veía la situación con desapego. Por un lado, le emocionaba saber que existía una persona que lo conectaba con unos padres y un pasado desconocido, por otro lado, no estaba seguro de si quería crear un vínculo con su recién descubierto padrino. Las relaciones emocionales por lo general significaban un alto costo emocional y suficiente tenía con sus tres amigos y Tom. Dios, _Tom_.

Tom Riddle era, sin duda alguna, el individuo más fascinante que había conocido. Aun cuando su personalidad era horrible y parecía ser incapaz de experimentar emociones positivas, era encantador. Sus sonrisas torcidas y nada inocentes, su humor cruel, la manera condescendiente en la que hablaba, la frialdad con la que analizaba las cosas y su infinita habilidad para actuar como un ser perfecto eran sólo la punta de lo que hacía que Tom fuera tan atrayente. Harry no dudaba que Riddle hubiera manejado a las masas con facilidad en los años que estuvo en Hogwarts.

Entonces…

Harry se llevó una mano a su frente y sobó su cicatriz. ¿Qué pasó con el adolescente encantador que tenía más virtudes que defectos? ¿Qué suceso permitió que naciera la quimera que hoy en día se le conocía como Voldemort? ¿Y si Tom dejó que su ambición y odio lo consumieran?

¿Qué tal que la cobardía atacó a Tom por el flanco y por eso ahora estaba desperdigado en un diario y en otros tantos lados?

 **.**

 **(Proporción aurea)**

 **.**

Hubo diferentes salidas a Hogsmeade. La amable señora Katherine había firmado el permiso de salida para Harry, ignorando en todo momento lo mágico del asunto. Ella ya estaba demasiado vieja como para hacer dramas y prestarle atención a las cosas fuera de lo normal que la rodeaban. La primera salida al pueblo mágico hizo que Harry se comportara como si tuviera un exceso de azúcar encima. Las demás salidas no fueron tan emocionantes para el joven Potter. Harry pasó de la exaltación al aburrimiento. La novedad de visitar Hogsmeade le duro poco al niño que vivió.

Para indignación de Draco y Ron, después de la tercera salida Harry decidió que permanecería en el castillo. El pueblo mágico era bonito pero más bonito era estar vivo y Harry aún debía de planear demasiadas cosas con respecto al ritual que estaba llevando a cabo para Tom.

Una tarde de febrero le llegó una carta sin remitente, Hedwig se desapareció sólo cuando vio que Harry abría la epístola y por lo tanto su trabajo estaba hecho. En el papel amarillento se asentaba un mensaje de dos líneas:

 _El día sábado de la tercera semana un perro negro estará a las fueras del bosque prohibido. Dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, así que no dudes de sus buenas intenciones._

La escritura temblorosa y la metáfora del perro negro le dieron más de una pista a Harry sobre la persona que había enviado dicho recado. No estaba seguro de qué pensar. Era tentador reencontrarse con su padrino recién descubierto pero… ya antes había sopesado que sus amigos y Tom le provocaban suficientes vuelcos al corazón, ¿agregar otra persona a su lista de preocupaciones? Dios, era una idea terrible.

Sin embargo, Harry acudió al encuentro. Incluso si era más lógico permanecer neutral y alejado de un fugitivo, su corazón todavía anhelaba encontrarse con alguien que formaba parte de un pasado desconocido y olvidado. Los hombres rara vez permanecían en el lugar que los vio nacer y crecer y, en el momento que se iban, hacían hasta lo imposible para no regresar al sitio que fue su primer hogar, no obstante, siempre miraban hacia atrás con dulzura y nostalgia. ¿Qué le quedaba a un hombre que ha olvidado de dónde vino? Le sobraba un futuro vacío pues había optado por ignorar que el pasado los forjó para ser sabios y no un racimo de confianza, descuido y narcicismo.

Era incoherente la necesidad de conocer unas raíces que explicaban su presente pero que no definían su porvenir. Harry podía intentar excusarse pero ninguna explicación resultaba satisfactoria. Fue a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido y vio a un enorme perro negro. El can ladró con energía y se adentró un poco más en la espesura de la arboleda. Harry siguió al animal con un poco de aprehensión. Todavía recordaba la noche en la que Sirius sostuvo a Ron para amenazarlos.

Cuando estuvieron escondidos por el boscaje su padrino se mostró. Lucía más limpio y menos loco.

—Te creía en Los Cabos, o en Machu Picchu, incluso visitando el Río Amazonas. He escuchado que Las Islas Galápagos también es una buena opción —dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

—Ah, ah, pero si me fuera con tanta facilidad dejaría atrás asuntos pendientes —respondió Sirius.

—¿Es así? ¿Qué es tan importante que te detiene?

—Tú. —Sirius sonrió—. Me he perdido trece años de tu vida. No puedo ignorar que se supone que yo estaba destinado a cuidarte y te falle.

—No te detengas por mí. Estoy vivo y tú también, a pesar de las circunstancias hemos funcionado separados hasta ahora, podemos seguir así. —Harry alzó una de sus cejas con diversión. Resopló de tal manera que su fleco se levantó y luego se asentó sobre su frente aún más despeinado que de costumbre.

Sirius cerró los ojos con cansancio. Acomodó su cabello con incomodidad.

—No tengo nada.

—Tienes el mundo. Pasaste doce años en una prisión y pasaras muchos más si sigues rondando Gran Bretaña de manera descuidada.

—Eres mi familia, lo único que queda de mis mejores amigos —dijo Sirius con aparente calma.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios, luego se quedó pensando en su trato con Tom. Si las cosas no salían bien iba a morir. No se creía indispensable pero romperle el corazón a una persona por la pérdida temprana y repentina era algo que consideraba de mal gusto.

—Un año. Date unas vacaciones, visita América del Sur ahora que el clima es bueno. Luego recorre Asia y al final regresa. Para entonces tu escándalo estará más o menos enterrado y yo habré resuelto el desconcierto que me provoca saber que aún tengo familia incluso si es por un título.

—¿Y si pasa algo malo en ese año?

—No pasará —mintió Harry—. O quizá sí. Pero procura ser un espectador. Si quieres ser un buen padrino no hagas que me sienta preocupado por ti todo el tiempo. Estaré más feliz sabiendo que estás disfrutando de las hermosas mujeres semi-desnudas que participan en los desfiles de Brasil.

Sirius sonrió con diversión.

—Por la forma en la que hablas me recordaste a Lily pero creo que eres igual de irreverente que James.

Harry le dedicó una expresión de consuelo. Era lo único que podía hacer por un hombre que al parecer estaba sumido en el pasado y en una promesa hecha a un par de muertos.

—Mándame cartas de vez en cuando para decirme cómo has estado y qué has hecho. Y describe los paisajes que veas y a las personas que conozcas. Luego regresa e intentemos ser una familia disfuncional.

—Buena cabeza la que tienes ahí, Harry. —Sirius sacudió el polvo inexistente de su ropa—. Un último favor... Dile a Remus Lupin lo que sucedió en la Casa de los Gritos, cuéntale sobre Peter Pettigrew.

Harry asintió.

—Los duendes ya han preparado todo para mi viaje. Tenías razón, a ellos les importan más los negocios que mi estatus como fugitivo.

—Es bueno saber que si algún día rompo quince leyes al mismo tiempo tengo la opción de huir con mi fortuna y asentarme en Bora Bora.

Sirius soltó una última risa que sonó como un ladrido, se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza y después se volvió a su forma de animago.

—¡Come croquetas de buena calidad! —gritó Harry a modo de despedida.

Un aullido como respuesta.

 **.**

 **(Proporción aurea)**

 **.**

No importaba cuántas veces repasara sus cálculos, la respuesta siempre era la misma: necesitaba más tiempo. Tom era una mierda por darle un plazo tan pequeño para una tarea tan grande. Harry quiso golpear su cabeza contra la primera pared que se le cruzara. Estaba tan estresado que había llegado al punto de ignorar a sus amigos y su responsabilidad de molestar a Snape. Sus ciclos de sueño de nuevo eran un caos y la irritación que lo inundaba era palpable incluso a metros, nadie fue lo suficiente suicida como para fastidiarlo en esos días.

En medio de marzo, con la primavera cerca, Harry decidió negociar de nuevo con Tom. Escondió el diario en sus túnicas, tomó a Veratrum con él y se escabulló en medio de la noche. Se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad para ir hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. Triste pero cierto, la Cámara era el único lugar de Hogwarts que le daba privacidad absoluta.

En el transcurso de su camino tuvo que evitar encontrarse con la Señora Norris y el conserje que parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer en la noche que atrapar alumnos in fraganti. Al llegar al baño escuchó risitas pero las ignoró. Hacia un tiempo que Tom le había comentado que la entrada a la Cámara era el hogar del fantasma de Myrtle. Harry se tomó bien la noticia e incluso quiso conocer al espectro pero Riddle se puso de mal humor y murmuró que no arruinara su precioso trabajo, que le costó una larga hora de intimidación y amenazas para que la llorosa Myrtle se esfumara cada vez que Harry o Tom dieran señas de que iban a usar la entrada.

Se introdujo a la Cámara con ayuda del túnel. La alta velocidad a la que bajaba siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Recorrió los pasillos húmedos y barrocos con pereza. Las serpientes por todas partes eran de mal gusto, ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de Slytherin cuando construyó el lugar? ¿Acaso nunca recibió lecciones de decoración? Harry entró a la habitación principal y saludo a Kudu. El basilisco siseó una respuesta y siguió serpenteando por la habitación para entretenerse. Veratrum se mantuvo robando el calor de Harry, a ella no le importaba que su largo suéter le proporcionará calefacción extra, siempre era bueno tener un humano como repuesto.

El joven Potter se armó de valor y sacó el diario. Con ayuda de una pluma muggle escribió un saludo y una petición para que Tom saliera.

El joven Señor Oscuro hizo su aparición al cabo de unos instantes. Se mostró curioso y complacido por el llamado.

—Harry, diría que siempre es un placer verte pero a veces quiero asesinarte —dijo Tom con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

—Tommy, diría que es genial verte pero a veces quieres asesinarme —respondió Harry con una sonrisa igual de brillante—. Me encantaría seguir con la lucha de sarcasmo y egos pero me temo que hay asuntos más urgentes.

—Cuando prefieres la seriedad a las bromas siento una profunda preocupación. —Tom hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué te aqueja?

—Necesito más tiempo —dijo Harry antes de apretar sus mejillas y boca con una mano—. No puedo terminar el ritual en el tiempo que me sobra. Necesito de por lo menos cuatro equinoccios y solsticios para realizar el proceso porque se supone que la magia es más fuerte en esos días debido a que son días de renovación…

Tom chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

—¿Por qué no desarrollaste algo más sencillo? —dijo—, hay rituales que sólo necesitan de unas horas e ingredientes más ilegales pero sencillos de obtener.

—Pero son más primitivos. —Harry arrugo su nariz en desagrado—. No quería algo que me diera resultados apenas buenos. Además, no tengo ni idea de qué demonios eres y eso te convierte en una variable de origen desconocido e impredecible. He hecho un montón de investigación y aún así no tengo respuestas claras. Si me dijeras cómo lograste que un pedazo de ti se quedara en un diario todo sería más sencillo.

—No —comentó Tom de manera tajante—. No te diré qué soy.

—¡Entonces deja de pedirme cosas imposibles! Lo único que se me ocurre es hacer transmigración y lleva mucho tiempo. ¿Te das cuenta de que tengo malditos trece años? Ya es un milagro que haya podido entender todos los jodidos libros que me dijiste que leyera.

Riddle rodó los ojos. Harry empezaba a enojarse, el uso de su lenguaje soez era un signo de ello.

—Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo extra requieres?

—¡Gracias, señor piadoso!

—Sarcasmo a un lado.

—Mi plazo se terminaba en estas vacaciones… umh… tendré el equinoccio de primavera y el solsticio de verano… por lo tanto me faltan cubrir el equinoccio de otoño y el solsticio de invierno. Necesito de medio año más. —Harry hizo cuentas con sus dedos y luego miró a Tom. Veratrum salió de entre la ropa del menor, mostrando sólo su cabeza que estaba cubierta por un sombrero bordado en forma de flor.

Tom miró a la serpiente de Harry. Santo Merlín, el niño iba a ser algún día un comediante involuntario consagrado si no moría primero por culpa de su gran boca.

—Trajiste a tu mascota para que sirva como "testigo" —dijo.

—Sí. —Harry hizo un gesto de resignación—. Sigo preguntándome cómo fue que te diste cuenta que un animal también sirve de aval para un juramento inquebrantable.

—Nimiedades. Si nos sirve a nosotros es porque ambos podemos comunicarnos con las serpientes. No funcionaría con alguien más. Y está la situación de que tu querida Veratrum tiene un poco de magia dentro de sí. A los ojos de la magia, funciona. ¿A decir verdad? Cuando lo intentamos en el orfanato no creí que funcionaría.

Harry asintió.

Y Tom recordó. La mirada retadora de Harry incluso cuando estaba tirado en el suelo y con todas las probabilidades en su contra, su sonrisa juguetona, la diversión de aquel que sabe que puede triunfar porque el peligro no es sino un obstáculo fácil de superar. Harry se levantó y acomodó su cabello sin mucho éxito. Luego lo contempló como si fuera un pequeño gatito que se está poniendo sobre las puntas de sus patas y erizando su pelaje para verse más amenazador ante su depredador.

Tom había adorado la compostura del niño rodeado de aires de fragilidad. Consciente o inconscientemente creyó estar frente a su igual. Qué maravillosa y aterradora conclusión. La idea de que existía alguien que se paraba frente a él sin temor ni respeto era novedosa.

Luego, Harry le propuso un trato: "un cuerpo a cambio de mi vida". Y después sacó la piedra filosofal. Tom abrió los ojos con curiosidad y sorpresa. La vida era una serie de situaciones impredecibles, ¿verdad?

—Reformula el juramento —pidió Harry sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Tom sonrió y se acercó a él para que se sostuvieran de las manos.

Ah. La belleza. Harry sabía que las personas decían que la sonrisa de una mujer podía provocar guerras, sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de que las expresiones de Tom, aunque él era un hombre, tenían los mismos efectos.

—Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, hago constar que el juramento inquebrantable que he hecho con Harry James Potter sufrirá de modificaciones por el bien de nuestros intereses. El tiempo de dos años que fue establecido en un principio será modificado a dos años y medio. En caso de que Harry James Potter no cumpla con el plazo ha de pagar con su vida. _Amén_ —dijo Tom.

Harry casi se echó a reír por la forma burlona en la que Riddle pronunció la última palabra. Un brillo dorado cubrió sus manos y enseguida se disipó.

—Un cuerpo hecho con ayuda de la piedra filosofal… —murmuró Harry.

—A cambio tu vida —completó Tom—. No te preocupes, Harry, soy una persona de palabra. Esta parte de mí no será la causa de tu muerte.

—¿Y qué hay de las otras partes de ti?

—No puedo jurar en nombre de ellas. —Tom soltó a Harry y enderezó sus hombros. Su postura elegante recuperó su forma—. Por lo que me contaste de tu aventura con Quirrell y Voldemort, dudo estar tan muerto como el mundo mágico cree. El cuerpo físico es efímero, se le puede cantar el oficio de los difuntos cuando ha llegado a su tope y se le puede enterrar, pero ¿el alma? El alma es eterna. Mientras encuentres la forma de anclarla a este mundo y no dejar que la muerte la reclame vivirás de manera indeterminada.

Harry lucía asombrado por la idea.

—No estabas tan loco —dijo—, en realidad, fue brillante tu conclusión… ¿cómo fue que pasaste de una idea interesante a ser un psicópata narcisista que parasita humanos?

—A veces me pregunto lo mismo —comentó Tom hizo un gesto con las manos que mostraba resignación—. Buena suerte con tu ritual. Ya has pedido más tiempo y espero mejores resultados, soy una persona exigente.

—Por lo menos dame un beso de la buena suerte —bromeó Harry—. En las películas, las chicas besan a sus amantes antes de que partan a la guerra.

—No irás a la guerra.

—Pero casi.

Tom se acercó más a Harry, se agachó para que estuviera a la misma altura y luego junto sus labios sin mucha ceremonia. Fue un beso superficial pero fue suficiente para que el joven Potter se quedara sin palabras y pasmado.

—Buena suerte, mi amado soldado. —Riddle soltó una risilla y desapareció.

Harry sintió que las rodillas le fallaban y que la sangre se le subía a la cara. ¡Ese había sido su primer beso!

—¡Qué te jodan, Tom Riddle!


	20. Baluarte

**Notas:** hul. Me desaparecí, lo sé. Si quieren una excusa la pueden leer en el comentario anexo al final (¿?). En una parte se hace referencia al capítulo 3 del _Cantar de los cantares_ , del verso 3:1, al 3:4: _El Amado perdido y reencontrado_.

Dedicado a mi bae, Alejandrina, por su cumpleaños. (Feliz no cumpleaños, estoy muy tarde).

 **(*)** _Baluarte_ , libro de poesía de Elvira Sartre.

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Baluarte**

 _{O de cómo el amor es una poderosa muralla.}_

Midió los mililitros de sangre de nueva cuenta. Pesó los órganos y los devolvió a sus contenedores con actitud clínica. Lanzó un hechizo para evitar que las bacterias y los hongos se propagaran en sus ingredientes y después escogió una zona que no estuviera demasiado húmeda para comenzar a dibujar el Sello de Salomón y las ruinas que lo acompañarían. La tiza fue esparciéndose por todo el suelo de la habitación principal de la Cámara de los Secretos. Mientras Harry dibujaba, Kudu se paseaba por el lugar y Veratrum seguía su ejemplo, la escena de un par de serpientes con capas era más extraña que la de un adolescente trazando un símbolo esotérico.

El equinoccio sería al día siguiente y Harry debía de tener el sello completo. No era un trabajo sencillo, las medidas eran exactas y equivocarse por un centímetro sería catastrófico o equivaldría a un ritual fallido. Todo el tiempo se aseguro de que los ángulos de los triángulos concordaban y que las runas estaban bien dispuestas, que ningún trazo era más tosco que otro y que no había borrado algún signo por error. Nunca dejó que su sudor manchara su trabajo.

Después de diez horas de trabajo pudo terminar la primera parte del ritual. Harry iba a darle un puñetazo a Tom en su perfecta nariz en cuanto fuera posible, el guapo adolescente era un dolor de cabeza, Riddle era más problemático que divertido.

Miró por última vez el sello y soltó un suspiro. Con la llegada de la primavera el caos asomaría su fea cabeza. El mundo no estaba listo para tener a Tom Riddle de vuelta.

 **.**

( **Baluarte)**

 **.**

Tener una charla con Remus Lupin resultó más complicado de lo que Harry pensó en un principio. Desde aquella vez en la que su boggart hizo acto de presencia el profesor de defensa lo evitaba de manera educada. Estaba bien. Harry admitía de buena gana que quizá no era una persona muy fácil de tratar por su tendencia a desentonar con la realidad, no es que lo hiciera a propósito, se le daba de manera natural. Le tomó, al menos, tres intentos acorralar a Remus Lupin después de clases para que pudieran tener una conversación a solas. El profesor lucía incómodo, lo último que deseaba era quedarse con el muchacho que le recordaba a James y a Lily con una dolorosa intensidad. Ni qué decir que el chico era un Slytherin, las personas de esa casa siempre se traían algo entre las manos y eran tormentosos a su manera, incluso en sus momentos más encantadores.

—Profesor —empezó Harry con una sonrisa—, si yo fuera más sensible ya estaría llorando porque creo que me está evitando y no está siendo muy sutil.

Remus intentó mostrar una expresión afable pero terminó haciendo una mueca. Para su buena o mala suerte, Harry pareció divertido con su actitud.

—¿Podemos hablar? Tengo un mensaje de parte de un perro negro.

Lupin, que hasta ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era buscar una excusa para aplazar la charla, se congeló. Miró a Harry con verdadera confusión, buscando signos de que había escuchado mal y Sirius Black en su forma de animago no fue mencionado en forma de metáfora.

—¿Un perro negro?

—Sí. Tiene que ver con una rata. Parece ser que la vida da muchas vueltas y la realidad supera la ficción. —Harry soltó un suspiro antes de recordar sus horribles y estúpidas experiencias con los anteriores maestros de Defensa. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y se alzó de hombros.

—Creo que… necesitamos un poco de privacidad si pretendes que hablemos de algo tan delicado, no hables muy alto —dijo Remus al fin, saliendo de la impresión.

Harry asintió. Esperó a que su profesor le diera indicaciones. Terminó por recibir un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento en una de las primeras filas de escritorios. Remus se acomodó a su lado y ambos miraron el pizarrón como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la sala.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca del perro negro? —dijo Lupin rompiendo con el silencio.

Harry movió su cabeza y tarareó, pensó en la forma más sencilla de resumir lo acontecido aquella noche de diciembre. Al cabo de unos momentos empezó a hablar sobre la situación, omitió algunos momentos como las burlas a Ron por dormir con un hombre y los chistes sobre Crookshanks formando parte de un cartel de la droga. Detalló la parte en la que Draco pidió un juramento y Sirius lo hizo sin rechistar, también le contó a Lupin la versión censurada de lo que ocurrió con Peter Pettigrew. Cuando terminó miró por el rabillo del ojo a su profesor para tener una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza gracias a sus expresiones faciales.

Lupin no lo defraudo, mostró una clara confusión en sus ojos.

—Peter… ¿estaba vivo? —preguntó después de un rato de mutismo.

—Algo así, se murió por una posible asfixia, ¿recuerda la parte de la fiesta de serpientes? Aunque no le inyectaron veneno si fue aplastado con bastante fuerza. Desde ahí comprendí que la vida es salvaje y debemos de vivir día a día como si fuera el último porque nunca sabes cuándo formaras parte de las estadísticas de muertes estúpidas o provocadas por víboras, que el Dios cristiano tenga en su gloria a Lockhart. —Harry señaló el cielo con el dedo índice derecho.

—¿Creí que aún no sabían por qué murió el anterior profesor?

—¿Se da cuenta de que el hombre, si es que le podía llamar hombre, una vez se cayó por las escaleras y estuvo inconsciente por eso durante un buen tiempo? No dudo que haya muerto por resbalarse en el baño y golpearse la cabeza. —Harry rodó los ojos. "O muerto en acción por culpa de un basilisco con gafas oscuras", pensó el niño.

Remus sonrió a medias. Harry tenía un humor bastante ácido, empezaba a parecer obvio porque fue clasificado en Slytherin.

—Regresando a la parte donde _El Padrino_ decidió correr riesgos para que la verdad fuera dicha, me parece que he cumplido con mi parte. Ahora usted sabe sobre el hecho de que hubo algo como un cambio de guardián del secreto y que el prófugo debe de andar por Chile a estas alturas.

—¿No era Brasil? —preguntó Remus.

—Le dije que visitara Sudamérica en tour, si me hizo caso debería de pasar también por Argentina o Colombia… o Venezuela. Lo que sea.

Remus soltó una pequeña risa. Miró con más atención a Harry y puso una expresión de añoranza. El chico se parecía a James y Lily con mucha intensidad pero mostraba rasgos que sólo le pertenecían a él. Y su personalidad era algo escandalosa, raro en una persona que presuntamente fue criada en un oscuro orfanato.

—Hablaré con _Don Corleone_ cuando regrese, gracias por el mensaje, _joven Potter_ , espero que nos siga ayudando.

Harry asintió, luego se levantó poco a poco y se despidió de su profesor antes de salir del salón sin mirar atrás.

 **.**

( **Baluarte)**

 **.**

En medio de la noche de ese mismo día, Harry se dirigió hasta la Cámara de los Secretos después de asegurarse de que Ron, Draco y Zabini estaban dormidos profundamente. Atravesó la oscura y silenciosa sala común y fue por los pasillos, resguardado por la capa de invisibilidad. Vera estaba colgando en su pecho y hombros mientras movía la cabeza para estar al pendiente de las vibraciones provenientes del exterior o producidas por otros seres vivos.

En el instante que arribaron a la Cámara y recorrió el camino hasta llegar a la sala principal pudo respirar de alivio. Se quitó la capa de los hombros, la dobló, la dejó cerca de la puerta y luego sacó el diario de Tom. Buscó un lápiz en sus bolsas, cuando dio con él escribió un saludo para que el otro saliera a su encuentro.

Al poco rato, el espectro del guapo adolescente hizo su aparición.

—A veces creo que ensayas tus entradas dramáticas —dijo Harry a modo de saludo—. Siempre pareces tener una nueva pose de revista de modas.

—Soy un natural. La elegancia es un efecto secundario de cuando eres una persona hermosa como yo —respondió Tom con una sonrisa

—Gracias por reírte de nosotros los mortales —comentó Harry.

—Oh, cariño, mortal y todo te quiero.

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado y le dio una mirada a Tom que decía claramente "no te creo". Tom siguió sonriendo sin vergüenza. Se alzó de hombros y enseguida contempló el Sello de Salomón hecho por Harry, se acercó para tener una mejor perspectiva del dibujo y del tamaño. Dio varias vueltas, se detuvo a leer las runas y estimar los ángulos de los triángulos. Al cabo de unos momentos asintió para sí mismo.

—No está mal. Es un trabajo bonito, cerraste la estrella en todos los lados posibles, aunque veo trazos que no vienen en el modelo clásico.

—Es una variación. No es fiel en su totalidad —respondió Harry mientras le daba su diario a Tom. Vera abandonó su cuerpo y se extendió por el piso—. Si haces algunos cálculos puedes lograr más estabilidad, calcule la energía de Gibbs para medir la cantidad de energía utilizable que tiene el sistema y si necesitaba o no agregar energía; después de un rato de matemáticas me di cuenta de que si cambiaba algunas cosas en el sello sería capaz de obtener más energía utilizable y… bueno, más cosas, no muy relevantes, creo.

Tom miró a Harry con ternura.

—¿Qué con esa cara? —preguntó Potter cuando se sintió muy observado.

—Es mi cara de "eres un nerd agradable" —bromeó Tom.

—¿Me estás llamado nerd? ¿Tú? ¿Señor que presume siempre su inteligencia y mejores calificaciones de todos los tiempos de Hogwarts?

—Uno de los dos usa lentes y no soy yo. —Tom siguió con la burla.

—Pareces estar de buen humor, cretino.

—Vamos, cariño, ¿no dijiste más de una vez que éramos súper duper amigos? ¿Acaso no es normal que nos molestemos el uno al otro en signo de nuestros profundos sentimientos?

—Eres horrible —dijo Harry.

—Te amo también —agregó Tom al ver el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada del otro por el disgusto.

Harry rodó los ojos e ignoró a Riddle, optó por ir hasta donde estaba la caja de madera con los ingredientes que había estado preparando desde hace meses, la destapó y sacó uno a uno los recipientes que contenían los órganos. Revisó que nada se hubiera contaminado a causa de fallos en sus encantos y luego los dejó sobre el suelo, en las partes menos sucias.

—¿Qué teorizas que va a ocurrir? —preguntó Tom una vez que recuperó su seriedad.

—Creo que tiene que formarse un cascarón o una crisálida transparente. Las células de los órganos van a des-diferenciarse y volver a su forma más primitiva, asumo, células madre… se supone que la sangre extraída debe de empezar a fluir para alimentar lo que sea que nos dé como producto el ritual. No estoy muy seguro, no hubo mucha descripción en los libros porque el proceso sólo está documentado como teórico.

Tom asintió ante las palabras. Él nunca fue uno para la alquimia así que tampoco podía decir mucho sobre los posibles resultados. Quizá su versión mayor pudo haber tenido respuestas pero lo último que Riddle quería era tener contacto con el Voldemort de la actualidad. El trozo de alma al que Harry se había enfrentado en su primer año era más experimentado y de seguro también estaba buscando maneras de volver a la vida. Lord Voldemort no iba a estar feliz de que apareciera una versión más joven. Tom estaba bastante seguro de que su otro yo iba a buscar sofocarlo para evitar que hubiera un choque de poder y la cantidad de horrocruxes se mantuviera en el número de la suerte.

Harry empezó a acomodar los recipientes en sus lugares correspondientes sobre el Sello de Salomón, abrió los frascos de gran tamaño para que los órganos quedaran al descubierto y miró a Tom con duda, sin embargo, luego suspiró y volvió a su tarea, enseguida regó las muestras de sangre en cuatro puntos diferentes.

De sus túnicas sacó un trozo de papel y su varita, enseguida se colocó frente al sello y empezó a cantar en voz baja mientras movía la varita como si fuera un director de orquesta.

Tom, que aún sostenía su diario, le echó un vistazo al gastado cuero. Sus iniciales habían desaparecido, el lugar donde antes estaban parecía haber sido mancillado para borrar las letras. Frunció el ceño, tenía mucho que preguntarle a Harry. Salió de su ensoñación cuando sus oídos empezaron a captar lo que susurraba el más joven.

—"… _mi lecho, durante la noche, busqué al amado de mi alma_ "…

Tom alzó una de sus cejas, sintió que sus labios temblaban y que sus manos se debilitaban. Se sintió un poco tonto por no haber reconocido antes los signos.

—"… _me levantaré y recorreré la ciudad; por las calles y las plazas, buscaré al amado de mi alma. ¡Lo busqué y no lo encontré!"_.

El Sello de Salomón era un hexagrama de contención y protección. Aunque la finalidad del ritual podía considerarse oscura e incluso impensable para los más rectos, la forma en la que Harry planeaba ir a través de la situación era absurda.

—"… _me encontraron los centinelas que hacen la ronda por la ciudad: '¿han visto al amado de mi alma?'. Apenas los había pasado, encontré al amado de mi alma"_.

Que no dijeran que Harry no había aprendido de sus padres. El idiota estaba recitando una parte del _Cantar de los cantares_ para anunciar sus intensiones de un sacrificio de amor, proclamar que estaba dispuesto a ir a través del ritual para recuperar una parte de la persona que amaba incluso a costa de su salud. Tom quería sobarse la nariz y la frente para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera sabía que podía experimentar como horrocrux. ¿Cómo es que podía existir una persona tan contradictora? El mismo niño que buscaba sobrevivir como fuera posible era capaz de lanzarse directo a su muerte o situaciones comprometedoras.

Sin embargo, había un calor que recorría cada partícula que lo conformaba. Su diario rezumaba con intensidad y Tom no estaba seguro de porque se sentía tan confundido o sorprendido de que existiera alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacer un ritual de amor en su nombre.

Miró las chispas que salieron de la varita de Harry y brincaron directo al Sello, seguidos de los susurros de los largos hechizos en latín y los movimientos de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, con diferentes formas geométricas. Más luces de distintos colores empezaron a acumularse en la habitación. Tom dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar entorpecer el ritual y siguió contemplado los suaves movimientos de muñeca de Harry.

Respirar se volvió complicado por la carga del aire, la espalda de Harry se sentía pesada, las rodillas le dolían y sentía como si algo le picara desde el interior del cuerpo con una aguja. Resistió a pesar de todo, siguió con los encantos que había aprendido y los movimientos que repasó durante semanas. Vio como la sangre regada empezó a fluir como si fuera agua en el sello. Los órganos en los frascos salieron de sus recipientes y flotaron en el aire antes de fusionarse en una masa deforme rosada que soltaba chispas amarillas. La sangre se extendió en una capa extremadamente delgada y cubrió la masa en su totalidad.

El producto cayó en el centro del Sello, se formó una capa gruesa conforme las diferentes luces de colores chocaban contra la masa. Empezó a tomar la silueta de un capullo de mariposa, la sangre se endureció, fue perdiendo coloración y terminó de un color amarillo. Las chispas se fueron petrificando, formándose alrededor de la crisálida una densa maraña blanquecina.

Cuando Harry terminó de recitar los encantos y de mover su varita, pasaron varios instantes antes de que toda la magia se dispersara.

Tom miró el capullo con curiosidad, no era muy grande, parecía que medía cincuenta centímetros de largo y cuarenta de ancho. Antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario, Harry colapso sobre sus rodillas, respiraba con problemas y se aferraba a su pecho como si le doliera. Se acercó a él para sostenerlo y evitar que terminara cayendo en su totalidad al piso.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió. Luego negó, empezó a toser, hizo a Tom a un lado para que se pudiera apoyar sobre sus manos y al cabo de unos minutos escupió flemas de color negro junto con sangre. Tom hizo una mueca. Se percató del sudor frío que corría por la cara del adolescente y de la forma en la que se marcaban sus venas en las manos y sienes.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Harry estaba experimentando una intoxicación por la magia que liberó el sello, su cuerpo probablemente había sufrido daño interno y su núcleo estaba dolido por haberse expuesto a una forma más cruda y oscura de la magia.

Harry hizo un buen lío de sangre y flemas antes de poder erguirse y respirar con calma. Le costó trabajo volver a meter aire en sus pulmones con normalidad. Miró a Tom, que estaba arrodillado a su lado y tenía las manos extendidas a los lados para poder atraparlo en caso de que volviera a perder el equilibrio.

—Esto me a destrozar… Y pensar que faltan tres partes del ritual.

Tom terminó por poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry para sostenerlo. Al cabo de unos instantes ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo y contemplaron la crisálida en el centro del Sello de Salomón. El color amarillo se había vuelto casi dorado y la maraña de hilos resplandecía. El capullo parecía estar palpitando como si de un corazón se tratara.

—Hiciste un ritual de amor —dijo Tom sin poder contenerse.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho por ti? —respondió Harry.

Riddle no siguió con la conversación, no estaba seguro de que pensar. Harry no había sido la primera persona en dedicarle cariño sincero. Durante su época de Hogwarts hubo muchas damas sangre pura que lo siguieron y quisieron como si fuera un príncipe azul, también hubo muchachos que lo admiraron como un hermano mayor e incluso un mejor amigo. Quizá estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que Potter conocía sus partes más desagradables y su capacidad para dañar sin piedad y aún así estaba dispuesto a quererlo.

—¿Y si nunca respondo a tu amor? —siguió presionando Tom.

—No importa, puedo querer por los dos. Ahora cállate, me duele la garganta.

Tom golpeó el hombro de Harry en reprimenda.

 **.**

( **Baluarte)**

 **.**

Harry pasó los siguientes días con dolor en el cuerpo y tos frecuente. No le resultó agradable tener que visitar la taza del baño para seguir escupiendo las flemas negruzcas acompañadas de sangre. Tuvo que soportar la situación y esquivar a Hermione para no visitar la enfermería y terminar con un diagnostico que delatara sus actividades nocturnas. Se encargó de revisar el crecimiento de la crisálida, hacer apuntes sobre cómo iba progresando el ritual y la liberación constante de energía. Kudu no estaba muy feliz con el invasor brillante pero Harry lo sobornó con porciones más grandes de carne para que dejara en paz al capullo.

Las clases fueron progresando junto con el estrés exponencial de Hermione. Cada vez que las evaluaciones estaban cerca, Draco, Ron y Harry tenían que esconderse en donde fuera posible para evitar verse arrastrados a largas horas de estudio. Los partidos de Quidditch siguieron siendo una distracción muy bienvenida.

En el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Harry decidió que amaba lo apasionada que era McGonagall con el deporte, le gustaba verla sonreír y hacerle comentarios burlones a Snape sobre lo mucho que había evolucionado el equipo de la casa de los leones.

En medio de mayo, Harry recibió una carta de Sirius. Un búho imponente llegó con un sobre grueso y se lo lanzó a la cara durante el desayuno antes de irse e iniciar un largo descanso. No leyó la misiva en el comedor, sino que espero hasta la noche para poder tener buenas nuevas de su padrino.

Sirius se encontraba en el Ecuador, había pasado por Perú, Argentina, Chile, Bolivia e incluso se tomó su tiempo para visitar los alrededores de Castelobruxo y Brasil en general. Harry tomó nota sobre el hecho de que era una escuela mágica en aquel país y la observación de su padrino de que los magos graduados de allí eran sobresalientes en herbología y magizoología. ¿Quizá sería buena idea conseguir el plan de estudios de Castelobruxo y echarle un vistazo? La epístola también contenía fotos que parecían haber sido tomadas con una cámara polaroid.

Su padrino lucía más sano y menos desaliñado. Se había hecho algunas rastas que estaban decoradas con hilos de colores. Harry soltó un silbido, si en su próxima carta, Sirius le decía que fumaba marihuana de manera medicinal, no le sorprendería. Black también le contó sobre los amigos que había hecho en el camino y lo divertido que era el mundo muggle.

Harry le respondió a Sirius al día siguiente. Le informó sobre su plática con Remus, cómo le iba en clases, sobre las peleas entre Ron y Draco todos los días y el colapso de Hermione por tomar mil clases. Le dijo sobre el giratiempo que la muchacha obtuvo y la rutina que quiso seguir durante todo el año, al final, Hermione decidió renunciar a dos clases para aligerar su carga y evitar un segundo desmayo. También le deseo buena suerte en su travesía por el continente americano y le dio la recomendación de visitar Asia después de América.

 **.**

( **Baluarte)**

 **.**

Las últimas semanas, Harry las pasó ideando un transporte para el capullo. El solsticio de verano sería en la tercera semana de junio y por lo tanto no estaría en el castillo para ese momento. No podía seguir con el ritual otro día debido a que la carga de magia no sería la misma y no estaba seguro de cómo iban a afectar las fechas (por algo, astrología no era su mejor materia). Con la ayuda de Tom encantó una caja de unos pocos centímetros que estaba expandida en su interior, le costó varios días hechizarla y lograr una apertura por la que él pudiera ingresar al interior y dibujar el Sello en el pequeño espacio. El traslado de la crisálida se hizo con éxito después de horas de una cuidadosa levitación y contención de energía.

Tom había aplaudido con cara de aburrimiento cuando todo terminó, Harry lo había maldecido por todo el trabajo duro que estaba haciendo y el poco agradecimiento.

 **.**

( **Baluarte)**

 **.**

Lo terrible de los últimos días de clases fue que unos chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor que hicieron unas pruebas de valor terminaron descubriendo La casa de los gritos y la condición de su profesor de Defensa como un hombre lobo. Así que, el único maestro que Harry no había matado y era decente, terminó siendo despedido. Draco no estuvo muy feliz al saber sobre la idea de un hombre lobo enseñándole pero Ron argumento que incluso con su condición, nunca tuvieron un mejor maestro y Hermione agregó que era una lástima. Harry estaba bastante de acuerdo.

Cuando el ciclo escolar terminó, Hermione estaba más que exhausta. Draco y Ron seguían peleando por cosas absurdas y Harry apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de su intoxicación. Todo mundo hizo sus maletas para volver a sus hogares por los siguientes dos meses. En el camino a la Plataforma 9 y ¾ todos se quedaron dormidos durante horas.

 **.**

( **Baluarte)**

 **.**

El arribo al orfanato resultó un alivio para Harry. Podría pasar las tardes descansando y preparándose para el solsticio con calma. La sola idea de repetir la experiencia de primavera le dio nauseas pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Pensó en la mirada que Tom le dedicó cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que iba a abordar el ritual. Parecía un gatito huraño extendiendo sus garras porque creía que lo iban a golpear cuando lo único que querían era acariciarlo.

Harry sonrió. No estaba seguro de por qué había decidido dejar que Tom lo drenara cuanto deseara y darle lo que él llamaba "amor". En el instante que Riddle le había preguntado sobre lo que pasaría si nunca se le devolvía el cariño, Harry pensó que no importaba si en un futuro Tom no recordaba quién fue él o qué papel jugo en su vida, después de todo de eso se trataba ser una persona a la que llamaban "hogar", el dar refugio sin pensar en el abandono.

Qué difícil era ser un adolescente emocional.

Y actuar como una muralla para un gatito que sólo conoce la hostilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentario anexo: valí verga estos meses porque 1. Vino Super Junior en abril y yo soy ELF hasta la médula. Mi mamá me prestó 190 dólares y tuve que conseguir un trabajo para pagarle :), así que ahí se fue parte de mi tiempo hjsjsjs. 2. Mi hermano cumple años en mayo y él es súper fan de Marvel, quería que lo acompañara a ver IW, pero oh, sorpresa, yo sólo había leído cómics y visto series, así que me eché un maratón con él y terminamos traumados durante varios meses con los cómics y series again :'v, por lo que perdí tiempo en eso. 3. La verdad me leí como quince novelas chinas, ¿han visto cuantos capítulos tienen esas cosas? La más corta tenía 169 capítulos ahahahaha. 4. La escuela es horrible :c, ya ni sé para qué existo, yo sólo quiero comprensión y amor. 5. Me leí como las primeras veinte páginas de los fanfics Steve/Tony en ao3 y como 50 fanfics Stephen/Tony. 6. La verdad estuve de floja, en vez de escribir en estas semanas me puse a ver vídeos de las pasarelas de Victoria's Secret.

Y ESO ES TODO. Quejas, déjelas porfa, lov u.


	21. Catastrofismo

**Notas:** hul, planeaba actualizar antes pero se descompuso la PC y el cargador de mi laptop. Por cierto, gracias por sus dulces palabras y amable bienvenida, me hizo muy feliz ver que seguían esperando a esta persona tan irresponsable. Los quiero mucho, como de aquí al infinito. Más extractos del _Cantar de los Cantares_ , versículo 6:2—6:3.

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **Catastrofismo**

 _{O de cómo los eventos violentos son un sinónimo de origen.}_

Tom estaba más insoportable que de costumbre. Harry tenía la sensación de que la razón de tal comportamiento era debido a que se hallaba ansioso por salir de una vez por todas del diario y dejar de experimentar pequeños momentos de libertad para pasar a la absoluta independencia. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba dispuesto a tolerar el mal humor de Riddle; si ni siquiera le gustaba ser el objetivo de Hermione cuando su estado de ánimo era una bomba atómica, menos iba a querer soportar al Señor Oscuro bebé, así que como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, le pidió que dejara de ser un imbécil.

Riddle no se tomó bien el reclamo. Harry lo ignoró. Tom dijo el que estaba siendo horrible era Harry porque estaba empezando a pasar por la etapa de la rebeldía adolescente. Harry siguió ignorando a Tom. Riddle hizo un berrinche y no salió del diario hasta una semana antes del ritual, Harry lo llamó gatito huraño y le preguntó si quería un beso en su nariz o un poco de pescado como disculpa. Tom se volvió a enojar y el ciclo se repitió hasta el solsticio de verano.

Harry le lanzó un beso al adolescente en el instante que se apareció, disfrutando del profundo ceño fruncido y mueca de Tom.

Riddle no estaba feliz por el descaro, se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, recio a responder a cualquier pregunta o intento de conversación que Harry iniciara. Al final, no tardó mucho tener curiosidad sobre la gran cantidad de cristalería que estaba en la habitación del chico y abrió la boca.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Empezaba a creer que te habían comido la lengua —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Imbécil —le dijo Tom a Harry y éste inhaló profunda y sonoramente mientras se tocaba el pecho con dramatismo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan grosero conmigo? ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi encantador Tom Riddle que preferiría la muerte antes que hacer algo poco elegante? ¿Dónde está mi muchacho bonito que parecía salido de una novela de romance del siglo diecinueve? ¡Devuélveme a mi príncipe azul! —Harry hizo bulla.

Riddle rodó los ojos y rechistó.

—No me gustas. —Harry le sacó la lengua al otro.

—Me amas, es diferente, un nivel más arriba en la escala de afecto, me parece.

Harry sonrió ante la arrogancia de Tom. Le dio el gusto de que se quedara con la última palabra y enseguida dirigió su atención a la cristalería que había invocado la curiosidad del otro.

—En general, son equipos para destilar y licuar. En estas semanas estuve yendo a unos cursos de química experimental, mientras mi Señor estaba enfurruñado, me dedique a ser una persona productiva. Aunque aún me faltan cosas por aprender, ya tengo la composición básica de la Piedra filosofal y estoy cerca de refinar la receta de las pociones que ocupare en durante otoño e invierno.

—¿Y por qué los tienes aquí? En mis tiempos, todas estas cosas correspondían a un laboratorio.

—"¿En mis tiempos?", sonaste tan viejo. —Harry se echó a reír durante un rato, cuando se calmó continuó con lo que iba a decir y pasó por alto la expresión molesta de Tom—. Como sea, no estás equivocado, por lo general este material está en un laboratorio pero por obvias razones no puedo ir a uno junto con animales muertos y partes de plantas para decir que debo de hacer pruebas para hallar los ingredientes activos. Así que tuve que comprar lo que necesitaba y experimentar en mi habitación.

—¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—La Señora Katherine entró a mi cuarto hace una semana, estaba obteniendo aceite esencial de canela para estar seguro de que todo funcionaba… me dijo que se lo regalara cuando lo tuviera listo y que tuviera cuidado con el fuego… Luego mando a una de las ayudantes a que me vigilara por intervalos. Tengo la impresión de que piensan que estoy pasando por una _etapa Liverpool_.

—¿Etapa Liverpool?

—Como cuando me escapaba a la biblioteca central de Liverpool porque estaba obsesionado con leer la mayor parte de los libros del lugar, cosa imposible pero en mi mente todo tenía sentido. Quizá creen que ahora estoy muy centrado aceites o algo así.

—¿Por qué la gente que te rodea nunca te cuestiona tus excentricidades? —preguntó Tom con una ceja alzada.

—¿Porque hago cosas muy extrañas la mayor parte del tiempo…? —respondió Harry no muy seguro.

—Suena lógico. Eres la persona más rara que haya conocido jamás.

Harry asintió, no muy ofendido sino que aceptando el adjetivo como un verdad universal.

—Dejando de lado la cristalería y los experimentos en mi habitación, esperaba que revisaras las nuevas modificaciones que le hice al Sello de Salomón, en especial la parte de la estrella mágica. —Potter le extendió un papel a Tom, un borrador de lo que planeaba dibujar en el suelo de su cuarto.

Riddle revisó con detenimiento la estrella, notó que Harry había agregado más vértices e intersecciones, por lo que ahora había un octagrama en lugar de un hexagrama. Al lado del dibujo había diferentes ecuaciones que Tom recordaba haber visto en libros de matemáticas universitarias cuando estaba cursando la educación básica. Sonrió con diversión, la forma en la que estaba construido el Sello difería bastante de un acercamiento clásico mágico donde se vivía de error y ensayo. Todo lo que Potter hacía, era a consciencia, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba algo que tiene altas probabilidades de funcionar porque teóricamente todo está bien. Le devolvió la hoja al niño antes de asentir.

—Es correcto. ¿Por qué el cambio de estrella?

—El primer paso fue protección, el siguiente es para la buena suerte así que añadí una estrella de Laksmi. Deje la mayor parte de las runas pero otras son nuevas, mis cursos de este año fueron bastante provechosos. —Harry rebusco en los cajones de su escritorio para sacar un pedazo de tiza. Necesitaba comenzar pronto para que todo estuviera listo en las próximas horas.

En una pequeña parte de su habitación empezó a dibujar a mano alzada. Se movió de un lado a otro y cálculo con sus manos los ángulos correctos y el tamaño los vértices de cada figura geométrica. El círculo fue hecho con cuidado y lo mismo ocurrió con las runas. Tom se quedó lejos, viendo el proceso con interés, meditó que a lo mejor había hecho que Harry encontrara el área de estudio de la magia que mejor se le daba, incluso si fue por la fuerza. El niño tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para brillar como alquimista. Habían pasado años desde que el mundo vio uno, el último y más reconocido, fue Nicolás Flamel. No obstante, no le haría saber sobre sus apreciaciones, dejaría que Harry siguiera su camino como le placiera, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor se daba cuenta por sí mismo de su potencial.

Después de tres horas, Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y terminó su trabajo. El sudor había mojado el cabello de su frente y nuca, sus hombros y espalda estaban rígidos y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para sentarse en el suelo porque no sentía las piernas ni tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

—Ahora sólo necesito sacar la crisálida de la caja…

Tom asintió al cabo de unos instantes. Mientras Harry descansaba, se dedicó a examinar la habitación. No tenía la frialdad de un lugar que sólo era habitado por unos pocos meses. La cama, aunque parecía haber visto tiempos mejores, tenía sábanas, almohadas y un edredón limpio; la ventana estaba cubierta por cortinas remendadas en varios lugares y el escritorio lucía desgastado pero se mantenía firme. Harry tenía montones de libros por todas partes, cuadernos acomodados en el piso en un aparente orden, matraces, tubos de ensayo y más cristalería en otro espacio, su ropa estaba colocada en dos cestos diferentes y el piso, aunque viejo, era mantenido impecable y libre de polvo. La poca luz de sol que quedaba se filtraba por los pequeños espacios que dejaban las cortinas al descubierto e iluminaban pedazos del cuarto. Era bastante hogareño e incluso entrañable, no recordaba que la habitación que alguna vez tuvo en el orfanato fuera así de agradable. ¿Fue su culpa o fue culpa de la recesión económica?

Contempló la ropa de Harry, vestía un par de pantalones deslavados, una camisa blanca percudida y un suéter holgado; era muy diferente de verlo en sus brillantes túnicas y ropa a la medida en Hogwarts, sin embargo, el chico no parecía molesto por su actual carencia, era como si lo único que le interesara fuera estar vestido.

—¿No es triste?

—¿Hm? —Harry hizo un esfuerzo por responder, estaba estirando sus piernas, intentando recuperar la movilidad y que los calambres se fueran.

—Tener que pasar de la opulencia de Hogwarts a un orfanato donde tienes que levantarte temprano para poder hacer varias tareas antes de tener derecho a un poco de tiempo libre.

Harry hizo un gesto pensativo, como si considerara la situación, luego negó con la cabeza.

—No es triste para nada. Mi situación no es tan mala, tengo un techo, me dan comida, me cuidan incluso si no tienen tiempo y me dan un poco de cariño; intentan criarme y hacerme una buena persona, ¿dónde está el daño en eso? Eventualmente volveré a Hogwarts y olvidaré durante meses este lugar, así que cuando regrese sentiré añoranza y me gustara estar aquí por un tiempo, incluso si las comidas no son tan buenas o la cama no es tan cómoda. —Harry logró pararse al fin. Fue hasta su baúl para sacar la pequeña caja donde estaba contenida la crisálida.

Tom se mantuvo en silencio. Era difícil conciliar la idea de un buen orfanato o ser siquiera un poco feliz en uno. No había forma de que Harry no extrañara tener una familia o anhelara una.

—¿Será que es mejor expandir la caja para evitar los mil pasos por los que tuve que pasar la primera vez? —preguntó Harry en voz alta. Dejo la caja en el suelo y luego camino alrededor de ella como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo.

—Sigue los mismos pasos de antes. No quieres saber lo que pasa si ahora decides cambiar el proceso, tu trabajo podría irse a la basura. —Riddle cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. El problema es que no puedo usar magia… oh mierda, ¡Tom, se me olvido por completo la parte en la que no puedo usar mi varita fuera de la escuela! —Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y tomó mechones de su cabello con desesperación.

Riddle parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar. No podía regañar a Harry porque a él también se le había olvidado ese pequeño hecho.

—Bien, no entres en pánico, piensa en una solución alternativa —sugirió Tom con firmeza para calmar a Potter.

—Sí, puedo buscar una forma alterna. Ok. Primero voy a sacar la crisálida. Lo único que está encogido es la caja, el capullo sigue en su forma original, por suerte. Segundo, se supone que tengo que recitar la siguiente parte de mis intenciones y tercero, no tengo que lanzar hechizos pero sí contener la energía que se libera del sello y redirigirla, lo que tendría que hacer con mi varita pero no puedo, entonces yo tengo que pensar en… en… bueno, demonios, no sé qué hacer y, hacer, sí…

Tom vio como Harry se jaló los cabellos y soltó un chillido de desesperación.

—Respira, niño. Tienes varias horas antes de que se acabe el solsticio. Ve paso por paso hasta donde puedas e intenta idear algo en el camino.

Harry asintió. Con problemas sacó la crisálida de la caja, sus manos eran un transporte menos seguro que su hechizo de levitación. Una vez que el capullo estuvo en el centro, Harry respiró hondo, abrió y cerró sus manos mientras meditaba sobre la situación.

—Actuemos como escudos, tú más que yo —dijo Tom al cabo de un rato.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Nos tomamos de la mano para formar un cierre. La energía va a circular alrededor de nosotros, no es lo ideal porque él único con un cuerpo físico eres tú pero puede funcionar con mínimos inconvenientes, tendrás que recibir todo el daño de manera directa y no indirecta como la última vez. Seríamos muy afortunados si no enfermas con más gravedad que en la primavera.

Harry sonrió con resignación. Odio cada segundo de estar enfermo por culpa del ritual y ahora Tom venía a decirle que esta vez la iba a pasar peor. Le hizo un gesto a Riddle para que ambos se colocaran en el círculo con cuidado de no arruinar el Sello o estar muy cerca de la crisálida. Extendió sus manos para que el mayor las pudiera tomar y empezaran antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Tom agarró las manos de Harry y le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza para que comenzara.

—" _Mi amado descendió a su huerto, a las eras de las especias. Para apacentar en los huertos, y para recoger los lirios. Yo soy de mi amado, y mi amado es mío; el apacienta entre los lirios…_ " —Harry empezó a murmurar el canto y la luz se alzó, surgió del sello en forma de motas y haces, enseguida, inició con los hechizos en latín para invocar la energía que venía con el día más largo del año.

Riddle se mantuvo firme, sintiendo muy poco los efectos de la magia en su forma incorpórea. Podía experimentar los choques casuales de calor y una fuerza que lo oprimía pero nada insoportable. El sudor y la palidez de Harry le dijo que no era lo mismo para la otra parte, sin embargo, Potter apenas se movió de su lugar o titubeó a través de los pasajes de los versos en latín, siguió adelante con el ritual incluso cuando salió sangre de su nariz y su cabello relució por estar empapado.

La crisálida adquirió un tamaño mayor, latió con más fuerza a lo largo del tiempo y se volvió más ovalada, como si fuera un huevo estirado, aún brillaba de un color dorado y soltaba chispas de diferentes colores.

Harry recitó durante largos minutos sin equivocarse en nada. Miró las motas de luz para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, apretó con más fuerza las manos de Tom cuando el dolor se hizo demasiado y jadeó con fuerza cuando terminó y el brillo en el círculo se disipó. Estuvo a punto de caer pero Riddle lo tomó en el aire y lo ayudó a salir del Sello, enseguida se tomó el pecho con desesperación y tosió una enorme cantidad de sangre oscurecida.

Tom lo golpeó en la espalda para ayudarlo. Riddle estaba seguro de que la sangre negra de Harry era producto de lo que su cuerpo consideraba tóxico. El ritual había sido mucho más peligroso y la sangre del niño estaba envenenada con magia. Al cabo de un rato, la respiración de Harry se volvió menos errática y dejo de toser, sin embargo, todavía respiró por la boca.

Potter miró la sustancia negra con asco. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y la garganta y pecho le ardían. Lo único que lo mantenía de pie era Tom.

—Debes de ir a la cama.

—Esa suena como una gran idea. Necesito descansar para que en la madrugada me levante a vomitar de nuevo y a limpiar el desastre que hice antes de que salga el sol por la mañana. No quiero ni saber qué opinaría la Señora Katherine respecto a mi nueva decoración satánica.

Tom sonrió con burla y ayudó a Harry para que llegara a su cama.

 **.**

 **(Catastrofismo)**

 **.**

Harry estuvo enfermo el resto de las vacaciones. La Señora Katherine lo mantuvo en cama y lo obligó a comer sopas y beber té en todas sus variaciones. Potter estuvo más que harto al tercer día pero no se quejó, se dedicó a intentar ser obediente y leer para no morir de aburrimiento. Hizo sus tareas en un tiempo récord, con ayuda de varias almohadas y libros sobre sus piernas simulando un escritorio y con Veratrum enrollada sosteniendo el frasco de tinta y a su vez robando el calor de Harry.

Tom hizo una que otra aparición. Hablaron sobre cosas absurdas la mayor parte del tiempo y por momentos Riddle le explicó un sinfín de conceptos o sobre las diferentes materias que se daban en Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry veía a Tom, sentado en una esquina de la cama, con una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra, hablando sobre hechizos o el uso de determinado ingrediente en una poción, su pecho se calentaba como si estuviera bebiendo constantemente de una taza de café con tres cucharadas de azúcar.

A Riddle no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida antes de Hogwarts o fuera de Hogwarts pero le encantaba presumir sobre todo lo que sabía (que no era poco) y murmurar acerca de las cientos de teorías que tenía respecto a diferentes encantos y la forma en la que funcionaban. Explicaba con tanta pasión que Harry pudo verlo bajo una perspectiva diferente: vio al muchacho que miraba los sueños y la realidad al mismo tiempo.

Él era un humano capaz de sentir aunque sea un poco, en pequeñas porciones y nunca muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Tom no tenía empatía, quizá ni siquiera sabía o reconocía el amor pero sí otras sensaciones y eso lo hacía tan fácil de querer, porque era el tipo de persona que causaba admiración por la pasión con la que hablaba sobre lo que capturaba su atención. Era un extra que fuera tan bonito a la vista.

Harry lo dejaba hablar hasta que se aburriera, lo escuchaba desde su lecho y absorbía todo lo que era nuevo. Permitió que Tom se regodeara con la atención prestada y se fuera satisfecho, después de todo, él era _el amado de su alma_ , ¿no?

 **.**

 **(Catastrofismo)**

 **.**

Harry estaba odiando su regreso a Hogwarts. Aún no se recuperaba del todo de la intoxicación que tuvo con el ritual y cuando se esforzaba de más tenía horribles dolores de cabeza y el pecho le dolía. Incluso ver a su querida Hermione no fue suficiente para que su corazón se sintiera animado. Durante el camino estuvo más silencioso de lo común y sus amigos lo atribuyeron a la "fea gripe que tuvo durante vacaciones y de la cual todavía no se recuperaba".

Draco se removió en varias ocasiones antes de decirles que ocurriría algo impresionante en Hogwarts en el año. Hermione y Ron se mostraron muy interesados pero Harry sólo quería morir, no deseaba pasar de nuevo por un envenenamiento a causa del ritual. Hizo un ruido que le valió el adjetivo de zombie de parte de Hermione y que logró que los otros se desviaran su interés de las buenas nuevas que traía Draco para saber qué era un _zombie_.

Diez minutos después de cultura popular muggle y una promesa de visitar un cine un día de estos, Draco regresó a su modo "dama de la alta sociedad chismosa", a palabras de Harry, y les habló acerca de un torneo que se celebraría en la escuela.

Harry quería seguir muerto. Lo único que le pareció genial fue que Draco mencionó la posible suspensión de quidditch durante el año, eso sonaba como la gloría debido a que no tendría que hacer esfuerzo físico y por lo tanto no tendría migrañas.

—Pero, amigo, te lo perdiste, el Mundial de Quidditch fue impresionante —dijo Ron en medio de la conversación sobre el torneo—. Viktor Krum se lució durante el partido que jugó, incluso si su equipo no ganó.

Draco asintió ante las palabras del otro, agregó comentarios acerca de que el búlgaro era impresionante.

Harry hizo un ruidillo que pretendía ser una disculpa acerca de lo mucho que sentía haberse perdido el evento incluso cuando Ron y Draco se ofrecieron a llevarlo gratis. Dios, incluso Hermione le dijo que sería memorable ir para que aprendieran más sobre el mundo mágico pero Potter tenía un ritual para el que seguir preparándose y posteriormente problemas de salud de los que no iba a salir tan fácil.

—Aunque fue una pena como terminó —comentó Draco—. Apareció la marca oscura en el cielo…

Harry se reincorporó. Había leído por encima sobre la marca cuando investigó acerca de los magos que habían sobresalido en los últimos años y el tema estuvo relacionado con Voldemort.

—Con precisión, ¿a qué te refieres?

Draco hizo una mueca, no muy seguro de informarle a Harry sobre lo que había sucedido… pero maldita sea si su amigo no se iba a enterar después, Potter solía ponerse al día con el mundo mágico después de vacaciones leyendo infinidad de periódicos. Procedió a contarle sobre cómo alguien inició un incendio en diversas tiendas de campañas y luego la llegada de posibles mortífagos que atacaron a cualquiera que se puso en su camino. La marca oscura fue sólo el pastel de la cereza, el pánico aumento de manera súbita y todo concluyó con un elfo como acusado.

El heredero Potter escuchó la historia con interés. Tendría que contarle a su querido Pudin Oscuro bebé que su homólogo estaba haciendo sus propios planes para volver a resurgir. Si su mente no le jugaba una mala partida, las cosas parecían destinadas a ponerse en su contra. No podía ser una coincidencia que los seguidores de Voldemort resurgieran en los últimos días.

Harry regresó al tema del torneo al cabo de un rato para reducir la tensión del ambiente y distraer la atención de sus amigos del escabroso tema.

Draco volvió a contar lo que sabía respecto a lo que era el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la forma en la que era celebrado. Ron se unió al cabo de un rato y agregó pequeños retazos de información. Hermione sacó un cuaderno para anotarlo todo e investigar posteriormente.

Harry se hundió de nuevo en su asiento y se dedicó a escuchar algo que sonaba peligroso pero divertido de ver desde lejos. Su pecho palpó y dolió. Quería estar en su cama, volver a los días en los que se adormecía con Tom hablándole sobre todo y nada.

 **.**

 **(Catastrofismo)**

 **.**

La cena fue un asunto interesante. Dumbledore todo poderoso y omnisciente anunció el Torneo que se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts y la llegada de alumnos de dos escuelas de magia extrajeras. Harry estaba más que listo para dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y morir ahí mismo. La migraña lo iba a llevar a una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Su pecho seguía palpando y un pronóstico de vómitos con sangre estuvo a la vista.

Instituto Durmstrang hizo primero su aparición, todos varoniles, musculosos y atléticos. Y pura sangre. El sueño dorado de toda chica. Ron y Draco susurraron sobre la llegada de Viktor Krum. Los siguientes en hacer su increíble entrada fueron los alumnos de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons. Una chica rubia se destacaba de entre todos, resplandeciendo en su juventud cercana a la adultez. Ron babeó por ella, Hermione no estuvo nada feliz y Draco, por su lado, pateó en la espinilla al pelirrojo.

Harry estaba más interesado en el drama estudiantil amoroso que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos que en la llegada de estudiantes de intercambio. Sonrió ante los celos que venían por todos lados e ignoró lo sucesivo a la entrada de los extranjeros. El discurso de Dumbledore pasó por alto en sus oídos.

Antes de que la noche terminara, un nuevo profesor para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras apareció: Alastor Moody. Harry pensó que si tenía buena suerte, seguiría con su racha de no matar a su maestro de Defensa por segundo año consecutivo.

En medio de un revuelo, se acordó de que los estudiantes de Durmstrang se quedarían en Slytherin y los de Beauxbatons en Ravenclaw. Harry le echó una mirada a Viktor, captando así la atención del búlgaro, el intercambio de miradas terminó cuando Potter sonrió y siguió con su camino hacia la sala común, necesitaba descansar.

 **.**

 **(Catastrofismo)**

 **.**

Harry terminó por llamar a Tom después de acostarse y silenciar el espacio que conformaba su cama. El guapo adolescente hizo su aparición en instantes.

—¿A qué se debe el fastidioso llamado?

—¿Me enseñas algo en lo que me da sueño? —preguntó Harry.

Riddle rechistó como si la idea fuera absurda pero no se negó. Empezó a hablarle a Potter sobre las pociones que se realizaban durante el sexto año y la forma en la que se debían de tratar los ingredientes para obtener óptimos resultados. En medio de su lección, Harry cayó dormido.

Tom se acercó para contemplar al chico, tenía profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su piel todavía estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Recordó la forma violenta en la que reaccionó el cuerpo de Harry después de estar expuesto a demasiada magia.

Extendió su mano para arreglar los mechones que caían por la frente de Potter. Se detuvo a examinar la cicatriz en forma de rayo y enseguida acaricio la mejilla izquierda. Tom se sentía tan perdido, había un dolor fantasma que se extendía desde su estómago y lo debilitaba; Harry seguía cambiando, moviéndose hacia delante y llevándolo con él con tanta rapidez que se mareaba.

Su mano transparente no estaba realmente acariciando al otro. Se hizo hacia atrás y pensó que tocar a Harry, en ese momento, era sólo un deseo que debía de hacerse realidad.

Tom se río por lo bajo, luego desapareció, volviendo a su diario.


	22. Confieso que he vivido

**Notas:** **(*)** Obra póstuma de Pablo Neruda. Gracias por todo su apoyo *corazón aquí* nos amó, los amo. Por cierto, me da haaaarta flojera escribir el acento de Viktor, Fleur y todes les demés (¿?). Imaginen que existe y eso. ¿Les dije en algún momento que me iba a despegar totalmente del canon a partir del cuarto libro? El futuro es hoy, oyeron, viejos. Así que, de aquí en adelante habrán muchas cosas diferentes y las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos tendrán cambios porque qué aburrido que sean las mismas. El día de la elección de los campeones también cambio porque se me dio la gana y cosas.

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **Confieso que he vivido (*)**

 _{O de cómo ser una persona imparcial es difícil.}_

Hermione se estaba peleando con Draco y Ron y Ron se estaba peleando con Draco y Hermione… y a su vez Draco se peleaba con Hermione y Ron. La discusión era un ciclo infinito y Harry estaba bastante divertido, después de todo era sólo un espectador y por primera vez no se veía en medio del ojo del huracán.

Sus amigos llevaban tanto tiempo riñendo que le dio tiempo de ir por algo de comer y regresar para seguir viendo cómo peleaban por culpa de lo que "no eran celos sino consejos muy agresivos". Todo había empezado con Ron hablando sobre lo hermosa que era Fleur Delacour y el comentario de Draco de que tenía un gusto horrible, seguido de Ron diciendo torpemente que eso no era cierto porque él creía que Hermione también era bonita, lo que desató más comentarios desagradables de Draco respecto al hecho de que Ron no tenía el derecho a mirar a Hermione, entonces Hermione se metió en la pelea y todo se volvió un caos.

Harry estaba tan entretenido que no notó cuando Viktor se acercó a observar la escena que se desarrollaba en una de las esquinas de la sala común.

—¿Por qué están peleando? —preguntó el búlgaro con confusión.

Harry dio un pequeño salto y enseguida volteó a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado. Al dar con la imponente estrella de quidditch abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego se arrepintió e hizo una mueca pensativa. Cuando terminó de meditar respondió:

—Porque… umh, están pasando por esa etapa de la vida donde son tímidos y no saben cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

—¡No soy tímido! —gritó Draco al escuchar a Harry a lo lejos, luego volvió a la discusión. Estaba tan inmerso en ella que ni siquiera prestó atención al hecho de que Viktor Krum también se hallaba contemplando la escena.

Ron se encontraba en la misma situación, sólo quería apaciguar a Hermione y que Draco se callara y admitiera que él tenía todo el derecho de decir que su amiga era bonita. Hermione estaba en medio de un discurso acerca de que los hombres se creían con el derecho de decidir por las mujeres cuando ellas eran perfectamente capaces de tomar sus decisiones.

—¿Quieres uvas? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de ver el drama y extender su mano con el racimo—. Están buenas.

Viktor parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones no muy seguro pero al final asintió y tomó un pedazo del racimo.

—Te lo digo yo que he visto un montón de películas, este es el dramón del año, no puedo esperar a ver cómo termina el asunto, mira que llevo mucho tiempo creyendo que Ron y Draco tienen tensión sexual pero nunca espere que Hermione se sumara al asunto tan rápido. Aunque no me sorprende porque ella suele amortiguar las interacciones entre ese par de peleoneros y…

Viktor asintió ante todo lo que Harry le dijo. Se sentía como si estuviera oyendo a su madre hablar sobre la última novela romántica que leyó. Al principio se había acercado a Harry porque tenía un poco de curiosidad; todo el mundo escuchó, por lo menos una vez en su vida, sobre _el niño que vivió_ , sobre lo que él representaba para la población mágica en Gran Bretaña y la pureza que conllevaba el título. No obstante, ver al famoso héroe en la casa que era considerada la cuna de los magos oscuros era interesante e incluso chocante con la imagen que se tenía de Harry Potter.

—… y un día de estos, creo que Hermione será el sostén de la casa y Draco y Ron se van a quedar a cuidar a los hijos porque mi señora hermosa será la que lleve los pantalones en la relación… ¿me estás prestando atención? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí —respondió de manera lacónica, Viktor. Se metió una uva en la boca para evitar tener que decir algo más.

Harry lo miró, arrugó su nariz no muy convencido pero lo dejo pasar. Se quedó en silencio y volvió a mirar a sus amigos, que habían vuelto al argumento de por qué Ron tenía prohibido ver a Hermione con ojos amorosos. Siguió comiendo uvas junto a Viktor, no obstante, luego de un rato se sintió observado por lo que miró al otro en busca de respuestas.

Viktor lo contemplaba con confusión, como si no entendiera algo sobre él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

—Apestas —dijo Viktor.

Harry abrió la boca, bastante ofendido, casi dejo caer sus uvas por la impresión.

—¡Tú… qué te crees! Yo…

—No como un mal olor corporal —interrumpió el búlgaro—. Apestas a magia negra.

—¿Perdón…? —Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué decir a continuación. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, buscando respuestas. ¿La magia tenía olor siquiera? ¿Qué diablos con la estrella de quidditch? A Draco y Ron se les había olvidado mencionar que su ídolo era raro.

—Tus manos —siguió Viktor, agarró la mano libre de uvas de Harry y la llevó cerca de su nariz—. Tienen los rastros del olor de los ingredientes de pociones oscuras. Lo noté porque el aroma se impregno en las uvas.

—Eh… bien… yo… ¿qué debería de decir? —murmuró Harry. ¿Viktor Krum era una especie de perro o qué?

Viktor soltó su mano y puso una expresión divertida.

—No lo notaste y tus compañeros tampoco lo han hecho porque no pueden relacionar el olor o no han recibido alimentos de ti. Los alumnos de Durmstrang estudian magia oscura, por eso puedo reconocer el aroma crudo y sangriento, huele metálico. No es muy intenso pero se queda impregnado en los dedos de una persona durante semanas y en los alimentos. Huele tus yemas —alentó Viktor.

Harry hizo lo que se le recomendó y al cabo de unos minutos encontró el aroma del que hablaba el chico: olía como sangre seca y algo más, algo nauseabundo.

—Vaya…

Viktor hizo un ruidillo pensativo, siguió comiendo uvas y viendo el drama protagonizado por Ron, Hermione y Draco.

—¿Quién diría que Harry Potter tenía siquiera idea de lo que es la magia oscura?

—Y yo que creí que eras sólo un jugador de quidditch. —Harry hizo una mueca.

—Vengo aquí para participar en El Torneo de Los Tres Magos, creo que soy bastante capaz.

—Cierto.

Viktor se comió la última uva que le habían regalado y golpeó la espalda de Harry como despedida. Harry miró por un tiempo el camino que siguió el muchacho antes de retirarse y dejar a sus amigos con su discusión sin fin.

 **.**

 **(Confieso que he vivido)**

 **.**

Alastor Moody era el profesor más sádico que Hogwarts hubiese visto pero a Harry le agradaba. Era el tipo de maestro que había imaginado para la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Incluso tenía un ojo mágico y un constante rictus. Durante la primera clase se las arregló para asustar a la mitad de los alumnos, indignar a Hermione y mencionar sin tacto la muerte de los padres de Harry.

Habló de las tres maldiciones imperdonables como si fueran caramelos y les dejo una pila de tareas para los próximos días.

Hermione, Ron y Draco seguían peleados y hablándose a medias.

Mientras tanto, la escuela estaba sumergida en júbilo. Uno a uno, los alumnos que cumplían con los requisitos para unirse al Torneo, echaban su nombre al cáliz de fuego que fue encendido a principios de año. Los hermanos Weasley tuvieron su momento de gloria y tristeza cuando pensaron que habían burlado las protecciones del cáliz y su nombre había sido aceptado sin mayor problema pero enseguida sufrieron los efectos secundarios de la poción que bebieron para cruzar la línea de edad.

Harry aún seguía enfermo. Se conformaba con obtener pociones de parte de Madam Pomfrey con la excusa de que sufría de migraña cuando estaba estresado. La opción de ir a pedir ayuda a Severus Snape, se vio descartada cuando Potter supuso que si Viktor fue capaz de saber parte de lo que estaba haciendo por un simple olor, el profesor podría unir los puntos y hacer un jaque mate sin problemas. Harry no iba a tentar su suerte, no era tan valiente como para poner a prueba el conocimiento de su maestro en todo tipo de pociones, incluso las más ilegales.

Al paso de los días, Draco, Ron y Hermione intentaron reconciliarse. En algún momento Viktor se acercó a Hermione durante las horas que ésta pasaba en la biblioteca y terminaron por congeniar. Ron y Draco no estuvieron felices y el ciclo de peleas volvió a empezar. Harry siguió manteniéndose al margen y comiendo uvas mientras veía el drama desde la lejanía como si estuviera viendo la mejor película de romance del mundo (y apoyaba de corazón el final feliz).

 **.**

 **(Confieso que he vivido)**

 **.**

Cinco días antes de que fuera el equinoccio de otoño, Harry construyó un complejo sistema de destilación en la Cámara de los Secretos para obtener el producto activo de los ingredientes vegetales que necesitaba para el tercer paso del ritual. Obtuvo pequeñas porciones de aceites esenciales y demás sustancias que fueron almacenas en frascos de unos cuantos mililitros. También diseccionó a las animales en busca de partes específicas como corazones, riñones, nervios o alas.

Tres días antes, en la media noche de un sábado empezó a preparar todas las pociones mientras platicaba con Tom acerca de lo que Viktor le había dicho sobre su olor.

—¿Te tomó de la mano? —Riddle sonaba claramente infeliz.

—Sí, para oler las yemas de mis dedos.

Tom se acercó a Harry, esperó a que agregara la raíz de manzanillo a una de las tres pociones que tenía enfrente y después tomó al menor de las mejillas para estirarlas sin piedad.

—Es usted un traidor, aparece una estrella de quidditch y me abandona.

Harry se empezó a quejar por el dolor e hizo todo lo posible para que Tom lo soltara pero, mientras más se movía, más se lastimaba así que se quedó quieto.

—Por supuesto que no, tú eres el amor de mis amores —respondió Harry, buscando que Riddle dejara en paz sus cachetes.

Tom sonrió, divertido por el hecho de que las mejillas de Harry se estaban poniendo rojas y las lágrimas se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. Las jaló un poco más antes de soltarlas y luego sobarlas.

—¡Me dolió! —gritó Potter, indignado por el daño.

—Te lo mereces —dijo Tom todavía con la sonrisa placida en su rostro—. Pero dejando de lado el hecho de que Viktor Krum tomó tu mano…

—Supéralo, celoso, eres el hombre de mi vida —se burló Harry.

—Como decía, obviando el asunto de Krum, tiene razón respecto al olor. Podrías decir que es uno de los tantos efectos colaterales de usar magia oscura. No pensé que tus síntomas se extendieran hasta ese grado, por lo general el daño se queda en el interior, hay falla de órganos, una salud empobrecida o cambios físicos como un color de ojos más claro, llegando incluso al rojo por la pérdida total de los pigmentos. La piel también experimenta cambios, se vuelve más pálida o amarillenta. Incluso los dientes y el aliento se ven afectados —explicó Tom mientras miraba las pociones con ojo crítico—. El aroma en tus dedos es algo de lo que no había escuchado antes, pero de nueva cuenta, nunca practique alquimia al mismo nivel que tú. Llegué a sufrir de la piel pálida, la pérdida de peso y el dolor de estómago o de cabeza.

Harry asintió ante la lección. Miró sus manos con curiosidad, preguntándose si unos guantes de látex quirúrgico serían la solución o si el olor se estaba produciendo de manera natural en su cuerpo. Tendría que poner a prueba su hipótesis en los próximos días y meses.

—Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a Krum por hacerme ver que tengo que ser más cuidadoso —murmuró Harry.

—Y después de eso, no vuelvas a frecuentarlo —agregó Tom, o mejor dicho, ordenó.

—Supéralo —repitió Potter mientras rodaba los ojos.

 **.**

 **(Confieso que he vivido)**

 **.**

El día del equinoccio de otoño, Harry se desapareció por la noche de la sala común y fue hasta la Cámara para seguir con el ritual. Ya había redibujado el Sello de Salomón y trasladado la crisálida, que ahora lucía mucho más grande y latía con más intensidad. Se puso unos guantes para comprobar si el olor metálico en sus yemas se reducía. Sacó las tres pociones que preparó de manera previa y las vertió sobre la crisálida una a una mientras recitaba tres versos en latín de manera repetida y al mismo ritmo. Tom, a lo lejos, supervisaba el ritual y contemplaba los cambios en el capullo con cada adición.

Una vez que Harry terminó de agregar las pociones, salió del círculo, sacó su varita y empezó a murmurar los largos encantos estándar. Las luces fluyeron y la energía salió en ráfagas del Sello con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, la crisálida latió de manera descontrolada antes de que cambiara su forma a una más humana, brilló con fuerza antes de que se quedara con el contorno de un cuerpo humano que fue rodeado de vendas en su totalidad, similar a una momia.

Las cejas de Tom se alzaron por la sorpresa, no obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar el resultado final. Fue hasta donde estaba Harry para sostenerlo, debido a que el niño sangraba por la nariz y sudaba de manera descontrolada. No era nada nuevo pero siempre era igual de alarmante.

Mientras Riddle sostenía a Harry por la cintura, éste se dedicó a escupir un líquido negro y fangoso que no lo dejaba respirar bien. Tom miró el vómito con el ceño fruncido, él sabía que era sangre pero la consistencia era cada vez peor conforme avanzaban en el ritual, se alejaba más y más del color y viscosidad característica. Además, los periodos de recuperación de Harry se estaban volviendo más largos.

A Potter lo tomó varios minutos desechar todo y poder respirar sin necesidad de hacerlo con ayuda de la boca. Se alejó de Tom para poderse sentar en el suelo y descansar antes de ir a la sala común. Se quitó los guantes y con ayuda de la manga de su túnica se limpió los restos de sangre que tenía en la nariz.

—Esto es una mierda —dijo Harry después de un largo periodo de silencio.

—Es porque eres demasiado joven —comentó Tom—. Los daños se elevan exponencialmente en un cuerpo pequeño.

—Gracias por la observación.

Tom suspiró. No sólo era la juventud de Harry, el ritual por sí mismo era peligroso. Era una fortuna que el niño pudiera concentrarse a tal nivel a una edad tan temprana… sino, estarían hablando de una posible muerte por envenenamiento desde el primer paso. Se acercó a Harry, se sentó a su lado, luego lo tomó del cuello y acercó sus labios a los del otro.

Harry se congeló en el instante que sintió la frialdad de los labios de Tom en los suyos, quiso alejarse pero la mano de Riddle en su cuello se lo impidió. Hubo un fuerte calor recorriendo su cuerpo, desde sus labios hasta su garganta y luego hacia su estómago. La calidez se expandió por sus extremidades y llegó hasta su cabeza.

Tom lo soltó cuando sintió que era suficiente.

—Ahí tienes, un poco de toda la magia y energía que he robado de ti a lo largo de los años. No podré salir del diario con la misma frecuencia en las próximas semanas, nos vemos en Samhain, Harry.

El aludido miró a Tom con confusión y un sonrojo cubriéndole toda la cara.

—¿Lo ves? Yo soy el mejor partido —susurró Riddle todo presumido antes de desaparecer.

Harry exhaló medio divertido, medio avergonzado.

—Supéralo —dijo a nadie, realmente. Se quedó sentado por otro rato, admirando la nueva forma del capullo y pensando en que Tom de verdad era un gatito que no soportaba que su humano oliera como otros y por eso se restregaba con fuerza para eliminar los aromas de los extraños—. Meh, quizá siga hablando con Viktor para molestarlo, se lo merece por ser horrible conmigo cuando está de mal humor.

Entonces, Harry se levantó para ir hacia la sala común.

 **.**

 **(Confieso que he vivido)**

 **.**

Los guantes de látex no funcionaron, pero que no se diga que Harry no lo intentó.

La próxima vez que obtuvo una escena de su película favorita de romance jaló un sillón para ponerse cómodo mientras escuchaba a Ron, Draco y Hermione volver al argumento de porque Ron era un idiota y no podía fijarse en Hermione, que si Draco estaba siendo un imbécil que metía su nariz en lo que no era su problema y acerca cómo Hermione tenía derecho a decir algo sobre la situación porque tenía boca y derechos.

Viktor se acercó en el minuto quince para ver el progreso y acepto las uvas y frambuesas que le dio Harry mientras escuchaba los argumentos ilógicos.

—No recuerdo que alguna vez esto pasara en mi escuela —dijo el búlgaro al cabo de un rato.

—Entonces es aburrida —respondió Harry. Soltó una carcajada cuando Hermione jaló la oreja de Ron por decir que Fleur era bonita y él tenía todo el derecho de mirarla.

—O más tranquila. O le falta romance.

Harry asintió. Miró a Viktor comer con tranquilidad, había escuchado de las chicas que Krum parecía salido de un cuento de hadas y que su rendimiento escolar era impresionante, además, _era una estrella de quidditch_. Hermione hizo el comentario una o dos veces de que él era muy caballeroso y educado. Para que su amiga tuviera tan buena impresión de Viktor, Harry comenzaba a creer que el chico de verdad era toda perfección.

Pensó en Tom y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en que el Señor Oscuro bebé había fingido ser la encarnación de todo lo bueno y en realidad era un cretino con buena apariencia y altos dotes en actuación.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó Harry mientras pinchaba una de las mejillas de Krum.

Viktor alzó una ceja y asintió. Examinó al más joven con detenimiento, buscando la razón de su pregunta pero todo lo que halló fue una expresión divertida y un par de ojos verdes que rebozaban de curiosidad.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. No todos son unos sociópatas —murmuró Harry—. Gracias por hacerme notar el olor en mis dedos.

Krum volvió a asentir, con timidez, volcó su atención de vuelta al drama de la tarde.

—¿Y tú eres real?

Harry se río.

—Sí. Muy real hasta donde sé.

 **.**

 **(Confieso que he vivido)**

 **.**

A finales de octubre, Harry todavía se sentía mal. Las migrañas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y los vómitos no se detuvieron. Incluso con el regalo de Tom, no alcanzaba un estado óptimo de salud. La única razón por la que sus amigos no eran conscientes de que su enfermedad había alcanzado nuevos niveles era porque estaban más entretenidos celándose. Incluso Zabini se acercó para preguntarle si de verdad se encontraba bien.

Harry tenía que ir a dormir antes porque a determinada hora ya no soportaba el dolor en su frente o partes de su cabeza o el expulsar más líquido negro lo dejaba exhausto. Tuvo que hacer sus tareas con más eficiencia y reducir el tiempo que perdía para evitar levantar sospechas.

Durante las comidas evitó pasar alimentos a sus compañeros y comió cosas ligeras para no dañar su estómago o garganta que aún se sentían sensibles. Lo único que consolaba a Harry era que sólo tenía que resistir hasta diciembre para terminar con el ritual y dedicarse a cuidar de sí mismo.

Un día antes de Samhain, Harry le preguntó a Tom si saldría de nuevo a pasearse por la escuela mientras todos estaban ensimismados en el festival que se hacía por Halloween y la novedad de que los campeones para el Torneo serían elegidos. Tom respondió que estaría fuera pero que quería ver a Harry en la Cámara de los Secretos durante ese día.

Harry no pensó mucho antes de confirmar que estaría allí.

El 31 de octubre se despidió de sus amigos antes de la cena, argumentando que se sentía un poco melancólico por el asunto de sus padres y su cabeza estaba palpitando de una forma bastante desagradable, así que iría a dormir antes. Draco y Ron aceptaron la excusa con rapidez pero con Hermione tuvo que ser más persuasivo. Malfoy y Weasley prometieron guardarle un poco de comida y contarle todo lo que ocurriera en la noche: desde la elección de los campeones hasta lo que la gente opinaba.

A Harry no le interesaba mucho el asunto. Él ni siquiera había estado presente cuando llegó Beauxbatons en sus carruajes tirados por caballos alados o cuando Durmstrang emergió en un barco vikingo. Toda su atención estaba en Tom y el ritual, le gustaba más la idea de vivir enfermo por un año y después sano durante años a morir de manera repentina porque no cumplió con su parte del trato. Riddle requería demasiado de su tiempo, estúpido Pudin Oscuro bebé narcisista.

Fue por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de niñas, abrió la puerta de entrada de la Cámara, se deslizó por el tobogán antes de aterrizar en la mohosa habitación de siempre. Recorrió el camino hasta el cuarto principal y se encontró con la forma espectral de Tom, el cuál admiraba la escultura de Salazar como si fuera la belleza hecha piedra.

—Es súper espeluznante que durante días espirituales te aparezcas sin que yo te llame.

Tom se dio la media vuelta y sonrió encantador.

—Me encantan los días de reflexión espiritual porque la carga mágica es mayor y puedo salir sin del diario sin problemas.

—¿A qué debo el placer, Tom-cat?

—Vamos a recoger las últimas cosechas y los rastros de luz antes de que llegue la época más oscura del año —respondió Riddle—. O mejor dicho, tú lo harás. He estado pensando en que estás enfermando demasiado rápido e intenso y necesitas recuperarte lo más pronto posible para llegues en óptimas condiciones a Yuletide.

Harry soltó un ruidillo que expresaba su desconocimiento acerca de lo que Tom decía.

—No es una práctica muy común en la actualidad pero en el pasado se usaba para estar en contacto con los muertos durante unas horas y de manera adicional, se meditaba para recoger la energía acumulada a lo largo de la época más luminosa del año antes de que llegaran las noches largas y el frío. Te hará bien juntar las cosechas.

—Oh, vaya, suena muy genial. Dime qué debo de hacer.

Tom procedió a explicarle la forma en la que tenía que sentarse durante la meditación y las estrofas en latín que debía de pronunciar para estar cerca de las puertas de sus antepasados y al mismo tiempo, en las puertas de los vivos. También le dio indicaciones para recoger _las cosechas_. Mientras tanto, Harry revisó a Kudu, el cual descansaba en su jaula, enrollado y disfrutando de la calidez que le proveía el suéter negro tejido encantado que usaba. Sus ojos permanecían cubiertos por los lentes negros y a lo lejos estaban los restos del último conejo que se le había dado como cena.

Una vez que Tom terminó con su catedra, Harry se alejó de Kudu para buscar un espacio que no estuviera tan húmedo o sucio para sentarse. Cruzó sus piernas, descanso sus manos en sus muslos y enderezó la espalda. Riddle le indicó que agachara la cabeza y lo guío con la pronunciación del mantra que lo llevaría al plano metafísico.

Cuando Harry se relajó de manera espontánea, sus ojos se cerraron y sus lentes se cayeron, Tom supo que habían tenido éxito. Se quedó parado delante del joven para vigilarlo y despertarlo en caso de que algo fuera mal. Durante más de tres horas, Potter no se movió. Por momentos, se acumuló una densa luz en la habitación antes de desaparecer y el ciclo se repitió.

Tom empezó a preocuparse cuando hubo ráfagas de viento que cortaron las paredes del cuarto. Tuvo el presentimiento de que Harry estaba concentrado demasiada energía pero no podía retenerla con éxito debido a su cuerpo y alma deteriorados por el ritual. Espero un poco más antes de sacar al joven de su meditación, deseoso de que todo volviera a estar bajo control pero las ráfagas se hicieron más violentas. Una corto a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, otras golpearon las paredes y una más atravesó una tubería. En el instante que una de las paredes se desquebrajo y el agua empezó a salir en raudales, Tom tomó una decisión. Rebuscó en las bolsas de Harry para agarrar su varita y con un elegante movimiento de mano lanzó un hechizo que sacó de su sueño al otro.

—¿Tom…? —cuestionó Harry adormilado.

—Hay problemas —dijo Riddle. Le señaló el agua que estaba invadiendo la habitación y que se encontraba cerca de ahogar a Kudu.

Harry se puso de pie con rapidez, ignorando el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo por estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo y corrió hasta la jaula del basilisco. La abrió con problemas pero consiguió sacar a su amigo sin problemas.

— _ **Diablos, ¿estás bien?**_

— _ **Estoy mojado**_ —respondió el basilisco.

Harry resopló, Kudu necesitaba practicar su habilidad social, el pobre vivió solo tantos siglos que sus respuestas o interacciones eran torpes. Culpaba a Salazar y Tom por ver al animal como un arma y nada más.

—Esto es muy lindo y mi corazón se enternece con el amor que se tienen pero creo que otra pared está por colapsar y tengo la impresión de que es lo único que detiene el paso violento del agua —señaló Riddle.

Harry volteó a ver el muro que Tom indicó y sintió que el color se le iba a de la cara cuando instantes después éste cedió. Riddle hizo el último movimiento de lanzarle su varita a Harry antes de que el agua saliera en cantidades enormes y de un momento a otro el cuarto se llenará, provocando que Kudu y Potter fueran lanzados hacia el lado contrario de la habitación.

Tom le gritó a Harry que lanzara una protección al Sello de Salomón, el cual se estaba desdibujando. El capullo que ahora tenía la forma de un cuerpo empezaba a flotar. En medio del caos, Harry logró lanzar un encantamiento para mantener el Sello y la crisálida encerrados en una burbuja de aire.

El nivel de agua aumento tanto que llegó un punto donde cubrió la puerta decorada con serpientes que separaba a la habitación principal de los pasillos.

—Me voy a morir y soy demasiado joven y bello para ello y pensé que la culpa de mi deceso iba a ser por culpa de Tommy pero ahora veo que no y yo… ¿Kudu, dónde estás? —Harry buscó en el cuerpo de agua al basilisco.

Tom estaba parado sobre el agua como si se tratara de un mesías, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras buscaba una forma de ayudar a Potter, debido a que la fuerza del agua iba a impedirle que abriera la puerta de manera normal. Mientras tanto, Harry tomó aire para nadar y buscar a Kudu entre los litros agua. El basilisco estaba a unos metros, confundido por el nuevo ambiente que lo rodeaba. Potter fue hasta él para sacarlo a que tomara aire.

— _ **Puedes respirar bajo el agua**_ —siseó Harry una vez que estuvo fuera—. No sé por qué no lo pensé antes. No te estabas ahogando hace un rato, eres como una parte anfibio porque fuiste empollado por uno.

— _ **Estoy mojado**_ —repitió Kudu.

— _ **Sí, lo estás… ¿sabes qué? Eres muy divertido incluso si eres de pocas palabras**_.

—Harry, deja de platicar con el basilisco, el agua no deja de caer, no tienes tiempo. Regrésalo de nuevo a su tamaño original y ordénale que rompa la pared que sostiene la puerta para que puedas salir de aquí vivo.

Potter asintió, con susurros amables y promesas de más carne, Harry le pidió a Kudu que una vez que fuera enorme de nuevo arremetiera contra la pared para que pudieran salir del lugar, luego, nado varios metros lejos del basilisco para evitar ser lastimado en el instante que el animal volviera a su tamaño normal. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, movió su varita con precisión para retirar los hechizos que mantenían a Kudu pequeño.

Hubo un rugido en el cuarto cuando el basilisco se volvió enorme y arremetió contra la pared, el ruido resonó a través de la cámara. Aunque el primer golpe no rompió el muro sí logró hacer mella en él. Enseguida, Kudu volvió a lanzarse contra la pared en repetidas ocasiones hasta que logró tirar los pesados bloques de piedra. El basilisco salió junto con el agua y Harry se vio arrastrado por la corriente.

Cuando Tom busco a Harry, lo encontró tirado encima del basilisco, el cual lucía ridículo con un suéter negro enorme y gafas oscuras igual de estúpidas.

— _ **Volveré**_ —siseó Kudu.

— _ **Me alegra que puedas aplicar lo que he intentado enseñarte por meses en esta situación**_ —susurró Harry desde su posición—. Apesto a caño, ¿de dónde diablos salió tanta agua?

—Del Lago Negro, la Cámara está conectada a él. Hay temporadas donde el agua tiene mal olor, como has podido comprobarlo —Tom hizo un gesto de alivio y exasperación. Harry era un bromista de lo peor cuando se sentía amenazado.

—Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y después de eso dormiré como un bebé, lo juro. Regresaré mañana a intentar reparar todo, lo que sea, no es como si pudieran regañarme por el daño a la propiedad. Me llevó a Kudu conmigo, no puedo dejarlo aquí, si se sigue inundando podría salir dañado por no ser un organismo acuático. —Harry se bajó del basilisco y enseguida tomó su varita para volver a reducirlo, esta vez haría que fuera del tamaño de Veratrum.

Tom desapareció, dejando al adolescente con el problema.

Harry tomó al pequeño Kudu y lo metió en sus túnicas. Revisó que la crisálida todavía estuviera protegida y enseguida se dirigió a la salida, escurriendo y oliendo como si se hubiera caído en una alcantarilla.

 **.**

 **(Confieso que he vivido)**

 **.**

Harry caminó por los pasillos del castillo de manera desanimada. Su suerte era horrible, tenía que empezar a investigar si existía una forma de mejorarla, de algo debía de servirle ser un mago. Kudu seguía enrollado a su alrededor, infeliz porque _estaba mojado_.

Antes de que pudiera ingresar a la sala común escuchó un grito, volteó a su derecha y observó a su profesor de pociones caminar hacia él como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía una expresión que rayaba en la molestia y exasperación.

—¡Potter!

—¿Qué hice ahora aparte de haber nacido? —preguntó el adolescente con exasperación.

—¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Harry no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Snape, ¿era por lo de Tom? ¿Por lo de Vera? ¿Acaso descubrió en un tiempo récord sus actividades ilícitas en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿O qué en ese mismo instante cargaba con la versión miniatura del legendario y mortal basilisco de Salazar Slytherin?

—¿Perdón?

—¡Usted, muchacho tonto, su nombre salió del cáliz!

Harry se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Qué?

Snape miró la expresión perpleja del muchacho, parecía verdaderamente extraño e incluso incrédulo.

—Eso no puede ser posible, ni siquiera estuve cerca de ese cáliz desde que fue encendido. Ese Torneo suena como la idea más estúpida del mundo y mire que yo he tenido ideas estúpidas así que no quería tener nada que ver. —Harry se llevó una mano a la cara y talló su frente. Estaba viniendo un dolor de cabeza.

Severus se mantuvo estoico. Si él no conociera a Harry Potter, el niño idiota que tuvo la osadía de ir a su oficina para decirle que era un pársel y que había recogido una serpiente o que lo buscaba cuándo algo lo molestaba, estaría dudoso de sus palabras.

—¿Está seguro?

—¡Por supuesto!, he estado enfermo desde vacaciones y sólo quiero descansar cada que tengo tiempo libre, meterme en un torneo con una alta tasa de mortalidad no es mi idea de relajación. —Harry suspiró.

Snape se aclaró la garganta.

—El hecho es, que su nombre salió del cáliz. Tiene que venir conmigo de manera inmediata, llevamos una hora buscándolo. ¿Por qué está mojado y huele feo?

—Larga historia corta, me lance al Lago Negro para salvar una serpiente. Se llama Kudu y parece _Terminator_.

Severus se sobó las sienes, estaba seguro de que Harry Potter iba a morir en el Torneo, el chico era demasiado ingenuo para esas cosas. Mientras iban por el Castillo, los alumnos que iban de regreso a sus salas comunes susurraban sobre lo acontecido en la cena. En el camino se atravesó con Draco, Ron y Hermione pero no pudieron hablar con él debido a que Snape los ahuyento.

Harry siguió escurriendo agua sin pena ni gloria. Su vida era una basura.

Su destino final fue la oficina de Dumbledore, donde estaban reunidos los directores de las otras escuelas, tres muchachos, entre ellos Viktor y Fleur, y un hombre llamado Bartemius Crouch. Albus empezó a explicarle la situación a Harry con rapidez una vez que éste entro al lugar. Potter no estaba muy feliz, se sentía enfermo de estrés, tenía frío porque sus ropas seguían húmedas y se sentía sucio por haber nadado en agua del Lago Negro.

Una vez finalizada la explicación a Harry, los directores empezaron a pelear sobre lo injusto que era que Hogwarts tuviera dos campeones, la debilidad de las protecciones Dumbledore y cómo resolver el asunto, Harry soportó las ganas de vomitar. En algún momento Snape le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que su ropa se secara al instante. Potter se puso muy feliz pero Kudu se asustó por la ráfaga de aire caliente (quizá recordando el incidente de la noche) y salió de las túnicas del chico.

Fleur fue la primera en ver a la serpiente, soltó un grito agudo que llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Ups —dijo Harry antes de correr hacia donde estaba el basilisco. Evitó llamarlo en pársel, recordando las palabras de su profesor y amigos y tomó a Kudu entre sus manos para evitar que su súper villano siguiera sembrado el caos. Cuando convenció a la serpiente de que volviera a esconderse en sus túnicas con golpecitos en su cabeza, mimos y palabras dulces pronunciadas en su muy humano idioma, toda la atención estaba puesta sobre él.

Dumbledore lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos, Snape quería que se lo tragara el suelo, Viktor parecía querer reírse, los directores de las otras escuelas lo miraban con asombro y miedo, el chico de Hogwarts tenía la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos y Fleur seguía asustada por el animal.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Harry.


	23. Redox

**Notas:** Estaba tan emocionada por el teaser de Avergers Endgame que termine escribiendo mucho lol [DIGANME QUÉ OPINAAAAAN SI YA LO VIERON], estoy muy feliz de ver a Mon Capitaine con el traje que Tony le diseño porque es de lo más bonitos que ha tenido mi rubio precioso hul. Scottie me da mil años de vida y Thor luce bien guapote incluso triste, ya quisiera yo verme así cuando estoy deprimida, asíes. (Mándenle una despensa a Tones para que no se nos muera). Entonces, si termino pronto un reporte de laboratorio que debo de entregar el lunes probablemente vuelva a actualizar en pocos días porque corte el capítulo, se estaba haciendo largo y ya me dolía la espalda —agita su bastón—, los tkm bebés *corazón*.

 **Capítulo XXIII**

 **Redox**

 _{O de cómo unos pierden y otros ganan.}_

—¿Por qué no procede a explicarnos el origen de la serpiente que acaba de guardar en su ropa, señor Potter? —ordenó Snape entre dientes, conteniendo la furia, conocía parte de la historia debido al rápido resumen que le dio el niño cuando le preguntó por su ropa mojada y el olor pero nunca esperó ver al animal en la reunión.

—Sí… bueno, la cosa es… —Harry miró al suelo mientras intentaba pensar en algo, no creía que fuera la idea del siglo proclamar que Kudu era el basilisco de Salazar—. Ok… decidí no asistir al banquete porque mis padres murieron un día como hoy y me encontraba sensible… —Harry vio que la expresión de Snape se suavizaba, lo mismo ocurrió con varios de los presentes. Estuvo tentando a sonreír por lo fácil que era enternecer a la gente—. Entonces… me hallaba paseando cerca del Lago Negro cuando vi a una serpiente ir detrás de un ratón, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me quedé a ver la persecución. ¡Lo triste y dramático ocurrió después de un rato! La víbora se acercó mucho al agua por querer atrapar al roedor pero éste fue más inteligente y la burló. Al final la pobre cayó al agua y empezó a hundirse, ¡yo no podía dejarla morir! Así que hice lo lógico, me aventé al lago para poder salvarla.

Snape rodó los ojos con dureza, ya había escuchado antes una historia similar y todo terminó con el adolescente cuidando de una serpiente. Era obvio que Potter tenía una debilidad por la vida animal en general y que las víboras lo llamaban con más fuerza por su capacidad para hablar con ellas, no dudaba que el pánico de la serpiente cuando se estaba ahogando fue entendido por Harry a un nivel diferente de lo normal.

—¡Deberían de haberlo, digo, haberla visto cuando la saqué! Se enrollo en mi mano con fuerza, la pobre estaba tan asustada. No pude ser tan desalmado como para dejarla en el frío del otoño y le puse un suéter y unas gafas porque me recordaba a _Terminator_ y era una cosa muy dulce. ¡Y qué clase de persona sería si no ayudará a un animal sólo porque no es tan bonito como otros! Si hubiese sido un gatito nadie estaría tan asustado. —Harry apretó su pecho, sintió las escamas del basilisco contra su camisa—. Merece descansar después de una experiencia tan fea antes de volver a la vida salvaje. Valió la pena sentir frío, escurrir agua y oler a cañería si eso significaba salvarla.

Harry escuchó una risita de parte de Viktor. Fleur se aclaró la garganta y entrelazó sus manos delante de ella, en un gesto de modestia y comprensión. El chico de Hogwarts, que usaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff, se mantuvo asintiendo todo el momento ante el discurso de protección animal al que Potter recurrió. Dumbledore tenía una expresión difícil de interpretar, los otros directores estaban mucho más felices al darse cuenta de que quizá, el aclamado héroe del mundo mágico, era inofensivo y no sería un lastre en el Torneo para sus campeones, el único que veía la escena con exasperación era Snape.

—Estaremos hablando de esto con más detenimiento en privado, Señor Potter. Recuerdo haber tenido palabras con usted en el pasado cuando intento colar otro animal al castillo. No puede estar ingresando fauna exótica a la sala común.

Harry contuvo un puchero, aplastó sus labios y frunció su ceño con suavidad.

Dumbledore tomó el silencio como una oportunidad para seguir con la finalidad de la reunión:

—Harry, tu jefe de casa se encargara de darte una plática sobre los peligros que representan algunos animales, mientras tanto, necesito que me digas si estás seguro de que no pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz.

—No, definitivamente no, hago cosas muy estúpidas en mi vida cotidiana y me meto en muchos problemas por mi infinita curiosidad pero yo ni siquiera estuve cerca de ese florero en llamas enorme desde que fue encendido. Me gusta estar vivo y el torneo suena como un camino rápido a la muerte, gracias pero no gracias. —Harry hizo una equis con las manos.

Albus asintió. Por el rabillo de ojo vio la expresión de Severus y corroboró su teoría de que el niño no tuvo nada que ver con su inesperada participación. Karkarov y Maxime, que hasta ese momento se mantuvieron al margen, hicieron comentarios, de nueva cuenta, sobre la posibilidad de agregar más campeones.

—Los participantes ya han sido elegidos y es imposible eliminar una candidatura o añadir otra —dijo Bartemius Crouch, recordándole a los presentes que también estaba allí—. El Cáliz se ha apagado y no volverá a encenderse hasta el próximo Torneo. Las personas que fueron elegidas tienen la obligación de participar hasta el final.

—¿Dónde están mis derechos? Yo ni siquiera me nominé, exijo que hablen con mi abogada —protestó Harry.

—Un juicio no llevara a ningún lado, las reglas del torneo son simples, cualquier nombre que salga del Cáliz pertenecerá a un participante considerado digno. —Bartemius hizo un gesto remilgado.

Harry suspiró, ¿qué había hecho en su vida pasada que en esta estaba pagando por todos y cada uno de sus pecados? Iba a morir por culpa del estrés y agotamiento de participar en el _Torneo con el más alto índice de mortalidad de los Tres Magos_ , o cuatro, en este caso. "Siempre la excepción a la regla, Potter", pensó Harry con amargura.

Después de la intervención de Bartemius, los tres directores se lanzaron en un rápido intercambio sobre las fechas de las pruebas y demás menesteres. Fleur inició una plática con Viktor y el chico de Hufflepuff se mantuvo alejado, quieto, pero con un aura accesible en todo momento. Harry frunció el ceño ante la pantalla, teniendo la sensación de que ya la había visto antes. Cuando dio con el recuerdo asociado estuvo a punto de carcajearse. Se mordió su labio, contuvo una sonrisa y miró hacia el suelo.

El miembro de la casa esponjosa le hizo rememorar a Tom. Su querido Tommy solía poner la misma expresión y postura cuando quería algo, desde la espalda y los hombros rectos hasta la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado, el plus era la sonrisa y mirada suave. El pequeño pajarillo amarillo era la versión adorable y todo lo que posiblemente Riddle fingió ser en sus años en Hogwarts. ¡No podía esperar para contarle a Tom sobre su reciente descubrimiento!

Al cabo de un rato, Dumbledore elevó la voz para hacerle saber a los presentes que la primera prueba se llevaría a cabo el 24 de noviembre y que los detalles de ésta permanecerían como un secreto. Albus le deseo suerte a cada uno de los participantes y los despidió. Harry ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentar huir debido a que Snape lo tomó del hombro.

Potter exhaló. He ahí el toqué de la muerte. Kudu siseó un "volveré" mientras se apretaba más para robar lo que quedaba de calidez del cuerpo del adolescente.

 **.**

 **(Redox)**

 **.**

Harry sólo quería dormir. Se dejó caer de manera desordenada sobre una de las sillas de la oficina de Severus Snape. Kudu se removió para no ser aplastado.

—Muy bien, señor Potter, empecemos con su caso.

—Déjeme morir aquí, profesor. Será más cómodo y menos vergonzoso, prefiero que usted sea el único que vea mi _rigor mortis_ y no medio mundo mágico.

—Si deja el drama por un momento puede empezar a planear cómo enfrentar la situación de muerte a la que se enfrenta —dijo Snape con exasperación—. Y la serpiente, señor Potter, ¿por qué no aprende?

—No podía dejarlo —gimió Harry con desánimo—. El pobrecillo corría peligro.

—¿Es un macho?

—Un hombre entre los hombres —asintió el adolescente—. No es muy brillante pero es lindo… tiene algo en común con Ron.

Snape se sobó la nariz. Volvería a exigirle un aumento a Dumbledore, no se suponía que él tuviera que soportar a Harry Potter por un sueldo tan modesto.

—No se puede quedar con usted, su primera serpiente fue una excepción, esta vez no puedo admitirlo.

—No lo hará, se lo prometo. Sólo deme tres días para estar seguro de que su hábitat es un buen lugar para él. Voy a evitar a toda costa que la gente se le acerque, incluso lo mantendré en una jaula si es necesario. —Harry hizo una súplica con sus manos.

—Y la gente creía que usted había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz.

Harry alzó una ceja, supuso que eso era un sí. Hizo un pequeño festejo y se reincorporó en la silla.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debería de hacer con lo del Torneo?

Snape empezó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, ya habían llegado a la parte preocupante del asunto, la situación de la serpiente era apenas importante considerando que el niño era un pársel y la víbora seguiría sus órdenes como si fuera un perro.

—Necesita practicar encantamientos que son usados en batalla. Minerva me ha comentado que es muy hábil con la transformación, ¿es cierto?

—¿Sí?... Puedo cambiar las propiedades de las cosas o animales porque sólo tengo que resolver ecuaciones y considerar análogos de las propiedades físicas y químicas, lo que me lleva a la parte donde le hablo sobre la fisiología y…

—Señor Potter, concéntrese.

—Oh sí, es de mis mejores materias.

—Está bien, tenemos una ventaja, muchos de los hechizos utilizados en los duelos tienen sus bases en la transformación. Le daré una lista de encantamientos que debe de practicar y, como extra, tiene que investigar sobre toda criatura mágica conocida y mortal, el Torneo incluirá seres ridículamente peligrosos porque, en el pasado, la finalidad de esta competencia era que los participantes enfrentaran a la muerte y salieran triunfadores.

—¿De verdad han hecho esto por años? ¿Alguien ha pensado en las secuelas mentales que esto le deja a los apenas adultos?

—A nadie le importa el bienestar emocional, en este aspecto, el mundo mágico estará retrasado por muchos años, dudo que alguien quiera admitir que tiene problemas mentales. —Snape se acercó a su escritorio para sacar un trozo de pergamino y tomar un poco de tinta. Jaló una silla para sentarse y empezar a escribir los hechizos que Harry tenía que aprender en un tiempo récord.

Harry asintió y se mantuvo en silencio para permitir que su profesor se concentrara, miró por debajo de su suéter para buscar Kudu. Se cercioró de que el basilisco todavía usaba las gafas antes de mirarlo con más detenimiento. Por primera vez, vio un destello rojo en su cabeza, era como si tuviera una pequeña pluma escarlata, sonrió ante el detalle y tuvo ganas de sacar al basilisco para examinarlo más a detalle pero la presencia de Snape lo detuvo.

—Las serpientes son las cosas más misteriosas de éste mundo —dijo Potter al cabo de un rato—. Obedecen cuando quieren, aprenden lo que se les da la gana y son tan inteligentes como lo desean.

Severus levantó la mirada de su pergamino y miró a Harry con diversión.

—Me pregunto si está describiendo al animal o se está proyectando.

Harry sonrió en respuesta.

 **.**

 **(Redox)**

 **.**

Cuando Harry arribó a la sala común eran pasadas las doce de la noche, no obstante, no todos estaban dormidos. Una buena cantidad de alumnos se mantenían despiertos, comentando sobre lo acontecido en la cena y la selección de un participante proveniente de la casa de Slytherin. Potter notó que sus compañeros serpientes lo contemplaban con una mezcla de respeto y burla, tan contradictorio como eso sonaba, era lo que reflejaban sus aristocráticos rostros.

Harry ni siquiera pudo dar un paso más en dirección a su habitación antes de que su trío de amigos hiciera su aparición. Hermione tenía puesto el semblante de un soldado que se dirige directo a la guerra y Ron y Draco la seguían como un par de cachorros perdidos que no tenían ni idea de qué decir o hacer.

—Harry… —empezó Hermione pero se detuvo cuando todos los ojos se centraron en ellos—, tenemos que hablar, pero mucho me temo que no aquí. Vamos a su habitación.

—¿Alguien ya le ha dicho a Zabini que vamos a confabular en lugar de dormir? ¿Y qué Hermione está haciendo uso del vacío legal del hechizo que mantiene a los hombres fuera del dormitorio de mujeres pero que no funciona de manera inversa?

—Le he dicho —dijo Draco.

—Vale, ustedes ganan, llévenme y hablen antes de que me desmaye de cansancio. Si sigo de pie es por pura adrenalina y terquedad. —Harry se movió en dirección a su cuarto.

En el instante que llegaron a la habitación, Zabini ya estaba acostado, Draco lanzó un hechizo para silenciar el espacio y dejar que su amigo descansara sin que el ruido lo molestara. Una vez que todo estuvo hecho, Harry se sentó en el suelo y se recargó sobre el colchón de su cama.

—¿Qué tienen que decir, azucenas mías?

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste meter tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego sin decirnos? —preguntó Hermione, manteniendo su genio a raya.

—Nada, mierda, porque ni siquiera fui yo quien lo metió —respondió Harry, harto de la pregunta y molesto por la situación. Estaba irritado, deseaba dormir, no había comido, se sentía estresado y enfermo. En otro momento nunca se hubiera atrevido a dirigirse una manera tan grosera a Hermione.

Draco pareció notar el mal humor de su amigo y tomó a Hermione por el hombro para que intentara relajarse y, por ende, lograr que Harry se mantuviera más accesible.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Ron.

—¿Alguna vez mostré interés en el Torneo de porquería de los Tres Magos? La respuesta es no. En estos meses he estado vomitando mis entrañas porque no puedo reponerme de mis problemas de salud. Quiero dormir más tiempo, quiero que la comida no me lastime el estómago, quiero sentirme bien. Lo último que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza sería anotarme en ese concurso de popularidad absurdo. —Harry respiró hondo y luego exhaló, repitió el ejercicio en varias ocasiones y al final dejó salir un último suspiro que fue mucho más largo que los anteriores.

Hermione miró el semblante de su amigo, era obvio que no mentía sobre su salud. Harry nunca fue una persona muy bronceada pero sí poseía un sonrojo permanente que iluminaba su rostro. En estos meses su piel era blanca por todas partes y tenía ojeras sin importar cuanto durmiera.

—Tu nombre salió del Cáliz al final —intervino Ron—. Ya habían anunciado a los tres campeones, Fleur Delacour por Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum por Durmstrang y Cedric Diggory por Hogwarts pero… luego el Cáliz escupió un cuarto papel, fue uno con tu nombre y apellido. Estábamos muy confundidos, porque, sin ofender, compañero, haces cosas muy locas pero por lo general nos cuentas.

Harry sintió el movimiento de Kudu a su alrededor. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, miró al techo y volvió a resoplar. Tenía ganas de llorar por lo frustrado que se sentía. Todo se volvía en su contra y se acumulaba a su alrededor de manera asfixiante.

—Quiero vivir —dijo después de un rato—, a veces tomo decisiones precipitadas o parezco dispuesto a morir por nimiedades pero quiero vivir.

Ron, que minutos antes estuvo dispuesto a reclamarle a Harry por ocultarle cosas, sintió un retortijón en su estómago al ver los ojos llorosos de su amigo, el mismo que solía sostenerse fuerte ante ellos incluso en las situaciones más desesperantes.

—No planeaba contarles tan pronto sobre… —Harry se detuvo, llevó una mano a su pecho y rebusco entre sus túnicas para sacar al basilisco. Kudu siseó por la pérdida de calor y estiro su cuerpo, queriendo regresar a su lugar—, sobre todo… pero creo que las cosas están yendo en un sentido de no retorno.

Draco se hizo hacia atrás al ver a la serpiente, lo mismo ocurrió con Ron. Hermione se mantuvo en su lugar, pensativa.

—Este es Kudu, en su tiempo libre imita a _Terminator_ y es un súper villano —presentó Harry al basilisco.

—¿Le hiciste un suéter negro y unos lentes? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione revolvió su cabello y Draco sonrió ante el acto ya representado con anterioridad.

—¿No se ve muy venenosa? —volvió a cuestionar Ron.

—No sabes ni la mitad, amigo —respondió Harry—. Denme un minuto en el baño, ¿sí? Necesito aclarar algunas cosas. Mientras tanto los dejaré con mi querido bebé. Por ninguna razón le quiten los lentes, hablo enserio, como muy enserio, sería la última cosa que harían en su vida.

Los tres niños asintieron. Harry dejó a Kudu en su cama, le siseó la orden de no morder o acercarse a cualquier ser vivo que no fuera Vera. La serpiente hembra salió al escuchar su nombre, sacó su lengua para examinar al animal que estaba en la cama. Saludó a Harry e hizo un ademán para que la acariciaran, capricho que el adolescente estuvo dispuesto a cumplir. Luego de un rato se separó y volvió a repetir sus órdenes a las serpientes.

Fue hasta su baúl para tomar el diario de Tom y un lápiz.

—Vuelvo —dijo Harry antes de meterse al baño.

Draco, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, confundidos. Malfoy fue hasta su cama por almohadas y las tiró en el suelo para poder sentarse, enseguida Ron copio el acto, procurando dejar unas para Hermione. Después los tres observaron a las serpientes en la cama de Harry. Estaban chocando sus cabezas y mostrando su lengua.

—Harry debe de ser el hablante de pársel más raro que haya existido —dijo Draco.

—El único que les ha tejido ropa, querrás decir —comentó Ron—. Mi vieja tía Muriel me dijo una vez que los hablantes eran extraños.

Hermione sonrió. Miró al par de chicos que ahora estaban en una relación más cordial, la joven les había dicho a los dos que primero se plantearan sus sentimientos y se arreglaran entre ellos antes de que siquiera pensaran en arrastrarla al desastre emocional que eran. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño, ahora su mayor preocupación era Harry.

 **.**

 **(Redox)**

 **.**

La toma de decisiones era una de las cosas más complicadas del mundo. Incluso con toda la estadística involucrada, la gente podía errar en cualquier momento. Harry miró el diario por un largo tiempo, se sentó en la taza del baño a meditar si era buena idea contarles a sus amigos sobre sus actividades ilegales en los últimos años, no obstante, la llegada del Torneo fue algo que nunca previó y encarrilo su vida hacia la ruta del desastre. Después de quince minutos de darle vuelta al asunto optó por escribir en el diario para que su Pudin Oscuro apareciera.

Tom se mostró en segundos, desconcertado por la pronta llamada.

—Querido rollo de canela con pasas, estoy en problemas —dijo Harry con el ceño arrugado y el porte desanimado.

—¿Fue por el basilisco? —preguntó Riddle—, ¿y qué hacemos en el baño?

—No fue por el basilisco. ¿Recuerdas que mencione de pasada lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos para explicar la presencia de los estudiantes de intercambio? Alguien introdujo mi nombre en el mentado Cáliz de Fuego y resulte seleccionado. Ah, y estamos en el baño porque mis amigos están afuera.

Riddle contuvo una mueca bastante fea, conocía acerca del Torneo y lo peligroso que era debido a que leyó sobre él cuando investigo sobre las costumbres del mundo mágico y las competencias que se realizaban de manera "deportiva" en siglos pasados y recientes.

—No puedes salirte porque estás unido por un contrato mágico que te obliga a ir hasta el final —dijo Tom luego de unos momentos en los que permaneció meditabundo—. Eres hábil pero no tanto como para doblegar las protecciones que posiblemente le pusieron al Cáliz. Alguien debió de poner tu nombre, lo más probable es que sea un enemigo que te quiere muerto y que tiene uno que otro as bajo la manga.

Harry parpadeó, iluminado por el rápido pensamiento de Tom, él no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido. Considerando lo que ocurrió en el Mundial de Quidditch, no sería extraordinario que algún simpatizante de Voldemort decidiera intentar matarme para quedar como un buen seguidor.

—En efecto, tienes muchas desventajas si te comparas con los otros competidores, mientras la educación mágica de ellos está en su cumbre la tuya apenas cubre el nivel básico e intermedio, te llevan más años y por ende tienen más experiencia, incluso si no quiero admitirlo, los otros competidores deben de haberse enterado antes de la celebración del Torneo y practicado con anticipación. —Tom cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y puso una expresión de molestia. No estaba nada feliz con el nuevo obstáculo, la salud de Harry estaba en su punto más bajo, en cualquier otro momento podría haber pensado que el chico podría lograrlo pero su estado físico y mental era un impedimento.

—Quiero decirle a mis amigos sobre tu existencia —dijo Harry después de un momento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Tom con una mueca.

—Piénsalo, en caso remoto de que no sobreviva a la primera prueba alguien tiene que terminar el ritual. —Harry parecía impaciente—. Sin embargo, tengo una mejor idea, si les cuento sobre ti podemos idear algo para intentar mejorar mi salud. Tú no conoces mucho sobre curas para el envenenamiento con magia oscura porque nunca quisiste buscar o te pareció importarte y lo poco que yo he encontrado no ha sido de ayuda pero Draco vienen de una familia donde la magia negra no es desconocida y su biblioteca es enorme.

Tom se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar. Incluso tres generaciones atrás, la familia Malfoy ya tenía una colección de libros envidiable y Abraxas nunca enfermo después de cualquier ritual desagradable.

—Además, los avances en medicina debieron de haberse documentado y guardado en algún lugar, te fuiste hace cincuenta años, por lo menos una persona tuvo que hacer investigación sobre los efectos de la magia cruda en el cuerpo humano en este lapso de tiempo y no dudo que los Malfoy hayan recolectado todos los datos. Draco no sabe tanto de pociones como yo pero es más hábil y paciente para hacerlas, él y Hermione arrasan en la clase, por eso nadie los quiere juntos. —Harry recordó la última vez hicieron equipo y lograron arrancarle veinte puntos a Snape, hubo un jadeó colectivo cuando se hizo el anuncio.

Riddle rechistó, no quería exponerse ante los amigos de Harry. Siempre podía arrebatarle la varita al adolescente para lanzarles un _obliviate_ a los muchachos pero era mejor no correr riesgos, no obstante, Harry tenía un punto en querer hacer planes alternativos.

—Acepto. Pero primero explícales todo sin mi presencia. Y evita los detalles más sangrientos de ser posible.

Harry asintió y miró a Tom con una sonrisa cansada.

—Sólo actúa todo encantador y bonito como es tu costumbre cuando recién conoces a las personas.

Riddle le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry.

 **.**

 **(Redox)**

 **.**

Harry salió del baño más relajado, cargando con el diario de Tom debajo de su brazo. Se detuvo cuando vio a sus amigos mirar a Kudu de cerca y cuchichear sobre la forma extraña que tenían sus escamas y el plumón en su cabeza de color escarlata.

—Me alegra ver que siguen vivos —dijo Harry rompiendo con el encanto de la escena.

—Oh, Harry, estás de vuelta. —Hermione volvió a su asiento de almohadas para empezar con la plática.

—Te tomó un buen tiempo —comentó Draco, siguió el ejemplo de Granger y se acomodó en su lugar.

Ron asintió e hizo lo mismo que los otros. Por su parte, Harry se quedó de pie antes de decidir formar parte del círculo hecho por sus amigos. Tronó su cuello antes de iniciar con una plática que prometía ser de lo más desagradable.

—No sé por dónde empezar —dijo Harry—, pero creo que todo inicio con el regalo anónimo que recibí en la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, ¿recuerdan este diario?

Los tres niños asintieron al ver el cuaderno forrado de cuero hecho con páginas de pergamino de alta calidad.

—Bien, resulta que no era un diario común y corriente. La primera vez que lo use la tinta se desvaneció y alguien me respondió, me preguntó quién era. —Harry hizo una pausa y enseguida se lanzó a contar de corrido la forma en la que conoció a Tom, desde las primeras conversaciones hasta el instante en el que Riddle salió del diario y tuvieron un altercado en el orfanato. Habló sobre la forma en la que empezaron a tratarse cuando se enteró de que Tom Riddle era la versión joven de Voldemort y Harry su enemigo destinado. Les habló sobre la personalidad de Tom y la forma en la que se volvió con el paso de los años, les platicó acerca de lo poco que sabía o había deducido de la infancia del Señor Oscuro y la promesa que los mantuvo juntos hasta el presente: una vida por una vida.

A lo largo de la historia, se aseguró de recalcar que aunque Tom podía ser malicioso, también existía ternura en su persona. Les dijo sobre la existencia de la Cámara de los Secretos, el ritual planeado y el deterioro en su salud a causa de ello. Terminó de hablar después de dos horas sin interrupción.

Hermione fue la primera en salir de su estupor y estiró su mano para tocar a Harry, creyendo que todo era parte de su imaginación.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿No estás tomándonos el pelo como es tu manía?

Draco tragó saliva y Ron tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

—Juro que no estoy mintiendo. El diario… ¿piensan que están listos para verlo? Y otra cosa, ¿Zabini sigue en el mundo de los sueños?

Malfoy se puso de pie para ir a ver a su compañero de cuarto. Levantó las cortinas y lo halló roncando, rodó los ojos, dejó caer las cortinas y se aseguró de que el hechizo de silencio estuviera aún funcionando.

—Sigue muerto, siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado. Cuando éramos más pequeños y él iba a mi casa a dormir, al día siguiente me costaba mucho trabajo hacer que se levantara. —Draco regresó su asiento, miró con interés el diario, había escuchado de su abuelo y padre sobre el Señor Oscuro, ambos hablaban de él como si fuera la solución a todos los problemas habidos y por haber con una fe que rayaba en el fanatismo. Abraxas Malfoy fue más vocal respecto a su encanto y Lucius sobre su poder asfixiante.

Ron se removió incómodo. No estaba seguro de qué esperar, Voldemort sonaba como una mala idea incluso si era un adolescente como Harry les dijo. Hermione, por su parte, estaba más preocupada por la forma en la que Harry se expresaba de Tom Riddle, con el tono y la paciencia cariñosa que usaba para dirigirse a todo lo que le gustaba.

—Creo que podemos verlo ahora, mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido seguimos adelante —dijo Hermione cuando vio que nadie estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso.

Harry asintió y escribió en el diario para hacerle saber a Tom que era el momento de la verdad. Instantes después apareció Tom Riddle, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y mantenía la postura hermosa que lo caracterizaba. Draco, Ron y Hermione dejaron escapar un jadeo, Harry no los culpaba, él mismo hubiera estado más sorprendido que asustado la primera vez que vio a Tommy sino hubiese sido porque le preocupaba más su vida.

—¿Es…? —empezó Draco pero nunca terminó. Tom Riddle, el joven Señor Oscuro era probablemente una de las personas más guapas que había visto, no era de extrañar que su abuelo alabara tanto su carisma. Tenía una presencia apabullante incluso cuando era obvio que su existencia dependía en buena medida de un diario.

Hermione y Ron estaban en silencio, contemplando al joven, intentando compaginar la imagen de Riddle con lo que sabían de Voldemort.

—Mucho gusto, Tom Riddle a su servicio —se presentó mientras hacia una leve inclinación y mantenía su expresión afable.

Harry rodó los ojos ante la actuación. Tom era toda belleza cuando quería. Tenía la altura, la complexión y la cara dignas de un modelo.

—Estás de broma —comentó Ron, saliendo del mutismo—. ¿Eres Volde… Voldemort?

—Sí y no. Soy una parte de él, sus memorias hasta la adolescencia. Estuve en un letargo durante años, desperté cuando Harry me llamó —respondió Tom.

—¿Entonces son como dos entidades separadas? —cuestionó Hermione.

—De nuevo, sí y no. Yo soy su pasado y él es mi futuro. Nuestra alma es la misma pero nuestra existencia no. He hecho nuevos recuerdos y experiencias en estos años al lado de Harry de los que Voldemort no es consciente, de la misma manera, las vivencias de él ya no son mías, después de que me dejó en el diario mi vida fue por un camino diferente.

Hermione asintió, estaba un poco perpleja por ver a un muchacho tan guapo, incluso su voz era agradable, no era de sorprenderse que Harry lo adorara incluso cuando le costaba tanto querer a las personas.

—¿Tú… no quieres dañar a Harry? —inquirió Draco—, ¿o a nosotros?

Tom dirigió su atención al rubio.

—Te pareces a tu abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello. Cuan escandalosas son las similitudes, incluso la forma en la que hablas grita tu linaje. —Riddle sonrió de manera más pronunciada—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. Si accedí a verlos fue por la salud de Harry, me ha dicho que ustedes pueden ayudarlo con el problema del envenenamiento y que pueda cumplir con la promesa que me hizo para que sea libre de nuestro contrato. Harry es mi precioso niño, ¿cómo podría quererlo muerto?

—Me siento amado —interrumpió Harry con sarcasmo.

Riddle le sonrió con burla antes de proseguir:

—No me importan, no son relevantes para mí así que nunca planearía algo en su contra, lo único que quiero es que él —señaló a Potter—, salga vivo del Torneo, si eso significa exponerme a ustedes, que así sea.

Draco asintió. Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose qué sería lo siguiente.

—Le dije a Harry que si su nombre salió de Cáliz debió de ser porque alguien lo quiere tres metros bajo tierra. Sus adversarios son gente preparada y más experimentada, el campeón de Durmstrang es el hueso más difícil de roer, tiene detrás de él una educación ofensiva y llena de magia negra de la que ustedes nunca han oído hablar. Les sugiero que si quieren que su amigo siga vivo, pongan todo su esfuerzo en ayudarlo, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor aprenden algo en el proceso que les ayudara a sobrevivir en la siguiente guerra. —Tom inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, persuasivo.

—¿A qué guerra te refieres? —preguntó Ron con rapidez.

—Voldemort no está muerto, niño tonto. Lo puedo sentir, yo soy él, ¿recuerdas? El hecho de que haya personas moviéndose para dañar a Harry Potter es una prueba sutil, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que haga su gran movimiento, el mundo mágico caiga de nuevo en un declive y estalle una nueva guerra de guerrillas. —Tom cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda—. Es mejor que se preparen ahora que tienen tiempo si quieren ser uno de los supervivientes.

—¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? —Hermione se sintió aprensiva.

—Porque quiero vivo a Harry —repitió Tom como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña—. El idiota correrá hacia ustedes cuando estén en peligro, si pueden defenderse solos él seguirá adelante sin arriesgar más de lo necesario su vida.

—Estoy aquí, sabes —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé —comentó Tom—. Así que, ese es mi consejo, tómenlo o déjenlo. Nos vemos, Harry. Caballeros, señorita, hasta luego.

—Adiós, mi Señor Oscuro —despidió Potter.

Una adorable carcajada resonó en la habitación.

—¡Oh, dios mío, todo es cierto! —dijo Hermione entrando en pánico en instantes.

—Ya que estamos en eso de las revelaciones, Kudu es un basilisco, era de Salazar Slytherin. Está pequeño porque lo encogí para traerlo a la sala común, en realidad mide como cuarenta o cincuenta metros.

—¡Por eso se veía tan venenoso! —gritó Draco.

—Sep, es mortal, de ahí que tenga lentes. Antes era más agresivo y usaba un bozal. Mi querido bebé ha crecido tanto, estoy tan orgulloso.

—¡Harry, estás loco! —exclamó Ron.

—¿No quieren acariciarlo? —preguntó Potter sonriendo—. Esa pelusa escarlata en su cabeza lo hace ver muy adorable.

Hermione golpeó su frente, justo cuando creía que Harry no podía meterse en una situación peor, se hacía amigo de la versión joven de Voldemort y domesticaba a un basilisco.

—Quizá lo del Torneo es una situación menos urgente en comparación con las buenas nuevas —le susurró Draco a Granger y ésta asintió.

Mientras tanto Ron, estaba siendo convencido de que el basilisco no era tan malo y que una caricia no iba a matarlo.

Draco meditó sobre los próximos libros que tendría que pedirle a su madre. Le hizo una seña a Harry para que extendiera sus manos. Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que se le pedía y permitió que Malfoy oliera sus dedos.

—Tu sangre está muy contaminada —dijo Draco, soltando las manos de Harry. No podía imaginar el tipo de dolor que Potter había estado teniendo a lo largo de los meses—. Creo que Hermione y yo podemos hacer las pociones que necesitas en tres semanas, justo antes de que inicie el Torneo. Mientras tanto tendrás que prepararte para no morir, deberías de hacer que Weasley te ayude con toda investigación.

Ron hizo un ruido de disgusto ante la idea de ir a la biblioteca pero no se opuso.

Harry asintió ante el consejo y luego estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Los días por venir serían ajetreados. Dudaba que sus amigos hubieran superado el shock inicial de conocer a Tom pero se tomaron bastante bien las cosas, estaba orgulloso de ellos.

—Deberíamos de ir a dormir —propuso Hermione—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Si… si Tom Riddle está en lo correcto, Harry tiene que prepararse para no morir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Hermione se despidió y salió de la habitación, Ron y Draco se escurrieron hasta sus camas y Harry siguió su ejemplo, apenas tocó su almohada se quedó dormido. Vera y Kudu se arrastraron hasta quedar encima del adolescente y ahí se enrollaron para descansar durante toda la noche.


	24. ¿Cuánta tierra necesita un hombre?

**Notas:** ugh, very emocionada porque son muy agradables conmigo, los tkm forever. Fui a ver Aquaman y quede encantada, la DC Stan hard que llevo en mi interior grito mucho, la película fue una calca de New 52, AquaMomoa alto husbando. Capítulo medio corto porque volveré para Navidad para declararles mi amor, beibis. ¿Adivinen quien hace acto de presencia en carne y hueso en el siguiente capítulo de la novelaaaaaa? *Canción de fondo*. _Yo séeee que él es tan bonitoooo, que hasta parece benditooo, pero es un ángel caído, él es una maldición, ese macho es maloooo, ese macho no hace daño, ese macho no quiereee~~~~ ¡TOMRESOOO!_ *c va a dormir después de desvariar*.

 **(*)** Obra de Lev Nikoláievich Tolstói.

 **Capítulo XXIV**

 **¿Cuánta tierra necesita un hombre? (*)**

 _{O de cómo la ambición es un arma de doble filo.}_

Harry estaba harto de la humanidad. No sabía que podía odiar tanto a sus compañeros hasta que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebró y su vida pendió de un hilo. Los miembros de las otras casas estaban siendo adolescentes torpes influenciables y por iniciativa de alguien se pusieron del lado de Cedric Diggory, lo alabaron y lo proclamaron el verdadero y legitimo campeón de Hogwarts. Ahora bien, a Harry no le hubiera interesado todo el asunto si no fuera porque todo el tiempo estaban a la expectativa de que él reaccionara a las provocaciones o palabras hirientes.

Contrario a la creencia popular (o de Hermione) Harry no era tan rápido para la ira. Después de varios años de sobrevivir en un orfanato donde los mejores negociadores eran los que obtenían más beneficios, Potter aprendió la simple lección de que "el que se enojaba perdía", era imperativo ser paciente y estar dispuesto a aceptar disgustos si se esperaba salir victorioso o por lo menos no ser señalado como alguien carente de virtudes. El manejo del enojo fue una de las tantas cosas que Harry buscó dominar cuando notó que la tolerancia a menudo conducía a la victoria porque no muchos soportaban la espera o las peleas largas.

La cuestión era pues, que no le gustaba que lo provocaran de manera activa. Él no era una persona agradable que tomaba las ofensas y las perdonaba como si fuera un santo. Si alguien se atrevía a sobrepasar los límites, Harry se volvía desagradable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los problemas venían uno tras otro.

Recientemente, su alivio fue esconderse en un enorme armario de escobas cuando tenía tiempo libre y quería dejar de escuchar cuchicheos. Con un simple _lumus_ iluminaba el espacio y se dedicaba a leer o a dormir si lo requería. Pasó una semana en su refugio sin que nadie lo detectara y empezó a sentirse tan seguro que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando, en la segunda semana de su autoexilió, apareció una invasión rubia. Una pequeña niña que vestía un los colores de Ravenclaw abrió las puertas, se metió al armario, cerró con cuidado, luego miró a Harry y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de presentarse:

—Los nargles me dijeron que un aventurero descubrió un buen lugar para descansar y decidí echarle un vistazo a tan delicioso hallazgo. Soy Luna Lovegood, por cierto.

—El siempre hermoso Harry Potter —respondió Harry por inercia. Alzó una ceja ante la confusión de tener un acompañante inesperado.

Luna asintió en reconocimiento, se sentó enfrente de Harry y observó el armario con interés, como si fuera una pieza de arte que merece ser interpretada. Harry, que hasta ese momento estuvo leyendo, dejó su libro a un lado para examinar a Lovegood, reparó en el detalle de que iba poco abrigada.

—¿Dónde está tu bata, _mademoiselle_? Hace frío en estos días y sólo estás usando tu suéter y falda.

—Me la han arrebatado y no me la han devuelto —respondió Luna con tranquilidad.

—Te han robado y no has decidido hacer algo al respecto, wow, tu nivel de zen me sorprende, ¿eres intimidada con frecuencia?

—No puedo estar siendo intimidada si no me siento ultrajada. Las personas de mi casa a veces no son muy inteligentes —dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu semántica, criatura bonita. —Harry devolvió el gesto afable—. ¿En qué año estás?

—Tercero.

Potter tarareó en respuesta. Volvió su atención al libro que esperaba terminar de leer antes de que finalizara el día, Tom se lo había recomendado como parte de su preparación para el Torneo. Dejó que Luna se perdiera en sus pensamientos y ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde en un cómodo silencio que sólo fue roto cuando decidieron volver a su sala común y repartieron sus despedidas.

 **.**

 **(¿Cuánta tierra necesita un hombre?)**

 **.**

Hermione y Draco prepararon las pociones que Harry necesitaba durante sus horas libres. La habitación de los chicos se infestó de olores desagradables de vez en cuando pero nadie se quejó. Cuando Zabini vio lo que estaban haciendo se alzó de hombros y murmuró que no era su problema y que se mantendría al margen mientras no lo molestaran. Malfoy se aseguró desinfectar y eliminar los aromas al finalizar su día de trabajo.

Quien llevó el control de las preparaciones fue Draco, no sólo tenía más experiencia sino que conocía formas mejores de manejar, cortar o agregar en determinado tiempo los ingredientes, cortesía de las lecciones y el conocimiento empírico que se transmitía en su familia de generación en generación. Hermione se conformó con hacer observaciones cuando era necesario o hacer correcciones si notaba cualquier desperfecto.

Mientras los días iban pasando, Draco nunca mencionó la noche en que conocieron a Tom Riddle, tampoco Ron quiso iniciar una conversación acerca del joven Señor Oscuro. Hermione consideró que tal disposición era debido a que, por muy inocente y atractivo que luciera aquel adolescente salido del diario, todavía era una parte de Voldemort. Si bien era difícil pensar en Riddle como un advenedizo asesino en masas, lo más desconcertante era que Harry hubiera mantenido el secreto de su existencia por casi cuatro años.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de qué pensar respecto a la forma en la que Harry parecía relacionarse con Tom. Su amigo era una persona difícil con todas las letras, rara vez mantenía su atención en alguien durante mucho tiempo, tendía a aburrirse de la gente o a considerarla insignificante en su vida para ahorrarse disgustos. No sabía si era buena idea decirles a Ron y Draco lo que pasaba por su mente, sobre sus preocupaciones acerca de la relación de Harry y Tom.

Riddle había dicho que Harry era su _querido niño_ y que no le haría daño, no obstante, esa declaración no se extendía a Voldemort como tal. Y si meditaba con más ahínco, podía hacerse a la idea de que quizá el Señor Oscuro no iba a estar muy feliz cuando se diera cuenta de que una parte de él y el salvador del mundo mágico bromeaban y se decían palabras amorosas.

Las cosas se iban a poner difíciles. Tarde o temprano debían de abordar el asunto, incluso si a Ron y Draco les incomodaba.

—Cuando el líquido vire a azul mora agrega la corteza de abedul —dijo Malfoy, sacando de su ensoñación a Hermione.

—Sí —respondió Granger, luego esperó a que el turquesa se volviera azul mora y echó la corteza.

Draco contempló el rostro de Hermione, notó que su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía una mueca. Tenía la noción de qué era lo que la molestaba pero evitó el tema, no estaba listo para argumentar por qué era una locura lo que estaba haciendo Harry y lo asustado que se sintió cuando se enfrentó a Tom Riddle. Su abuelo nunca escatimó en explicaciones acerca de lo capaz y aterrador que era el Señor Oscuro incluso en su juventud. Abraxas dijo hasta sus últimos días que Riddle fue más impresionante y horripilante con su belleza que cuando se volvió una quimera. Echó el polen de varias flores a la poción y se mantuvo en silencio. Hermione podía seguir haciendo pucheros cuanto quisiera pero, esta vez no iba a complacerla ni él, ni Ron.

 **.**

 **(¿Cuánta tierra necesita un hombre?)**

 **.**

Cedric tenía un club de fans.

Harry casi se tiró al suelo para reír cuando descubrió que varías chicas se reunían los sábados, debajo de un enorme pino, para intercambiar fotos del Hufflepuff o para hacer compra-venta de las mejores tomas, las más raras podían valer hasta dos galeones. Que no se dijera que las mujeres no sabían lucrar con sus gustos.

Un fin de semana, mientras paseaba por los jardines, se encontró con una de las tantas juntas de intercambio y venta y por pura curiosidad se acercó para ver por qué hacían tanto alboroto con el chico. Terminó oyendo historias sobre lo perfecto que era Cedric, anécdotas de su innegable caballerosidad, rostro hermoso e inteligencia. Harry se mantuvo escéptico durante la mayor parte del tiempo debido a que la última vez que se tragó la idea de una persona moldeada por los ángeles… las cosas no fueron tan bien.

Las chicas, emocionadas porque un hombre decidiera unirse a su reunión y las escuchara con atención, le regalaron una foto a Harry.

Harry miró la imagen con movimiento de Cedric riendo por algo que le dijeron, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y se formaban hoyuelos cuando sonreía de más. Tenía que admitir que era una buena toma. Después de dos horas se despidió y dio las gracias por la foto. La miró un poco más antes de reír y guardarla en su túnica, quizá la usaría para molestar a Tom.

Regresó al castillo, dispuesto a ir a la Cámara de los Secretos para verificar el capullo y el estado de Kudu.

Harry tuvo que regresar al basilisco a la Cámara tres días después, incluso si le rompía el corazón llevar al basilisco a las desoladas habitaciones que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Slytherin, se lo habría prometido a Snape. Para menguar su tristeza, puso almohadones y sábanas en la jaula de Kudu para que se sintiera más cómodo, también le tejió suéteres más gruesos, gorros y le hizo nuevas gafas. Encantó cada pieza de ropa de cama y de vestir para que se mantuvieran calientes.

Se metió al baño de niñas cuando vio la oportunidad, abrió la puerta con un siseó y se deslizó en el túnel con pereza. Estaba desanimado debido a su mala salud y a sus pocas ganas de participar en el Torneo, la primera prueba estaba cerca y no tenía ni idea de a qué se iba a enfrentar. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal, en donde estaba el Sello de Salomón y la jaula de Kudu.

Primero revisó el sello y el capullo que ahora tenía una forma humana definida, la capa que anteriormente lució como vendas, se volvió hilos finos de seda. El brillo permaneció aunque ya no era tan intenso. Harry recordó el día después de la inundación, regresó con el temor de que el ritual se hubiera arruinado y su trabajo fuera en vano, para suerte suya, el hechizo de protección que lanzó en el último minuto salvó el capullo y el sello.

Una vez que se aseguró de que todo iba bien con la crisálida fue hasta donde estaba Kudu para cerciorarse de que los encantamientos calefactores funcionaban, que las sábanas, almohadas y ropa no estaban húmedas a causa del ambiente. Aún caía agua de las grietas pero de manera moderada no a raudales como la noche de Halloween. La jaula estaba sobre una caja de madera alta para evitar que el basilisco terminara nadando de nuevo. Incluso si Kudu podía respirar bajo el agua, nadie sabía por cuanto tiempo. No quería correr ningún riesgo.

Harry hizo una segunda revisión antes de partir, necesitaba ponerse al día con varios libros y practicar los hechizos que probablemente le serían útiles en la primera prueba.

 **.**

 **(¿Cuánta tierra necesita un hombre?)**

 **.**

Sirius alzó una ceja al ver tan pronto una misiva de parte de Harry. No podía ser una respuesta a su última carta y fotografías debido a que el búho había partido hace poco y la distancia que debía de recorrer no era insignificante. Cuando abrió el sobre se encontró con tres partes de pergamino cortados del mismo tamaño y con cantidad similar de texto.

A Sirius siempre le sorprendía lo prolijo que era su ahijado, su letra no era hermosa _per se_ pero la consistencia en el tamaño, trazo y la forma en la que estructuraba sus textos hacia que la sensación de belleza aumentara. En pocas palabras, tenía su encanto. Le hubiera gustado saber quién le enseño a Harry a redactar de manera adecuada.

Inició la lectura, omitiendo la fecha y el saludo estándar (siempre " _Querido Sirius Black_ "), las cosas triviales como el clima o las tareas que le dejaban y no eran de su agrado. Se detuvo cuando vio el conector de "en asuntos más importantes" y leyó con calma:

" _[…] estoy, por decirlo de manera suave, en muchos problemas. Hace unas semanas se anunció que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se iba a celebrar en Hogwarts. No fue de mi interés ni me encantó la idea de ver gente actuando como gladiadores que creen que hay gloria en la muerte pronta, sin embargo, el destino ha decidido que soy su juguete favorito y por razones desconocidas terminé siendo participe de esa mierda, digo, barbarie._

 _No te asustes o actúes de manera precipitada, la gente que me rodea me está ayudando y tengo plena certeza de que sobreviviré. No necesito ayuda extra, sigue con lo tuyo en estas semanas; la gente se está olvidando de ti pero no todos son tan obtusos, existen unos cuantos inteligentes que tienen una memoria a largo plazo, así que es mejor que no hagas nada precipitado porque saben quién eres y de que se te acusa._

 _Debo de decir que me siento un poco singular dándote consejos de supervivencia; creo que este pensamiento mío es el que me llevó a Slytherin, incluso si escogí la casa sólo porque me gusta el verde."_

Sirius resopló. No estaba feliz con la abrupta noticia de que Harry se hallaba inmiscuido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hubo una buena razón por la que fue suspendido durante tantos años: la gente moría por montones en dicho evento, incluso los más experimentados dudaban en ponerse a prueba. Lamió sus labios y decidió que confiaría en que todo iba a salir bien para su ahijado. Recordó los ojos verdes que se parecían a los de Lily pero expresaban más dureza e inteligencia, Harry tenía la mirada de un depredador, no dudaba que alguien más ya hubiera notado que el niño poseía una voluntad férrea sólo con echarle un vistazo.

Volvió a la carta, descartando los párrafos dedicados a más asuntos triviales. Al llegar a la tercera página halló de nuevo algo que le llamó la atención:

" _[…] pues bien, después de hacer un informe sobre situaciones importantes y no tan importantes, debo de pasar a lo que me apremia y de verdad me tiene preocupado. Necesito un favor, uno muy grande, si eres capaz de hacerlo te estaré muy agradecido y todo eso, inserta el protocolo para los sangre pura aquí._

 _Primero voy a preguntar, ¿entre tus tantas riquezas tienes una casa que puedas prestar o alquilar? No interesa que sea pequeña o grande, una persona que conozco (y adoro, por cierto) necesita de un lugar en el que quedarse mientras pone en orden su vida. Me ha dicho que se las puede arreglar solo pero creo que es una mentira. Lo que pasa es que es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar lo que se le ofrece sin rechistar. Supongo que si tiene un techo seguro, tendrá algo menos de que preocuparse y podrá ir saldando sus cuentas pendientes._

 _Si eres capaz de ayudarme, sería genial que me avisaras pronto._

 _Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido._

 _Con cariño_

 _El presidente de la nación de la genialidad_

 _Harry Potter."_

Sirius dobló las hojas y las metió al sobre. Después releería la carta con más detenimiento, por ahora, necesitaba seguir con su camino y pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Incluso si Harry no lo quería rondando el mundo mágico en Reino Unido, nunca mencionó nada del Londres muggle, donde se localizaba una de las tantas casas de la familia Black: el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre el amigo que estaba en apuros, quizá escribiría una segunda carta para preguntar sobre él. Desde que Harry mencionó que lo adoraba, le interesaba saber qué clase de persona captaba la atención de su ahijado.

 **.**

 **(¿Cuánta tierra necesita un hombre?)**

 **.**

Dumbledore citó a Harry tres días antes de la primera prueba.

Potter intentó recordar todas sus actividades ilícitas de los últimos días y se preguntó a sí mismo si el citatorio era debido a que fue descubierto haciendo alguna de ellas. Descartó la idea cuando consideró que había sido muy precavido y que desde la situación con Kudu tomó medidas extra para evitar ser castigado.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del director le dio la contraseña a la gárgola, ésta se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Fue por las escaleras hasta llegar a la extensa habitación decorada con mil objetos interesantes.

—Director —saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Harry, querido niño, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. —Potter señaló una de las sillas, cuestionando si podía tomar asiento.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que Harry se acomodara.

—¿Estás listo para la primera prueba?

Harry hizo una mueca, no muy seguro de qué responder. ¿Estaba listo? A decir verdad, no. Si por él fuera, aplazaría el Torneo hasta que solucionara su situación con Tom. ¿Iba a ir de todas maneras a la prueba para mantener su orgullo intacto? Sí. Maldijo las construcciones sociales. Le gustaba más la idea de la supervivencia que la de mantener su reputación. En algún punto, los seres humanos se empezaron a preocupar más por la aceptación y riqueza que su estabilidad emocional, que alguien le diera una metafórica patada al imbécil que calificó como cobardía a la sensatez.

—Odio decirlo pero nada me gustaría más que pasar el día de la prueba en mi cama mientras todos se congelan en la víspera del invierno. —Harry sonrió de lado—. Sigo pensando que el Torneo es un desperdicio de recursos, tiempo y vidas… e igual iré porque es mi deber.

Albus agachó su cabeza, miró su regazo y meditó las palabras del otro. Tenía cierto interés en la infancia de Harry, el chico exhibía un buen grado de prudencia, era raro encontrar adolescentes que no estuvieran buscando sobresalir. Incluso los hijos de las antiguas familias eran bombardeados con la noción de que era su deber ser siempre mejor que los demás.

Los orfanatos eran un ambiente concentrado de competitividad, ¿qué hacía que Harry no quisiera brillar?

—La primera prueba traerá un poco de fuego al frío noviembre. Me parece haber oído que se inspiraron en un los cuentos de hadas y princesas —dijo Dumbledore de manera casual—, pero no lo escuchaste de mí.

—¿Escuchar qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Nos estamos entendiendo —respondió Dumbledore—. ¿Dulce de limón?

—No gracias, director. —Harry descansó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, contempló a Albus con interés, intentando comprender qué pasaba por la cabeza del hombre pero no halló nada que le indicara más que buenas intenciones.

No obstante, incluso las buenas intenciones podían ser dañinas. En cualquier caso, tomaría esta victoria por ahora y se andaría con cuidado. Alguna vez, la Señora Katherine le dijo: "piensa mal y acertaras", iba a confiar en los años de experiencia de la mujer que prácticamente lo crío.

—¿Algo más que quiera decirme, señor?

Dumbledore negó.

—Ve a tu sala común, Harry, sigue preparándote, tengo fe en que saldrás adelante.

—Daré lo mejor de mí para responder a sus expectativas, director —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la silla en su lugar. Se despidió con una inclinación de su cabeza. Le echó un rápido vistazo a los retratos de los antiguos directores antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, se dijo el lujo de respirar con más calma y relajarse. Recorrió el camino hacia su sala común sin ningún inconveniente hasta que se encontró con Cedric Diggory.

—Potter —llamó Cedric con calma—, ¿no deberías estar en tu sala común?

—Debería pero no estoy, creo es un poco obvio —respondió Harry. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Era la primera vez que un prefecto lo reñía, tenía que darle puntos a Diggory por hacerlo de una manera tan agradable. Pensó que su historial de buena suerte se debía a su capa de invisibilidad, rara vez salía de su sala sin ella cuando merodeaba por las noches.

Cedric arrugó su nariz pero nunca perdió su compostura, a cambio, resopló para calmar la molestia por la respuesta grosera del más joven. A lo mejor, estaba acostumbrado al humor de los Slytherin.

—Juro que los de tu casa no tienen ni una pisca de amabilidad —dijo Diggory—. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala a estas horas? Sabes que está prohibido.

—Soy muy amable, muchas gracias, yo sólo comenté lo obvio. —Harry sacó la nota que le envió el director más temprano para pedirle que fuera por la noche a su oficina, se la extendió a Cedric para que la viera—. Me citaron para una reunión, puedes confirmarlo con el profesor Dumbledore, mi jefe de casa también está al tanto.

Diggory le devolvió la nota a Harry y asintió.

—Vamos, te llevaré cerca de tu sala común para asegurarme de que no seguirás vagabundeando más de lo debido.

Potter le sonrió al prefecto. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca podía encontrarle más similitudes a Tom y, al mismo tiempo, diferencias. Mientras que Tom era grosero cuando lo provocaban, parecía que Cedric era más pacífico. Su cabello estaba acomodado de manera similar pero, mientras que el de Riddle era de un profundo color oscuro, el de Diggory era castaño claro.

Los ojos de Cedric eran miel y los de Tom parecían grises o cafés, Harry no había descubierto bien su color. Ambos eran igual de altos pero Diggory tenía una complexión atlética y Riddle daba más bien la sensación de delgadez con el musculo justo.

—¿Por qué las miradas profundas? —cuestionó Cedric—. Cualquiera diría que estás un poco enamorado de mí.

—Grosero —dijo Harry—. Tengo mejores gustos. Es sólo que, el _Cedric Diggory Fan Club_ me regaló una foto tuya cuando terminé en medio de una de sus reuniones por accidente y noté que la persona que te fotografió te hizo un favor al captar tu mejor ángulo.

—¿Tengo un club de fans y me toman fotos?

—Y las venden —agregó Harry.

—Qué demonios… ¿sabes qué? Da igual. Sólo… —Cedric suspiró como si no merecería la pena poner mucha atención en el asunto—. ¿Y qué con eso de que tienes mejores gustos? Soy una persona guapa.

Harry se río a carcajadas. Al parecer juzgo mal a Diggory, las primeras impresiones no lo eran todo.

—Lo que digas, _monsieur_.

Cedric sonrió ante la burla de Potter, nunca hubiera esperado que el héroe del mundo mágico fuera tan descarado. Era difícil concebir y juntar la imagen del niño que protegió con uñas y dientes a una serpiente y al que se reía de él sin miedo a las represalias.

Que ahora que lo pensaba, aquella tarde en la que comprobaron sus varitas y Ollivander murmuró que la varita de Harry estaba en perfecto estado y lista para hacer las grandes cosas a las que estaba destinada, consideró que quizá Potter no era tan inofensivo. Hubo otras señas como la indiferencia que tuvo ante el boicot de los otros alumnos y su buen humor incluso si tenía las de perder.

Rita Skeeter había publicado un artículo difamando a Potter, lo hizo ver como un chico asustado que sostenía un romance con Hermione Granger. El día que llegaron los periódicos, en medio del desayuno, y Harry leyó la noticia se río tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de caerse de los bancos por la risa, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy tuvieron que sostenerlo para evitar que se fuera de espaldas.

Granger maldijo discretamente a cualquiera que osara molestarla y Weasley y Malfoy siguieron su ejemplo pero Harry se mantuvo quieto, como si estuviera al acecho.

A Cedric le hubiera gustado tener la piel gruesa de Potter, a él le afectaba la opinión pública, su padre solía poner tanta presión en que mantuviera las buenas apariencias que al final terminaba por dominar su carácter y tratar de ser siempre el que estuviera en la cima.

—Ah, estamos aquí —dijo Harry, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Shuu, señor Diggory, no puede acercarse más, le prometo que iré directo a mi cama.

Cedric le dedicó una fingida mirada de disgusto a Potter.

Harry le mandó un beso como respuesta y luego se fue directo hacia el fondo de un pasillo que se oscurecía cada vez más.

—¡Lo olvidaba, me entere de que para la primera prueba habrá fuego y una princesa! —gritó Potter desde lo lejos—. Buenas noches.

Diggory parpadeó ante la información, inseguro de que fuera correcta, el ruido de los pasos se desvaneció, hubo un crujido, como si rocas se partieran, antes de que todo se callara, supuso que el niño ya estaba en su sala. Aguardó un poco más antes de irse.

Durante el resto de la noche meditó acerca del fuego y una princesa. Al final de sus rondas consideró que le agradaba Harry Potter incluso si era un insolente.

 **.**

 **(¿Cuánta tierra necesita un hombre?)**

 **.**

Un día antes de la prueba, Harry bebió las pociones que Draco y Hermione prepararon para él. Se durmió desde temprano y dependió de sus amigos para despertarse al día siguiente.

Cuando Draco lo levantó notó de inmediato la mejora en su cuerpo, incluso su mente se sentía más despejada. Inhaló el aire fresco de la mañana y decidió que era momento de bañarse e ir a enfrentar a la muerte.

Iba a mostrar que aunque no estaba tan deseoso de gloria, sus ganas de sobrevivir igualaban la ambición de los otros campeones que esperaban escribir su nombre en la historia del mundo mágico.

Triunfaría contra todo pronóstico.


	25. Mimetismo

**Notas:** _¡Feliz solsticio de invierno! ¡Feliz navidad! Y feliz año nuevo_ , volveré hasta el 2019. Sé que dije que actualizaría antes pero mis primos estaban enfermos af y ahora yo ando igual, mi hermano me llevó a ver _Spiderman: Into The Spider-verse_ para levantarme el ánimo y estuve llorando por lo perfecta y hermosa que fue la pelí, me atrevo a decir que es la mejor película de héroes de este año, btw, no los aburro más, gracias por su apoyo, capullitos de alelí *corazón ghei*. Citas del _Cantar de los Cantares_ del versículo 7:10 a 7:12. **Advertencia:** como dije, estoy enferma como la mierda y mi cerebro no funciona bien, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que van a encontrar.

 **Capítulo XXV**

 **Mimetismo**

 _{O de cómo fingir ser una persona promedio es una gran estrategia.}_

Harry estaba haciendo una enorme mueca, faltaba poco para que inflara las mejillas y frunciera el ceño. Hermione rodó los ojos y Ron intentó halagar el uniforme que los directivos de Hogwarts eligieron para los dos campeones.

—El patrón de ajedrez en la ropa pasó de moda hace mucho —susurró después de un rato Harry, con voz devastada—. No niego que el verde y el negro combinan pero… ni siquiera cuando estoy en el orfanato uso cosas tan feas.

—Harry, sólo es una tonta camiseta —regañó Hermione—. Deja de ser una princesa del drama.

—¡Oye!, si tuviera un título de la realeza, sería una reina —corrigió Potter con una sonrisa socarrona.

Hermione suspiró. Al menos Harry estaba de buen humor y se veía mucho mejor, sus mejillas tenían algo de color y mantenía la espalda recta, signo de que su cansancio era mínimo.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está Draco? ¿Se atreve a faltar a mi día del juicio?

—Ahora que lo dices… —empezó Hermione—, la última vez que lo vi fue por eso de las diez, me dijo que el profesor Snape quería hablar con él y desde entonces no sé dónde está. De seguro llegara para cuando sea tu turno de participar.

Harry asintió. Se despidió de sus amigos antes de ir hacia la carpa en la que les explicarían sobre la prueba que iban a hacerles para probar su valía. Cuando llegó, los otros campeones ya estaban ahí y, para placer suyo, Cedric también usaba el horrible uniforme… era sólo que… a Diggory se le veía bien. Potter parpadeó, ¿por qué la gente bonita podía usar una bolsa de basura y todavía tener su dignidad intacta? ¿Qué clase de magia oscura usaban para parecer que se encontraban en una pasarela todo el tiempo? ¿A qué dios le tenía que ofrecer en sacrificio una virgen para obtener la belleza eterna? Fleur y su terrible ropa de deporte lucía salida de un catálogo de ropa carísima para ir a los gimnasios. Viktor tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Harry se alzó de hombros en resignación, algunos eran guapos y otros muy inteligentes, él estaba en el segundo grupo, el de "genios certificados". De repente pensó de Tom y volvió a ponerse de mal humor, el hijo de puta era hermoso y un genio visto cada siglo, arrugó su nariz en un berrinche, su querido Tommy era la excepción a todo, si él hubiera sido uno de sus oponentes en el Torneo, bueno, estaba seguro de la opción de sobrevivir sin ningún daño ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza.

Aunque se enfurruño, también se sintió relajado. Comparar al aterrador adolescente que no dudaba en admitir que había matado sin culpa y que podría hacerlo miles de veces en pro de sus objetivos o supervivencia con sus oponentes del magno evento puso las cosas bajo una perspectiva más amigable. Viktor, Cedric y Fleur lucían inofensivos al lado de Tom.

"Mira eso, mi Pudín Oscuro me ha salvado de una crisis nerviosa antes de que ocurriera, alabado sea el patrón del infierno", pensó Harry.

Un hombre regordete entró a la carpa mientras reía de manera escandalosa, saludó a Viktor con mucho respeto, lo alabó por su destreza y papel en el Mundial de Quidditch, después repartió palabras de cortesía a los demás. Harry alzó una ceja, entretenido por la patética pantalla de quien se presentó como Ludo Bagman, Jefe del Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos. Bagman aclaró que también sería uno de los cuatro jueces del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Enseguida procedió a informarles en lo que consistiría la primera prueba:

—Los llevaremos uno por uno al campo de Quidditch, en cuanto salga la primera persona se mostrará la estructura que hemos estado escondiendo minuciosamente. —Ludo hizo una pausa dramática—. Es una torre con diez pisos, deben de llegar hasta el último para encontrar una princesa que tiene entre sus manos un cofre con un huevo sorpresa en su interior.

Harry estaba sorprendido de que la inspiración en cuentos de hadas hubiera sido tan literal. ¿Quizá habría obstáculos en cada piso y eso haría difícil la llegada al décimo?

—Pero, como toda princesa que se precie, la suya estará protegida por un dragón, tienen que superarlo antes de que puedan salvar a la dama custodiada.

Cedric volteó a ver a Harry, el chico le había dicho que la prueba tenía que ver con una princesa y fuego, ahora veía que no fue una broma de mal gusto sino una advertencia justa. Incluso si Potter era un Slytherin, se solidarizó con un Hufflepuff y le dio pistas sobre la primera prueba. Cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada, Diggory le sonrió con simpatía. Potter ladeó su cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de pura confusión por la amabilidad repentina.

Ludo se aclaró la garganta una vez que terminó de hablar sobre lo que estaba y no estaba permitido en el campo de juego: desde no involucrar al público de manera premeditada hasta matar al dragón o dañarlo de manera irreversible.

Con cada regla añadida sobre el estado físico del dragón, la arruga en el entrecejo de Harry se hizo más profunda, ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué a los organizadores del evento se les había ocurrido molestar dragones? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de que al mundo mágico le apetecería organizar el evento más estúpido del siglo? Era maltrato animal. No estaba nada feliz con la forma en la que parecían ver a la bestia como un medio de entretenimiento, era igual de aborrecible que la actitud de las personas al tratar a las serpientes como criaturas merecedoras de la muerte. Incluso Kudu, un basilisco que durante muchos años fue visto como una bestia sedienta de sangre, estaba mostrando señas de que era capaz de convivir con los humanos siempre y cuando su apetito fuera saciado y no lo molestaran. Se cruzó de brazos y observó a Bagman con desdén.

Ludo concluyó su discurso con un deseo de buena suerte, sacó una bolsa de tela y la extendió a los participantes para que sacaran su turno y el dragón que custodiaría su torre al azar.

Harry dejó de prestarle atención a su entorno al ver al Colacuerno húngaro en la palma de su mano. La réplica en miniatura del dragón le gruño y Potter soltó un suspiro. La selección natural insistía en poner presión sobre él para ver si era digno de transmitir sus genes a la siguiente generación, no le quedaba claro que era un individuo apto incluso después de todo lo que le paso desde que llegó al mundo mágico.

Bagman salió de la carpa riendo, anunciando lo deseoso que estaba de verlos en acción, Harry tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que vio al saber que sería el último en presentarse. Dejó al pequeño dragón a un lado y cerró los ojos para pensar en lo qué haría a continuación.

Para empezar, el dragón tenía un tamaño similar a Kudu sin los hechizos para encogerlo, era igual de letal, rápido y su rango de ataque era mayor debido a la ventaja que suponían las garras y las alas. Sería absurdo enfocarse sólo en los dientes y mirada, debía de pensar en contener al dragón o de buscar una alternativa para distraer a la bestia.

Mientras Fleur se iba, dispuesta a enfrentar y superar la prueba, Cedric se acercó para intentar animar a Harry, pensando que su silencio se debía al miedo, no obstante, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Potter estaba sumido en un trance, golpeaba las puntas de sus dedos en su pierna derecha movía la boca y murmuraba de vez en cuando.

Harry siguió recordando todo lo que sabía sobre dragones, su fuerza y posibles debilidades. Después de unos minutos, en los que Fleur completó su prueba y Viktor salió, pensó que la opción más obvia sería encadenar al Colacuerno para ingresar a la torre, sin embargo, si el campo estaba limpio y sólo se hallaba un edificio en medio de la nada, tendría que buscar material que transformar. El metal sería la opción ideal pero dudaba que existiera suficiente, una cantidad mínima lo obligaría a realizar un esfuerzo mayor y quizá no sería tan veloz. Tomando en cuenta la rapidez del dragón, lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar algo igual de resistente y en grandes porciones.

Al cabo de unos instantes abrió los ojos. La miniatura del Colacuerno húngaro estaba dormida y recargada contra su muslo. Fleur y Viktor se encontraban en el interior de la carpa, ambos con curaciones en diferentes partes del cuerpo, las multitudes rugían ante Cedric Diggory.

Diez minutos después, Cedric apareció con una quemadura en la cara pero una sonrisa. Harry se levantó, cuidando que el pequeño dragón no sintiera su ausencia. Fue hasta la salida de la carpa y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Diggory.

Escuchó el gritó ensordecedor del público, su presentación y una narración sobre sus antecedentes, enfocó su atención a la enorme torre que estaba en el centro y al dragón que la custodiaba. La bestia se hallaba libre, en la cima de la construcción, mirándolo como si no fuera nada más que un insecto.

"Y, quizás, soy una hormiga para alguien de su tamaño y edad", meditó. Alrededor de las tribunas brillaba una pared que parecía hecha de cristal, que se extendía metros hacia arriba y se curvaba en una bóveda, como una jaula que impedía la salida del dragón y de la persona que ingresaba.

Alrededor del campo se ubicaban diferentes rocas de pequeños y colosales tamaños, pasto verde y otro tanto recién quemado, además de unos cuantos árboles.

Harry sacó su varita de su pantalón, ingresó a la jaula y un ruido anunció que su prueba había iniciado, el dragón soltó un rugido que le advertía que si acercaba a lo que custodiaba sería hecho trizas. Potter sonrió al escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y sentir que su temperatura se elevaba. Su estómago se sintió pesado y olvido que existía el mundo.

Aquel dragón le recordó la belleza letal de Kudu. Estaba emocionado. Mierda. Por alguna razón tenía una debilidad por las criaturas mortales, desde Tom hasta la bestia que liberaba fuego de sus fosas nasales. Empezó a correr hacia la puerta de madera que obviamente tenía que derribar antes de lanzarse a un lado y rodar por el césped al oír el rugido del dragón, éste aterrizó con fuerza en el lugar donde estuvo Harry segundos antes.

Harry agradeció por su velocidad y reflejos superiores a la media. Se mantuvo de cuclillas por si tenía que volver a huir pronto. El dragón lo contempló desde la lejanía, listo para atacar ante el próximo movimiento, esperando a que su presa cometiera un error. Con una rapidez inesperada de un chico de catorce años, Potter movió su varita para romper la puerta con un hechizo _bombarda maxima_. La madera estalló en cientos de pedazos y los alrededores hechos de piedras macizas se agrietaron. El dragón extendió sus alas y en cuestión de segundos apuntó sus garras hacía la pequeña figura de Harry, éste volvió a moverse, esquivando en varios momentos el agarré de la fiera, en una ocasión estuvo tan cerca de ser atrapado que una de las filosas garras del dragón le cortaron parte de su cabello.

El dragón decidió dejar de jugar con su escurridiza presa y abrió el hocico para lanzar una enorme llamara de fuego, Harry corrió hasta una de las rocas de mayor tamaño para resguardarse detrás de ella, apenas lo logró, el calor abrasador lo rosó en sus pies y sintió alivio al notar que la piedra estaba ardiendo de un color rojo intenso pero que él seguía intacto. Se arremangó las mangas de camisa, se puso de rodillas y empezó a mover su varita en complejos movimientos, murmuró ecuaciones para hallar la cantidad de magia que requería usar y los hechizos. La piedra que ardió de un rojo intensó se elevó y se transformó en una enorme cadena hecha de un metal ardiendo. Harry lanzó la cadena en dirección al dragón con la mayor velocidad que pudo.

La bestia se elevó para evitar la cadena pero una de sus patas se vio comprometida al ser golpeada. Harry aprovechó la vacilación del dragón para levitar de nuevo el objeto y enredar las alas con el metal. El animal cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, rugió, furioso y lanzó fuego en todas direcciones.

Potter corrió para evitar el peligro. Fue hacia la puerta de la torre. Sabía que la cadena no duraría, la fuerza del dragón era muy superior y que tenía que ir lo más rápido que pudiera a través de las escaleras y hacia el décimo piso.

Sentía que el sudor escurría de su cara y se acumulaba en su espalda, tenía una sensación de pesadez en las piernas y escuchaba con más intensidad el correr de su sangre en sus oídos, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho sin descanso. Fue con precaución a través de los pasillos, pensando en la posibilidad de que existieran trampas en el edificio. No se equivocó, invocó una protección ante unas flechas que se aproximaron a él desde la nada y tuvo volver cenizas unos murciélagos de aspecto rabioso.

Enfrentó pasadizos que se cerraban al pisar en el lugar inadecuado y techos que se desmoronaban. Evitó y destrozó unas armaduras con espada que lo atacaron sin darle oportunidad de respirar. Cuando llegó al último nivel abrió la puerta sin problemas y con un dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Draco Malfoy estaba en el centro de la habitación, descansando en un sofá, mirando el cofre que Bagman mencionó.

—¿Tú eres la princesa? ¡Qué timo! ¡Denme a Hermione! —gritó Harry—. Ni siquiera tienes un vestido o una larga cabellera, eres una deshora para las princesas. Apuesto que no cantas como los ángeles o hablas con los animales, ¿sabes qué? Yo haría un mejor papel.

Draco miró la apariencia desaliñada de Harry y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Morgana, estás bien, ¡creí que morirías! Cuando Severus me explicó por la mañana la prueba y mi papel pensé que era una locura. ¿Comprendes porque no le pidieron a Hermione que viniera a la torre? Es peligroso, mi padrino me dijo que enloquecerías si la veías a ella aquí.

Harry dejó el drama de lado y asintió. Incluso si sonaba como un mal amigo para Draco, prefería mil veces arriesgar a otra persona antes que a Hermione. Si por el fuera, Malfoy y Weasley podrían morir si eso significaba que su amiga siguiera en una pieza y sin un solo rasguño. Prefería no externar sus pensamientos y clara preferencia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Venciste al dragón? —preguntó Draco.

—De manera temporal, encadene sus alas pero creo que ya debe de haberse liberado, transforme rocas fundidas a metal, cantidad de masa similar pero propiedades un poco diferentes, lo que significa que las cadenas no eran tan fuertes como me hubiera gustado y el dragón que me tocó es el más fuerte y agresivo, un Colacuerno húngaro.

Draco hizo una mueca, Harry tenía una suerte horrible. Se acercó al cofre y sacó el objeto del interior, era un huevo conformado con piezas de diferentes colores

—Este es tu premio. Nos sacas a mí y al huevo de este lugar y terminas la prueba.

Harry hizo que sí con la cabeza, miró la pieza que Draco tenía entre sus manos y pensó que parecía un rompecabezas, como un cubo rugbi, sólo que ovalado.

—Acepto ideas, cariño, estoy a punto de intentar una invocación de una mamba negra y replicarla diez veces con un _gemino_ para que ataquen al dragón, incluso si eso me trae penalizaciones o me siento después terrible por dañar a una bestia que no tiene la culpa de nada. —Harry movió su cuello de un lado a otro para tronarlo, movió los hombros para quitarse la rigidez y luego se estiro.

—Ese es un pedazo de magia oscura, Harry, la gente empezaría a pensar peor de ti.

—¿A quién le importa? Ya creen que soy una especie de tipo rencoroso que está Slytherin por amargura y deseos de venganza contra el lado oscuro porque asesinaron a unos padres que no recuerdo ni me importaban hasta hace unos años pero que todavía veo como desconocidos.

Draco resopló, despeinó el cabello de su nuca y enseguida pensó en la habilidad de Harry en la escoba, sus reflejos eran una locura y podría distraer al dragón mientras él salía junto al huevo.

—Invoca tu escoba, puedes volar alrededor de la bóveda para distraer al dragón mientras yo huyo junto con esto.

—Sabía que por algo Hermione te veía con ojos brillantes.

Malfoy se sonrojo ante la mención de cariño de parte de Granger. Harry se río de él y enseguida extendió su mano para invocar la escoba. Mientras esperaba a que apareciera el objeto le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Draco de que se fuera preparando.

—Estoy seguro de que he desactivado la mayoría de trampas del lugar, sino es que todas, ve con cuidado de cualquier forma.

—Bien, suerte con el dragón. No le rompas el corazón a Hermione y termines siendo masticado.

—Acepta que tú también te preocupas por mí —dijo Harry.

Draco rodó los ojos.

La escoba que Harry usaba para los partidos de Quidditch rodeó la figura de Draco y se asentó en la mano de su dueño.

—Es momento de brillar —dijo Harry antes de explotar una de las paredes, corrió para lanzarse al vació antes de que el dragón fuera hacia el estruendo.

Draco fue detrás de Harry, se asomó y lo vio montarse en la escoba a escasos metros del suelo para acelerar hacia lo alto en segundos. Rechistó ante el espectáculo presumido de su amigo antes de salir de la habitación y correr por los pasillos que vio más dañados, apenas tomó desviaciones, siguiendo el consejo dado. Al llegar al primer piso observó la puerta volada.

"Ese tipo… tiene algo por destruir las cosas, me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta de lo agresivo que es", reflexionó Draco. Antes de salir miró a los alrededores para cerciorarse de que estaba libre de peligro. El dragón se hallaba en lo más alto, persiguiendo y lanzándole fuego a Harry.

Malfoy salió de la torre y corrió hasta la salida, uno de los domadores de dragones le abrió la puerta y la cerró al instante, Draco miró en dirección a su amigo, levantó y movió su brazo buscando hacerle una seña de que estaba fuera y de que lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de salir.

Harry lo notó al instante. Se movió en peligrosas piruetas alrededor de la torre para despistar al dragón y obtener una ventaja en cuanto a distancia. La construcción empezó a derrumbarse por la enorme cantidad de golpes que recibió.

Después de un largo tiempo logró su cometido, voló hasta la salida a la mayor velocidad posible, el dragón logró rasgar en el último segundo la parte trasera de la escoba. La persona a cargo de la puerta soltó un silbido cuando el dragón chocó contra las protecciones y Harry se lanzó y rodó por el suelo para disminuir el impacto de la caída. La escoba se estrelló metros más adelante, sin control alguno.

La multitud soltó un grito desgarrador. Harry había sido el único en salir sin una herida visible o aparatosa del campo de batalla.

Potter se quedó en el suelo, viendo el cielo azul libre de nubes. Odiaba tener que mostrar que era un individuo capaz, eso significaba esforzarse y gastar mucha energía. Lo peor de todo era que la gente desarrollaba expectativas. Le gustaba pasar por una persona inteligente pero no excesivamente talentosa en la práctica para evitar alboroto a su alrededor.

Adiós a sus días tranquilos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco desde las alturas.

—Desearía no estarlo —respondió Harry.

 **.**

 **(Mimetismo)**

 **.**

Tal y como lo predijo, las personas empezaron a verlo bajo una nueva luz, los alumnos de Slytherin le dieron su apoyo cada vez que se cruzaron con él y hubo desconfianza de parte de las otras casas. Harry no estaba feliz.

La gente que iba por el mundo mostrando sus cientos de talentos nunca tenía un as bajo la manga, era predecible y poco subestimada. Harry ignoró a cualquiera que quiso volverse su amigo ahora que iba en el primer lugar del estúpido Torneo. Se siguió refugiando en el armario junto a sus libros y esperando la ocasional visita de Luna Lovegood.

Luna fue un bálsamo para su ira, ella siguió comportándose extraña e incluso aumento el nivel de cosas raras que decía ahora que tenía confianza. Harry nunca la silencio o la corrigió, le gustaba oírla y pensar que, a lo mejor, lo que ella veía, era una interpretación de algún fenómeno no explicado en el mundo mágico.

De vez en cuando, Harry se llevaba sus agujas de tejer y bolas de estambre para relajarse mientras hacía ropa para Kudu y Veratrum, sus habilidades habían mejorado de manera dramática, ahora podía hacer patrones más complejos, tejer sombreros, pequeñas corbatas e incluso capas más coloridas. Luna le preguntó en una ocasión para quién eran tan encantadoras prendas.

Potter dio un salto de fe y en su siguiente reunión en el armario llevó a Vera con él. Lovegood, siguiendo su patrón de comportamiento inusual, saludó a la serpiente y se mantuvo quieta cuando Veratrum se deslizó por su pecho hasta asentarse en sus hombros. La víbora había acercado su lengua a Luna para olerla mejor y enseguida le dio un golpecito con la cabeza.

Harry podía ver la aprobación a kilómetros de Veratrum hacia Luna. Días después, cuando se anunció un baile para Navidad, Potter no tuvo que pensar mucho en su acompañante, le pidió a Lovegood que fuera con él.

Luna lució más confundida que de costumbre pero asintió ante la petición.

 **.**

 **(Mimetismo)**

 **.**

Draco y Ron estaban de mal humor, Hermione había aceptado la invitación de Viktor Krum para el baile de navidad bajo la excusa de que quería darles más tiempo a los dos para que pusieran en orden sus pensamientos y lo que planeaban hacer una vez que descubrieran lo que querían.

Harry simplemente se burló ante del ánimo del par y siguió adelante con sus pendientes, desde planear lo que le faltaba para la última parte del ritual de Tom hasta pensar en el huevo rompecabezas. Descartó el huevo cuando se dio cuenta de que podía idear un algoritmo de resolución y siguió adelante con la situación de Tom.

En el transcurso de las primeras semanas de diciembre, los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a él para hablar de "negocios" y lo llevaron hasta un pasillo menos transitado.

—Hemos visto tu participación en el torneo —empezó Fred.

—… y creemos que puedes ganar —siguió George.

—¡Obtener el premio de mil galeones! —dijeron ambos.

Harry soltó un ruidillo de duda como respuesta.

—Desde hace años, el sueño de estos gemelos es poner una tienda de bromas —dijo George.

—… pero necesitamos un patrocinador

—… pensamos que tú puedes ser el hombre, _el elegido_ , ¡el ser bondadoso que haga realidad nuestros anhelos!

Potter siguió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para prestar atención al discurso fragmentado.

—Ronkins nos ha dicho cosas buenas de ti —comentó Fred—. Que no eres tan malo como a la gente le gusta creer, así que esperamos que consideres nuestra propuesta

—… ¡y como muestra de nuestra buena fe, te damos en ofrenda el mejor mapa jamás visto!

George sacó un trozo de pergamino en blanco, lo desdobló y se aseguró de que nadie les prestara atención. Con un movimiento de su varita pronunció de manera clara:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

En el pergamino empezaron a aparecer diferentes líneas, se bifurcaron y formaron figuras ornamentadas, en la parte superior y centro se leía: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador."

—Esta belleza es un mapa de la escuela, muestra todos los pasadizos que existen en Hogwarts y las personas que transitan por los pasillos, nos ha ayudado en múltiples ocasiones con nuestras travesuras —explicó Fred, abrió el pergamino para mostrar una réplica exacta de los terrenos de la escuela.

—… lo memorizamos hace años y decidimos que era momento de que alguien más lo utilizara. ¿Y quién mejor que nuestro futuro proveedor?

"Par de jóvenes encantadores", pensó Harry con una sonrisa. Los hermanos de Ron se habían robado todo el carisma de la familia, no existía otra explicación para que ellos fueran considerados tan agradables por toda la población de Hogwarts.

—… cuando termines de usarlo, sólo tienes que decir "travesura realizada", para que vuelva a ser un simple pergamino. —Fred le extendió el pergamino a Harry, con una sonrisa llena de expectativas.

—Ustedes, cosas adorables, nunca saben cuándo detenerse —dijo Harry. Tomó el mapa y lo guardó en su túnica—. El dinero será suyo mientras gane.

Fred y George chocaron sus palmas y soltaron un grito de felicidad. Le revolvieron el cabello a Harry y lo declararon el mejor Slytherin de la historia.

Potter los dejó ser. Al parecer, algo bueno había salido del Torneo, si resultaba campeón podría ayudarle a los gemelos a cumplir su meta en la vida. Se despidió de Fred y George y fue hacia la Cámara de los Secretos, pronto sería el solsticio de invierno y tenía que tener listo el caldero de gran tamaño con los litros de pociones en su interior.

 **.**

 **(Mimetismo)**

 **.**

Mientras Harry mezclaba los trozos de la piedra filosofal junto a líquidos de procedencia desconocida en una enorme licuadora que parecía sacada de una tienda para hacer batidos, Tom se paseó por la Cámara, notando el suéter y gorro con motivo navideño de Kudu. El basilisco estaba acostado en un mullido cojín color rojo y tapado con una manta estampada con copos de nieve.

Riddle miró a Harry maldecir a la piedra que se negaba a hacerse un polvo soluble y luego a Kudu. Era un poco difícil concebir que la persona que se ponía a soltar una sarta de palabrotas cuando las cosas no le salían bien era la misma que trataba a un basilisco como un cachorro mimado.

Harry se veía radiante ahora que Draco y Hermione le estaban suministrando pociones para atenuar el daño en su cuerpo. Tom estaba seguro de que en el solsticio de invierno, Potter no iba a terminar muerto. No era seguro que el último paso del ritual fuera inofensivo para Harry pero no estaría tan enfermo y resistiría ante las laceraciones provocadas por la magia oscura.

—El solsticio es el veintidós de diciembre, suerte, porque el veinticuatro hay un tonto baile para que los campeones se luzcan. Me libre de las clases de baile por los pelos cuando mostré que las que tomé en la primaría por iniciativa de Hermione todavía estaban grabadas en mi cabeza.

—¿Así que eres un buen bailarín? —preguntó Tom, entretenido por la imagen de Harry en un baile formal.

—Diablos, no. Soy la persona más rígida del mundo pero por lo menos puedo guiar a una chica. Tomábamos clases de baile de salón, ¿sabes? Era un colegio privado así que todos los talleres que daban eran tan suntuosos. La única razón por la que me inscribí fue porque no quería que Hermione fuera sola; como era de esperarse, ella brilló y pronto fue la mejor de la clase. Es toda una señorita. —Harry pateó el suelo y gritó cuando vio que un trozo de piedra era necio a fracturarse.

Tom se río.

—¿Estarás bien en navidad?

—Sí, conseguí una cita más extravagante que yo, entre los dos lograremos algo —respondió Harry.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Riddle con rigidez en su tono.

—Sí, se llama Luna Lovegood, rubia de ojos azules y con ideas e historias fuera de lo común. Es una chica bonita a su manera —dijo Harry, golpeó el aire cuando el trozo terco de la piedra filosofal se partió en dos, luego en cuatro y así sucesivamente, hasta hacerse más pequeño.

Tom frunció el ceño, disgustado por la idea de alguien nuevo en la vida de Harry.

—Le mande una carta a mi padrino —continuó Potter antes de que pudiera indagar más sobre la dichosa Luna—. Le pedí que te diera asilo mientras decides qué hacer con tu vida.

—¿El fugitivo? —preguntó Riddle.

—Ése. Me ha dicho que posee una casa en Londres muggle que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Black y que tiene las mejores protecciones debido a que sus parientes eran paranoicos. Ni siquiera aparece en los registros oficiales del estado. —Harry aumentó la velocidad de la licuadora—. No quería que Sirius volviera a Reino Unido tan pronto pero dijo que no había problema si se mantenía en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo y salía en su forma de animago cuando se aburriera. Quiere regresar para recibirte y descansar un poco de su recorrido por el mundo, hasta donde sé, se quedó en Belice.

—¿Por qué sugeriste que fuera a Sudamérica?

—Por el buen clima, allá es verano —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Tom pensó en la opción que le daba Potter. Era una ayuda ofrecida en bandeja de plata, evitaría que vagabundeara o que tuviera que visitar las abandonas propiedades de los Riddle y los Gaunt en busca de refugio.

—¿Él sabe quién soy, mejor dicho, quién es mi contraparte vieja?

—No. —Harry no parecía ni un poco arrepentido—. Puedes decírselo tú si quieres. Yo te recomendaría que primero fraternices con él y luego le digas la dramática verdad.

Tom hizo una mueca. Su orgullo le decía que no aceptara pero la lógica le decía que necesitaba de unos meses tranquilos para ordenar su vida. Además, Harry nunca le había fallado, confiaría en el chico, manteniendo sus reservas.

—Bien, conoceré a tu segundo padre —dijo Riddle al cabo de un rato—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me acepte y sepa que soy serio.

Harry le dedicó una expresión de burla por la forma tan suntuosa de aceptar la ayuda y la broma en sus palabras. Siguió con sus preparaciones y vació las cantidades absurdas de poción en el gigantesco caldero que estaba cerca de la crisálida. El capullo lucía más humano, como la réplica de un cuerpo humano hecho de cera.

—Lo que digas, Tommy. —Harry revolvió la poción.

Tom puso una expresión de complacencia.

—¿Cómo vas con el huevo?

Potter pensó en el rompecabezas y entrecerró los ojos, su mirada siguió fija en la poción, esperando a que tomara el color indicado en los libros.

—Bien, desde que lo vi supe que seguía un patrón similar al de los cubos rugbi, por lo tanto se puede resolver al desarrollar un algoritmo, sólo necesito encontrar los vértices. Me divertiré en año nuevo con eso, ahora que me dejaras me sentiré abandonado y necesito distraerme.

Riddle no logró descubrir si Harry hablaba enserio o estaba riéndose de él como siempre. Hubo euforia en la conclusión de que fuera importante para el niño al que le hizo imposible la vida y lo molesto más de lo debido.

—¿Y los otros campeones?

—No sé, no he hablado con ellos pero, ¿adivina qué? Cedric Diggory tiene un club de fans, hace un mes me regalaron una foto de él —dijo Harry.

—Tírala, tiene pulgas —comentó Tom, se cruzó de brazos y miró sin diversión a Potter.

—No seas dramático, es inofensiva y está muy bien lograda. Cedric brilla con la intensidad de mil luces, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que se parecía mucho a ti, ambos son súper guapos e inteligentes, la diferencia es que Diggory sí es una buena persona. Es todo lo que fingiste ser antes de mostrar tu personalidad fea —dijo Harry.

Se formaron arrugas en el entrecejo de Tom por el disgusto.

—No te enfurruñes, sigues siendo mi favorito —comentó Harry cuando vio la expresión de Riddle—. A ti te amo más. Siempre te querré más.

—Jódete —respondió Tom con una sonrisa de lado. Empezó a desaparecer, dándose cuenta de que era absurdo pelear por una foto y que era mejor regresar a su diario. Le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Harry antes de irse por completo.

Potter exhaló. Siguió vigilando la poción antes de abandonarla, de ahora en adelante, sólo tenía que esperar y mantener el líquido hirviendo durante tres días antes de que llegara a la espesura deseada.

 **.**

 **(Mimetismo)**

 **.**

El día del solsticio de invierno, Harry llegó a la Cámara de los Secretos en la madrugada, se despidió de Ron y Draco con la petición de que estuvieran listos con las pociones para que pudiera tomarlas de inmediato al regresar a la sala común.

Saludó al navideño Kudu y fue hacia el caldero, verificando el color y la consistencia de su preparación. La crisálida estaba en su punto máximo, parecía lista para explotar en cualquier momento. Regresó hasta donde estaba el basilisco para encargarle la muda de ropa que había traído para Tom. Su estómago le dolió por los nerviosos, estaba deseoso de que todo saliera bien, le gustaba estar vivo y la idea de que Riddle fuera independiente. Lo único que esperaba era no desatar un pandemónium.

Sacó su varita para levitar la crisálida y echarla al caldero que todavía bullía con las diferentes pociones y la disolución de la piedra filosofal. Vio como salían luces del recipiente y se hizo para atrás por inercia, se volvió a acercar para aventar el diario de Tom, saltaron más chispas pero menos violentas. Apagó el fuego y tomó un respiro antes de mover su varita y empezar con el ritual.

—"(…) _Yo soy de mi amado, y conmigo tiene su contentamiento. Ven, oh amado mío, salgamos al campo. Moremos en las aldeas. Levantémonos de mañana a las viñas; veamos si brotan las vides, si están en cierne… Si han florecido los granados; allí te daré mis amores_." —Harry se quedó sin aire por unos momentos, hubo un dolor en su garganta y oídos, como si alguien estuviera presionando su cabeza y cuello al mismo tiempo.

Resistió al malestar, prosiguió con los movimientos de varita y los hechizos a recitar. Mientras más se acercaba al final, más le pesaba el cuerpo y le dolía la espalda, la opresión se volvió insoportable y los ojos empezaron a llorarle. Harry saboreó su sangre en su boca cuando una ráfaga de energía particularmente fuerte lo golpeó en su pecho.

Le ardía el esófago, sólo quería detenerse, dejar de murmurar los encantamientos y esperar que lo que hizo hasta ese momento funcionara. Hizo una pausa ante un desordenado ataque de tos; curvó su espalda y hombros para reducir la pesadez, sus oídos zumbaban y se sentían húmedos.

En el instante que terminó cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre su pecho, su cara golpeó contra el suelo, respiró con problemas y un lloriqueó salió de su boca. Le dolía todo, quería dormir y no volver a levantarse.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, cariño mío —dijo una voz melodiosa que Harry conocía bien—. Por eso buscaré monopolizarte cada día de mi vida.

Potter luchó por reincorporarse pero sus extremidades no le respondieron. Escuchó un chapoteó y enseguida el ruido de las pisadas mojadas. Harry quería decirle a Tom que su ropa estaba con Kudu pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Volvió a toser con fuerza, la cabeza le punzó y decidió quedarse en su lugar.

—Camisa y pantalones negros, me gustan. —Tom se vistió con calma, luego fue hasta donde estaba Harry, se sentó en el piso y arrastró al otro hasta su regazo. Le dio media vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

Harry contempló el cabello húmedo de Riddle, se pegaba contra su rostro y seguía escurriendo. Los ojos de Tom eran grises. Harry sonrió ante el descubrimiento. Se removió y se quejó ante el repentino dolor de su esófago y pecho.

Tom peinó los mechones rebeldes de Harry, vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, hacían más brillantes el par de esmeraldas que presumía. De su boca y oídos escurría sangre. Se inclinó sobre la figura más pequeña y besó las comisuras de los labios de su querido niño. Luego tomó un pedazo de la mejilla derecha ajena entre sus dientes, Potter se movió cuando pudo para evitar que lo siguieran mordiendo.

Cuando Tom lo soltó, Harry tenía una marca de dientes en su cachete, hizo una enorme mueca, enojado por el daño. Tom le sonrió y lo siguió contemplando.

—Nuestro trato ha terminado —empezó Riddle—, pero no te libras de mí.

Tom dejó que su frente descansara contra la de Harry y pensó en lo gracioso que era que la persona destinada a ser su mayor enemigo fuera la misma que se iba a quedar siempre a su lado sin necesidad de rogar. Potter jamás se iba a reír de sus pecados.

Riddle iba a grabar el olor de Harry en su memoria, no podía identificar con exactitud qué aroma desprendía Potter pero le quedaba bien.

—Me duele —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato.

—Sólo un poco más —respondió Tom y apretó su agarré en Potter. Todo le daba vueltas y se sentía eufórico. Estaba obsesionado.


	26. Las flores del mal

**Notas:** henlo, confites míos. Dios es grande y ha decidido que mi castigo por pecadora es un ciclo interminable de resfriados y gripas, literalmente me acabe dos rollos de papel en los últimos días. No siento la nariz y mis mejillas y frente pesan, ah, I don't feel so good, Mr. Stark. Feliz San Valentín, ustedes son mi cita *corazón gei*. Ay amigos, estuve releyendo y note todas mis faltas de ortografía, ¿por qué nadie me dice nada? XD, yo no me enojo.

¿Alguien piensa que esto está teniendo demasiados capítulos? Lo sé, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba, creí que finalizaría el fanfic con veinticinco capítulos.

 **(*)** Poemario de Charles Baudelaire.

 **Capítulo XXVI**

Parte I de

 **Las flores del mal (*)**

 _{O de cómo la travesía para hallar la belleza detrás de lo decadente es larga}._

Tom lo soltó cuando el dolor se volvió demasiado. Harry empezó a toser de nuevo, se ahogó con coágulos de sangre e hizo ruidos desagradables por la falte de aire. Riddle ayudó a que Potter se diera la media vuelta para que pudiera respirar con más facilidad y escupir lo que bloqueaba sus vías respiratorias. Luego de unos instantes, Harry consideró que estaba un poco más lejos de la muerte. El dolor sordo y punzante seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer y nunca más despertaría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tom.

—Es un logro que siga respirando —respondió Harry, inhalando y exhalando—. Me arde la espalda, no sé cómo es posible, te juro que me arde.

Riddle torció su boca con disgusto. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le diera su varita y éste le hizo caso, no sin titubear o dudar por unos instantes. Tom movió su muñeca y brazo en un suave y elegante movimiento, murmurando un hechizo desconocido que terminó atravesando el estómago de Harry, una luz azul claro se extendió por sus entrañas y desapareció en cuestión de nada.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Una versión de un analgésico, sólo que más ilegal y no recomendado. Bloquea la sensación de dolor por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado que va de horas a un día entero, el problema es que no sólo elimina el dolor, también paraliza el sentido del tacto en general y eso puede ser peligroso —explicó Tom—. Te ayudara a que llegues a tu habitación y descanses.

Harry asintió, había empezado a sentir los efectos del hechizo, era un poco raro pero no se quejaría, era mucho mejor estar entumido que tener que enfrentar un martirio. Con ayuda de Tom se puso de pie y limpió los rastros de sangre en su cara y oídos, al menos lo que quedaba húmedo y no se había secado. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Tom a los ojos e hizo un puchero que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

—¿Por qué la molestia?

—¿Por qué eres tan alto? —preguntó Harry como si el hecho fuera una ofensa—. Nuestra diferencia de edad no es mucha.

Tom se burló, sonrió con diversión por la indignación de Harry. Tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo obligó a que se estirara para que él no tuviera que agacharse en exceso, lo besó en la frente, luego en la esquina de sus párpados, siguiendo con las mejillas y nariz, para finalizar con la boca.

Harry hizo ademán se soltarse, no sabía a qué se debía el comportamiento afectivo de Tom, lo asustaba y avergonzaba en parte iguales. Sentía tanta pena que su cara enrojeció y el calor se acumuló en sus cachetes. Quería que Riddle se detuviera o iba a sufrir un infarto porque eran demasiadas emociones para su corazón. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tom pareció aburrirse y lo soltó, no sin antes volver a morder su mejilla.

—Si me sigues mordiendo voy a pensar que quieres arrancarme un cacho —murmuró Harry con disgusto.

—No sería mala idea, haría un llavero con la parte que te quite para llevarte a todas partes —respondió Tom, todavía de buen humor.

—¡Macabro! ¡Usted, persona de mal gusto!

Riddle mantuvo una expresión de tranquilidad y ternura que Harry odio, no cabía duda de que Tom era una persona que sabía manejarse bien.

—Me disgusta tanto verte. Eres más guapo ahora que tienes un cuerpo, te maldigo —dijo Harry mientras movía un puño en al aire—. ¿Qué diablos con tus genes? Voy a ponerle una demanda a la naturaleza por hacer a unos más bonitos que a otros.

—La naturaleza nunca es justa, querido niño —comentó Tom, conteniendo sus carcajadas—. ¿O acaso has olvidado que a ti te dio magia y un cerebro dotado?

Harry parpadeó, considerando por primera vez la situación.

—Esa es una observación inteligente, me siento todavía más molesto contigo. Me alegra que tu personalidad sea una porquería porque si no estaría muy frustrado de que haya alguien tan perfecto. —Potter se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque, ¿sabes? Existe Cedric.

El buen humor de Tom se esfumó, la risa que estuvo conteniendo desapareció.

—¿A quién le importa que exista ese insulso adolescente? Soy cien veces mejor que él y lo sabes. Ni siquiera me voy a poner a discutir porque me encuentro por encima de Diggory, es una pérdida de tiempo.

Harry notó la leve arruga en la nariz de Tom por su disgusto. Diggory, ciertamente, era superior a la media en muchos aspectos, desde su trato agradable hasta su físico, pasando por su inteligencia y habilidad en los deportes, no obstante, Riddle brillaba de manera diferente. Un muchacho tan cínico y hastiado del mundo, de la moral actual, de lo correcto, nunca podría haber llegado tan lejos de no ser porque era más que una cara bonita. Existían muchas personas hermosas en el mundo que pasaban unos años en la gloria y luego caían de manera estrepitosa en el olvido: eso no ocurrió con Tom.

Ahí estaba la leyenda de Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro que llegó y conquistó, que fue capaz de dejar atrás su belleza, humanidad y fachada y seguía siendo aclamado por cientos. Tom, siempre Tom, era superior a Diggory por alguna razón más allá de la explicación.

—Ven aquí y abrázame —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato.

Tom lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero se acercó para tomar a Harry entre sus brazos. No supo, de manera racional, por qué correspondió al gesto afectivo, fue una respuesta visceral la que lo impulsó a completar el abrazo. El calor de Harry traspasó su ropa húmeda y luego se expandió por su cuerpo. Riddle se quedó quieto, sosteniendo la figura más pequeña con indecisión, sin embargo, Potter fue menos tímido y sobó su espalda con las palmas de sus manos; dibujó círculos, luego cuadrados y al final otras figuras sin sentido. La respiración de Harry chocó contra el cuello de Tom en diferentes ocasiones, el ruido del agua fue lo único que impidió el silencio absoluto.

Harry dedujo que la forma tiesura con la que Tom abrazaba era producto de una inexistente costumbre de aprecio, parecía que era una actividad que no se le daba muy bien. Riddle era bueno en todo menos en ser un ser humano decente o en demostrar su afecto. Esperaba que su querido y joven Señor Oscuro aprendiera pronto que el amor o el arte en cualquiera de sus formas eran una de las pocas formas de huida que tenía el ser humano ante el tedio, el aburrimiento, la monotonía y el tiempo. Que él se aferrara a la vida de una manera tan desesperada tenía que tener un trasfondo mucho más complicado que la simple idea del miedo a la muerte, las cosas relacionadas con la psique rara vez eran tan sencillas, siempre existían más factores de fondo. Tom, que no conocía ni de amor, ni de arte, gastaba sus días aferrándose a la idea del paraíso terrenal mediante la inmortalidad.

—Espero que puedas usar los siguientes meses de manera productiva y estés bien —dijo Harry, soltó a Tom con lentitud.

Tom quedó aturdido por unos momentos, había estado tan inmerso en compartir su espacio con Harry y no sentirse ahogado, que la repentina liberación lo atonto. Miró los ojos verdes del más joven, resplandeciendo como siempre.

—Verde esmeralda, qué tonalidad tan extraña para un par de iris —comentó Tom, ignorando los buenos deseos—. ¿Cómo saldré del castillo y llegaré a donde está tu padrino?

—Por un pasadizo secreto que lleva a Honeydukes. Hace unos días, los gemelos Weasley me regalaron un mapa encantado y noté un túnel que conduce desde Hogwarts hasta el sótano de la tienda. Está oculto por una estatua de una bruja tuerta. Le pregunté a los gemelos cómo usarlo y me dijeron que sólo hay que dar la contraseña para que se revele la entrada, la cual es _Dissendium_ , por cierto. —Harry rebuscó en sus bolsas para sacar el trozo de pergamino arrugado. Le pidió su varita a Tom y éste se la regresó de inmediato—. ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

Riddle vio el nacimiento de líneas en diferentes partes del pergamino que se cruzaban, evitaban o conectaban para formar un mapa del castillo a detalle. La Cámara de los Secretos nunca hizo su aparición pero sí otros pasillos de los que nunca oyó hablar o vio.

—Es un mapa interesante —murmuró.

—Sí, pensé lo mismo. Aquí está el pasadizo que tienes que usar —comentó Harry, señalando la esquina donde estaba representada la estatua de la bruja—. Te lo daré para que no te cruces con nadie ni por error. Sirius me dijo que te esperaría afuera de la tienda, lo reconocerás porque es un enorme perro negro.

Tom asintió a las instrucciones y recibió el mapa.

—Por cierto, no conseguí zapatos ni un abrigo a tu medida, pero creo que puedo transfigurar algo para el camino. —Harry resopló de tal manera que su flequillo se levantó—. Y quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—Quiero que te lleves a Kudu —dijo Harry—, no soporto que siga aquí, aunque intentó comerme… he llegado a pensar que merece algo mejor que seguir preso por otros mil años aquí.

Riddle rodó sus ojos, Harry era la persona más suave del mundo cuando se trataba de serpientes.

—¡No hagas ese gesto! Sé bueno, Tommy, no puedes cambiar el mundo, sin embargo, puedes cambiar la realidad de una pobre serpiente legendaria, ¡sé el salvador de un lamentable basilisco!

—No hay nada de lamentable en un basilisco —dijo Tom exasperado—. Pero está bien, me llevaré a tu hijo adoptivo. Si tu padrino hace drama, le diré que fue tu idea y tu deseo.

Harry sonrió de manera exuberante, feliz por el hecho de que su querido basilisco saldría de la húmeda y aburrida Cámara. Fue hasta donde estaba la jaula de Kudu, abrió la puerta para sacar a la serpiente y enseguida regresó a Tom para dársela.

— ** _Irás con Tom, Kudu, para que conozcas nuevos lugares y vivas mejor_** —siseó Harry.

— ** _¿Volveré?_**

— ** _En el mejor de los casos, no._** —Potter se rio.

Tom tomó al basilisco, lo hizo pasar por su cuello y hombros para que no impidiera su libre movimiento, luego vio a Harry, que se quitó la bata, la transformó en un abrigo y se lo extendió; luego se quitó su chaleco para repetir el proceso, sin embargo, el producto final fue un par de zapatos.

—No creo que sean muy cómodos, pero servirán.

Riddle se vistió con el abrigo y los zapatos sin dilatación. Metió el mapa en una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Suspiró con discreción y miró a Harry con una especie de sentimiento contradictorio; no se estaban despidiendo, ni tampoco era como si nunca más se volvieran a ver o a partir de ese momento fuesen desconocidos, no obstante, le molestaba la separación.

—Vamos, es momento de irnos. Mañana limpiare todo este desastre, tengo pociones que beber y horas que dormir porque el baile de Navidad promete ser un evento agotador.

Tom hizo que sí con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la Cámara. Harry tomó su capa de invisibilidad antes de partir. Mientras iban por los pasillos empolvados y semihúmedos, Riddle contempló y examinó con más ahínco la silueta de Harry: su cabello que revoloteaba con cada paso como diez mil mariposas, el resplandecer de sus ojos, la forma en la que la luz se reflejaba, se dispersaba y se absorbía en él, y su gesto de tranquilidad ociosa. Harry podría ser el ideal poético, tan lejos de la realidad y tan cerca de la belleza fugitiva que buscaban los bohemios.

—¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya, Tommy? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada en especial —respondió Tom. Sacó el mapa que seguía mostrando las diferentes partes del castillo y la ausencia de sus habitantes. De vez en cuando se reflejaban nombres de profesores o recorridos de Argus Filch.

—Ojalá que te lleves bien con Sirius.

—Por las descripciones que hiciste de él, sonaba como un idiota perdedor —dijo Tom.

—No seas grosero. Lo peor de todo es que tienes una voz tan bonita que haces que suene como un halago.

Tom le sonrió.

—Principesco —agregó Harry.

Siguieron el camino en silencio para evitar ser descubiertos. Harry tuvo la capa de invisibilidad a la mano en todo momento. Una vez que llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, Tom pronunció la contraseña y el pasadizo se abrió ante ellos.

—Bien, sólo sigue el camino. —Harry iba a esperar hasta que el otro desapareciera de su vista.

—Te escribiré. —Tom hizo un último acercamiento a Harry, le revolvió el cabello en signo de reconocimiento y acarició su mejilla. Enseguida se adentró al estrecho pasillo que se veía a lo lejos. La estatua regresó a su lugar.

Harry esperaba que no estuviera demasiado oscuro el camino. Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad para regresar a su sala común sin ningún temor a ser descubierto. Su cuerpo sentía entumido y libre de dolor, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía, Tom no fue claro y sólo mencionó un rango ambiguo.

 **.**

 **(Las flores del mal)**

 **.**

Cuando Tom emergió de Honeydukes, un perro negro lo esperaba en la salida. Estaba sentado afuera como un soldado que tiene como trabajo custodiar una entrada.

—Sirius Black, supongo —murmuró Tom a modo de saludo.

Sirius ladró, se levantó para empezar a caminar en dirección a un callejón, Riddle lo siguió después de un instante en el que desconfió del animago. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, notó que el perro había desaparecido y ahora estaba un hombre en su lugar. Tom lo examinó antes de decidir que era una copia al carbón de Orión. La familia Black, como la mayor parte de las familias del mundo mágico, tenía rasgos inconfundibles, eran un capricho de la vida.

—¿Tom Riddle? —inquirió Sirius.

—El mismo, un placer —dijo Tom.

—Un placer. —Sirius sacó un collar hecho de cuero de su chamarra de cuero—. Tengo un traslador, es para que lleguemos más rápido a nuestro destino.

Tom se acercó al adulto para tomar una parte del collar. Tarde pensó en Kudu y lo mal que podría tomarse el viaje. La sensación de ser jalado desde el interior del ombligo y luego ser escupido en otro lugar lo hizo trastabillar, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que uso el método de transporte que se sintió como un novato de nuevo. Aterrizaron en medio de la habitación de una casa oscura que desprendía un olor rancio.

—Grimmauld Place, número doce. Una de las casas de la Ancestral y Apestosa Familia Black —presentó Sirius.

Kudu salió del abrigo, indignado por el uso del traslador, siseó monosílabos sin sentido, se deslizó por el torso y piernas de Tom en busca de suelo firme. Riddle interpretó el comportamiento como mareo y desorientación de parte de la serpiente.

—¿Qué demonios? —Sirius soltó un gritillo, faltó poco para que volviera a su forma de animago y le ladrara al basilisco.

—Soy inocente. Es la mascota de Harry, insistió en que lo trajera conmigo porque no lo puede tener en el castillo. —Tom se alzó de hombros como si no tuviese nada que ver con él la situación.

—¿Cómo que es la mascota de Harry? —preguntó Sirius, arrugó su ceño y frente—. Ese animal luce poco domesticable y peligroso.

Tom se quedó pensativo, sopesando los pros y los contras de informarle a Sirius Black que él y Harry eran hablantes de pársel.

—Harry puede hablar con las serpientes —dijo una vez que vio una forma de usar la situación a su favor—. Este —señaló a Kudu—, es su último caso de caridad, lo encontró en una de las habitaciones olvidadas de Hogwarts y decidió quedarse con él.

—¿Por qué tiene lentes negros? ¿Eso es un gorro de lana? ¿Tiene un suéter hecho a la medida? Espera, ¡¿dijiste que mi ahijado puede hablar pársel?! —Sirius movió sus manos delante de él con confusión, su voz se fue deformando hasta sonar como un gruñido.

Tom contuvo un gesto de exasperación, había olvidado lo molesto que era comunicarse con las personas. Todas tan ruidosas e insulsas.

—Habla con las serpientes, sí, eso fue lo que dije.

—¿Pero cómo? Nunca se ha oído de un hablante en la familia Potter y Lily era una hija de muggles comentó Sirius.

Tom exhaló, él tampoco sabía de dónde provenía el talento, ciertamente, y en general, el pársel estaba relacionado con Slytherin, sin embargo, eso no significaba que esa fuera la única fuente para la habilidad. En los años más recientes, la familia Gaunt fue la última que presumió de poder comunicarse con las serpientes y no se oyó de otro linaje que compartiera el don.

—Tengo la teoría de que es una situación excepcional. Slytherin fue el primer hablante del que se tienen registros, pero nada asegura que fue el único o el origen del habla.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y asintió, no muy seguro de qué pensar respecto a su ahijado cuidando de serpientes y hablando con ellas.

—¿Es seguro que esté aquí? Se ve muy venenosa…

—Yo también puedo hablar con las serpientes —interrumpió Tom.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿No estaban extintos los de tu tipo? Espera, ¿sabes qué?' Ni siquiera me interesa saber cuál es la razón por la que tú hablas pársel. —Sirius suspiró, Harry parecía ser toda una caja de monerías, igual que su padre. James solía decir por lo menos una vez a la semana: "no hay tiempo de explicaciones, Canuto, hazme un favor y después te explico porque te lo pido".

Tom sonrió. El hijo de Walburga merecía más crédito del que le dio en un inicio.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? Todo está polvoriento y el maldito elfo se ha reusado a limpiar, pero creo que es mejor a seguir parados en medio de la nada. Y parece ser que hay mucho que hablar, Harry no me contó mucho acerca de cómo te conoció, sólo dijo que eras un preciado amigo.

—Soy más que su amigo.

Sirius casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

 **.**

 **(Las flores del mal)**

 **.**

Fue difícil tratar a Tom Riddle.

Sirius pensó mucho en que a su madre le hubiera encantado tener un hijo como como el chico. No cabía duda de que sus modales eran impecables, estaba presentable a cualquier hora del día, tenía una perfecta dicción, hacía las cosas con tanta calma y exactitud que ningún movimiento se veía desperdiciado. Sus posturas, su carácter, su existencia misma le hizo preguntarse qué hizo que Harry, quien lucía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por su cabeza y se expresaba con irreverencia mediante cartas que pretendían ser formales, decidiera entablar una relación con Tom.

Que hablando de su relación, Riddle se divirtió haciendo declaraciones ambiguas sobre el vínculo que compartía con Harry o sobre su primer encuentro. La eterna sonrisa burlona que ponía en su rostro era una de las cosas que más molesto a Sirius. Tom no sonreía con dulzura, compasión, comprensión o benevolencia, sonreía con ironía manchada de mofa. Las pocas veces que hablaron o se encontraron compartiendo espacios, Riddle demostró ser mucho más inteligente que sus contemporáneos, sus opiniones y reflexiones correspondían a los de una persona mayor.

Sirius estaba confundido. La última vez que se partió la cabeza fue para intentar entender porque a James le gustaba tanto Lily y nunca halló una respuesta; Remus le recomendó rendirse por el bien de su propia salud mental, a lo mejor seguiría ese consejo veinte años después.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué Tom estaba sin hogar, sin embargo, esperaría. Azkaban le enseñó a ser paciente y esperar la mejor oportunidad para atacar.

 **.**

 **(Las flores del mal)**

 **.**

 _Tu padrino es más perro que humano_.

Así empezaba la primera carta que Harry recibió de parte de Tom una vez que éste se asentó con Sirius en la residencia que alguna vez perteneció a la familia Black. Luego, el texto continuaba con una serie de comentarios groseros de parte de su querido Pudín Oscuro:

 _"(…) y digo que es más perro que humano porque la palabra pulgoso lo describe bien. Si fueras mejor persona, querido Harry, ya le habrías dicho que necesita un corte de cabello para dejar de lucir como un vagabundo. Ciertamente, es más inteligente de lo que pensé, pero tampoco es una eminencia. Sé que Black se vio afectado por su estancia en Azkaban y por eso soy agradable con él, es decir, tengo un poco de consideración por su persona, ¿ves como sí puedo ser amable?_

 _Kudu ha decidido que el elfo de la casa es un gran juguete y se la pasa persiguiéndolo, Black dijo que cualquier enemigo de esa criatura es su amigo y ahora parece más a gusto con tu mascota. Tu padrino planteó la idea de que lo acompañe en el resto de su viaje por el mundo, dice que no le gusta estar en la casa porque se asfixia y piensa mucho en ti._

 _Por cierto, espero qué me cuentes cómo te fue en el baile de navidad…"_

Harry sonrió, entre más avanzaba en el texto, más creía que Tom se la estaba pasando bien, pero que no lo admitiría ni siquiera bajo tortura. Su dulce cariño era una persona difícil de complacer y por eso estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera adecuado tan rápido a la compañía de Sirius. Su padrino tenía la paciencia de un santo o no era tan curioso como para intentar entender la forma en la que funcionaba la cabeza del perfecto adolescente. La segunda hipótesis sonaba más congruente, por lo que bendijo su alma para que pasara más tiempo en la ignorancia y no descubriera que Tom sabía, con toda seguridad, más de mil maneras de matar a alguien con o sin magia.

Le escribió una carta de regreso a Tom, pidiéndole que se mantuviera a salvo y le comentara cómo iban progresando las cosas. Le narró su experiencia en el baile y el drama de Draco, Ron y Hermione al final de la noche, en donde su amiga termino llorando porque Draco y Ron no eran capaces de tomar una decisión ni ser valientes para confesar que la querían. Viktor, quien se enteró de todo a medias, compadeció a Hermione por estar en una relación por demás extraña con dos hombres tan diferentes como el cielo y la tierra. Harry sólo atinó a mantenerse al margen, los asuntos del amor no eran su especialidad ni sabía cómo resolverlos, ¡qué fácil sería si todo fuera una ecuación! Sólo tendría que buscar el método correcto para llegar a un resultado.

Luna, por su parte, fue una excelente compañía. Apareció el día del navidad con un vestido lleno de flores y adornos brillantes. Nunca se quejó de la rigidez de Harry en el baile y sus pedidos fueron fáciles de complacer. Lovegood no sólo se mantuvo a la altura del evento, sino que intentó conversar con Potter sobre temas diversos para que no se aburrieran.

Al final de la noche, Harry le dio un sonoro beso a la niña en la mejilla y le dijo que si no fuera porque vivía para complacer al querido de su alma, de seguro ella hubiese sido su otra mitad.

Luna, omnisciente, sonrió como si supera de quien hablaba. Le dio las gracias por haberla invitado y enseguida se separaron. Harry cuido su camino todo el tiempo mientras la tuvo en la mira.

En víspera del año nuevo, resolvió el rompecabezas del huevo. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un guante blanco que declaraba el inicio de la siguiente prueba: lo estaban retando a un duelo. Harry tenía que descubrir una forma de superar la experiencia de sus contrincantes.

La noche vieja también fue el momento en el que Tom recibió un pastel de parte de Sirius, quien se enteró de su cumpleaños por Harry. Riddle puso la cara más amarga y berrinchuda, no obstante, su ahijado le advirtió que eso pasaría así que, Black ignoró el gesto y se retiró después de desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Harry también le envió una carta cursi y un paquete con un abrigo, un traje y zapatos, todo en color negro.

Y si Tom pasó el primer invierno de su vida sin tener frío durante las noches, sin hambre o cambios de humor por culpa de otras personas, nadie más que él mismo lo supo. Uso la ropa que Harry le mandó por el aniversario de su nacimiento mientras contemplaba la nieve que caía.

Lo extrañaba, que peculiar desenlace.


	27. Las flores del mal II

**Notas:** gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo. También agradezco su preocupación por mi salud, ya estoy mucho mejor. ¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que bien, suerte en la semana que viene.

Ah, escribir escenas de acción es tan complicado. Siempre ruego porque salgan bien.

 **Capítulo XXVI**

Parte II de

 **Las flores del mal**

 _{O de cómo los canallas obtienen sus dosis de fama y olvido piadoso.}_

A mediados de enero, Sirius trajo de vuelta el tema del viaje por el mundo. Tom, que honestamente no había pensado mucho en eso, decidió por impulso que la idea tenía méritos. En el pasado, alguna vez soñó con hacer su propia travesía para aumentar su conocimiento y buscar los objetos que serían sus próximos horrocruxes. En el presente, planear la creación de más anclas al mundo físico partiendo su alma ni siquiera era una opción, no sólo por el trabajo que suponía hacer un horrocrux, sino porque su alma estaba dañada a niveles incalculables, sería un suicidio.

En cualquier caso, apoyaba las ganas del último miembro de la familia Black para huir de Londres por un buen tiempo, sería más provechoso que seguir encerrados en la casona, con un elfo que se la pasaba despreciando a su amo y gritándole sangre sucia a Tom. El único que disfrutaba era Kudu, que gastaba sus días dormido frente al ventanal de la biblioteca para asolearse.

Si Walburga hubiese visto el mal comportamiento de su sirviente y oído la forma en la que se dirigía a Riddle hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo. Que hablando de la histérica y algo esquizofrénica madre de Sirius, lo último que quedaba de ella era un retrato que se la pasaba cubierto. Sirius insistió en que fue imposible quitar el cuadro y que si hubiese sido por él, ya sólo quedarían cenizas del vestigio de su madre. Tom no visitó a Walburga, traería muchas preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar en ese momento.

Al final, Riddle le comunicó a Black que esperaba ser bienvenido en el viaje por el mundo. Sirius alzó las manos al cielo y gritó aleluya, feliz por la noción de que no se quedarían encerrados esperando por Harry o cualquier otra persona. Prepararon las maletas, el dinero y le mandaron cartas a Harry para infórmale que partirían hacia Belice o quizá Australia en busca de distracción y que su correspondencia podría tardar más tiempo ahora que las distancias aumentarían.

Potter regresó un pergamino con buenos deseos y un pedido de fotos o recuerdos de los lugares que visitaran.

En su tiempo libre, Tom admiró la casa, la calle y avenidas transitadas, más de cincuenta años hicieron cosas impresionantes en los edificios y la moda. La ropa ya no era tan lijosa e incómoda, los edificios se volvieron un poco más brillantes y no existían rastros de un país que se recuperaba de la guerra. No más racionamiento de comida ni miedo porque sonaran las alarmas que anunciaban peligro de bombardeo o restos de construcciones.

Cerca de los últimos días de enero, Tom y Sirius partieron con destino a Belice para terminar con el recorrido del continente americano. Planeaban seguir hacia Guatemala, pasar por México, ir hacia Estados Unidos, Canadá y finalizar en Groenlandia. Cuando Riddle le preguntó a Black cómo había logrado obtener los trasladares internacionales, éste respondió con una palabra: dinero. Los duendes de Gringotts estaban más que felices de ignorar el estatus de fugitivo de Sirius por el precio justo, después de todo, los problemas de los magos no eran los suyos. Tom rodó los ojos, saliendo de su papel digno de siempre, al escuchar la explicación. Por supuesto que sí, las familias sangre pura siempre se salieron con la suya gracias a su dinero, sin embargo, no se iba a quejar esta vez, él también se beneficiaba del poco interés de los duendes en los asuntos legales humanos.

Kudu se quedó atrás, con la promesa de que el elfo lo alimentaria y si no era de esa manera, podía comérselo.

Llegaron a Belice los primeros días de febrero. Sirius, quien ya había pasado por Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panamá y demás países al sur, ahora sabía cómo moverse para ser ayudado por los lugareños y hablaba un español básico del que se enorgullecía. La apariencia desenfada y alegre hicieron que las personas lo consideraran un viajero agradable, Tom, por otro lado, se mantuvo al margen e intervino sólo cuando su encanto fue requerido.

Sirius notó la forma sutil en la que Tom se alejaba de las personas. Cuando las mujeres buscaban tocarlo en un intento por coquetear, éste buscaba excusas para deshacerse del tedio de socializar. Si no había nada que llamara su atención de manera activa, no ponía de su parte, parecía ajeno al mundo, existía sólo para ser admirado desde lejos. Tal y cómo discernió en un pasado, Tom era difícil de tratar.

Una noche, mientras cenaban después de un día largo, Sirius no pudo evitar preguntar de manera directa sobre los sentimientos de Riddle por su ahijado.

—¿Tú amas a Harry? —preguntó. Dejó de lado su comida, acunó su mentón entre sus manos, recargó sus codos en la mesa y contempló a Tom con intriga. Era una situación que lo mantenía con ganas de cotillear.

—No lo amo, decir que lo que siento por él es amor, es una resolución barata —dijo Tom, colocó sus cubiertos a un lado de su plato para darse un descanso y prestarle atención a Sirius—. Reducir lo que despierta ese niño en mí a amor es insultante, incluso frustrante. Cuando la gente dice que ama a otra persona la ve como un ente separado, como si fueran dos partes conformando una sola, pero pienso en Harry como extensión de mí, nos visualizo como un individuo que se separó en dos humanos para vivir vidas diferentes. —Miró a Black con claridad y certeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—No entiendo del todo —comentó Sirius.

—Por supuesto que no, no podrías saber lo que significa para mí mirar una silla vacía y pensar en que debería de estar ocupada por la persona que es una parte de mí, ni saber que nunca podría sentirme realmente ofendido por lo que diga Harry porque lo veo como algo mío. No es un nosotros, es un yo. —Tom miró un punto en la pared con intensidad, como si pensara en la relevancia de intentar explicarle a Black sus sentimientos.

—¿Es una cuestión de propiedad?

—Es una cuestión de prolongación y simbiosis, una relación beneficiosa y obligada. La única forma en la que aceptaría tener posesión de Harry… sería si esa su voluntad, no me interesa tomarlo por la fuerza, no hay mérito en ello, el significado de robar ha cambiado en mi mente; donde antes era una forma de ejercer poder, hoy es una manera mediocre de no aceptar que tengo límites en cuanto a lo que me pertenece y sólo quiero arrebatar cosas para sentirme mejor, es admitir que soy inferior. —Tom imitó la postura de Sirius y siguió mirando a la nada, la presión de sus manos contra sus mejillas lo dotó de una apariencia inocente y desinteresada.

—Esa es mucha reflexión para un idilio adolescente —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa libre de burla—. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de lo defectuosos que son, cuando dejen de idealizarse? ¿Cuándo vengan los problemas?

—Me temo que el querido de mi alma ya ha visto las peores partes de mí y ha decidido correr el riesgo —respondió Tom con una risa burlona—. Tu amado ahijado no es nada sino una persona que vive para el peligro. A veces creo que no le importa descender a la oscuridad y adaptarse a ella sólo porque yo estoy allí, me visita, se viste para la ocasión. Mirarlo es como ver un rayo de luz en el abismo.

—Dios, es tan vergonzoso oírte hablar —murmuró Sirius. Escondió su cara entre sus manos para ocultar su pena.

—Yo no inicie, que conste. —Tom quitó sus codos de la mesa y recogió sus cubiertos para seguir comiendo.

—¿Le has dicho esto? ¿Lo que me contaste ahora?

—No. No necesita palabras, prefiere las expectativas, tiene deseos de que le muestre que puedo hacer excepciones por y para él.

—¿Si? —cuestionó Sirius.

—Las palabras tienen poder, cualquiera lo sabe, un mago con mayor razón. Cuando se trata de temas importantes, es un deber ir con cuidado, elegir el discurso más adecuado, sin embargo, muchas veces el discurso no es hablado, es actuado, es mostrado y cualquier sonido es un error o innecesario. Eso ocurre con Harry, prefiere la ejecución que la planeación. —Tom sonrió y, por primera vez en semanas, no fue con mofa, sino con placer inocuo.

—Es escalofriante que se sientan de esa manera.

—Me gusta decir que es apasionado —dijo Riddle.

—Difícilmente la gente de su edad tiene tales pensamientos —comentó Sirius.

—Es culpa del ambiente. Te da una perspectiva de lo fácil que te arrebatan las cosas, incluso lo inherente a ti, no te dejan ni los sueños, te roban hasta las ganas de vivir. —Tom dejó de hablar cuando se llevó un trozo de comida a su boca.

Sirius no siguió preguntando, tenía la sensación de que una de las razones por las que Tom y Harry compaginaban era por su visión cínica de la vida, aunque uno era más sombrío que el otro; mientras uno se la tomaba como una broma, el otro la veía con celo y desconfianza. Eran un par extraño, de verdad tenía sentido la sentencia de Riddle de que formaban un todo y, sin embargo, vivían vidas separadas.

El resto de la cena pasó en silencio.

 **.**

 **(Las flores del mal)**

 **.**

Sirius siguió con curiosidad, en algún punto tuvo ganas de saber qué opinaba Harry de Tom, si los sentimientos eran mutuos o el único que estaba fascinado al grado de considerar la palabra amor pequeña era Riddle. En medio de su travesía por México, en dirección a los Estados Unidos, le envió una carta a Harry, aprovechó para preguntarle sobre su relación con el adolescente que viajaba con él y sus expectativas sobre la prueba que enfrentaría pronto por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Recibió un tratado de parte de Harry sobre lo indignado que seguía por tener que ser un participante de tan mortal prueba y sus planes, o al menos lo que él consideraba planes "decentes", para la segunda tarea. Sirius se sintió preocupado por la falta de previsión de su ahijado, que parecía feliz de improvisar y mentirse a sí mismo, haciéndose creer que tenía un curso de acción. Sabía por experiencia propia que era la forma más estúpida de enfrentarse a las cosas, pero ¿quién era él para dar consejos? Remus siempre fue el racional del grupo. James era su igual en muchos aspectos, a Lily le gustaba dirigirse a ellos como el dúo idiota.

Esperaba que la estupidez no fuera hereditaria o Harry estaría perdido, ni todos los buenos genes de Lily podrían ayudarlo.

Al final de la carta venían unos párrafos dedicados a responder su pregunta sobre lo que pensaba de Tom, más allá de la amistad:

" _(…) tiene el rostro más bonito y el nombre que más recuerdo, me gusta cómo suena cuando lo pronuncio. Si Tom fuese un lugar, sería mi lugar favorito, y si fuera un sueño, sería mi sueño favorito. A veces creo que puedo salvarlo, pero en realidad es él el que me está salvando a mí de la noción de que la gente tiene que ser salvada, no existe nadie en este mundo que tenga que ser auxiliado, en realidad, cada quien se ayuda a sí mismo dentro de sus posibilidades, los demás sólo pueden dar apoyo y mirar._

 _Podría amarlo más allá del verbo, como si esa palabra no fuese suficiente para abarcar lo mucho que quisiera sentir por él._

 _Hay un dicho que dice: 'nada es veneno, todo es veneno: la diferencia está en la dosis', Tom podría ser la persona que otros consideran un agente tóxico, pero pienso en él como una pócima que tiene que ser suministrada en pequeñas cantidades. A lo mejor eso da a entender que lo puedo amar más que a la vida, por las ganas que tengo que arriesgarme y exponerme a su existencia, sin embargo, es una declaración de que viviré mucho tiempo mientras evite la sobredosis._

 _No puedo decir que siento un deseo carnal por él, más bien es una opresión en el pecho que me hace considerar la realidad como algo divino. ¿Has pensado que existe alguien que fue arrancado de ti y materializado para que lo admires? Es lo que siempre me pasa por la cabeza cuando lo veo, es mío y no es mío._

 _Las relaciones que no están basadas en la lujuria o el amor fraternal rara vez son comprendidas. La gente no puede concebir el lazo amoroso de dos personas sin que esté involucrado algo más primitivo. La realidad es que miro a Tom y sólo quiero que se quede conmigo para que hablemos, para que me moleste y yo lo moleste. Quizá en un futuro eso no sea suficiente, no obstante, en este momento anhelo su compañía y eso me llena._

 _¿Qué por qué te estoy contando todo esto sin poner trabas? Porque estoy seguro de que Tom ya te ha dicho algo y por eso sentiste mucha más curiosidad sobre lo que siento por él. No te fíes de Tommy, es un gato caprichoso que busca velar por sus intereses en todo momento. De seguro pensó que le beneficiaba abrirse contigo y por eso habló._

 _Y si yo te digo las cosas, es porque supongo que eso es lo que hace la familia, y somos una especie de familia, ¿no? Desde que fuiste nombrado mi padrino, creo..._

 _Pareces necesitar que se ponga todo en palabras, aunque soy de ese tipo de hombres que en temas amorosos prefiere los hechos al decir…"_

Sirius iba a dejar todo por la paz. Si, en su momento, no pudo comprender la relación de James y Lily, menos entendería la de Harry y Tom. Esos temas no lo eran lo suyo, por algo decidió que pertenecía a esa especie de hombres que se casaban con su libertad.

 **.**

 **(Las flores del mal)**

 **.**

La correspondencia entre Tom y Harry era escueta, impulsados por sus ganas de tener mucho que decir cuando se volvieran a ver en persona no se decían gran cosa.

Tom envió un mensaje después de que Sirius recibió la carta con la respuesta de Harry:

" _Querido desastre emocional,_

 _¿Terminaste de traumatizar a tu padrino con palabras intensas y profundas sobre mí? Me ha estado mirando como una madre celosa que conoció a la mujer con la que su hijo se encapricho y casó en un impulso._

 _Deseándote que no mueras en el Torneo,_

 _T. M. R."_

Harry no tardó en responder:

" _Querido desastre existencial,_

 _Yo sólo terminé el trabajo, te conozco más lo que crees y sé que todo empezó por ti. Dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual y lo compro, disfrute mucho de molestar a mi padrino. Eso no quita que todo lo que dijera por una carta fuese cierto, sin embargo, puede que me haya sobrepasado con la intensidad, pero no dudo que hicieras lo mismo._

 _Deseándote que se te quite la cara de amargado,_

 _El hermoso H. J. P."_

 **.**

 **(Las flores del mal)**

 **.**

Harry podría vomitar si Ron, Hermione y Draco no dejaban de pegarle sus nervios. Estaba dispuesto a echar su desayuno en los pulidos zapatos de Draco, que parloteaba sobre mil hechizos ofensivos y estrategias de duelo. Después de mucho discernir sobre todos los métodos existentes para enfrentar a duelistas más experimentados, no llegaron a ninguna conclusión interesante o de ayuda.

En el instante que Ludo Bagman apareció en la carpa para anunciar las reglas, sus amigos le desearon suerte y después salieron. Harry se sintió mejor una vez que respiró aire libre de inquietud y vio a sus oponentes como humanos y no lo dioses inquebrantables que el mundo insistía que eran. Se miró a sí mismo, con su ropa deportiva: verde y negro formando un ajedrez y el pantalón deportivo de un material brillante. Cuando el evento terminara, iba a quemar la ropa por ser una ofensa al buen gusto.

Las reglas fueron simples: sin maldiciones imperdonables, sin hechizos o maldiciones que tuvieran efectos similares a las maldiciones imperdonables, nada que fuese imposible de curar por falta de la existencia de contra-maldición. El último que quedara en la plataforma sería el ganador. Las normas fueron establecidas para que el duelo durara y no se quedaran sin participantes, su bienestar pasaba a segundo plano. Lo divertido o escalofriante, era que incluso con todas esas prohibiciones, Harry podía imaginar varias formas de matar con hechizos aparentemente inofensivos. Si él era capaz de eso, de seguro sus mayores serían más creativos con la ofensiva.

Fleur, Cedric y Viktor se miraron entre sí, como si hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo. Harry estaba seguro de que dicha resolución lo incluía. Entre las miles de simulaciones que hizo en su cabeza, una de ellas arrojó la posibilidad de que fueran en su contra por ser el más débil o menos experimentado.

Tom le mandó una serie de recomendaciones después de enterarse de en qué consistía la segunda prueba. Le dijo que el duelo era la forma más fácil de probar a un mago: condición física, ingenio y poder se concentraban en una actividad. E incluso, muchas veces ni siquiera se requería del poder porque la inteligencia era suficiente para derrotar al mago fuerte que se detenía a vanagloriarse. Al final de la pequeña carta subrayó una oración: todos son sangre pura.

Harry sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Tom quería hacerle ver. Ninguno de ellos conocía el mundo muggle o todas las cosas divertidas que habían inventado para hacer la guerra. Ahí estaba su boleto para sobrevivir.

Ludo Bagman los llevó hasta el Lago Negro, sobre éste flotaba una enorme plataforma redonda hecha de roca gris y negra, de un diámetro aproximado de veinte metros. La multitud estaba reunía a los alrededores. Cerca del muelle se extendían unas escaleras brillantes que llevaban hasta la plataforma.

Los jueces se hallaban a lo lejos, elevados para que pudiesen apreciar mejor lo que estaba por acontecer. Se les dio la indicación a los campeones para que subieran y tomaran posición en los lugares marcados.

Cedric fue el primero en subir, luego Fleur, después Harry y al final Viktor. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron en la plataforma, las escaleras se dispersaron. Harry notó que el piso estaba rotulado con los cuatro puntos cardinales y que debajo del norte se encontraba su nombre. Fue hasta su lugar y miró a sus oponentes. Fleur correspondía al sur, Viktor al oeste y Cedric al este.

Cuando todos estaban en su sitio, un ruido anunció el inicio de la prueba. Los cuatro se quedaron quietos por un instante, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Las mil estrategias no tenían sentido si no se ponían en práctica. El primer movimiento podría ser el inicio de una victoria o de una derrota, era difícil discernir cuál sería el resultado en un momento en donde no se había dado un paso.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Cedric y Viktor se movieron y con un movimiento violento de varita lanzaron un par de hechizos brillantes en contra de Harry, que levantó un escudo en el último momento, las luces chocaron y se desviaron cuando golpearon contra la protección transparente.

Fleur aprovechó los instantes en que los tres se vieron comprometidos y lanzó un encantamiento contra Viktor que lo tiró e hizo rodar por la plataforma; uso sus dedos y uñas para detener el impulso que lo estaba llevando hasta una orilla y lo amenazaba con una pronta caída. Cedric volcó su atención en la chica, apuntó con precisión, lanzó una _bombarda_ que Fleur esquivó sin esfuerzo.

La plataforma empezó a desmoronarse y Harry vio su momento de intervenir, levitó los trozos de roca, los transformó para que tuvieran forma de bala y los recubrió con fuego. En el instante que Viktor se reincorporó y regresó al juego, Harry se aseguró de dirigir las balas en dirección al búlgaro. Viktor levantó una protección que detuvo el ataque y disparó un potente hechizo que tiró a Harry al suelo incluso cuando invocó un _protego_.

Cedric y Fleur se movieron por la plataforma atacando y contratacando. El ruido de la electricidad resonó como mil pájaros cantando cuando Fleur invocó una corriente eléctrica para terminar su duelo con Diggory.

Tanto Viktor como Harry se movieron para esquivar las corrientes que prometían daños nerviosos nada divertidos. En el último momento Potter apuntó a la plataforma para expandirla hacia arriba y crear una protección de piedra que impidiera el paso de la electricidad. Viktor conjuró una protección de diversas plantas con tallos gruesos.

Cedric, por otro lado, apenas tuvo tiempo de cuidarse con un encantamiento básico y recibió la peor parte. La electricidad le dio de lleno, provocando que sus extremidades se debilitaran y en su piel se marcaran los vasos sanguíneos, parecía que su cuerpo había recibido un rayo de manera directa; se mantuvo de pie a pesar de los temblores. La naturaleza y rocas quemadas invocadas por Harry y Viktor cedieron. Fleur volvió a mover su varita con osadía, apuntó a la plataforma para crear un movimiento oscilante que hizo que los otros tres perdieran el equilibrio de manera momentánea.

Harry consideró que las cosas estaban adquiriendo mucha más complejidad de la que esperó en un principio y decidió que tendría que recurrir a medidas extremas. Movió su varita para invocar a sus viejas amigas y conocidas.

— _Serpensortia_ —murmuró. Y de la punta de su varita surgió una mamba negra, repitió el hechizo para invocar dos más. Los otros campeones se pusieron alerta ante la aparición de los letales animales.

Viktor sonrió, parecía que estaba presenciando algo particularmente divertido. Cedric retrocedió unos pasos y Fleur se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviera esperando su momento para atacar.

Las serpientes movieron su parte superior en círculos, listas para recibir una orden o tomar desprevenidas a sus presas. Harry finalizó su invocación con un _engorgio_. Las mambas aumentaron de tamaño de manera progresiva hasta que superaron los dos metros, rodearon a Harry, quien se cubrió la boca y empezó a sisear por lo bajo sus órdenes.

El ruido de la multitud que jadeaba por la aparición de los letales animales ocultó los silbidos del heredero de la familia Potter. Las personas destinadas a detener el duelo en caso de que todo se tornara peligroso en exceso, estaban listas para intervenir.

Una de las mambas se movió por la plataforma como un latigazo y golpeó a Cedric en el estómago con su cabeza. Diggory salió volando de la plataforma, sorprendido por la rapidez del animal e inesperado ataque. Sus reflejos estaban en su punto más bajo a causa del rayo lanzado por Fleur. Se escuchó un chapuzón que indicaba que el representante de la casa de Hufflepuff había caído al agua y era el primero en ser eliminado.

—No es como esperaba que fueran las cosas —dijo Fleur, arrastrando su acento francés en las erres—. Pensé que sería más fácil eliminarte, señor Potter.

—Estoy a su servicio para romper expectativas. —Harry hizo una leve reverencia. Volvió a llevarse su mano a la boca para ocultar el movimiento de sus labios y dio sus siguientes indicaciones. Las mambas se deslizaron por el piso para ir en contra de Viktor y Fleur.

El búlgaro invocó un fuego chispeante que se manifestó en al aire como un lazo y ató a la serpiente para restringirla y quemarla. La mamba se volvió cenizas que fueron dispersadas por el viento. Fleur fue más práctica y con un hechizo violento en forma de ráfaga lanzó a la serpiente por los cielos antes de que ésta la alcanzara.

Harry aprovechó el tiempo que le dieron las mambas para invocar una línea de fuego que fue transfigurada a una serpiente ardiendo. El animal en llamas se encargó de proteger su frente mientras esperaba a que Fleur y Viktor hicieran su movimiento, también le dio a Harry un instante para descansar, el sudor que se acumulaba en su espalda y empezaba a mojar el cabello en su frente y sienes era un indicador de que el cansancio lo estaba alcanzando con una rapidez alarmante. No era fácil concentrarse en hacer un hechizo de manera correcta mientras se mantenía alerta.

Fleur convocó cientos de mariposas azules con un hermoso giro de su muñeca. Las mariposas volaron al cielo antes de que fueran convertidas en flechas que apuntaban a Harry y Viktor. Krum se deshizo de la porción que lo atacó quemándolas con fuego azul, aunque algunas lograron penetrar su defensa y cortaron sus brazos y piernas.

Harry corrió con mejor suerte, la serpiente se encargó de engullir las flechas sin dejar nada atrás, luego se evaporó. Cuando miró a la brillante Fleur se dio cuenta de que respiraba de manera pausada, ella también estaba sintiendo el peso de lanzar constantes hechizos. Viktor era el más compuesto de los tres.

Potter recordó de nuevo las palabras de Tom: son sangre pura. La cosa era, que hacer uso de esa información era difícil. El duelo ni siquiera se había basado en los hechizos más clásicos o conocidos de defensa. La mayor parte de ellos eran sencillos de contrarrestar o conocidos porque se estudiaban a fondo y estaba destinados a un oponente, no a múltiples.

Viktor se movió por la plataforma sin despegar la vista de sus oponentes, con la brusquedad que caracterizaba su actuar, decidió ir por Fleur.

— _¡Suplo!_ —gritó, una humareda rodeó a Fleur y la dejó sin visión, luego prosiguió con su ataque—: _¡Sanatas!_

Fleur gritó cuando el humo se volvió fuego y empezó a quemar de manera superficial su piel. Viktor terminó con un _jinx_ , un rayo azul golpeó a la chica que salió disparada de la plataforma. La gente gritó con más fuerza, recordándoles a los campeones que no estaban solos.

—El fuego se apaga con el agua. Tendrá su cara lastimada por unas horas —comentó Viktor con una sonrisa.

El gesto burlón en su rostro le hizo reconsiderar a Harry su comparación de Tom con Cedric, quizá su dulce cariño se llevaría bien con el búlgaro.

—Ambos eliminamos a un campeón, es un duelo justo de uno a uno ahora, vamos a por ello —dijo Krum mientras extendía sus brazos para mostrar que sólo quedaban ellos y la plataforma —. Estoy intrigado por lo que puede hacer _el niño que vivió_.

Harry se burló del nombre por el que lo llamó Viktor. Empezaron a intercambiar hechizos, iniciando por los más sencillos, desde _expelliarmus_ hasta _impedimenta_. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso no servía aumentaron la complejidad de sus encantamientos. Harry utilizó cada pedazo de material que dejaron atrás las invocaciones o rocas que se desprendieron de la plataforma para transfigurarlas y utilizarlas a su favor: lianas, flores, aves, cadenas, todo voló por los aires.

Viktor fue ofensivo y defensivo al mismo tiempo, utilizo agua y fuego para detener los ataques de Harry y al mismo tiempo devolverle el favor con mareas pesada o incendios que prometían serias quemaduras.

Harry sentía cada vez más entumido el cuerpo, su camisa se pegaba contra su pecho y espalda por el sudor que escurría por todas partes. Su cabello estaba igual de mojado. Respirar se volvió un trabajo agotador, era como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus omoplatos punzaban por la tensión, al igual que sus hombros y cintura. El ruido de su sangre corriendo estaba en sus oídos, recordándole su estado de agitación.

La próxima serie de hechizos sería la última, pensó Harry con amargura. Estaba frustrado, su voluntad no coincidía con la energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Movió su varita obtener un ramo de orquídeas que transformó en una bazuca.

Viktor alzó una ceja, desconcertado por la forma que tomaron las flores.

Los restos de materia rocosa fueron levitados hasta formar una perfecta bola, Harry la colocó en la bazuca con cansancio. Krum inició su propio ataque, invocó poco a poco y con esfuerzo una manada de búfalos que tardaron en materializarse.

En el instante que los animales salvajes empezaron a correr en dirección a Harry, éste disparo. La explosión retumbó e hizo que la multitud se callara. Algunos búfalos fueron masacrados al paso de la bala, que se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Viktor y alcanzó a golpearlo.

Harry, por su parte, no pudo esquivar a todos los animales. Dos de ellos lo empujaron de tal manera que se arrastró por toda la plataforma. En el último momento alcanzó a poner una mano en el borde para evitar caer, quedó suspendido en el aire, dependiendo de sus dedos para evitar perder.

Viktor terminó tendido en el lado opuesto, su cabeza colgaba de la plataforma y sostenía su vientre para detener el sangrado que provocó el impacto de la bala. Tomó toda su determinación para levantarse e ignorar el dolor lacerante que recorría su cuerpo. Vio los dedos de Harry, pequeños y blancos por el esfuerzo, a lo lejos. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a donde seguía colgando el niño.

—Nada mal —dijo Krum con la voz rasposa, levantó el pie para pisotear los dedos ajenos.

—Hijo de perra suertudo —respondió Harry antes de soltarse. Mientras caía vio la diversión el rostro de Viktor. Cerró los ojos para evitar que el agua se los lastimara.

Había perdido. Cierto que no se podía ganar siempre, pero no significaba que no fuese frustrante enfrentarse a la derrota. El agua lo rodeo y acunó, creando un refugio de todo el ruido que había en la superficie.

En la plataforma, Viktor levantó una mano en lo alto y gritó por su victoria, Durmstrang coreó el llamado de guerra y éxito.

 **.**

 **(Las flores del mal)**

 **.**

El día después de la segunda prueba, Harry lo pasó en su cama, Ron, Draco y Hermione se acostaron con él para platicar sobre lo acontecido. Los Slytherin estaban muy orgullosos de que "su campeón" hubiese utilizado el símbolo de la casa para pelear.

Draco comentó que la gente era estúpida y que incluso si Harry hubiese usado otro animal todavía habría sido impresionante. Hermione estaba más preocupada los daños en su cuerpo, pero Harry le aseguró que viviría. Ron se hallaba más interesado por la posibilidad de que su amigo ganara el Torneo y por ende el dinero.

Una semana después, Harry recibió una carta de Sirius, donde le informaba que su viaje por el continente americano había terminado y que iban de regreso a Europa. Él y Tom esperaban que se pudieran ver en la Casa de los gritos para ponerse al día antes de que siguieran con su recorrido; dado que su siguiente destino era el contienen asiático, pasarían unos meses antes de que volvieran a Reino Unido. Harry devolvió una respuesta afirmativa. Estaba deseoso de ver a su padrino y a Tom.

Le envió una respuesta a Sirius y otra a Riddle, un pergamino largo para Black y unas líneas para Tom:

" _Querido desastre existencial,_

 _Estoy esperando por tu regreso, come bien, hidrátate, aprovecha para broncearte y compra recuerdos para mí._

 _Deseando que te hayan salido pecas,_

 _El increíble H. J. P."._


End file.
